Dulce ó Truco
by NaomiSoto
Summary: La pequeña Kanako tiene una fiesta de Halloween en su escuela y Souichi no quiere acompañarla, pero nuestro Adorado Angelito-kun (Morinaga) si lo hará, y será una aventurá inolvidable para nuestro Tirano.
1. Quiero ir a la fiesta

**(^o^)/ aqui otra locura mía**

**A petición de mi amiga Naty que me pidio continuarlo...**

**Disfrutento y gracias por leer XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Quiero ir a la Fiesta.**

Octubre 2013, Nagoya Japón, 2:30 pm casa de los Masuda. En plena comida familiar dos hermanos discutían a grandes gritos, un problema no muy relevante; sin embargo una amable señora y un chico de hermosos ojos verdes que se encontraban también sentados alrededor de aquella mesa, reían de lo lindo ante tal escena mientras comían tranquilamente.

**-¡NO! DIJE QUE NO-**

**-¿POR QUÉ NISAN? ¿POR QUÉ?**

**-No kanako Tatsumi, no insistas te dije que no asistirás-**

**-¡Nissan tú siempre haces esto! ¡Cada año es lo mismo! Nuca quieres acompañarme, por qué no eres un chico normal, te la pasas metido en ese laboratorio todo el bendito día-** Sollozaba la pequeña niña.

**-Eso no es cierto, lo que sucede es que tú escuela, siempre hace esos eventos cuando me encuentro realmente ocupado- **trataba de explicar.

**-Nisan yo te lo comente hace un mes ¿Lo recuerdas?-** le miró fijamente

**-¡Eh! Hace un mes…no lo recuerdo- **murmuró extrañando.

**-….-** la pequeña se quedó en silencio, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos color miel, estaba realmente furiosa.

**-¡Gracias por la comida!-** se levanto tomando sus platos y se fue a la cocina.

**-OYEEEE todavía no he terminado de hablar, Kanako- **gritó, **-Esa niña de veras-** bufó

Morinaga, vio como la pequeña kanako, entraba a la cocina y salía rápidamente para dirigirse a su habitación **-Esta reamente furiosa-** sonrió dulcemente.

**-Souichi por que no la acompañas solo un rato, ella realmente quiere ir-** le comento, su amable tía.

**-Es que realmente no puedo, tengo que entregar los resultados de la importante investigación en la que estoy trabajando- **comentó

**-¡Oh! ya veo, entonces realmente no puedes…- **expreso Masuda-san.

**-¿Tiene que ser un familiar? ó ¿puede acompañarle cualquier persona?-** cuestionó Morinaga

**-¿Eh?-** contestaron Souichi y su tía a la ves. **-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-** le cuestionó Souichi tranquilamente.

**-Me gustaría acompañarla**\- contestó tranquilamente **-Como dijo Masuda-san, ella realmente quiere ir, y yo soy testigo de que ella te lo mencionó hace un mes, incluso me platico los detalles de su evento, será muy divertido-** dijo, rascándose su cabeza.

**-¡Oh! Morinaga-san en serio ¿Puedes acompañarla?-**le cuestionó sonriente Masuda-san.

**-Si puedo, mi entrenamiento terminó ayer, y tengo los últimos días del mes completamente disponibles en forma de vacaciones, para de nuevo volver a entrar al siguiente entrenamiento por otro mes - **contestó

**-¡Oh! Morinaga-san que bueno eres, Kanako-chan se sentirá muy feliz-** se alegraba la señora **-Yo no puedo acompañarla a ese tipo de fiestas, es sólo para jóvenes como ustedes-** dijo comenzando a levantar la mesa.

Souichi miraba fijamente a Morinaga mientras hablaba, realmente se sentía a gusto con esa propuesta, él realmente estaba muy ocupado, y siempre que Kanako le pedía ir con ella se negaba, no le gustaba que la pequeña se enojará con él, así que se sintió mal por ella; pero ahora una solución aparecía Morinaga se ofrecía a acompañarla y eso lo hacia sentirse más tranquilo, kanako era una chica después de todo y no le gustaba la idea de que ella andará sola por las calles y más de noche. Tenía confianza en Morinaga ampliamente, pues era testigo que él y Kanako se llevaban muy bien, la niña lo quería muchísimo después de todo.

**-Oi Morinaga, ven quiero hablar contigo-** le dijo caminando hacia el balcón de la casa.

**-¿Eh? Souichi… ¿Qué pasa?-** contestó siguiéndolo

Ya una vez afuera Sempai lo miro a los ojos y le comentó **-Escucha… mmm gracias por la ayuda, sabes kanako se alegrará mucho cuando se lo digas, a mi realmente no me gustan las fiestas y lo sabes, además si hiciera lo posible por acompañarla, terminaríamos discutiendo, nuestros gustos son muy diferentes-** suspiró.

Morinaga escucho lo que su amado Souichi le decía, le gustaba oír esas palabras tan sinceras de su corazón, que rara vez dejaba salir, entendía que kanako era su hermana pequeña y él como hermano mayor siempre buscaba su seguridad y sobre todo su felicidad.

**-No te preocupes Souichi solo será una noche, no es para tanto-** sonreía dulcemente y acercándose seductoramente **-Además los días siguientes te los dedicaré completamente a ti- **le susurró al oído, haciendo que su amado se pusiera rojo de un solo golpe.

**-Idiota no me vengas con esas cosa aquí-** lo empujo, estaba completamente sonrojado **-Ya te dije que estaré muy ocupado… no es así-** le miró nervioso, sin embargo su mano se quedo en su pecho, dándole a Morinaga oportunidad de tomarla con dulzura y con delicadeza entrelazo sus dedos. Y se le volvía a acercar con una nueva intención.

**-Mori…-** intento hablarle cuando de repente…

**-NISAAAAAAAN-** la pequeña kanako se hizo presente saltando y gritando.

Ambos pegaron un brinco, completamente exaltados por la aparición de la pequeña; Sempai estaba petrificado completamente, así que Morinaga nerviosamente le preguntó **-¿Que pasa? kanako-chan nos has dado tremendo susto-**

**-¡Ah Morinaga-san! perdón por la "in te rrup ci ón", pero es que estoy tan feliz, en serio me vas a acompañar a la fiesta de mi escuela**\- le dijo emocionada sosteniéndolo de las manos y dando saltitos.

**-"¿Interrupción?... ¿Interrupción?... ¿Interrupción?"-** Souichi procesaba lo dicho su hermana, estaba despertando del shock, **-"que demonios interrumpió"-** pensó.

**-Tía Masuda me dijo que me acompañarías, en serio Morinaga-san muchas gracias- **sonreía la pequeña** -pasado mañana nos pondremos de acuerdo para ir a buscar los disfraces y todo lo necesario ¿Esta bien?, ¡ah estoy tan feliz!-** concluyó

**-"¿Disfraces?"… "¿Disfraces?"-** se cuestionaba Souichi mas tranquilamente.

**-Claro kanako-chan vendré a buscarte, para que vayamos al centro comercial, a comprar todo lo necesario- **le respondía Morinaga sonriendo.

**-Si, iremos al centro comercial-** gritó de alegría.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro se encontraba muy emocionado por que asistiría junto a Kanako a ese evento tan peculiar del que tanto había escuchado hablar en esos días, que se celebraría en la escuela de la pequeña, la idea de disfrazarse era inmensa.

**-Oye kanako explícame algo… ¿kanako?-** al fin Souichi hablaba, sin embargo la niña no le presto atención estaba demasiado emocionada.

**-Ok entonces iré a contarle a mis amigas, que si voy yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- **se encamino de nuevo dentro de la casa hablando sola y dejando a Morinaga y Souichi sorprendidos.

Se volvieron a quedar solos de nuevo y se miraron, ambos se sonrojaron al recordar el instante en que la niña los interrumpió.

**-Souichi yo…lo siento… me deje llevar per…-** Morinaga trataba de hablar se acerco de nuevo pero….

**-Callateee…kanako ella vio… ella…-** se irritó y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa lo acerco a su cara **-Tú tienes la culpa por hacer tus tonterías aquí**\- y cuando lo tenia suficientemente cerca para golpearlo…

**-¡Ah Nisaaaan! se me olvidaba, ya pueden continuar con lo que... hacían… ¿Eh?... pero… veo que no tenia que decírselos-** río dulcemente y alzando sus pequeños hombros, se volvió a retirar.

Morinaga se encontraba con una mano sujetando la mano que sostenía su camisa y la otra en el brazo que se encontraba alzado para evitar que su amado Souichi lo golpeara, pero eso no lo sabia kanako, y sus caras relativamente cercas, pues simplemente la niña dejo volar su imaginación.

Sempai se volvió a quedar helado, sin embargo una voz lo despertó **-¿Souichi?-** susurró Morinaga.

**-¡ES TODO POR TU CULPA IDIOTA!-** gritó dándole tremendo golpe a Morinaga.

**-¡Ah! Souichi, pero… yo no hice nada-** sollozó el pobre Morinaga.

Continuará…

* * *

Corto... muy corto ya saben que suelo empezar así jajaja lo siento (^o^)/

Nos vemos muy pronto


	2. Un joven muy peculiar

**Diviertanse tanto como yo (^o^)/**

**Gracias por leer XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Un joven muy peculiar.**

Centro comercial de Nagoya 2:00 pm

Morinaga recorría los pasillos de aquella gran plaza comercial de la mano de una hermosa jovencita, ambos vestían ropa casual muy cómoda, llevaban jeans de mezclilla color azul y camisa roja en el caso de Morinaga y una blusa color fucsia en el caso de la pequeña, así como unos tenis para su gran recorrido en las compras que realizarían a partir de ese momento, charlaban de lo lindo con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Definitivamente se llevaban muy bien, esos dos eran realmente muy cercanos.

Muy cerca de ellos un grupo de chicas que pasaban a su lado caminando hacia la misma dirección comentaban entre risas.

-**Mira, mira que hombre más guapo ¿será su hija?- **comento la primera chica.

-**Tonta ¡como crees! se ve muy joven para ser padre, debe de ser su pequeña hermanita-** respondía la segunda.

**-Sí que suerte tiene esa pequeña para tener un hermano así de lindo- **exclamó la tercera

**-Yo no lo creo, no se parecen en nada-** comento por ultimo la cuarta.

**-¿Será su novio?-** pregunto de nuevo la primera.

**-Yo no lo creo, ella es muy joven, debe ser su hermanita-** respondía la segunda.

-**Me gustaría tener un novio así de guapo para mi solita-** suspiraba la tercera.

-**¡Ah no quieres nada! – **exclamaba la cuarta

**-Pero en verdad es muy guapo, ¿le preguntamos su nombre?- **comentaron y preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo entre risas, mientras nerviosamente de trataban de acercar a ellos.

Mientras veía a Morinaga concentrado en una publicidad que ella misma le dio, antes de salir de la casa para poder ubicar mejor el local llamado _"El mágico mundo del disfraz",_ la pequeña Kanako alcanzó a escuchar las murmuraciones de aquellas chicas y volteó su mirada fijamente a ellas "esa fulminante mirada marca Tatsumi", sólo eso basto para que las chicas se callaran y no dieran un paso más cerca de ellos y se aferró firmemente a la mano de Morinaga, él lo noto y le comento.

**-¿Que pasa Kanako-chan?- ** le preguntó con una sonrisa muy dulce.

**-Nada, no pasa nada Morinaga onii-san- **le contesto fuertemente con una dulce sonrisa, con clara intención de que la escucharán las chicas aquellas.

**-"¿Eh? onii…"- **un realmente confundidoMorinaga trató de hablar era extraño que Kanako-chan usará el "onni-san" al referirse a él, pero la pequeña rápidamente le cambio el tema.

**-Dime ¿Ya sabes donde esta?- **le cuestionó muy animada.

**-¡Ah! claro, mira-** olvidando lo anterior, le comento y señalo hacia un lado, justamente detrás del grupo de chicas paradas ahí todavía.

Kanako-chan pudo leer el nombre "_El mágico mundo del disfraz_"; si, así se llamaba la tienda a donde se dirigirían a comprar todo lo necesario para la fiesta, ese nombre que se encontraba con letras luminosas en una puerta de cristal corrediza cubierta por unas cortinas por dentro, se encamino hacia el lugar jalando a Morinaga para que la siguiera, y el aún con sus manos unidas la siguió muy contento.

Al pasar por el lado de las chicas, otra vez les lanzo la "mirada Tatsumi" y les susurró -**SI, él es mi ONII-SAN**\- las chicas abrieron enormes sus ojos, pues con esa frase y la mirada recibida, sabían muy bien a que se refería.

**-Kanako-chan ¿Dijiste algo?-** le cuestionó Morinaga al escucharla susurrar, sin embargo no entendió lo que ella dijo, solo vio a unas chicas caminar lo más rápido que podían lejos de ellos** -No, no dije nada… ven apúrate Morinaga-san vamos- **le decía sonriente **-"Algún día podré llamarte onii-san ¿verdad?"- **pensaba, mientras le volvía a sonreír tiernamente, pensando en su hermano.

Llegaron rápidamente a la puerta y Morinaga la deslizo, haciendo de lado también las finas cortinas dándole el paso a la pequeña, quien se adentro con deseo de descubrir lo que la tienda aguardaba para ellos.

**-¡Waoo! Kanako-chan mira- **Morinaga le comento mientras caminaban dentro del establecimiento, observando una infinidad de disfraces, pelucas, zapatos y adiamientos especiales para crear un excelente disfraz **-Waoooooooo mira, mira Morinaga-san esto es hermoso**\- la pequeña señalo y corrió hasta estar enfrente de un vestido de princesa encantador, que uno de los maniquí de la tienda exhibía.

**-Si es muy hermoso-** Morinaga respondía con una dulce sonrisa, mientras veía los ojos de ilusión de la pequeña niña.

**-¡Si verdad!- **se volteo a mirarlo y le comento -**Sabes me da mucho gusto que tu me acompañes, amo muchísimo a Souichi-Nisan pero la verdad, él ahorita estaría muy molesto por venir a caminar tanto y comprar esto jajajaja… muchas gracias Morinaga-san- **le decía gentilmente la pequeña.

**-No hay de que kanako-chan, es un placer para mi créeme y sí, jajaja tienes razón Sempai estaría furioso jajajaja- **le respondía a la pequeña mientras los dos reían alegremente.

Mientras los dos reían alguien apareció de repente dejándolos muy sorprendidos.

**-¡Bienvenidos a mi tienda, pueden llamarme Ayumi-chan… puedo servirles en algo!- **haciendo una reverencia y con una dulce sonrisa, una chica disfrazada de brujita les daba la bienvenida **-Tenemos una gran variedad de disfraces, accesorios y todo lo necesario para la noche de Halloween- ** les comentaba a unos muy entusiasmados jóvenes.

**-Waaooo mira Morinaga-san la dueña de la tienda luce increíble con su disfraz- **le comentaba al joven que al igual que ella admiraba con ojos brillantes aquel disfraz que portaba, era un vestido corto en color negro con holanes en color rosa, que le quedaba por arriba de las rodillas en la parte de enfrente y lago por la parte de atrás, un cinturón grueso de color rosa igual con una enorme hebilla en color negro, tenía mangas amplias en una tela negra transparente y usaba un sombrero de punta con estrellitas rosadas, sus medías eran en franjas negras y rosas, las botas eran cortas y puntiagudas en color negro, como aditamentos una peluca en color plateada, su típica escoba y un medallón en forma de luna en su cuello en color plata, y el maquillaje era bastante resaltado dando el efecto del personaje labios rojos, pestañas postizas, delineado negro bastante grueso y sombras oscuras **-si kanako-chan ella luce increíble- ** respondía Morinaga.

**-jajaja muchas gracias, tú y tu hermanita son muy amables, pero dime que buscas ¿Algún disfraz en particular?- **le preguntaba la hermosa chica a Morinaga **-porque veo que ella ya escogió su disfraz**\- le señalaba a kanako quien admiraba con ojos de ensueño el vestido de princesa.

**-Es verdad ella se a enamorado de ese vestido-** sonreía tiernamente Morinaga -**No tengo nada en mente pero buscaré uno apropiado-** le comentaba empezando a recorrer los aparadores.

**-Claro que si con confianza, en cuanto te interese uno llámame por favor, mientras le mostraré a tú hermanita algunas cosas más-** diciendo eso se retiró dejándolo escoger algo a su gusto y volviendo al lado de Kanako para indicarle los aditamentos de su disfraz de princesa.

**-jajaja que curioso lo ha mencionado dos veces, Kanako-chan mi hermanita, sería hermoso pero no soy pareja de Sempai-** suspiraba fuertemente **-si él fuera mi amante kanako-chan seria mi muy querida hermanita también- **tenía esa sonrisa enamorada mientras susurraba para sí y admiraba los disfraces que no noto cuando un chico un poco mas alto que él, rubio de ojos cafés claros y cabello hacia los hombros se le acerco rápidamente.

**-¡Un príncipe!-** comentó captando inmediatamente la atención de Morinaga **-¿Disculpa?- **le comento sin entender **-Un príncipe… ¡ah!... quiero decir que te quedaría muy bien el disfraz de un príncipe-** le contesto con los ojos brillosos y sonriéndole tiernamente.

**-Lo siento te vi tan animado que no me resistí en realizar ese osado comentario, permíteme presentarme, me llamo Nakamura Takeshi mucho gusto**\- el misterioso joven se presentó haciendo una reverencia amablemente.

**-¡Ah! no haya problema, mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro es un placer-** le contesto de inmediato de la misma manera.

Al instante en que esa presentación se realizaba se escuchó la dulce voz de una niña por la tienda.

**-¡kanako-chan!-** le saludaba entusiasmada.

**-Yui-chan que bueno encontrarte aquí, ¿Viniste a buscar tu disfraz también?- **le preguntaba emocionada la pequeña kanako a la niña quien la llamaba.

**-Si mi hermano Takeshi me acompaña ¡ah! mira esta por allá ven- ** lo vio y llevó a su amiga para presentarla.

**-Nisan ¡ah! perdón por interrumpirte, mira quiero presentarte a una amiga de mi clase- **le decía Yui a su hermano quien no apartaba los ojos de Morinaga hasta que ella le llamo.

**-Es un placer conocerla señorita me llamo Nakamura Takeshi, soy el hermano de Yui-chan mucho gusto- **el chico era muy educado y bastante atento se inclinó tomando la pequeña mano de Kanako y beso con gentiliza, haciendo sonrojar a la pequeña.

**-¡Ah! es un placer también, me llamo Tatsumi Kanako- **le dijo nerviosamente la pequeña mirando de inmediato a Morinaga caminando a su lado y tomando su mano fuertemente.

**-¡Nisan! Te he dicho que no hagas eso, es extraño- **regaño la pequeña a su hermano**\- disculpa a mi hermano kanako-chan… ¡Ah! vienes con él… ¿Es tu hermano?-** le pregunto su amiga Yui mirando al guapo chico que la acompañaba.

**-No son hermanos Yui, él es el joven Tetsuhiro Morinaga, por el apellido puedo deducir que no lo son ¿me equivoco Morinaga-san?-** le pregunto Takeshi mirándolo intensamente.

**-Supone usted bien Nakamura-san, conozco a Kanako-chan desde hace tiempo y**…- Morinaga trato de explicar, cuando Kanako se le adelanto.

**-Morinaga-san es… es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y también fue su kouhai, lo conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y él es tratado como parte de nuestra familia, como mi hermano tenía mucho trabajo, se ofreció a acompañarme, a venir a comprar el disfraz y también me acompañara a la fiesta- **explicaba la pequeña niña.

**-¡Ah! ya veo es un placer conocerlo Morinaga san mi nombre es Nakamura Yui y soy amiga de clase de kanako, nunca he conocido a su hermano, por eso creí que usted lo sería, lo siento mucho-** se presentó y disculpo la pequeña.

**-No hay ningún problema, entonces también viene a buscar disfraces con su pequeña hermana para la fiesta escolar Nakamura-san-** le pregunta al rubio.

**-De echo solo la acompañaba a buscar su disfraz, pero… creo que me conseguiré uno también Yui-chan que te parece- **le comentó Takeshi a su hermanita.

**-Siiiii, en serio Nisan me va acompañar, genial… creí que tenías trabajo-** le decía Yui a su hermano tomándolo de las manos muy emocionada.

**-Bueno esta vez haré una excepción, además sólo será una noche- **le sonreía a su hermana, volviendo a mirar a Morinaga quien se sintió un poco raro, pero no sabía la razón.

La pequeña kanako, no paso desapercibida, "esa mirada extraña" de aquel chico, había algo en su interior, esa misma sensación que había sentido con las chicas fuera de la tienda, le carcomía preocupándola, pero nunca imagino que la sentiría con un chico.

**-"Puede ser… que él sea…"-** pensaba la pequeña frunciendo su ceño al observarlo detenidamente, hasta que su amiga la saco de sus pensamientos.

**-¿Kanako-chan dime ya escogiste disfraz?-** le cuestionaba la pequeña Yui.

**-Si mira te lo muestro Ayumi-san me esta ayudando a escoger los aditamentos-** le respondía kanako mientras la llevaba al mostrador en donde estaban los accesorios necesarios.

**-Es Ayumi-chan por favor-** le corrigió la chica, apareciendo de nuevo de quien sabe donde **-jovencita le mostraré unos disfraces hermosas a usted también- **le comentaba la chica a Yui** -yo seré un hada, ellas son personas con mágica me agrada lo misterioso-** expreso entre risas la pequeña Yui **-ok entonces sígame por favor le mostraré unos modelos interesantes- **le dijo mientras caminaba a un stand de disfraces.

**-Hi-** corearon las niñas alegremente, siguiendo a Ayumi-chan.

Ayumi-chan era una chica muy extraña en realidad, ella ocultaba un gran secreto, que seria revelado mas adelante, pero que ayudaría mucho a la pequeña kanako en su misión.

Mientras Yui se probaba los trajes de hada que le habían mostrado, kanako quien termino de medirse su traje de princesa salía del probador y desvió la mirada de nuevo hacía Morinaga y el joven Takeshi, quienes conversaban tranquilamente, esto siendo observado por Ayumi-chan quien también los miro, luego mostro una leve sonrisa y le susurraba a kanako mientras pasaba a su lado**-No te preocupes tu Onii-san es muy bueno jamás lastimaría a su pareja pero… ese chico es extraño… bueno iré al mostrador un momento-** caminando hacia el mostrador, dejó a la pequeña kanako sorprendida, entonces decidió alcanzarla y le pregunto **-Como… como sabe usted que él y mi hermano son…- **trato de explicarse la pequeña nerviosamente** -pareja dices…en realidad no lo son ¿verdad?… a tú hermano no lo conozco, por eso no estoy segura de mis predicciones… pero puedo leer los corazones de la gente cuando la tengo enfrente de mi, es un don misterioso que tengo desde pequeña… y en los días como estos es mas fuerte…- **se explicaba poco a poco **-cuando tu onii-san se presento, pude descubrir que te tiene mucho cariño y que su corazón se encuentra cautivo, por alguien de tu familia en este caso tu hermano, es un sentimiento muy fuerte…en verdad me sorprendió… amar de esa manera es increíble, sin embargo… encontré tristeza tal vez no es correspondido…- **se silencio un momento y miro que la pequeña Kanako tenia sus ojitos completamente abiertos.

**-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho, debes creer que estoy loca verdad, jajaja olvida eso por favor- **se disculpo la chica completamente apenada corriendo hacia el aparador y entrando detrás de unas cortinas que se encontraban detrás.

**-Espera por favor-** le llamo la niña llegando al mostrador en donde se atrevió a entrar tras las cortinas y lo que descubrió la dejo sorprendida….

Mientras nuestra pequeña descubría algo increíble, unos chicos muy apuestos conversaban amenamente, mientras se conocían mejor.

**-Entonces debería disfrazarme de príncipe jajaja es muy gracioso ¿No lo cree?-** reía Morinaga conversando con el joven de ojos claros que acababa de conocer.

**-Claro que no, en verdad te quedaría muy bien, eres un chico muy apuesto, te quedaría genial jajaja**\- le contestaba Takeshi **-mira yo iré de vampiro, que te parece eso si es divertido jajaja, creo que me queda mas este papel-** se divertían probándose ropa, pelucas y demás accesorios.

**-Entonces Morinaga-san, ¿A que te dedicas?- **le preguntaba tranquilamente.

**-Yo estoy terminando mis estudios, en la Universidad de Nagoya y me encuentro en cursos de entrenamiento para mi trabajo que será en una farmacéutica-** respondía sinceramente.

**-Ah ya veo te dedicarás a los productos químicos, muy interesante, y sorprendente que encontraras trabajo, en esos días es muy difícil felicidades-** le expresa el rubio.

**-Gracias la verdad es gracias a un profesor que me recomendó, no es todo mío el crédito- **le comentaba honestamente.

**-Aunque fuera recomendación, el que te hayan elegido significa que eres muy bueno en lo que haces- **puntualizaba el otro.

**-Ah pues no tanto jajajaja, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo, y dígame ¿A que se dedica usted Nakamura-san?- **le cuestiono Morinaga.

**-Takeshi, llámame Takeshi por favor el que me hales de usted se siente raro, no soy demasiado mayor que tu, tengo 25 años Morinaga-san-** le mencionó un poco molesto.

**-Lo siento jajaja Take..shi-san-** le llamo sintiendo que le faltaba al respeto refiriéndose a él con su primer nombre, pero si se lo había pedido, estaba bien.

-**Oh ¡ ! jajaja esta bien llámame como gustes, pues verás trabajo en una empresa de publicidad y soy jefe de proyectos, de hecho yo voy a tomar el evento de mi pequeña hermana como una de las noticias que saldrá en la siguiente revista del mes para dar publicidad a su escuela-** le comento con seriedad.

**-Waooo increíble, tu trabajo debe ser agradable- **le comento Morinaga.

**-Te confieso que es muy interesante conoces muchas personas, pero hay días de estrés y son mortales, pero me gusta mucho- **le comento con una sonrisa.

**-Como en todo trabajo, jajajaja- **reía Morinaga

**-Si tienes razón jajaja-** le respondía Takeshi.

Así continuaron en su plática mientras escogían lo que más le agrado y llamaban a Ayumi-chan para que les apoyara con los accesorios, la chica respondió rápidamente mientras se aceraba a ellos; Kanako regresaba con su amiga quien le mostraba su disfraz completo a su amiga. Realizaron sus compras completas y agradecieron la atención recibida, en verdad habían pasado un muy buen rato en aquella tienda.

**-Gracias por sus compras, regresen pronto-** se despedía Ayumi-chan con una sonrisa mientras veía a Kanako-chan

**-Gracias Ayumi-chan-** respondía kanako en representación de todos, mientras cerraba su ojo y agitaba su mano.

Se habían creado nuevas amistades, y una hermosa aventura comenzaría. Todos salían de la tienda con los paquetes de sus compras realizadas y Morinaga se disponía a despedirse sin embargo…

**-Fue un placer conocerlos Nakamu… Takeshi-san, nosotros debemos volver ¿verdad Kanako-chan?- **le cuestionó a kanako tomando su mano.

**-"Takeshi"-** se sorprendió la pequeña al oír que Morinaga le llamó por su primer nombre **-Si es verdad, joven Nakamura-san fue un placer, Yui-chan, nos vemos mañana en la fiesta- **sujetando la mano de Morinaga empezó a caminar hasta que una voz la detuvo.

**-Morinaga-san, Tatsumi-san gustan comer con nosotros miren lo tarde que es, podemos ir a comer juntos y después permítanme llevarlos a su casa para que no viajen incómodos en el tren-** lo decía viendo que Morinaga cargaba los paquetes suyos y de la pequeña kanako.

**-Muchas gracias, pero no se molesten no es necesario, nosotros llegaremos enseguida, kanako-chan vamos-** le decía a la niña quien estaba de acuerdo con él.

**-No es molestia verdad Yui, además podemos comer helado después, las chicas estarán felices, además desfrutarán su día de compras mejor- **comento a su hermana y a Morinaga.

**-¡Si! anda kanako-chan vamos, Nisan no suele pasear conmigo muy seguido así que aprovechemos, recuerdas que queríamos probar el helado de ese lugar tan famoso que vimos en la revista la semana pasada, vamos amiga-** tomo la mano de kanako y empezó a caminar mientras le hablaba de otras cosas, no le quedo opción, tenían que aceptar.

**-Vamos Morinaga-san llevemos esto al auto para que no se estropeé-** refiriéndose a las compras realizadas **-Yui lleva a kanako al restauran donde siempre comemos en familia, ahorita las alcanzamos-** le decía a su hermana mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento.

**-Si Nisan, ven vamos kanako-chan**\- acto seguido se llevo a su amiga.

**-"Esto no me gusta nada"-** pensaba kanako mientras veía a Morinaga irse con ese chico.

Durante todo el resto de la tarde, disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida, fueron a caminar por todo el centro comercial, mientras conversaban ampliamente Yui le decía a su hermano acerca de la tienda de helados que quería conocer con su amiga, y fueron a disfrutar de un delicioso postre también.

Sin saberlo Morinaga tenia el mismo sentimiento que kanako, ese chico era muy extraño y la atención que tenia hacia él, le inquietaba demasiado, no era la primera vez que sentía eso, sabia perfectamente lo que era, sin embargo no quiso ser descortés con ellos pues habían sido tan ambles, además estaba muy seguro que no los volvería a ver después de la fiesta y eso lo tranquilizaba.

Terminaron su recorrido y Takeshi los llevo a la casa de Masuda-san, como lo había prometido, se despidieron y Yui quedó con ellos de pasarlos a busca mañana por la noche para ir juntos a la fiesta, algo que su hermano aprobó de inmediato.

Morinaga entrego a Kanako con Masuda-san mientras dejaba los paquetes en el recibidor, a despedirse la pequeña le dio un fuerte abrazo y le agradeció su compañía. salió de la casa y comenzó su regreso al departamento con sus paquetes, estaba emocionado por asistir a una fiesta como esa, si embargo no tenía idea de lo que pasaría en ella…

Miro su reloj y se asombró por la hora **-Sempai debe estar a punto de salir dela universidad, debo apresurarme ó la cena no estará lista-** se dijo apurándose a tomar el tren rumbo a su hogar.

Una hora más tarde, Souichi llegaba apresurado a la casa de su tía, y mientras tocaba el timbre rogaba que lo que él había extraviado estuviera ahí.

**-Estoy en casa**\- saludo Souichi a Masuda-san quien amablemente le abrió la puerta.

**-¡Oh Souichi-kun! Buenas Noches, pasa hijo la cena casi esta lista- **sonreía la señora.

Mientras Souichi se quitaba los zapatos y dejaba sus cosas en el recibidor **-Muchas gracias **Masuda-san, pero no cenaré hoy aquí, iré al departamento- respondía rápidamente.

**-¡Oh! ya veo si tienes razón, Morinaga-san debe estar esperándote para cenar-** comentó la amable Señora, viéndolo entrar a la casa.

**-¡Qué dices!... no… no es eso… lo que pasa es que…-** se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario de su tía -Solo vine por unos libros que deje antier por aquí- le comento entrando rápidamente a la sala a buscarlos.

**-Si claro, los puse encima del mueble de la sala, le pedí a kanako-chan que te llamará para recordarte que estaban aquí, ¡Que buena niña!-** sonreía la dulce Señora.

**-¡JA! Kanako buena niña, ¡claro que no! ella no me dijo nada, yo tuve que recordar, en donde demonios los había dejado, al no encontrarlos en casa-** dijo Souichi molesto.

**-jajaja no te enfades así Souichi-kun, debe haberlo olvidado, con lo emocionada que esta con su fiesta de mañana-** comento su dulce tía, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

**-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta esa niña?- **le pregunto.

**-En su cuarto, admirando sus compras-** le grito desde la cocina.

**-¿Admirando sus qué?-** susurro Souichi, dirigiéndose al cuarto de su hermana, subiendo las escaleras podía escuchar los gritos de emoción de la niña, llego a su cuarto y toco levemente **-Kanako ¿puedo pasar?-**

**-Nisan claro adelante-** contesto alegremente la niña.

Souichi abrió el cuarto de la niña y pudo observar que traía puesto un bello vestido largo de princesa en color plateado, con bordes brillantes que resaltaban mejor su pequeña figura, tenía mangas largas y un pequeño escote en la espalda y enfrente dando vueltas en su cuarto descalza, se veía tan feliz que Souichi dibujo una sonrisa, ver feliz a su hermanita lo hacia sentir muy bien.

**-Mira Nisan ¿Qué te parece?-** le preguntaba la niña modelando para él.

**-Bien-**contesto normalmente, típico de él.

**-¡Bien! Solo eso…hay Nisan, no sabes decir cumplidos, ni siquiera a tu pequeña hermana-** le reclamó, colocando sus manos en la cintura.

**-¡Ay sabes que yo no hago eso! Además yo te veo normal**\- le comento, aun sabiendo que se veía hermosa.

**-Morinaga-san es definitivamente más amable que tu, él dijo que me veía muy hermosa-** le dijo haciendo una mueca y cerrando sus ojos

**-"Morinaga idiota, de seguro la adulaste demasiado y ahora se siente en las nubes, estos dos son tal para cual… Por cierto ¿Qué demonios van hacer en esa fiesta?"-** Pensaba Souichi, mirando a su linda hermanita.

**-¿Morinaga te llevo a donde querías?... pobre de él, seguro acabo fastidiado contigo, es que siempre andas de aquí para allá y nunca te decides-** le dijo a su hermana para fastidiarla más.

**-¡Claro que no! él es muy bueno conmigo, nos divertimos muchísimo, fuimos a comer, también probamos un delicioso helado, fuimos a muchos lugares, caminamos tomados de la mano y además él…-** se silencio, mostrando una sonrisa, era su momento de fastidiar también, a su lindo hermano.

**-¿Él que?... ¿Por qué sonríes así?-** pregunto con interés.

Kanako-chan lo pensó un poco antes de hablar, y preguntó

**-Oye Nisan, Morinaga-san es muy popular ¿Verdad?-** sonriendo con una mano en su barbilla.

**-¿Eh… popular? ¿De que hablas?-** le respondió sorprendido, y pensó **-"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"-** mientras veía como se sentaba en la cama, recargaba su manos en esta y miraba el techo de la habitación al tiempo que le mencionaba…

**-Morinaga-san… es Inteligente, alto, amable y muy guapo, todas las chicas se le quedaban mirando, me canse de alejarlas ¿sabes?... ****pero… ese chico… el hermano mayor de mi amiga al que conocimos hoy en la tienda a donde fuimos por los disfraces… él es muy amable y tierno, además que era muy guapo también- lo decía con unos ojos brillantes- pero ¡te digo la verdad! yo creo que se comportó así porque en verdad… le gustó mucho Morinaga-san-** la pequeña terminó suspirando.

**-¿EH?... ¿Qué Mori que…? ¿Alejar a quien…? ¿Qué chico? ¿Cómo dices…kana…?-** trato de responderle, pero lo verdad estaba nervioso y muy confundido especialmente por la ultima parte que mencionó su hermana, pero lo que ella le diría a continuación lo dejo paralizado completamente.

**-Nisan… si no cuidas mejor a Morinaga-san te lo pueden robar… ¡ESE CHICO ES MUY PELIGROSO!-** le dijo señalándolo con su dedo.

**\- … … …-**

En verdad Souichi no entendía ninguna de las palabras de su pequeña hermanita le decía, quedando en completo silencio; sin embargo ese chico desconocido para él, le daría algunos dolores de cabeza en el fututo; sin embargo kanako tenía un plan excelente para no perder a su Morinaga onii-san gracias a la ayuda de Ayumi-chan…

Continuará…

* * *

**jajajaja muy pronto capítulo 3**

**(^o^)/ nos vemos **


	3. Yo no soy tu amante

_**Hola de nuevo por fin terminé el capítulo 3 **_

_**Disfruten su lectura... *o***_

_**y muchas gracias por sus comentarios...**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Yo no soy su amante.**

**-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO KANAKO!- **

Se oyó el grito colérico de un chico en toda la casa Masuda, mientras una amable señora se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina, mirando hacia el techo con una sonrisa, sosteniendo una toalla mientras secaba un tazón de vidrio. **-¡Oh dios mío! esos niños peleando de nuevo… kanako-chan es una adoración de niña pero sus cometarios a veces exasperan a Sou-kun que no es nada paciente con ella-** comentó la amable tía regresando a su actividad.

**-NO GRITES DE ESA FORMA NISAN ES VERDAD… MORINAGA-SAN Y TÚ SON AMANTES - **respondía una pequeña con sus manitas en la cintura.

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! Te he dicho que saques de tu cabeza esa loca idea de que Morinaga y yo somos... AAAGH, ¿Cómo puedes decir es palabra?, te he repetido miles de veces que sólo somos amigos… "AMIGOS" ¡Entiendes kanako!- **expresó molesto y respiraba fuertemente mientras pensaba **-"Esta niña de nuevo pensando cosas raras otras vez, maldición"-** de qué manera podía cambiar la idea que su hermanita tenia acerca de su relación con Morinaga.

**-Hay por favor Nisan sólo AMIGOS pero que estas dicien…-** trató de seguir discutiendo con su hermano, cuando recordó las palabras de Ayumi-chan.

_RECUERDO_

_" __pareja dices…en realidad no lo son ¿verdad?… pude descubrir que te tiene mucho cariño y que su corazón se encuentra cautivo, por alguien de tu familia en este caso tu hermano, es un sentimiento muy fuerte…en verdad me sorprendió… amar de esa manera es increíble, sin embargo… encontré tristeza tal vez no es correspondido…"_

_FIN DEL RECUERDO_

Souichi al notar a su hermana callada de repente se extrañó **-¿Qué pasa Kanako?-** le preguntó.

**-Ya entiendo, así que eso es…-** pensó en voz alta cruzándose de manos **-¡Pobre Morinaga-san!-** siguió hablando sola, dejando a Souichi con una mirada de expectación mientras pensaba **-"Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza ahora"-**

Hasta que por fin lo miro a los ojos y le dijo:

**-Nisan eres un TONTO, Morinaga-san te ama demasiado ¿Por qué lo niegas?, él siempre te mira de una manera muy tierna y siempre te ha cuidado muy bien desde que viven juntos, cocina, lava y plancha para ti, se conocen desde 6 años y además te llama por tu NOMBRE-** le decía a su hermano que no estaba dispuesto a seguir oyendo todo aquello y se dirigía a la puerta.

**-Cállate no digas tonterías, ¿A caso el idiota de Morinaga te dijo algo?-** le preguntó molesto.

**-No le llames así, él nunca me ha dicho nada, yo solita me di cuenta hace mucho, además no dudo que él a ti, si te lo haya dicho, él ya se te confesó ¿verdad?-** le preguntó.

**-¡CLARO QUE NO!-** le respondió muy molesto, sin embargo dentro de su pecho sintió un golpe, era como si su corazón lo llamará mentiroso, pues su mente recordó la confesión que Morinaga le hizo hace ya bastante tiempo; así como los eventos que ha vivido junto con él, se sintió nervioso y su coraje comenzó a disminuir.

**-Nisan, en verdad ¿Tú no amas a Morinaga-san?****_ ¿Eres su Amante?_****-** volvió a insistir la pequeña kanako.

**-Ya te dije que no-** le respondió de inmediato **-Morinaga es sólo un amigo para mí, así que por favor deja de hacer esos extraños comentarios-** le comento más tranquilo.

La niña sintió tristeza al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano, sin embargo kanako sabía que él mentía, ella era fiel testigo de que cuando Morinaga y él discutían y se alejaban, su hermano se ponía realmente mal, siempre estaba triste y casi no comía, también había ocasiones en que su hermano tenía problemas y Morinaga siempre se ofrecía a ayudarlo y a cuidar de él. Tenían muchos años de conocerse, casi 6 largos años ya, Morinaga era el primer amigo cercano que había aparecido en su vida y se había relacionado tanto con él y su familia a la cual le agradaba mucho ya que cuando descubrieron lo bien que cuidaba de Souichi se admiraron de él.

**-¿Kanako estas bien?-** le pregunto Souichi a su hermanita, al notarla tan pensativa y seria, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta la pequeña seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

La pequeña hace tiempo había descubierto que Morinaga estaba enamorado de su hermano, ya que una noche en su casa se levantó al baño y por un descuido de parte de Morinaga lo vio besar a su hermano en su habitación, aquello había sido impactante, pero con el tiempo lo entendió, se sintió tan feliz cuando su hermano Tomoe presentó ante su padre a su esposo, a su nuevo Onii-san llamado Kurokawa y estaba casi segura que Morinaga también entraría de esa manera a su familia.

**-Nisan…-** por fin salían las palabras de su boca después de una rápida reflexión **-"Lo he decidido, voy ayudarte Morinaga-san por qué sé, que mi Nisan te ama también"-** pensó con determinación.

**-¿Qué quieres ahora?-** Souichi le pregunto cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su pequeña hermana.

**-Nisan…gracias por aclararme la situación, ahora sé que Morinaga-san y tú no tienen ningún tipo de relación-** le comentaba la niña con una sonrisa empezando a ejecutar su plan,

**-¿Eh? ¡Uh! que bueno que al fin lo has comprendido kanako, sabes yo en verdad estaba preocupado de que tuvieras esos extraños pensamientos en tu cabeza-** Souichi suspiró y le comentaba a su hermanita quien había entrado detrás de un biombo y se cambiaba de ropa rápidamente.

**-Claro Nisan tranquilo, ahora soy yo, la que no me preocuparé por nada de lo que pasé entre Morinaga-san y el joven Nakamura Takeshi-san-** le dijo saliendo del biombo.

**-¿Nakamura Takeshi-san?... ¿Quién es ese?-** le cuestionó su hermano frunciendo el ceño.

**-¡Ah, Nisan, te lo comenté ya! es el joven que conocimos en la tienda de disfraces, él es hermano de mi amiga Yui quien estudia conmigo, pasamos toda la tarde con él y mi amiga, fuimos a comer a un restaurante y nos invitó un rico helado, además que se portó bastante atento con Morinaga-san, jajaja creerás que le llamo "Principe" jajaja fue muy divertido-**

**-¿Cómo lo llamo?-** le pregunto sintiendo algo extraño en su estómago.

**-Príncipe… lo llamo príncipe jaaja-** río la pequeña con ternura** -Pero es verdad, Morinaga-san es tan guapo, aunque el joven Nakamura también lo es-** le comentaba todo aquello aun Souichi sorprendido.

**-"¿Nakamura Takeshi?"-** se cuestionó en sus pensamientos, ese chico había obtenido toda la atención de Kanako hasta el punto de relacionarlo con Morinaga, no tenía interés de pensar en ello mucho menos preguntarle los detalles de esa persona desconocida a su linda hermanita, dejaría el tema por la paz, sin embargo algo dentro de él no quedo muy tranquilo, dándole una sensación de inquietud, decidió ignorar ese sentimiento por completo.

**-¡KANAKO-CHAN, SOU-KUN LA CENA ESTA LISTA**!- gritó desde la cocina su tía.

**-¡VOY!-** le respondía la niña.

**-Vamos Nisan a cenar-** le decía mientras salía de la habitación.

Ambos hermanos bajaban por las escaleras dirigiéndose al comedor en donde kanako se apresuró a ayudar a su tía con un recipiente, Souichi se le quedó mirando un momento recordando toda su conversación, cuando un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, mientras sacaba y miraba su celular su hermana le decía:

**-Vamos Nisan siéntate voy a servirte-** le comentaba, observando que leía un mensaje en su celular.

**-¡Ah! no, le dije a tía Masuda que no cenaría aquí hoy**\- le respondía rápidamente.

**-Es verdad Kanako-chan, Sou-kun va a cenar con Morinaga-san en el departamento- **exclamó su tía sonriendo, poniendo los platos en la mesa.

**-¡Te dije que eso no es cierto!-** le replicó a su tía sonrojándose muy levemente.

**-¡Ah ya veo!-** le comento su hermana y él rápidamente observo su expresión, pues esta solía interpretar esos comentarios a favor de su idea errónea, sin embargo esta vez kanako no expresó nada sobre aquello.

**-"¡Oh! No dijo nada, eso es bueno, ya era hora de que dejará de pensar tonterías**"- pensó tranquilamente.

**-Bueno me voy entonces-** tomo sus libros del mueble de la sala y se dirigió al recibidor en donde los guardó en su mochila, después se la echo a hombro y abrió la puerta para salir.

**-Sou-kun vete con mucho cuidado-** le comento su tía acudiendo a despedirlo en la puerta.

**-Ok Nisan ten cuidado, nos vemos luego-** le dijo su pequeña hermana **-"si claro, no sientes nada por él y quieres llegar rápido a cenar al departamento; jajaja Nisan tú también eres muy obvio"- **pensaba mientras movía su mano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Ok ya me voy-** se despidió, emprendiendo su viaje hacia su departamento en donde Morinaga lo esperaba con una deliciosa cena.

Mientras viajaba en el tren de regreso al departamento recordaba la tonta discusión con su hermana, siempre era lo mismo, ella insistía en que él tenía una relación de amante con Morinaga pero esta vez ella se rendía muy fácil ¿Por qué?, entonces recordó sus preguntas y la respuesta tan firme que le dio:

_RECUERDO_

_-Nisan, en verdad ¿Tú no amas a Morinaga-san? ¿Eres su Amante?_

_-Ya te dije que no-_

_FIN DEL RECUERDO_

**-"No es que no sienta nada kanako, Morinaga es especial para mí, pero no de la forma que dices… AMANTES claro que no, Morinaga y yo no somos eso… pero de alguna forma somos…"- **nuevamente su celular resonaba, sacándolo de sus reflexiones, pero esta vez no era un mensaje, sino una llamada del chico en quien pensaba en estos momentos.

**-Sí, ¿Qué pasa Morinaga?-** contestó seriamente.

**-¡Ah! Souichi, lo siento… quería saber si ya vienes en camino, la cena quedó deliciosa jajaja ó ¿Te quedaste con Kanako-chan y Masuda-san?-** le cuestionaba inquietamente su ex asistente.

**-No idiota, te dije que cenaríamos juntos no es así**\- le respondía molesto -**ya casi llego, solo falta una estación estaré en 15 minutos, más te vale que la cena buena, estoy hambriento- **seguía la conversación, por alguna razón no le colgó de inmediato.

**-¡Ah claro! Te preparé pollo teriyaki y no es por nada, pero me quedo muy rico, espero que te guste**\- le decía con alegría es su voz, si había algo que Morinaga amaba en verdad de su Sempai era verlo comer, que disfrutará de su comida, por eso ponía tanto empeño al cocinar.

**-Eso suena bien, habrá que probarlo entonces, ¡ah! ya llegue a la estación, voy en camino… te veo en casa- **le dijo en forma de despedida.

**-Sí, ven con cuidado-** Morinaga se despedía igualmente.

Pasaron 10 minutos y Souichi abría la puerta del departamento, al tiempo que saludaba **-¡Estoy en casa!-** dejando sus llaves y mochila en el mueble del recibidor.

**-¡Bienvenido a casa!- **un alegre chico de ojos verdes saludaba, alcanzándolo en la sala **-¿Cómo te fue hoy Souichi?, ven a sentarte, enseguida serviré la cena- **le hablaba viendo como caminaba hacia el baño.

**-Si está bien, me voy a lavar las manos-** le decía desde el baño, de donde salía rápidamente, caminando hacia la cocina.

**-Mmm huele muy bien**\- decía mientras tomaba asiento, admirando la cena en la mesa **-veo que te luciste como siempre- **le dijo tomando sus palillos para empezar a comer.

**-En serio, bueno… solo se trata de darle sabor a la comida, jajaja además es la cena que más te gusta- ** le respondía Morinaga, sentándose alegremente y juntando sus manos.

**-¡Gracias por la comida**!- exclamaron juntos.

Cenaban tranquilamente, mientras conversaban acerca del trabajo de Morinaga, así como también los avances de los experimentos que llevaba Souichi con sus asistentes; mientras Souichi hablaba, Morinaga no le quitaba la vista de encima observando como degustaba sus alimentos.

**-En realidad te gusta el pollo ¿verdad?-** le preguntaba con una sonrisa en su cara.

**-¿Eh?, si me gusta mucho-** le respondió sonrojándose, por la mirada que Morinaga le brindaba.

**-Ya veo buscaré más recetas con pollo, de ahora en adelante-** le comentaba mientras continuaba comiendo también.

-**Déjame comer en paz idiota- ** le respondió sintiéndose avergonzado, no entendía como Morinaga siempre lo ponía nervioso con esos comentarios tan triviales.

Terminaron de cenar y siguieron conversando acerca de los experimentos y lo fácil que sería todo si él lo apoyará como antes, algo que alegro a ex asistente y prometió ayudarlo después del compromiso que tenía con su hermanita, más adelante después de unos minutos Morinaga procedió a levantar la mesa, lavar los trastes y limpiar la cocina.

**-¿Souichi quieres un poco de café?-** le preguntaba empezando a secar los trastes.

-¡**Ah! claro, pero yo lo prepararé, no te preocupes, termina lo que estás haciendo- ** le decía preparando la cafetera, en verdad Souichi no era bueno en nada relacionado con las actividades de la cocina, pero si podía preparan algo tan sencillo como el café, por supuesto Morinaga tuvo que enseñárselo un par de veces.

**-Muchas gracias Souichi**\- le contestaba alegremente Morinaga, acomodando los trastes en su lugar.

Sinceramente Souichi se sentía un completo inútil, al ver a Morinaga hacer casi todos los deberes de la casa, pero había suficientes razones de peso para que no los hiciera, por ejemplo:

Un día se puso a limpiar, había sido un trabajo enorme para él aspirar toda la casa, pero al terminar de usar la aspiradora, por error pulso el botón de reversa, en vez del de apagar y terminó por ensuciarla de nuevo.

Después trató de lavar la ropa pero le puso demasiado jabón a la lavadora, sin mencionar que echó a perder ciertas playeras de Morinaga revolviendo las blancas con las de color, fue muy frustrante aprender de esa manera que lo blanco se lava aparte.

Una tarde intentó planchar sin mucho éxito, ya que al sobrecalentar en exceso la plancha terminó quemando la camisa favorita de Morinaga, le dijo que se la compraría sin embargo Morinaga se negó.

Nunca trataría con la cocina de nuevo, pues una vez se levantó antes que Morinaga e intentó preparar el desayuno para ambos y fue un completo desastre, no solo se le pegaron los huevos y el tocino en el sartén, también el pan se le quemo en el tostador y el café le quedo muy aguado.

Todas estas situaciones las experimento drásticamente, poniendo su mal humor al tope y sin deberla ni temerla el pobre Morinaga salía pagando los platos rotos, pues en vez de tener apoyo con su adorado Sempai, obtenía más trabajo; sin embargo jamás le reprochaba nada, al contrario le dijo que él se encargaría de todo y que no se preocupará, en verdad era un buen chico. Sempai se sintió muy mal sin embargo para no causarle más problemas decidió ayudar solamente con las tareas más simples: sacar la basura, secar trastes, colocar su ropa sucia en el cesto del baño, aún que luego lo olvidará, y por supuesto preparar el café.

Souichi le preparó su café a Morinaga, y se lo entrego **-Aquí tienes, con crema está bien ¿verdad?- **le pregunto tranquilo.

**-Si muchas gracias, esta delicioso-** le contesto.

**-No exageres, ¡ah! yo voy a tomar una ducha, y luego vengo por mi café, ¿Tu ya... te duchaste verdad**?- le comento y pregunto al chico quien tomaba su rico café.

**-Si tome mi ducha antes de cenar, anda ve y disfrútala**\- le mencionó mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, con su taza de café.

Souichi entro al baño y Morinaga a su habitación en donde dejo su taza en la mesa y admiraba el traje que estaba sobre su cama.

**-¡Ah! no puedo esperar hasta mañana, me lo probaré de nuevo**\- se dijo emocionado, mientras se cambiaba de ropa alegremente **-jajaja mañana será muy divertido, nunca tuve oportunidad de asistir a una fiesta de Halloween antes, esta será la primera vez- **sus ojos brillaban en emoción.

Después de varios minutos de una agradable ducha, Souichi salía del baño rumbo a su habitación cuando escucho la voz de su compañero **-¿Morinaga… está cantando?- **se acercó a la puerta y observó que estaba entreabierta y lo que vio lo dejo hipnotizado.

Morinaga cantaba alegremente mientras se veía de varias maneras frente al espejo portando un disfraz de príncipe en color blanco con aditamentos dorados, un gran cinturón y una espada a un costado, se colocaba un par de guates y una capa brillante mientras reía y se acomodaba su pelo inocentemente, en realidad no le quedaba nada mal, Souichi debía admitir que tenía el porte de un príncipe en verdad, era alto, atractivo y su mirada era muy cautivadora.

**-Mori…naga-** susurró, sin darse cuenta.

Morinaga sin embargo lo escucho perfectamente y miro discretamente el espejo, en donde se podía ver a Sempai parado en la puerta entreabierta sin moverse con la mirada fija sobre él **-"Souichi me está mirando"-** pensó y se sonrojó un poco disimulándolo con movimientos de poses frente al espejo** -"No piensas entrar verdad, entonces haré algo para ti"- **pensó con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro.

**-"¡Eh! Por qué demonios sonríes así"- **Souichi pensó, sin alejarse de la puerta, inconscientemente se había quedado un buen rato ahí y lo que seguiría lo dejo aun más asombrado.

Vio como Morinaga empezó a cantar de manera suave y sutil una canción, que por increíble que pareciera él conocía, la había escuchado en casa de su tía **–"¡Oh! veo es la misma canción romántica que le gusta a kanako"-** pensó Souichi recordando a su hermanita cantarla a todo pulmón en la casa **-"En realidad ella y Morinaga tienen unos gustos muy cursis"-** se repitió hasta que** -"¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?"- **grito en sus pensamientos, quedando paralizado inmediatamente al ver lo que ocurría en la habitación de Morinaga.

Morinaga había empezado a quitarse la capa, la espada y el cinturón mientras cantaba y hacia un movimiento muy inusual con su cuerpo **-"Él ¿Esta bailando?"-** se cuestionó a si mismo, mientras seguía viendo como las piezas del disfraz eran colocadas con delicadeza en la mesa y silla de su escritorio mientras Morinaga seguía con su danza y su canto, regresó frente al espejo, se sonreía de manera lasciva así mismo ó por lo menos eso era lo que Souichi creía ver, sin saber que esa sonrisa tan intensa era para su persona, pues Morinaga lo veía claramente por el espejo.

Con una increíble sensualidad Morinaga se empezó a quitar los guates con la boca jalando ligeramente con sus dientes la suave tela de estos, lentamente sin prisa mirándose fijamente en el espejo, mientras Souichi lo escuchaba tararear y descubrió ese brillo inusual en esos ojos verdes, "ese brillo" que él conocía muy bien **-"¿Que demonios es esto?"-** se seguía cuestionando ahí parado detrás de esa puerta.

Morinaga observo que su adorado Sempai seguía en la puerta, aún cuando giraba para desvestirse el se escondía para que no le viera y volvía a mirar sin hacerse notar ó al menos eso pensaba Souichi y como resultado su ex asistente siguió con su plan, movió sus manos lentamente hacia los botones del saco de su disfraz y comenzó de desabotonar uno a uno sus botones cuando termino se lo quito lentamente y con movimientos de sus manos lo coloco en el respaldo de su silla, su canto prosiguió y procedió a quitarse el saco sin prisa de la misma forma, cuando sus manos empezaron a desabotonar los botones de la parte de arriba de su camisa, volvió a mirar al espejo y lo que descubrió le confirmaba que su plan había dado resultado.

Souichi estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y un sonrojo sorprendente en su cara, sin embargo Morinaga no podía creer que lo siguiera observando **-"Te gusta lo que ves, ¿Verdad Souichi?"-** pensó mientras se disponía a terminar de desabotonar su camisa, cuando finalizó, lo primero que pensó era que en cuanto empezará a quitársela, Souichi caminaría a su habitación a encerrase antes de verlo semidesnudo **-"Esto será demasiado para ti"-** pensó Morinaga sonriendo tiernamente, su objetivo era solo hacer sonrojar y poner nervioso a su amado en forma de broma, y jamás pensó que él otro aguantará tanto tiempo.**-Ok terminemos con esto de una vez**\- se dijo Morinaga en un susurro viendo a su Sempai inmóvil aún y acto seguido cerrando los ojos procedió a deslizar su camisa por detrás de sus hombros.

La camisa descendía lentamente dejando mostrar aquel perfecto dorso muy bien torneado que Morinaga poseía a través del espejo, su corazón latió a mil y no podía moverse de ahí aún que quisiera, su cara ardía y trataba de hacer reaccionar a su cerebro **-"Que demonios estas haciendo pervertido"- **miraba la firme espalda que poseía el hombre que miraba y cuando la camisa estaba completamente fuera de aquel, lo miro semidesnudo.

Morinaga la coloco en la silla y abriendo de nuevo los ojos suspirando miro al espejo imaginándose no ver más el reflejo de su Sempai, sin embargo se sonrojo al ver aquel ahí parado todavía **-"¿Eh?, ¿Pero por qué él aún esta…mirándome?"- **su corazón latió fuertemente y su sonrojo era más intenso, en verdad no tenía segundas intenciones con lo que hacía sin embargo sintió un deseo por obtener otra cosa, entonces procedió hacer algo que seguro haría desaparecer a Souichi de ahí rápidamente.

**-"NI SE TE OCURRA MALDITO PERVERTIDO"-** grito en sus adentros Souichi, observando que Morinaga movía sus manos para lentamente desabotonar y bajar la cremallera del pantalón, sintiendo sus brazos y puños temblar, tenía inmensas ganas de golpearlo así que levanto sus brazos y sin querer empujo la puerta abriéndola dejándolo al descubierto totalmente.

**-¡Souichi! ¿Qué estás haciendo aq…-** Morinaga trato de preguntar más sin embargo Souichi lo golpeo de repente **-¡QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HACES, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-** le gritó colérico entrando a la habitación, grave error…

Morinaga se puso de pie sobándose el rostro, actuando inocentemente **-¿A que te refieres con eso?, bueno esta es mi habitación y… yo solo me probaba mi disfraz y…-** cambio de tema tomando ventaja de la situación** -Pero que haces tú aquí, se supone que tomarías una ducha antes de dormir, creí que estabas dormido ya-** le comento tranquilo.

**-¿Ah?... lo siento… yo solo… yo… yo…- **Souichi se quedó en silencio empezando a sonrojarse, pues Morinaga tenía un buen punto, esa era su habitación y podía hacer lo que quería en ella, además él se puso a espiarlo por la puerta, había entrado de repente, lo había golpeado y lo miraba semidesnudo, en verdad no podía creerlo **-"QUE DEMONIOS HICE"- **se sujetaba su cabeza con fuerzas mientras que con sus cabellos trataba de ocultar el fuerte sonrojo de su cara.

**-¿Souichi… acaso me estabas viendo?-** Morinaga pregunto en forma directa algo que ya sabia.

**-¡NO, CLARO QUE NO! Por que habría de verte a ti… ¡ah!-** le gritó, sin embargo sus piernas le temblaron al descubrir ese brillo de nuevo en los ojos de Morinaga.

**-Souichi no te preocupes, no hiciste nada malo… ven-** se acerco a él con una sonrisa lasciva, sujetando su brazo y jalándolo hacia él.

**-¿Que… que haces?…oí espera… idio… ¡ah! -** se sintió de repente en los brazos de ese hombre, que le sujetaba con fuerza, intento alejarlo y coloco las manos enfrente sin embargo se sobresalto al recordar que no traía prenda alguna en su torso, sus manos tocaban aquella cálida piel de su pecho y no sólo eso, también esa parte de la anatomía de Morinaga llamada "pezones".

**-Hueles muy bien… Souichi mmm**\- escucho aquellas palabras cargadas de deseo, mientras Morinaga hundía su cara entre su cuello y sus suaves cabellos húmedos besando su cuello con ternura.

**-¡Ah! no hagas eso… ¡ah!... deten…-** gimió un poco, comenzando a sentir como su temperatura subía de a pocos, sus manos comenzaron a temblar encima de aquella piel, por lo regular estrujaría cualquier prenda sin embargo no había nada **-Mori… ¡ah!-** exclamo sintiendo como él mientras lo seguía besando, acariciaba su espalda con una mano, mientras con la otra lo apretaba más hacia él.

**-Souichi te amo mmm-** capturó sus labios suavemente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos **-Mori…mmm- **trató de resistirse, pero los suaves labios de Morinaga lo desarmaban completamente y no lucho más,ambos cerraban los ojos mientras sus labios se entreabrían dando lugar a que sus lenguas se acariciarán con calma y sincronía.

**-mmm Souichi mmm-** suspiraba su nombre mientras lo besaba con pasión y deseo, sintiendo temblar ese cuerpo entre sus brazos quien le respondía el beso de la misma manera sin notarlo.

Ambos cayeron en la suave cama, Souichi de bajo de Morinaga intentaba detenerlo, separando fuertemente ese cuerpo del suyo, pero no tenía las fuerzas necesarias, sus manos resbalaban a causa del leve sudor que Morinaga presentaba, causado por el aumento de la temperatura que tenía su cuerpo.

**-¡Ah! No quiero… hacerlo… ¡ah! detente**\- le replicaba en regaños mientras Morinaga le acariciaba el pecho, la cintura y sus piernas por encima de la pijama mientras besaba su cuello con pasión **-¡ah! ¡ah! Mori-** el simple rose de sus manos en su cuerpo y esos labios en su cuello causaba su excitación de forma repentina.

**-Pero tú cuerpo dice lo contrario… mm- **Morinaga ya había desabotonado la pijama de Sempai dándole paso a acariciar su pecho y sus pezones con suavidad, y agachándose sobre ellos los comenzó a lamer y succionar con mucha sensualidad.

**-¡Aaaah! No, pa… para… ¡ah! ¡ah!-** gemía, tratando de tapar su boca con el revés de su mano, mientras la otra sujetaba el cabello de Morinaga sin fuerza alguna, dejándolo sentir a él una suave caricia.

Morinaga saboreaba la suave piel de Souichi, en toda su extensión mientras recorría su pecho hasta su vientre con besos suaves y caricias. **-Mori…naga deten… aaaaaah- **gimió fuertemente en cuanto sintió sus manos acariciar su miembro por encima del pantalón de la pijama que se encontraba duro por tantas emociones hasta el momento.

Sintió cuando Morinaga deslizaba su pantalón junto con su ropa interior, mostrándole lo que ocultaba debajo de ella **-Mírate Souichi estas excitado… muy excitado mmm- **sujeto su firme miembro y lo empezó a saborear lentamente con la lengua provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de su sexy Sempai, junto con unos suaves gemidos, que más adelante inundarían su habitación por completo.

**-¡aaah! ¡ah! ¡aaaah! ¡ah!- **Souichi sentía su cuerpo estremecer, de haber sabido que todo terminaría de esa manera **-"¡ah! jamás hubiera mirado… ¡aah! oculto detrás de… ¡ah! esa maldita puerta ¡aah! "-** pensó, sintiendo la cálida boca de Morinaga recorriendo todo su miembro en un suave movimiento, sus manos se posaron sobre los cabellos sintiendo la suavidad de estos y trato de detenerlo pero lo único que conseguía era que Morinaga acelerará más su movimiento, sus piernas se tensaron y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle **-¡AAAAH!-** gimió con fuerza, viniéndose dentro de la boca de Moringa que tragaba todo con suma calma.

Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas Morinaga veía embelesado a Souichi tratando de controlar su respiración, mientras lo observaba en ese estado, sus ojos tenían ese brillo particular, se reflejaba ese sentimiento de felicidad inmensa dentro de él, cuando tenía la oportunidad de mirarlo así, jadeante sobre su cama, su cabello esparcido por la almohada, su ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza, su rostro cubierto de un fino sudor y esperar que abriera lentamente sus ojos para encontrase con ese brillo dorado en ellos.

Se quito la última pieza del disfraz dejándola en la silla con lo demás, su ropa interior quedo en el suelo y se acomodo entre las piernas de Souichi, quien le mostraba sus iris dorados ampliamente cuando colocó sus piernas alrededor de su cadera.

-**Souichi, te amo-** se recargo en la cama apoyando en una mano al lado de la almohada, y la otra acaricio sus mejillas **-No tienes idea de cuanto te amo-** le susurro cerca de los labios capturándolos, Souichi escucho las palabras con enorme sorpresa y cuando sintió que su boca era reclamada por Morinaga coloco sus manos en sus hombros, no sabia si lo hacia para apartarlo o sólo quería tocarlo también. El beso que recibía era realmente profundo **-mm ¡ah! Mori… ¡ah! mmm ¡ah!- **y su respiración y suspiros se dejaban escuchar.

Morinaga deslizo su mano entre una de sus piernas erizando la piel con sus dedos y acaricio entre ellas hasta encontrar de nuevo su miembro que empezó a acariciar con calma mientras su lengua jugaba con la de Souichi un rato mas **-Soui mmm**\- intento susurrar su nombre, después soltando su miembro con liquido seminal entre los dedos encontró la tibia entrada de su Sempai e ingreso un par de dedos comenzando a trabajar en ella.

-**¡ah! Mori ¡ah! mmm- **gemía perdiéndose por completo en esas olas de deseo y placer que lo embriagaba y cuando le tocaba justo ahí donde sentía perderse por completo -**¡aaaah! ¡ah! ¡aah!- **enterró sus uñas en los hombros de Morinaga **-Ngn- **Morinaga gimió ante aquello, él lo noto y como si se tratará de algo natural deslizo sus manos entre sus costados y las deslizo con calma hacia arriba acariciando su espala.** -Souichi…Souichi- **escuchaba su nombre en su oído, gracias a los labios de Morinaga que mordía suavemente su oído y besaba insistentemente su cuello que tanto le gustaba. **-¡aah! ¡aah! ¡Aaaaah!- **sus gemidos se volvieron más fuertes conforme Morinaga lo terminaba de preparar, sacando sus dedos, Morinaga acaricio un poco su muy endurecido miembro mientras comenzaba a presionarlo en aquella entrada completamente lubricada.

**-Mori…naga deten…por fa…-** intentaba resistirse hasta ese punto pues sabia lo que seguiría en ese momento **-AAAAAAh-** gimieron los dos al quedar unidos y Morinaga se quedo quieto besando con dulzura el rostro de Souichi, quien apretaba fuertemente los ojos mientras respiraba con dificultad y sin darse cuenta ó tal vez sí, se aferraba fuertemente a la espalda de Morinaga.

Morinaga sujeto la pierna flexionada de Souichi levantándola un poco al costado de su cadera, mientras iniciaba el vaivén, sujetaba fuertemente el glúteo de Souichi quien empezaba a jadear con desquicio **-¡aah! ¡aah! Mori…naa ¡Aaaaah! Mori… mmm- **lo silenciaba un poco besando a ratos esa boca que le respondía tan bien en esos momentos

**-Souichi te amo ¡ah! Souichi ¡ah!- **Morinaga disfrutaba sentir su miembro tan apretado dentro de Sempaiy también sabia que aquellos gemidos que salían fuertemente eran consecuencia de lo bien que estaba haciendo su tarea. **-Para… ¡aah! ya no puedo más...- **Souichi le decía fuertemente sintiéndose hundir en la cama con Morinaga arriba de él **-¡aah! ¡aah!-.**

**-¡ah! Dime que me amas Souichi ¡aah!- **le preguntaba, acelerando sus envestidas y aguantándose las ganas de venirse dentro de aquel cálido lugar -**¡aah! ¡aah! ¿Qué… dices… yo no… -¡aah! ¡aah!- **le costaba responder sin embargo había escuchado muy bien su petición.

Desvío su rostro del de Morinaga y no supo por que, en ese momento recordó la tonta discusión que tuvo con su hermana y aquellas preguntas que se grabaron en su mente:

_-Nisan, en verdad ¿Tú no amas a Morinaga-san? ¿Eres su Amante?_

_-Ya te dije que no-_

**-"¡No! Yo no ¡aaah!, yo no soy su amante ¡aah!... entonces qué es esto ¡ahhh! ¿Por que lo… dejo hacerme esto? ¡aaah!, ¿Por que no lo detengo? ¡aaah!, demonios ¡aaah!, ¡aaah!, Morinaga…Mori"- **sus pensamientos iban y venían y también lo traicionaban dejándole escuchar a Morinaga aquellas dulces y crueles palabras **-Mori…naga ¡aaah!, Morinaga ¡aaah! Yo…¡aaah!, yo-**estaba llegando al clímax **-¡aah!, dime Souichi dime ¡aaah!- **y sin poder evitarlo lo dijo -**¡aaaaaah!, Yo… yo… no soy tu amante- ** terminaron juntos como tantas veces lo hicieran sin embargo por primera vez Morinaga se sintió completamente incomodo, terminó como su cuerpo lo requería sin embargo su corazón se sintió dolido al extremo.

"YO NO SOY TU AMANTE" que fue eso,no había esperado escuchar esas palabras, jamás lo imagino sin embargo Souichi las había dicho y en el momento menos pensado, lo razonó rápidamente era verdad tenía una relación con su Sempai lo había aceptado poco a poco, pero el no pregunto eso, el solo quería saber si Souichi sentía algo por él y le pareció adecuado el momento para preguntarlo sin embargo "YO NO SOY TU AMANTE" a que venía eso ahora reamente no lo entendía. Se quedo completamente quieto, mirando a Souichi a los ojos, por un largo momento, sin evitarlo sus ojos poco a poco se llenaron de lágrimas.

Mientras Souichi sentía si corazón palpitar fuertemente, controlaba su respiración y viéndolo a los ojos un miedo lo invadió terriblemente a ver el rostro sombrío que le dedicaba Morinaga, **-Mori…- **intento llamarlo, pero sintió como salió de él sin mirarlo y se levanto tapándose con una sabana salió de su habitación rápidamente.

Souichi escucho la puerta del baño azotarse, se quedó completamente solo en esa cama y en esa habitación que no era suya, que había dicho, por que lo dijo en ese momento, tenia tan presente la conversación de su hermana que su mente lo traicionó y termino lastimando al chico de ojos verdes quien le decía a todo momento que lo amaba demasiado, sin embargo era verdad ellos no era amantes.

**-No lo somos ¿verdad?, si no lo somos, entonces por que…-** Souichi se levanto cubriéndose con una sabana igual, no sabía por que pero su corazón sintió un latigazo y colocando su mano aun con la sabana agarrada, sintió el fuerte palpitar que emitía **-demonios creo que dije… algo que no debía de nuevo- **susurro para si sintiéndose muy mal.

Se levanto de esa cama, rápidamente se coloco sus pantalones, traía puesta la parte de arriba de la pijama, pues sólo había sido desabotonada y caminó hacia la salida de esa habitación miro hacia atrás y volteo a ver esa cama con nostalgia, si él no hubiera dicho aquello, en esos momentos el y Morinaga seguramente seguiría en ella, él lo besaría y acariciaría hasta que el sueño se apoderará de él, sus brazos lo sujetaría fuertemente y dormiría juntos hasta mañana, sin embargo tenía que pedirle disculpas lo sabia, pero su orgullo era demasiado fuerte.**-"No quiero hablar con él ahora, será mejor en la mañana"- **pensó saliendo de la habitación y mirando la puerta del baño, estaba cerrada pero no escuchaba la regadera, así que supuso que solo se encerró en el, se imaginaba a Morinaga muy molesto ó tal vez estaría llorando, pues cuando miro sus ojos estos estaban apunto de hacerlo **-Lo siento Morinaga…- **susurró despacio y se fue a su habitación rápidamente para encerrarse hasta la mañana.

Morinaga escucho una puerta azotarse, volvió su cara al espejo y vi sus ojos rojos, sí había llorado él en realidad era un chico muy sensible en esos momentos, como podía sentir una gran felicidad, también podía invadirlo una gran tristeza **-ya se fue a su habitación- **susurró para si **-**

**"****creo que es mejor así, no quiero hablar con él ahora"- **pensó limpiándose la cara y saliendo del baño regresando a su habitación; entro en ella y miro su cama, por que tenía que haber terminado así ese bello momento, no quería pensar más simplemente se acostó sobre ella y pudo inhalar el aroma de su amado en la almohada **-¡Souichi!-**suspiro fuertemente** -Mañana tengo el compromiso con Kanako no puedo desvelarse, mañana arreglaré las cosas contigo- **tomo su almohada y se acomodo quedándose profundamente dormido-

Sin embargo Souichi no podía conciliar el sueño **-maldición ya duérmete-** se decía así mismo, presionando su cara sobre su almohada, su cabeza era un lío y sabía por que **-mañana, que ya sea de mañana por favor- **sin embargo después de darle vueltas al asunto, termino por caer dormido.

Se levanto rápidamente creyendo que ya se le había echo tarde, miro el reloj 7:00 am era temprano y con mucho pesar salió de su habitación, pues tenia miedo de toparse con su dolor de cabeza, salió en dirección al baño y el departamento olía a café recién preparado y escucho a Morinaga en la cocina haciendo ruido con los trastes **-el ya preparó el desayuno como siempre- **sonrió levemente, sin embargo noto algo extraño Morinaga estaba vestido para salir **-"Pero ¿Por que? él no tiene trabajo, a ¿Dónde va?"- **y después escucho que su celular sonaba, lo vio y contesto rápidamente.

**-Si, ¡Oh! Buenos Días Takeshi-san, claro no hay problema ya estoy listo, en verdad me sorprendió tu llamada de anoche jajajaja pues la verdad ya estaba dormido, pero no te preocupes…-** Morinaga contestaba cortésmente. **-Si lo entiendo, claro te ayudaré, eso le gustará a tu pequeña hermanita y a kanako-chan también…- **siguió su conversación tranquilamente.

**-"¿Quién? ¿Anoche te llamó?" ¿Para que? ¿A que hora?"- **se cuestionaba Souichi en sus pensamientos **-"Takeshi, ¿Quién es Take…"-** cuando de repente recordó algo.

_"__el joven Nakamura Takeshi -san__… __él es muy amable y tierno, además que era muy guapo también__… __pero ¡te digo la verdad! yo creo que se comportó así porque en verdad… le gustó mucho Morinaga-san__…__Nisan… si no cuidas mejor a Morinaga-san te lo pueden robar… ¡ESE CHICO ES MUY PELIGROSO!__"_

De nuevo se repetían en su mente, esas eran las palabras de su linda hermanita de nuevo y entonces Souichi recordó ese nombre…

**-"¡NAKAMURA TAKESHI ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TÚ?"- **grito en su pensamiento…

Continuará...

* * *

_**No tienen idea como me divierto escribiendo esto jajajaja...**_

_**ignoren mis locos comentarios jajaja...**_

_**Hasta el siguiente y nuevamente gracias por leer chao XD**_


	4. Conociendo al enemigo

_**Hola Hermosas (^o^)/**_

_**Soy Naomi sigo viva *eso es lo importante***_

_**Al paso que voy creo que finalizaré la historia el 31 de Octubre de este año... genial XD**_

_**Ok me dejo de tonterias y las dejo leer tranquilamente el nuevo capítulo XD**_

_**Muchas Gracias por leer y espero sus hermosos comentarios**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Conociendo al enemigo.**

**-"¡NAKAMURA TAKESHI ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TÚ?"- **grito en su pensamiento…

Souichi con su ceño fruncido y sus puños fuertemente apretados miraba fijamente al chico que estaba de espaldas a él, hablando muy tranquilo por su celular con una voz muy alegre, mientras terminaba de preparar algo y cerraba la llave del gas de la estufa, terminaba su llamada con un "Ok, te esperare" y guardaba en su bolsillo de nuevo el teléfono celular; se acercó entonces muy despacio, jalo una silla y tomo asiento **-¡Buenos Días!-** saludando con su característica voz**.**

Morinaga sintió un terrible escalofrió en su espalda, al momento que escucho la voz de aquel hombre tan importante para él, sin embargo no pensó que él despertará temprano, planeaba dejarle su desayuno listo y salir antes de encontrarse con él ya que de alguna manera se sentía incómodo por lo sucedido la noche anterior y verlo ahora sería imposible, pero aun así…

**-¡Buenos Días… Sempai!- **contestó sin mirarlo siquiera, mientras servía en un plato el delicioso desayuno recién preparado y tomaba una taza para servirle su café.

Souichi se sorprendió al escuchar ese saludo sin ninguna emoción en su voz, normalmente lo voltearía a ver con una cálida sonrisa y un efusivo saludo, mientras tratará de invadir a su espacio personal; pero ahora Morinaga estaba siendo muy cortante; lo vio acercarse con el plato y la taza, lo miro a la cara pero este traía la vista puesta en el desayuno, llego a su lado y lo colocó frente a él, mirando fijamente la mesa.

**-Buen provecho… Sempai voy a salir toda la mañana… tengo que hacer algunas actividades para el evento de kanako-chan… regresaré por la tarde- **le dijo sin mirarlo, comenzó a caminar atravesando la sala, quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, no tenía valor para hablar con Souichi, no en ese momento… y llego al corredor para llegar a la puerta principal, la persona que pasaría a buscarlo aun no llegaba pero prefería mil veces esperarlo afuera que en el departamento.

Souichi rápidamente se levantó de la mesa y lo siguió al recibidor en donde lo encontró sentado colocándose un par de tenis listo para salir, vio las llaves y una mochila en el mueble junto a la puerta, Morinaga ya tenía todo preparado.

**-Espera… ¿Tú no has desayunado aún verdad?- **le pregunto nervioso, pues Souichi de igual manera se sentía muy incómodo.

**-¡Ah!... no te preocupes por eso… ya lo haré más tarde-** le respondió terminando con su tarea, colocándose la mochila al hombro y tomando sus llaves dispuesto a salir.

**-Yo sé… que no quieres desayunar conmigo, por lo que paso a noche… ¿Verdad?… pero… yo necesito hablar contigo- **le dijo nerviosamente, con un leve sonrojo en su cara **-necesito hablar contigo-** le repitió más bajo.

Morinaga sintió su corazón palpitar, y volteo a mirarlo, sin embargo aún tenía esa mirada sin expresión, ni brillo en los ojos que Souichi noto perfectamente **-Dime Sempai… ¿Qué quieres decirme?- **le pregunto tranquilamente.

**-Bueno yo… yo quiero… pedirte…-** empezó a hablar sin embargo no decía nada más, solo miraba al piso con sus cabellos largos cubriéndole la cara, sus manos en puño y temblándole levemente todo el cuerpo.

Morinaga sabía perfectamente que Souichi no era muy bueno para expresar sus emociones, y no le gustaba verlo incomodo por esas razones así que el tomo la iniciativa y hablo primero.

**-Yo lo siento… en verdad lo siento mucho Sempai-** le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

**-¿Eh?-** Souichi expresó sorprendido, correspondiéndole la mirada de inmediato.

**-Me disculpo… por lo de anoche…-** hizo una reverencia **-Te forcé de nuevo… hacer algo que no deseabas… no me detuve a pesar de que me lo pediste… lo siento- **levanto la mirada y mostro una leve sonrisa -**no te preocupes… solo olvídalo… perdóname por favor… en serio…no volverá a pasar… de nuevo… yo… lo prometo- **termino la frase sintiendo que esa promesa le rompía en mil pedazos su alma, pero ya era hora que tirar sus ilusiones de algún día sentirse correspondido.

Souichi lo miraba con el ceño fruncido de nuevo, estaba realmente enfadado, no solo no pudo decir lo que quería, sino que el idiota se disculpaba con él **-"¿Qué demonios estás diciendo idiota?... soy yo el que debe disculparme no tú… además no muestres esa sonrisa y no me prometas eso estúpido"- **sí, esa promesa era lo que más le molestaba, era falsa, completamente falsa, nunca la cumpliría eso era un hecho. **-Oye yo no…- **trato de hablar, pero se vio interrumpido por el timbre que sonaba en esos momentos.

**-¡Ah! ya han llegado por mi… te veo luego Sempai- **Morinaga abrió la puerta.

Souichi pudo ver poco a poco la figura que se mostraba detrás de ella; cuando esta quedo abierta completamente vio a un chico rubio muy bien parecido, un poco más alto que Morinaga, cabello rubio claro hasta los hombros, quien saludaba con emoción en su voz.

**-¡Muy Buenos Días Morinaga-san!- **saludaba dejando ver ese par de ojos cafés claros con un brillo singular, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla color negro y una playera tipo polo color verde claro.

**-¡Muy Buenos Días Nakamura…- **Morinaga detuvo su saludo al ver ese par de ojos cafés encogerse en molestia **-Lo siento…jajaja ¡Buenos días Takeshi-san!- **repitió su saludo con una agradable sonrisa.

**-"TAKESHI-SAN"… lo llamo Takeshi-san"- **Souichi pensó, mientras sentía un fuego recorrerle el cuerpo, no solo al fin conocía a ese tal Takeshi, si no que el idiota de Morinaga lo llamaba por su nombre y le sonreía de ese modo **-"¿Qué demonios es esto?... Este sujeto es muy raro"- **seguía pensando, cuando su mirada se cruzó con el joven Nakamura, quien lo miraba detenidamente.

**-Morinaga-san, disculpa no sabía que vivías con alguien, nos presentas por favor- **le comento al chico quien lo invito a pasar con un ademan de su mano al recibidor y lo presentaba con Souichi.

**-¡Ah! por supuesto, Takeshi-san permíteme presentarte, él es el joven Tatsumi Souichi, mi Sempai de la Universidad en la que asisto aún- **le mencionó Morinaga cortésmente.

**-¡Ah! Discúlpeme, he sido muy descortés, lamento no haberlo saludado primero; me llamo Nakamura Takeshi es un placer conocerlo- **se presentó amablemente a Souichi haciendo una muy educada reverencia, si algo tenía este joven era una educación impecable**. -Así que usted es el hermano mayor de Tatsumi kanako-chan, ella y mi pequeña hermana son amigas de la escuela ayer fue un increíble placer conocerla en la tienda donde realizábamos la compras de los disfraces para el evento de la noche de Halloween y…-** el joven no pudo continuar ya que Souichi lo interrumpió a su muy peculiar estilo.

**-Ya sé quién eres, kanako me hablo de ti el día de ayer, es un placer…- **le había respondido de una forma muy descortés, Morinaga sabe que Sempai no suele ser muy atento, pero esta vez estaba mostrando una muy mala educación en estos momentos, así que trató de intervenir cortésmente **-Takeshi-san, disculpa a…-** sin embargo Takeshi lo interrumpió respondiéndole a Souichi directamente.

**-¡Ah! ya veo, así que ya sabe quién soy… eso me parece muy bien- **expreso Takeshi fijando sus ojos cafés claros en esos ojos dorados quien le devolvía la misma mirada.

**-"Este sujeto es muy altanero, pero siento que su mirada refleja algo más, acaso él y Morinaga… no… no puede ser… él no tiene esa apariencia… sin embargo ¿Porque viven juntos?"- **Takeshi reflexionaba internamente.

Morinaga noto la tensión del momento, pensaba que Sempai no estaba de humor y esa era la razón por la que estaba tratando al joven Takeshi de esa manera, sin embargo para su sorpresa Takeshi le había mostrado que poseía una mirada retadora también, algo divertido de ver, sonrió nerviosamente e interrumpió su choque de miradas.

**-Takeshi-san será mejor que nos vayamos, debemos terminar a tiempo-** le dijo con una cálida sonrisa. **-Nos vemos luego Sempai, con permiso-** se despidió secamente saliendo del departamento, esperando que Takeshi lo siguiera.

**-¡Ah! claro Morinaga-san vámonos entonces, además muero de hambre debemos de desayunar antes de empezar a trabajar jajaja-** le respondía a su sonrisa y dirigiéndole una última mirada, junto con una pequeña reverencia a Souichi de quien se despidió **-Disculpe, me retiro, fue un placer conocerlo Tatsumi-san- **siguió a Morinaga quien cerró la puerta tranquilamente, dejando a un Souichi completamente lleno de ira.

**-¿Dónde te gustaría ir a desayunar Morinaga-san? ¿Quieres comer algo en especial?- **le cuestionaba el joven Takeshi amablemente mientras descendían las escaleras del conjunto departamental.

**-¡Ah! No hay nada en especial, en donde tú quieras estará bien- **le dijo Morinaga en un susurro, llegando al final de las escaleras.

Takeshi se dio cuenta de un cambio en la aptitud de Morinaga, aquel chico alegre que conoció el día de ayer, no era el mismo que tenía ahora enfrente de él.

**-Morinaga-san ¿Estás bien?, no te ves muy animado el día de hoy, disculpa será… que tenías pensado hacer otra cosa y yo ¿te involucre en esto?... lo lamento- **Takeshi se disculpaba, sacando sus propias conclusiones.

Morinaga lo observo muy incómodo **-"Takeshi-san no tiene la culpa de nada…debo de tratar de recupérame rápido"- **suspiró fuertemente y le comentó **-No para nada, estoy bien discúlpame no quise preocuparte, en estos momentos estoy de vacaciones, y además esta la fiesta de kanako-chan y será muy divertido vamos… se me antoja comer algo dulce para desayunar-** le sonrió falsamente para disimular su tristeza.

**-Ok te llevaré a un lugar muy agradable, vamos-** le comento tranquilamente mientras le abría la puerta del auto que se encontraba estacionado frente al complejo.

**-Muchas Gracias-** le respondía mientras se subía y cerraba la puerta.

**-"Morinaga sé que algo te paso, espero poder ganarme tu confianza muy pronto"-** pensaba el joven Takeshi mientras se subía y miraba de reojo al chico quien miraba hacia los departamentos, con una mirada perdida.

Mientras tanto en el departamento un joven de cabello largo se encontraba mirando por la ventana como ese par de "idiotas" se adentraban a un auto y se marchaban a quien sabe donde** -Cierto, el idiota va a desayunar como ese otro idiota llamado Takeshi-** se dijo a si mismo mientras recordaba la extraña mirada que le ofreció a Morinaga.

**-No puedo creer que no desayunaras conmigo, ¿Cómo te atreves? Además yo necesitaba hablar contigo… me quería disculpar… por decirte aquello… pero veo que no te interesa… no te diré nada Morinaga, lárgate a donde quieras… no me importa- **hablaba en voz alta dirigiéndose a la cocina en donde un delicioso desayuno lo esperaba.

Miro el desayuno por un momento, con una cara de molestia y se dio la vuelta para ir a darse una ducha fría, tenía la cabeza caliente de lo enojado que estaba y además después de lo de anoche necesitaba asearse, se sentía bastante incómodo. Minutos después termino su ducha, salió y se dirigió a su habitación en donde se dispuso a vestirse para salir a la universidad.

De nuevo regreso a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa viendo fijamente el delicioso desayuno que varios minutos antes su exkouhai le había preparado, se sentía solo en ella miro alrededor y observo el departamento impecable, como Morinaga siempre acostumbra a dejarlo, pero estaba vacio sin esa estúpida voz retumbando por el lugar cuando el estaba ahí **-"Buenos Días Sempai ¿Que se te antoja desayunar? ¿Quieres café o te? Encenderé la Tv ¿Esta bien?"- **recordaba sus frases comenzando a comer tenia que darse prisa pues tenia que llegar a Universidad temprano para terminar su proyecto **-Como siempre… estaba delicioso- **se dijo levantándose de la mesa para recoger los platos y llevarlos a lavabo, cuando de repente su celular sonó.

**-¿Kanako?-** se dijo al mirar el contacto en la pantalla de se celular.**-Buenos Días Kanako ¿Que sucede?- **preguntó directamente.

**-Nisan muy buenos días, disculpa ¿Esta Morinaga-san contigo?, es que no contesta su celular y tengo que darle una mala noticia- **decía la niña preocupada a punto de llorar.

**-¿Que paso? Morinaga no está, el idiota salió muy temprano ¿Acaso te sucedió algo en la escuela?-** Souichi se preocupo pues su hermanita llamaba desesperada.

**-Nisan el festival… el festival de hoy en la noche… lo cancelaron, no van hacer una fiesta de Halloween aquí en la escuela… y ahora que voy hacer ya teníamos todos preparados nuestros disfraces-** le decía la niña entre sollozos.

**-Kanako pensé que te había pasado algo, bueno razones tendrá tu escuela para no realizarla, a demás ese no es motivo para que llores niña-** le dijo su hermano con una voz muy molesta.

**-Nisan tu no entiendes… era mi primera fiesta a la que asistiría y ahora… y ahora no se llevara a cabo, por eso quería hablar con Morinaga, él si me entiende-** le reprochó la pequeña, muy molesta.

**-Pues ya te dije que….-** Souichi expresaría su fastidio sin embargo kanako lo interrumpió

**-Nisan te voy a colgar, es Morinaga-san, adiós-** dicho esto colgó dejando a un Souichi muy malhumorado.

**-Esta niña no tiene vergüenza-** se dijo molesto cerrando el móvil y comenzó a lavar sus platos para poder terminar de alistarse para ir a la universidad.

_Minutos antes… en otro lugar…_

Morinaga se encontraba desayudando unos deliciosos hot cakes con miel y un café con crema, era un delicioso desayuno, en compañía de Takeshi quien había pedido un omelette y un café negro en un lujoso restaurante del centro de Nagoya, veía como Takeshi llamaba y mensajeaba insistentemente por su celular, hasta que el chico de ojos cafés claros lo vio fijamente.

**-Morinaga-san ¿Que pasa? ¿No fue de tu agrado? ¿Quieres algo más? Con toda confianza pide lo que desees- **Takeshi sentía un gran interés por saber si estaba disfrutando de su desayuno, mientras le mostraba una dulce sonrisa, Takeshi demostraba claramente sus serias intenciones con tal comportamiento para con él, Morinaga era un chico encantador que lo cautivo desde el primer momento en que lo vio en esa tienda de disfraces.

**-¡Ah! el desayuno es delicioso, así esta bien muchas gracias, lo que sucede es que no ha comido nada desde que le trajeron su orden- **le comento con una leve sonrisa, señalándole el plato de enfrente.

**-¡Ah! es verdad jajaja perdón-** tomo sus cubiertos para iniciar su desayuno **-Es que ya tengo casi todo listo para que el evento de mi linda hermanita se lleve a cabo en otro lugar-** le comentaba y sonreía sinceramente **-Ahora mismo Yui-chan y Tatsumi kanako-chan debe estar muy tristes al saber que se cancelo su fiesta en su escuela, mi linda hermana me ha estado mandando mensajes desde hace 20 minutos y yo sé cuál es la razón- **le comentaba a Morinaga tranquilamente.

**-Tiene razón, también yo me sorprendí cuando me lo conto anoche, y pensé que kanako-chan estaría muy triste con esta noticia-** bajo la mirada, pues para Morinaga la pequeña kanako era como su pequeña hermanita también, le tenía mucho aprecio.

**-Supuse que tú también pondrías un rostro así, es por eso que te dije que no te preocuparas, yo inmediatamente investigué lugares disponibles, para llevar a cabo la fiesta, es una lastima que la escuela cancelará, yo hubiera realizado un excelente trabajo de publicidad en ella, pero al final no aceptaron realizarla en las instalaciones del plantel- **dijo aquello con un poco de molestia en su voz.

**-Así que les estoy ofreciendo realizarla dentro de dos días en este centro de convenciones múltiples es muy grande y pueden hacerla en uno de los salones más grandes que tienen, además los padres de familia y los mismos alumnos ya tenían preparados sus disfraces, los arreglos, materiales, inclusive la comida, estarán muy molestos por los gastos innecesarios que han hecho y la escuela no quiere ser señalada por incumplida, así que al final ellos aceptaron esta opción-** le comento mostrándole un folleto del salón al que se refería, este contenía fotos del lugar y la información detallada de las instalaciones.

**-Yo me ofrecí a llevar un grupo musical, tomar fotos y hacer un reportaje de la fiesta haciendo mención del nombre de la escuela, y publicarlo en el siguiente número de la revista que saldrá el mes que viene, como jefe de proyectos organizo todo lo necesario para llevarlo a cabo de manera impecable- **expreso, moviendo sus manos animosamente.

Morinaga observo al joven Takeshi y sonrió, este chico amaba en realidad su trabajo y descubrió que le gustaban mucho ese tipo de eventos, además que tenia que ser una persona muy alegre, sociable, expresiva y muy directa, para este tipo de negocios, pues tiene que relacionarse con todo tipo de gente, artistas, empresarios, actores, deportistas etc. el mundo de la publicidad era muy amplio.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hablo demasiado? Lo siento…-** le cuestionó el joven Takeshi sintiéndose nervioso por esa sonrisa.

**-¡Ah! no, jajaja solo veo que le gusta mucho su trabajo, tiene mucho carisma y pienso que gracias a sus esfuerzos su hermanita, kanako-chan y mas personas estarán felices**\- le dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

**-jajaja muchas gracias, si… me gusta mucho pero… ya te dije que no me hables con tanta propiedad me haces sentir incomodo Morinaga-** le dijo seriamente **-me alegro que te sientas mejor, tú estabas muy decaído esta mañana, se que no me tienes confianza todavía pero… fue un cambio muy drástico al chico alegre que conocí el día de ayer- **le comento tranquilamente viéndolo a los ojos.

"Morinaga" escucho bien, ese chico lo llamaba por su nombre con tanta confianza, volvió a sentir esa misma sensación que en el centro comercial, antes ya había pasado por esto, pero nunca sintió una mirada tan insistente como la que el joven Takeshi le mostraba; así que lo entendió perfectamente ese chico estaba interesado en él, se sintió incomodo pues su corazón pertenecía a un chico de cabello largo que no sabía apreciar muy bien sus sentimientos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que un chico se le había insinuado, pues en la universidad la mayoría eran chicas.

**-¡Ah! lo lamento Takeshi-san, no era mi intención hacerte sentir incomodo, en serio soy el mismo de siempre, estaba serio tal vez pero… debe ser porque me levante muy temprano jajajaja-** excusas era lo que estaba dando, no podía creer que a veces fuera tan transparente en sus estados de ánimo.

**-De verdad, me da gusto escucharlo, veo que ya te sientes mejor, también debe ser porque no habías desayunado jajajaja**\- le miro tiernamente y rieron juntos.

Morinaga se sintió alegre en su interior de que alguien estuviera preocupado por el, pero no estaba coqueteando, solo siendo cortes, no quería malinterpretarse con aquel joven, por un momento recordó como solía ser en su pasado, al llevar aquella vida bastante liberal cuando salía con dos chicos a la vez, en ese entonces se sentía decepcionado del amor, y las relaciones que llevaba para él solo eran diversión **-"Sempai como reaccionarias si te dieras cuenta de los sentimientos del joven Takeshi"- **pensó por un momento y luego rio en sus adentros **-"jajaja el jamás tendría celos… él dijo que no le preocuparía eso"- **se sintió triste de nuevo era verdad, su Sempai ni siquiera lo notaria esas cosas son muy triviales para él.

Trato de olvidarse de esos pensamientos negativos y regresar a la conversación **-jajajaja tienes razón pero como dicen barriga llena corazón contento ¿verdad?- **le sonrió tiernamente, lo que hizo que el joven Takeshi se sonrojara de repente, para él Morinaga definitivamente a sus ojos era un príncipe.

**-Takeshi san ¿Cuándo puedo decirle a kanako-chan la gran noticia?-** le pregunto Morinaga emocionado.

**-Permite hacer una última llamada y le podrás confirmar, de igual manera yo le contaré a mi hermanita jajajajaja-** saco su celular pero fue interrumpido por Morinaga.

**-Pero primero terminemos de desayunar, por favor-** le comento preocupado, pues esa es su personalidad después de todo.

**-Claro, está bien ya casi terminamos jajaja- **le sonrió el joven Takeshi concluyendo junto a él su delicioso desayuno.

Minutos más tarde cuando había concluido su desayuno, el joven Takeshi se encontraba realizando una llamada muy importante **-Ok entonces no hay ningún problema, me parece perfecto… estoy de acuerdo con los términos, muchas gracias-** miro a Morinaga con una sonrisa de triunfo y le comento **-Muy bien puedes llamar a Tatsumi Kanako-chan, le encantara escuchar la buena noticia de tú parte, yo llamare a mi hermanita también-** le dijo realizando nuevamente una llamada telefónica.

**-En serio, gracias en seguida llamare a kanako-chan, se pondrá muy feliz-** decía un alegre Morinaga quien también tomaba su celular y comenzaba a llamar.

**-Hola Kanako-chan… yo…-** empezaba a saludar a la dulce niña cuando la pequeña lo interrumpió con un sollozo.

**-Bueno ¡Morinaga-san! Porque no me has devuelto mis llamadas, tengo algo muy triste que contarte… la fiesta… la fiesta ha sido cancelada… no puedo creerlo… yo tenía tantas ganas de ir ¡Morinaga-san! yo… yo… - **exclamaba la pequeña entre sollozos.

Morinaga se sintió mal al escuchar a la pequeña tan triste, que no aguanto y le dio la noticia de una vez. **-Kanako-chan, escúchame por favor, no llores, sabes… la fiesta si se va a realizar… dentro de dos días… podrás usar ese hermoso traje de princesa que compramos el día de ayer- **le expreso con una dulce y sincera voz.

**-¿Ah? ¿Qué dices Morinaga-san? ¿En serio?-** la niña quedo sorprendida, pues le habían dado una respuesta a sus plegarias, ese ángel a quien ella llamaba Morinaga onii-san le estaba diciendo que la fiesta de Halloween se realizaría sin problema. **-Morinaga-san hoy mismo nos dieron la noticia que se había cancelado… ¿Porque dices que si se llevara a cabo?… dime por favor- **la niña sabía que Morinaga era un chico serio y honesto, y que jamás le jugaría una broma pesada como esa.

**-Escucha kanako-chan, en estos momentos estoy desayunando con el Joven Takeshi-san lo recuerdas, es el hermano de tu amiga Nakamura Yui-chan y él ha conseguido que tu escuela realice su evento en otro lugar, es un salón muy hermoso y creo que es perfecto para tu evento- **le decía Morinaga a una kanako bastante sorprendida, ella en verdad tenía muchas ganas de ir a esa fiesta, así que Morinaga escucho su euforia a través del auricular del su teléfono móvil.

**-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gracias, gracias por favor Morinaga-san dile que muchas gracias kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, si vamos a ir al evento, Morinaga-san si vamos a ir- **la niña demostró su gran alegría pues estaba junto a su amiga quien también gritaba de alegría como ella, ya que la vio que estaba hablando también por su móvil, de seguro con su hermano, pues ella le hacía una señal de triunfo con su mano libre.

Sin embargo cuando Kanako se tranquilizó, cayó en la cuenta de algo ¿Qué hacia su onii-san desayunando con el joven Nakamura? Ahora recordaba que cuando llamo a su hermano hace unos minutos, preguntándole por Morinaga él le comento -"**Morinaga no está, el idiota salió muy temprano"- **esas habían sido sus exactas palabras pero ¿Por qué? No lo entienda ¿Por qué Morinaga y el joven Nakamura estaban juntos? **-"Ese chico es muy peligro, Morinaga-san ¿Por qué no estas con mi Nisan?"- **se preguntaba insistentemente en su cabecita.

**-¿Morinaga-san porque no fuiste con mi hermano a la universidad?-** pregunto inocentemente la niña esperando oír su voz.

**-¿Eh? Ah bueno veras, él y yo... uh yo vine a…- **Morinaga trato de responder, sin embargo esa pregunta lo descontroló por completo y el joven Takeshi lo observo, pues él había terminado de hablar con su pequeña hermanita.

**-¿Pelearon de nuevo?-** le volvió a preguntar kanako preocupada.

**-Bueno está molesto, pero no te preocupes, yo… lo hice enojar un poco… yo viene temprano a desayunar con el joven Takeshi porque… me pidió que lo ayudara con ciertas actividades… y…- **Morinaga contestaba muy nervioso, él no era muy bueno mintiendo y menos a la pequeña kanako, pues ella siempre fue muy directa y siempre le decía que ella estaba feliz porque su Nisan estaba a su cuidado y kanako siempre insistía en que ellos eran pareja.

**-Entonces discutieron, Morinaga-san por favor, debes de hablar con mi hermano, el suele decir tonterías cuando está molesto, y….-** kanako trato de expresar sin embargo Morinaga la interrumpió rápidamente.

**-Kanako-chan por favor, tu no debes de preocuparse por eso, es algo que arreglaremos nosotros, además quería que supieras esta noticia y escucharte de nuevo feliz, por la tarde iré a visitarte para darte más detalles, ten un lindo día en la escuela bye, bye - ** Morinaga termino su llamada rápidamente después de decir aquello, dejando a kanako muy preocupada.

Takeshi lo miro fijamente, de nuevo esa mirada de preocupación y tristeza se reflejada en el rostro de Morinaga, escucho parte de esa conversación, en verdad existía una razón para que se encontrara en ese estado de ánimo y se atrevió a preguntar **-¿Morinaga-san peleaste con el joven Tatsumi-kun esta mañana?- **fue completamente directo.

Morinaga levanto la mirada rápidamente y lo vio a los ojos sorprendido, trato de disimularlo pero esa reacción fue un "si" definitivo, sin embargo trato de disimular lo más que pudo **-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-** respondió con otra pregunta **-No, para nada…Sempai y yo no tenemos ningún problema… Takeshi-san debemos irnos, hay que aprovechar el tiempo, la mañana es muy corta, ¿Dónde quieres que te acompañe, ahora?- **le dijo seriamente poniéndose de pie, los problemas de Souichi y él solo los incumbía a ellos, nadie más tenía que entrometerse, en ese aspecto Morinaga solía ser bastante reservado con las demás personas, aunque había una única excepción llamada Hiroto-kun…

**-Ah lo siento... no quise ser descortés… bueno vamos a la agencia de luz, sonido y video, para ajustar los horarios del evento- **Takeshi se sintió nervioso, Morinaga lo intento evadir completamente, cambiando de tema y mostrando una cara seria, sin embargo Morinaga era muy sincero en sus expresiones, tenía que descubrir si su intuición era correcta **-"¿Sera Tatsumi-san el causante de tu mirada? ¿Qué relación tienes con él? Sin embargo Tatsumi-san no tiene esa apariencia, pero siento algo en él diferente"- **reflexionaba en sus pensamientos mientras él y Morinaga se marchaban del restaurant, para realizar las actividades que hacían falta para reorganizar el evento…

Por la noche Souichi llegaba a casa de su tía muy exhausto, tocaba el timbre tranquilamente, el día había sido muy agotador en el laboratorio y cobardemente no fue al departamento, para no tener que ver a su dolor de cabeza, tenía la intención de quedarse a dormir en esa casa con su hermana, sin embargo…

**-¿Nisan? ¿Qué haces aquí?-** expresó naturalmente su pequeña hermana, abriéndole la puerta sorprendida.

**-Buenas noches kanako, ¿Necesito una razón para venir a ver a mi familia?- **le pregunto mal humorado como siempre, entrando al recibidor.

**-No, claro que no, además tía Masuda está por terminar la cena-** le decía mientras Souichi se sentaba y descalzaba tranquilamente.

**-Es bueno escucharlo, estoy muerto de hambre-** le dijo sobándose el estómago y colocando su mochila en el mueble **-Veo que, ya te encuentras mejor, tan rápido se te quito lo deprimida por la cancelación de esa fiesta- **le expreso para fastidiarla un rato.

**-¡Ah! sobre eso… el día de hoy Morinaga-san me dio una excelente noticia… sabes dentro de dos día podremos ir a la fiesta, no será en la escuela, será en otro lugar, Morinaga-san no tarda en llegar, él dijo que pasaría a contarme los detalles con más calma- **le decía emocionada la niña, sin embargo Souichi sintió un balde de agua fría caerle en ese momento, él había ido a cenar con su tía y hermana, además pensaba pasar la noche en esa casa, para evitar ir al departamento: pero su hermana le comento que el idiota que no quería ver, llegaría en cuestión de minutos al lugar, eso era tener mala suerte.

Se adentró a la casa y saludo a su tía quien salía de la cocina con un recipiente de comida.

**-Buenas noches Masuda-san-** hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

**-Sou-kun, buenas noches, hijo te quedaras a cenar esta noche, ya casi termino, parece que pondré más platos en la mesa, kana-chan me dijo que Morinaga-kun vendría a verla, así que me imagino que cenaremos todos juntos-** sonreía la amable señora regresando a la cocina.

Adiós a la idea de quedarse ahí, si no regresaba con Morinaga esa noche al departamento, el idiota se sentiría mal de nuevo, ya le había ofrecido una disculpa por lo de la noche anterior, sin que él se lo pidiera, en realidad era al contrario, Souichi debía disculparse cuanto antes para que no se sintiera incomodo al convivir con el chico de hermosos ojos verdes.

Se resignó, esta noche le ofrecería a Morinaga una disculpa, después se irían juntos al departamento, y el problema estaría resuelto **-"tengo que decirle que… volví a hablar de más"-** pensaba decaído, sacando un libro de su Mochila para empezar a leerlo, mientras esperaba a que el estúpido llegara y su tía terminara con la cena.

Kanako-chan miraba preocupada a su hermano **-"Nisan está triste, siempre tiene esa expresión cuando discute con Morinaga-san y se comporta raro… solo espero que puedan resolver sus problemas… Morinaga-san no tardes, necesito que hables con mi Nisan… además quiero ver tu expresión también"- **reflexionaba la niña mientras se adentraba a la cocina a ayudar a su tía

Habían llegado a la puerta de la casa Masuda, el auto apago su motor mientras dentro de él se llevaba a cabo una inesperada conversación

**-Bueno ya llegamos… muchas gracias Morinaga-san por haberme acompañado este día, debo discúlpame contigo… ya que te solicite más de tu tiempo, pensaba que nos tomaría la mañana y unas pocas horas de la tarde, pero ya es de noche… en verdad lo siento mucho, sé que me dijiste que tenías que hacer otras cosas, por eso me ofrecí a traerte aquí, puedo esperarte y te llevo a tu departamento, por mí no hay problema- **le sonreía con algo de nerviosismo el joven Takeshi. **-Además… lamento haber sido tan atrevido en preguntar el motivo de tu estado de ánimo, sobre todo mencionar a…- **no pudo terminar de hablar, Morinaga lo miro seriamente, sin embargo no estaba enojado, mostraba simplemente su rostro tranquilo y nostálgico.

**-Takeshi-san-** le llamo en un pesado suspiro, tenía que ser honesto, pues no quería mal entendidos con este chico **-Puedo hacerte una pregunta muy personal- **le vio a los ojos directamente.

**-Claro… Morinaga con toda confianza- **le contesto rápidamente, mientras veía esos maravillosos ojos.

**-Takeshi-san ¿Eres gay?-** Morinaga fue directo con esa pregunta, muy directo en verdad, pero tenía motivos para saber ya esa respuesta, sin embargo el joven de ojos claro delante de él tenía que contestarla de igual manera.

**-Sí, lo soy… Soy Gay… igual que tu- **el joven mostro una sonrisa y respondió la pregunta mirándolo directamente a los ojos **-Me alegro que te dieras cuenta Morinaga-san, he de confesarte que siempre soy cuidadoso con mostrar mi verdadera personalidad, no es que quiera ocultarla o algo por el estilo, simplemente vivimos en una sociedad que aún no acepta nuestra condición, con buenos ojos, he experimentado rechazos de la gente aunque no lo creas, a veces este carisma no basta para caerle bien a todo el mundo- **le explicaba el joven Takeshi sinceramente, estaba relajado como quien se libera un secreto.

**-Ya veo, parece que entre nosotros nos reconocemos, perdona por ser tan osado en preguntar, pero quiero ser muy sincero en lo que voy a decirte-** Morinaga sonrió, amenamente, empezando a hablar.

**-Sí, yo soy gay y también tengo que ocultarlo de vez en cuanto, ya que se perfectamente a lo que te refieres con que nos tachen de "anormales", también quiero decirte que… no quiero sonar engreído pero… note tu interés sobre mi… hace tiempo que no pasaba por esta situación… el ser tratado de esta manera… - **trataba de sonar honesto y respetuoso con esa persona quien no ocultaba su gran interés en él, pero tenía que poner las cosas en claro.

**-Te molesta…. Te molesta que lo haya hecho, yo tampoco… hace tiempo que no me sentía de esta manera… me siento muy interesado por ti desde que te conocí… pero no quiero hacerte sentir incomodo por ello... sin embargo si tengo que ser sincero… en verdad… en verdad… Yo me siento atraído por ti Morinaga-san- **el joven Takeshi confirmaba sinceramente su comportamiento con estas palabras, mientras se sentía tan nervioso como un adolecente, sin embargo esperaba ansiosamente una respuesta ante tal confesión.

Morinaga estaba sorprendido, en verdad también había pasado mucho tiempo, en que ningún joven le mostraba tal interés, por supuesto que en el bar de Hiroto había chicos que lanzaban indirectas, pero en ese tipo de situaciones eran pasajeras y solo por diversión, este chico era diferente, observo cada expresión en su rostro y sus ojos tenían un brillo singular, el ser rubio no lo ayudaba demasiado a disimular ese sonrojo en su rostro y pudo imaginar que se encontraba nervioso porque no dejaba de acomodarse el pelo detrás de su oreja.

**-Que vergonzosa situación yo soy mayor que tú y me siento como un niño declarando sus sentimientos, jajaja en el ámbito de las relaciones personales, confieso que soy una persona muy diferente, debes de estar sorprendido, me disculpo por ello- **fue lo último que expresaron sus labios, antes de desviar su miraba hacia el frente en donde veía a la nada.

Si, definitivamente le sorprendió, todo lo dicho por el joven Takeshi, estaba viéndose en un espejo, ese chico mostraba los mismo sentimientos, que el experimento cuando se enamoró de Souichi, recordó instantáneamente la primera vez que lo vio, su atención fue captada como un imán hacia él, quería conocerlo, tratarlo, saber muchas cosas de él y al descubrir lo que sentía realmente no importaba que él tuviera un mundo de experiencia en relaciones pasajeras, sus sentimientos tenían que ser expresados en palabras y cuando lo dijo se sintió tan vulnerable como un niño. Sin embargo Souichi no era cualquier chico, era el Sempai Homofóbico a morir y con un carácter de los 10000 demonios, quien lo rechazaba incontables veces, pero quien también lo había aceptado muchas veces en ciertos momentos especiales, al recordar esto pudo sonreír un poco.

**-No me molesta, y no te disculpes por expresar tus sentimientos de esa manera, te comprendo muy bien…- **le dijo sonriendo y en voz baja, el joven Takeshi lo miro expectante pues Morinaga diría algo más.

**-Necesito ser muy honesto contigo Takeshi-san… yo no quiero hacerte sentir mal en ningún momento, por eso pensé en hablar claramente contigo, me siento muy halagado de escuchar que puedo interesarle a alguien de esa manera, y me sentí muy apreciado con tus atenciones…pero…- **Morinaga estaba hablando con mucho tacto, para evitar que el joven Takeshi se sintiera incómodo.

**-En estos momentos, existe una persona muy importante dentro de mi vida, esta persona es alguien que he amado por 6 largos años, que amo y amaré por siempre, él es muy especial… para mí en realidad no existe nadie más, mi corazón le pertenece completamente a él… Así que por favor te pido que me disculpes por no aceptar tus sentimientos- **Morinaga término de hablar, viendo directamente al joven Takeshi quien tenía una expresión sombría en sus ojos ese brillo singular había desaparecido de ellos y se notaba incómodo.

El ambiente se sintió pesado por unos minutos, ambos se mantenían en silencio, Morinaga esperaba haber sido claro y directo sin lastimar al joven Takeshi, mientras que el rubio sentía que le habían cerrado la puerta en la cara, Morinaga había dejado completamente claro que jamás le daría la oportunidad a alguien de entrar en su corazón pues este era completamente ocupado por otra persona…

Souichi se exaspero un poco el idiota de su exkouhai no llegaba todavía y Masuda-san y kanako se reían de lo lindo en la cocina, terminando la cena; se levantó de aquel sillón y dejando su libro estiro sus brazos en alto, se sentía asfixiado así que pensó en salir a tomar aire.

**-"No puedo abrir la puerta principal, kanako de seguro pensará que estoy esperando a Morinaga… que fastidio"-** pensaba Souichi mientras subía las escaleras al segundo piso, sin embargo había una cosa que podía hacer, el balcón, ahí podría fumar un cigarrillo mientras tomaba aire sin que su hermana le dijera nada.

Abrió la puerta del balcón y salió a recargarse en el barandal del mismo, lleno sus pulmones de air, suspiro tranquilamente y tomo un cigarro de la cajetilla que tenía guardada en su pantalón y al momento de encenderlo, bajo la mirada y vio el auto en la puerta de la casa.

**-Ese auto… yo lo conozco… mierda… es el maldito auto de esta mañana, el de ese rubio idiota, así que lo trajo para hablar con kanako, ya era hora me estoy muriendo de hambre, me salte la comida y…- **se silenció, pues él creía que el auto acababa de llegar cuando el salió al balcón, sin embargo noto que el auto estaba detenido, se movió un poco desviando la mirada, tenía las luces apagadas, pero noto que había alguien dentro, no veía a Morinaga, pero si veía perfectamente a **-ese maldito rubio- **expreso molesto, volviendo a sentir un inexplicable enojo.

El joven Takeshi estaba respirando tranquilo, conservaba la mirada hacia el frente, se recargo un poco sobre el volante y miro hacia el cielo, y lo vio… aquella persona recargada en ese barandal quien tenía la mirada fija en su auto, ese chico de cabello largo se encontraba con una expresión de poco amigos y fumando un cigarrillo… y por alguna razón lo supo… solo había que comprobarlo.

Takeshi sonrió melancólicamente y declaro **-Es Tatsumi-san… verdad Morinaga san-**

**-¿Eh? disculpa-** Morinaga despertó de ese silencio, con solo escuchar el apellido de su amor.

**-Me refiero que la persona que más amas es… Tatsumi Souichi-san, el hermano de Tatsumi kanako-chan- **le repitió de nuevo, mirándolo directamente haciendo que Morinaga se sonrojara.

**-Sí, es él-** contesto Morinaga sinceramente en un susurro.

**-Ya veo, por eso viven juntos-** dijo seriamente **-Para tener una relación de mucho años es normal que pelen constantemente, yo creo que si se disculpan apropiadamente todo volverá a estar tranquilo- ** le expreso sin mirarlo.

**-"¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? Relación de años, yo y Sempai, porque dices eso Takeshi-san"- **pensaba Morinaga desconcertado.

**-Creo que debes bajar seguro te está esperando, ya he robado mucho tiempo de ti, no quiero que tengas más problemas por mi culpa- **le miro muy nervioso **-Muchas gracias por acompañarme hoy, fuiste de gran ayuda, nos veremos en la fiesta, espero que Tatsumi kanako-chan este muy feliz… yo tengo que hacer una última cosa…- **le agradeció con una gran sonrisa saliendo del auto.

**-¡Ah! sí, no hay problema fue un placer apoyarte… bueno yo… yo… ¿Takeshi-san?- **Morinaga abrió la puerta del auto también y bajo siguiendo a Takeshi con la mirada.

**-¡Buenas noches Tatsumi-san!- **saludo con la mano y una sonrisa, al chico de cabellos largos que se encontraba en el balcón fumando su cigarro indiferente.

**-¡Sempai!-** Morinaga se sorprendió al verlo en ese balcón fumando, tenía su ceño fruncido, no le era en gracia que Takeshi lo saludara de esa manera.

**-Tatsumi-san lamento haberle quitado el tiempo a Morinaga-san, pero fue de gran ayuda, sin embargo a llegado a casa sano y salvo… así que- **expresaba en voz alta, el chico rubio mostrando mucha confianza al hablar.

**-¿Takeshi-san que estás haciendo? No creo… espero que no… no creo que sea eso… espera… no lo digas, Noooooo- **pensaba alarmado Morinaga y no era para menos, vio al joven juntar sus manos en su rostro y…

**-¡LE REGRESO A SU NOVIO SANO Y SALVO!- **lo grito con tanta naturalidad.

Souichi casi se traga el cigarro, sintió que se le cayó el mundo encima, estaba estupefacto, con los ojos abiertos completamente, hasta que la frase se procesó en su cerebro y entonces esta se repetía como un eco en toda su mente **-"NOVIO… NOVIO… NOVIO… NOVIO"-** se sintió tan avergonzado y su ira se incrementó en un 100% **-QUIEN MIERDA ES MI NOVIO IDOTAAAA- **fue la respuesta que le lazo al joven cuyos ojos se abrieron completamente y rápidamente miraron a Morinaga quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados al saber que su Sempai respondería así **-COMO TE ATREVES A GRITAR ESAS ESTUPIDECES- **se erizo como un gato, con las manos en puño y una mirada asesina en su rostro **-TE MATARE IMBECIL- **fue el último grito que escucho, antes que el joven de cabello largo se metiera a la casa y tenía el presentimiento que bajaría a golpearlo inmediatamente.

**-Morinaga-san oye dime ¿Tatsumi-san no es tu pareja?- **pregunto nerviosamente confundido Takeshi, acercándose al joven quien lo miro asustado y le respondió con voz baja.

**-No… Takeshi-san, Sempai no tiene ninguna relación conmigo, el que yo lo ame tan intensamente no significa que él sienta lo mismo por mí- **le contesto abriendo sus ojos y mostrándole la misma mirada de la mañana.

**-No es posible, he vuelto a cometer una indiscreción horrible-** expreso el joven Takeshi tomando de los hombros a Morinaga **-Perdóname… en verdad lo siento Morinaga-san, no era mi intención… pero tú me dijiste que…- **se silenció, recordando la conversación que habían tenido.

_"__es alguien que he amado por 6 largos años, que amo y amaré por siempre, él es muy especial… para mí en realidad no existe nadie más, mi corazón le pertenece completamente a él…"_

**-Morinaga-san no me digas que… ¿Has amado a ese hombre por 6 años sin ser correspondido?- **le pregunto directamente al chico quien guardaba silencio en esos momentos, temblaba ligeramente y desviaba la mirada hacia un lado; esa expresión en su rostro y ese silencio era la completa afirmación.

**-Morinaga-san…-** le susurró estrechando en sus brazos rápidamente a ese joven de cabellos azules y hermosos ojos verdes, quien fue tomado por sorpresa, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

**-Takeshi-san que estas…- **no pudo contestar se sintió completamente preso en esos brazos y su nuca sintió una mano entrelazarse entre sus cabellos, mientras escuchaba la voz del joven rubio en su oído **-Tranquilo, no sufras de esa manera, él no merece a alguien como tu… así que YO… todavía tengo una oportunidad después de todo- **esas palabras eran procesadas lentamente cuando escucho su nombre en un fuerte grito.

**-MORINAGA, QUE MIERDA HAS ESTADO…- **saliendo de la casa,cerrando la puerta de golpe y gritando lleno de ira Souichi no pudo terminar su frase pues ante sus ojos, el chico que llamaba se encontraba de espaldas en brazos de un joven más alto que él, de ojos apacibles color café, quien al mirarlo de frente le mostro la más terrible mirada que le han mostrado en toda su vida.

**-No te acerques Tatsumi-san- **una voz grave con un toque de molestia lo dejo congelado.

Souichi sintió que la ira se esfumo de golpe, y una terrible punzada se presentó en su pecho, "No te acerques" esas palabras lo dejaron congelado, alguien se había atrevido a mirarlo tan retadoramente y ordenado no acercarse a aquel chico que él consideraba de alguna manera especial.

**-Morinaga….-**

Continuará…

* * *

_**Me han dicho que estoy en el lado oscuro por no publicar pronto XD**_

_**Naty creo que me estoy divirtiendo demasiado...**_

_**jajajajaja...**_

_**Espero verlas muy pronto...**_

_**Chao lindas, cuidense y besitos ^o^/**_


	5. Ofensas, disculpas y una tentadora invit

_**Estoy infinitamente agradecida con las personas que comentan este fic XD**_

_**Me alegra leer sus comentarios y saber que la historia es de su agrado, y pido diculpas por tenerlas en espera.**_

_**Soy lenta... pero segura**_

**Disfruten su lectura tranquilamente XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Ofensas, disculpas y una tentadora invitación.**

**-"No te acerques Tatsumi-san"- **esas habían sido las palabras que dejaron completamente congelado a Souichi, el tono de voz que Takeshi usó y la forma en que lo miro lo dejo sin palabras, sin embrago la imagen frente a sus ojos le causó un dolor punzante en su corazón ese rubio apretaba posesivamente entre sus brazos a Morinaga y no solo eso, una de sus manos acariciaba su cabello.

**-Morinaga… -**

**-¡QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO!- **Solo esa frase pudo salir de sus labios, con un toque de irritación y desesperación en su voz, mientras su cuerpo se quedó estático en la entrada de la casa de su tía **-"¡NO LO TOQUES!"- **gritaba internamente sintiéndose impotente y molesto **-"SUELTALO YA, MALDITO ESTUPIDO"- **su subconsciente solía ser más sincero y honesto expresando las emociones que fluían en él en ese momento, su cuerpo reaccionó ante aquella situación también, comenzando a temblar en ira extrema que hasta los huesos de sus manos dolerían más tarde de tanta presión que sus puños ejercían **-¡MORINAGAAAAA!- **y grito con toda su fuerza.

Morinaga empujo rápidamente al joven Takeshi, quien miro como Tatsumi hecho una fiera se lanzaba a golpearlo, estaba muy enojado podía verlo en esos ojos que lo miraban como si quisiera comérselo vivo; Morinaga lo sujeto rápidamente quedando de frente a él, pues a pesar de siempre ser golpeado por él tantas veces, tenía la fuerza necesaria para detenerlo de igual manera.

**-Sempai… tranquilízate…. por favor- **suplicaba sujetando sus brazos como podía.

**-¡SUELTAME! VOY A PARTIRLE LA CARA, ¡SUELTAME MORINAGA!-** gritaba colérico el chico de anteojos quien estaba rojo de coraje.

**-No puedes golpear a la gente así como así, por favor tranquilízate Sempai-** trataba de razonar con él sin mucho éxito, pues Souichi lo fulminaba con su mirada, mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

**-¡SUELTAME!, O VOY A GOLPEARTE A TI TAMBIEN IDIOTA-** le grito fuertemente, provocando que Takeshi interviniera en ese momento.

**-¡TATSUMI-SAN!-** le grito el chico rubio de hermosos ojos cafés claros, deteniendo los movimientos de esos dos chicos que forcejeaban delante de él.

**-¡Takeshi-san!… -** exclamó Morinaga viendo como aquellos ojos se afilaban lanzándole una mirada a su Sempai, rápidamente giro su rostro y vio que Souichi lo veía de igual forma **-¡Sempai! … -.**

**-Tatsumi-san me disculpo por haber gritado aquellas… - **el joven empezaba a hablar seriamente cuando Souichi le interrumpió gritando **-¡COMO DEMONIOS TE ATREVES DE DECIR ESO!, YO NO SOY UN HOMO… ESO ES TAN DESAGRADABLE**\- termino la frase respirando agitadamente.

Morinaga al escuchar esas palabras tan cerca del él, agacho su mirada desviando la vista a otro lado **-"Así que es tan desagradable para ti… claro tu odias a la gente como yo"-** pensaba Morinaga tristemente.

**-Desagradable dices, vaya jamás pensé que teniendo a una persona gay a tu lado por tantos años, fueras un maldito homofóbico Tatsumi-san-** le reprocho directamente.

**-¡QUE DIJISTE!-** se erizo como un gato rabioso.

**-Lo que oíste, conoces a Morinaga desde hace ya muchos años, y eres su mejor amigo, la señorita Tatsumi me lo dijo, y aun así, te atreves a hablar de esa manera, eres muy cruel sabes-**

**-… …-** Souichi se quedó callado, pues cuando se enoja el suele hablar de más, antes de pensar si son crueles ó no sus palabras.

**-Tatsumi-san sabes para mí sería un honor que me llamarán "Novio de Morinaga**"- susurró, audiblemente para él.

**-¿Eh?-** expreso asombrado.

**-Morinaga-san es un chico con un carácter muy amable… es muy agradable ver su sonrisa… es inteligente y muy atractivo… por supuesto que cualquiera que mirará esos maravillosos ojos quedaría encantado con él-** confesaba abiertamente Takeshi con un brillo en los ojos y un muy notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**-… ...- **Se volvió a quedar en silencio, aquel chico le expresaba esas palabras sin ninguna vergüenza en su voz **-"Este sinvergüenza idiota, como se atreve a decir eso, esas son estupideces"-** pensaba Souichi, sin embargo aquel brillo que observaba en los ojos de aquel joven, por alguna razón le recordaban a "alguien" **-"Morinaga"-** pensó, si, ese chico se parecía a Morinaga en esa forma de actuar, tan directo expresando abiertamente los sentimientos que tenía, pero con el carácter lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerse calmado y sereno, aun cuando su sonrojo delataba lo contrario **-"Que demonios"-** y cayó en la cuenta **-"Espera… esas palabras… significan que…-** y volteo a su lado, en donde el chico de cabello azulado con su mano apretaba fuertemente su camisa y vio su rostro, Morinaga tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par **-"Esas palabras… no pueden ser"-** Souichi se repetía en su cabeza **-"Takeshi tu estas… "-** y regreso su mirada al rubio frente de él.

Vio al chico cuyos ojos ya no mostraban aquel enojo en ellos, ni siquiera lo miraban a él, sus ojos estaban completamente fijos en Morinaga **-"A ESTE IDIOTA… LE GUSTA MORINAGA"-** grito mentalmente, su conclusión acertada.

El chico de los ojos verdes había escuchado aquellas palabras, sin embargo no venían de la persona que él deseaba sin embargo lo hizo voltear a ver a ese chico cuyo sorprendente valor le hizo expresar sus sentimientos nuevamente **-¡Takeshi-san!-** susurró.

Souichi no podía expresar el mar de emociones que sentía en ese momento, para él era muy difícil, jamás podría expresarse ante nadie sin salir discutiendo, parecía sin embargo que la ira era el único sentimiento que expresaba mejor, aunque se sentía muy incómodo ahora ese chico había declarado abiertamente que estaba interesado en Morinaga y su exkouhai lo había escuchado, tristeza y enojo esas dos emociones se concentraron y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar explotaría en cualquier momento, Morinaga se dio cuenta de ello y rápidamente le expresó al joven Takeshi.

**-Takeshi-san creo que es mejor que te vayas, este no es el momento para discutir ese tema, por favor vete-** expresó Morinaga amablemente.

**-Pero Morinaga yo no quiero dejarte así-** este joven tenía la misma obstinación que él.

**-Takeshi-san por favor yo….-** no pudo terminar de hablar, pues el reloj que marcaba la cuenta regresiva en la paciencia de Souichi llego a cero.

**-¡LARGATEEEEE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-** expresó lleno de ira soltándose del agarre de Morinaga y lanzándose directo al joven quien esquivo su golpe con agilidad **-"Es igual a Isogai"-** pensó al detenerse y voltearse para volver a lanzarle otro puñetazo a Takeshi quien no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, si Souichi quería pelea, pelea tendría, sin embargo Morinaga se asustó al ver al joven rubio levantar el puño también, no quería verlos pelarse y volvió a detener a su Sempai tomándolo por sorpresa por detrás.

**-¡SUELTAME MORNAGA, SUELTAME!**\- gritaba furioso.

**-NO SEMPAI-** le contestaba al chico quien se retorcía por zafarse **-Por favor Takeshi-san vete a casa… después hablaremos de esto…. por favor ya no quiero más problemas-** le decía con una cara de preocupación en su rostro.

El joven Takeshi miraba sorprendido a Morinaga, esa acción solo había sido para que el no tocara a Souichi **-"Ya veo no quieres que lastime a la persona que amas"-** cerro sus ojos y soltó un suspiro fuertemente.

**-¡SUELTAME IDOTA!, ¡QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!- **

**-YA TE DIJE QUE NO PUEDES GOLPEAR A LA GENTE ASI COMO ASI- **

**-LO ESTAS DEFENDIENDO IDIOTA-**

**-NO ES VERDAD SEMPAI-**

**-CLARO QUE ES VERDAD, NO LO NIEGUES IDIOTA-**

**-SEMPAI TRAQUILIZATE POR FAVOR-**

Miraba a ese par discutir abiertamente, Souichi ante sus ojos era un hombre atractivo y de apariencia intelectual sin embargo descubrió lo violento que podía llegar a ser, además de homofóbico **-"¿Qué de especial tienes Tatsumi-san? ¿Cómo para tener a Morinaga tan enamorado de ti?"-** se preguntaba intensamente.

**-¡Morinaga-san!-** volvió a suspirar pesadamente **-Morinaga-san me iré, ya que en el estado que se encuentra Tatsumi-san, no se puede hablar como la gente decente, te llamaré mañana, para saber si estás bien-** le decía esto mientras se adentraba a su auto **-Buenas noches Morinaga-** cerro la puerta y arranco su vehículo marchándose del lugar.

**-¡ESPERA COBARDE REGRESA, NO HE SALDADO CUENTAS CONTIGO!-** grito Souichi sintiéndose como fiera enjaulada.

**-¡Al fin se fue fuiii!- **expresó más aliviado y con un gran suspiro Morinaga.

Souichi estaba desesperado no solo no fue capaz de golpear aquel sujeto que se largaba en su auto, si no que Morinaga lo detuvo de repente, no podía creer que fuera más fuerte que él, se sentía ridículo en ese momento así que solo le quedó desquitarse con él.

**-¡ERES UN IDIOTA MORINAGA¡-** se zafó de su agarre y le planto tremendo puñetazo en la cara haciendo que cayera de sentón chocando con la puerta.

**-… ... …- **Morinaga no dijo nada, solo se quedó en el piso con su rostro agachado, sobándose el lado derecho de su rostro con la mano, esperaba que con esto Souichi se hubiera desahogado pues el golpe lo había sentido demasiado fuerte.

**-… … ...-** Souichi respiraba aceleradamente mientras miraba a Morinaga en el piso, su ira se convirtió en vergüenza cuando escucho los murmullos de personas detras de él, volteo y pudo ver a los vecinos que habían salido a fuera a ver el motivo de tanto escándalo, lo miraron con molestia pues habían visto cuando golpeaba aquel joven que seguía en el piso.

**-¡DEMONIOS TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA MO…-** regresó la mirada al frente y se silenció de golpe, ante esos ojos que lo miraron con tremendo enojo, jamás lo había mirado así en toda su vida esa persona tan amada por él.

**-¡NISAN! como te atreves a golpear a Morinaga-san de esta manera- **le reprochaba la niña que se encontraba de rodillas a lado del joven de ojos verdes **-¡ERES MUY MALO!-** le grito soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

**-Kanako yo…-** Souichi trato de explicar sin embargo no sabía que decir.

**-¡Dios mío! Mori-kun mira cómo se te puso tu ojo y tu mejilla esta inflamada- **expresaba Masuda-san quien levantaba el rostro del joven y que también había salido tras kanako, al escuchar la pelea.

**-… … ...- **Souichi se sintió muy mal, al ver el rostro de Morinaga, hacía tiempo que no lo golpeaba de esa manera y parece que esta vez, si se le paso la mano.

**-Ven hijo levántate, vamos dentro-** le ayudaba a levantarse **-Kana-chan ve a la cocina por una bolsa de hielo por favor-** le solicitaba la buena mujer a la entristecida niña.

**-Si voy inmediato-** le contesto, pero antes de seguir a su tía y a Morinaga dentro de la casa le dijo a su hermano quien se encontraba con los puños apretados y el rostro agachado mirando el piso.

**-Nisan, será mejor que no entres hasta que no estés más tranquilo-** le dijo la pequeña jovencita **-No puedo creer que te pusieras así por un simple comentario y una confesión-** la niña se dio la vuelta abriendo la puerta para entrar a la casa **-Sin embargo… si, él tiene razón… quien conozca a Morinaga solo un poco, se sentiría inmediatamente atraído por él… él es un Ángel… - **susurró para ella, sin embargo lo bastante audible para que su hermano la escuchara.

Souichi vio cómo su hermanita entraba y cerraba la puerta, ella tenía razón debía quedarse afuera y respirar el aire, pues se encontraba bastante confundido, se quedó fuera y volvió a sacar un cigarrillo, lo encendió y comenzó a fumar, mirando indiferente a la gente chismosa quien regresaba dentro de sus casas

**-Mierda… que me paso…-** expresaba para sí mismo.

Morinaga se encontraba recostado en el sofá, siendo atendido por Masuda-san quien le colocaba un remedio en su rostro y en un pañuelo colocaba el hielo que había traído la pequeña niña y lo colocaba en su rostro **-¡Auch!- **se quejó un poco.

**-Está muy inflamado, ese idiota de mi hermano se pasó de la raya-** expreso molesta la niña con sus manos en la cintura.

**-No le digas así Kanako-chan, Sempai se molestó mucho-** defendía Morinaga.

**-Mori-kun voy a prepararte un té calientito-** dijo la señora quien estaba preocupada por el comportamiento de su sobrino, pero sin embargo no había realizado ningún comentario.

**-No se moleste, Masuda-san no es necesa…-** le decía a la mujer, que lo interrumpió.

**-Mori-kun quédate ahí, ahora vuelvo-** le dijo la mujer seriamente, a lo cual solo asintió con la cabeza.

**-"Parece que esta familia tiene mucha autoridad en sus expresiones, sin embargo son muy buenas personas…incluso Sempai es muy noble también"-** pensaba Morinaga viendo hacia la puerta, tenía ganas de ver entrar a Souichi, que los dos se fueran a su departamento, hablar con él tranquilamente sobre lo que sucedió la noche pasada esa frase "Yo no soy tu amante" aun lo tenia incomodo, sabia que no había ninguna relación establecida entre ellos pero a Morinaga no le importaba siempre y cuando pudiera estar a su lado **-"incluso si no me permite tocarlo, yo estaría bien con eso… eso creo… si, no debo volver a tocarlo"- **solo quería que todo regresara a la normalidad no haría ningún lio de esto, pero eso…**-"¿sería posible en estos momentos?"-** pensaba nerviosamente hasta que fue interrumpido por una tierna voz.

**-¡Te duele mucho, Morinaga-san!-** expresaba la niña con sus ojitos aguados.

**-Estoy bien Kanako-chan no llores y no quiero que estés molesta con Souichi por favor-** le decía con una dulce sonrisa sin darse cuenta de cómo lo llamo.

**-"Souichi… le llamo por su nombre… Que dulce se oye…"- **pensó la niña abriendo sus ojitos en sorpresa** -"Nisan eres un idiota… Morinaga-san te quiere tanto, incluso después de esto"-** lo miraba con tranquilidad **-Está bien Morinaga-san, como tu quieras-** le respondió sonriéndole de igual manera.

**-"Morinaga onii-san que bueno eres"-** pensó la niña mientras se quedaba sentada en la alfombra a su lado.

**-Aquí tienes hijo- **Masuda-san llegó con una taza de té caliente **-Tómatelo antes de que se enfrié-** le expresó con una sonrisa.

**-Gracias Masuda-san-** se incorporó del sillón y tomo la humeante taza para darle un sorbo **-Esta delicioso-** amablemente expresó.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y se cerró tranquilamente, y un joven de mirada melancólica, paso frente a ellos, pasando de largo, subió rápidamente las escaleras para ir a una habitación, que normalmente utilizaba cuando se quedaba ahí.

**-Mooo que le pasa, ni siquiera nos dijo nada, una disculpa eso lo que tenía que pedirle a Morinaga-san-** dijo la niña con los brazos cruzados.

**-Kana-chan ven vamos a preparar la mesa para cenar-** dijo su tía amablemente.

**-Sí, pero…-** la niña le comento.

**-Sou-kun debe de arreglar sus problemas con Mori-kun, esto es sólo entre ellos y nosotras no debemos meternos, ¿entiendes?-** le comento su tía, quien se dirigía hacia la cocina.

**-Si- **contestó siguiéndola.

**-¡Sempai… Souichi…!-** Morinaga suspiro su nombre, sintiéndose incómodo con este nuevo problema, él había pedido disculpas esta mañana por lo que pasó la noche anterior, ahora tendría que pedirle disculpas de nuevo, por los comentarios de Takeshi, sintió que la cabeza le explotaba y por reflejo se tocó la cara **-¡Auch!-** y se volvió a recostar pues su mejilla dolía aun.

Souichi se encontraba en su habitación se sentía realmente mal por el comportamiento que había tenido hace unos momentos.

**-Mierda… Ahora que hago… supongo que debo disculparme… Pero yo porque, el idiota aquel tuvo la culpa de todo, si el estúpido no hubiera gritado "aquello" yo no me habría enojado tanto; no, no solo fue eso… el muy bastardo lo abrazo… lo abrazo y acaricio su cabello y no parecía querer soltarlo además…-**

_-"No te acerques Tatsumi-san"-_

**\- ¿Eh? ¿Es eso lo que más me molesto?... Pero después de mirar aquella escena… sentí que mi estómago se revolvía y una ira enorme me invadió por completo… ¡MIERDA NO ENTIENDO NADA!- **Souichi llevó sus manos a los lados de su cabeza y grito lleno de confusión…

**-¡AAAAAH MORINAGA TU TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO! Siempre haciendo que reaccione así… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo….-**

Mientras Souichi se debatía en sus pensamientos alguien toco la puerta suavemente.

**-¿Puedo pasar Sou-kun?- **

Una dulce voz le llamó, se trataba de su dulce tía quien esperaba que el joven le indicara que podía pasar.

**-Adelante- **respondió tranquilo.

La dulce tía entraba con una charola en donde le traía la cena a su sobrino quien la miro como dejaba la charola en el escritorio que Souichi usaba para estudiar, él se encontraba en la cama sentado sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

**-"Ay Sou-kun, porque eres tan orgulloso… así solo sufrirás demasiado… si supieras lo preocupado que esta por ti…"-**

La amable mujer se quedó de pie mirándolo dulcemente esperando que él le dijera algo sin embargo, el joven de cabello largo se encontraba con su mirada perdida en el suelo, solo una leve luz de la lámpara del escritorio iluminaba esa habitación, la mujer suspiro y se acercó a Souichi y tomando asiento a su lado le tomo la mano hablándole tranquilamente.

**-Sou-kun ¿Cómo te encuentras?-** le pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa.

Su tía conocía a Souichi desde pequeño, sabia del carácter tan fuerte que poseía, y lo desesperado que podía llegar a ser, de pequeño siempre fue muy tranquilo y un niño muy estudioso no tenia amigos, aunque sus compañeros de escuela deseaban relacionarse, él se mantenía alejado, así había crecido hasta convertirse en un adulto.

Sin embargo sabia de igual manera que tenía un bondadoso corazón pues cuando su padre realizaba sus viajes de trabajo Souichi se encargaba de sus hermanos pequeños, los cuidaba y les daba el amor que ellos necesitaban, y se maravillo al ver crecer a kanako y Tomoe de una maravillosa manera.

Se sorprendió muchísimo cuando conoció a Morinaga, él chico que ayudaba a su sobrino en la universidad, por kanako se enteró del tiempo que llevaban juntos y lo bien que ambos se llevaban, en verdad se sintió tranquila pues al conocer a Morinaga en persona se dio cuenta de la gentileza de aquel chico de buen corazón, que a pesar de conocer el carácter de su sobrino jamás se alejo de él.

Masuda-san a lo largo de estos años tenía una sospecha acerca de la relación de Souichi con el chico de hermosos ojos verdes, hace tiempo se entero de que su sobrino Tomoe se había casado y estaba viviendo con otro joven, aun al principio se sorprendió, para ella lo más importante era ver a su familia feliz.

Souichi era feliz con Morinaga, ella estaba segura de eso; jamás había visto tantas emociones en el rostro de su sobrino y su comportamiento era muy diferente cuando estaba con él, pero ella no le diría nada solo procuraría hacerle entender que no había nada de malo en sentirse de esa manera.

**-… … … - **Souichi no era bueno expresando, sus emociones y solo la miro avergonzado.

**-Hijo yo escuche lo que ese joven dijo, y bueno no tenías que molestarte tanto-** le menciono la señora con una sonrisa.

**-¿Perdón?-** el chico la miro anonadado **-Quieres decir… que me quedara callado-**se exasperó.

**-Bueno si nada de lo que dijo es verdad, no tenia importancia…-** comento casualmente mientras cambiaba de tema.

**-¿Eh?- **se extraño por lo dicho.

**-Además Morinaga-kun no se merecía que lo golpearas por eso, pobre niño tiene el ojo hinchado… tienes que disculparte con el- **le mencionó con un toque de preocupación.

**-… … ...-** Souichi solo desvió el rostro y no dijo nada.

**-Espero que lo hagas- **dijo apretando su mano y dando un suave golpecito le mencionó** -Bueno supuse que no querías cenar con nosotros, así que te subí algo de comer- **

**-No tengo hambre- **le contestó desganado.

**-¿Ah? Pero si bajo con la charola, kana-chan se preocupara, y Morinaga-kun querrá subir a verte-** le realizo ese comentario a propósito, estaba usando una excelente excusa para que Souichi comiera.

**-¿Eh?... No… no… déjala si me lo comeré- **no le quedo otra opción.

**-Así es mejor verdad… te dejo hijo voy a cenar con los demás- **le dijo su tía mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir le dijo **-Le pedí a Mori-kun que se quedará a dormir aquí, no quiero que se vaya solito a casa- **cerro la puerta y se retiro.

Souichi se quedo callado, pero a el también le pareció mejor que Morinaga se quedará ahí donde el también estaba, sus sentimientos eran un caos, sabia que se había pasado, el no pudo disculparse en la mañana por las crueles palabras que dijo y ahora tenia otra nueva disculpa que dar.

**-Maldición… tengo que hablar con él…- **se dijo sujetándose la frente con ambas manos.

Morinaga ceno tranquilamente junto a Masuda-san y Kanako mientras les platicaba lo acontecido en ese día junto al joven Takeshi, les conto todos los detalles y a la pequeña niña se le iluminaron los ojos de la emoción, ella y su onii-san irían a la tan ansiosa fiesta de Halloween disfrazados.

**-¡Siiiiii, vamos a ir a la fiesta!-**saltaba la pequeña.

**-Ves Kana-chan te dije que no te preocuparas-** le decía su tía con una sonrisa.

**-Si Kanako-chan todo esta preparado pasado mañana tu y yo iremos a un gran baile jajajaja- **le sonreía gentilmente.

**-Yujuuuuu siiiiiii que alegría- **gritaba la niña, mientras los adultos reían con ella.

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso un joven escuchaba los risas, recargado en el barandal, sin ser notado por ellos, estaba muy indeciso en bajar, lo pensaría un poco más, tal vez reuniría el valor suficiente para hablar con Morinaga a solas.

**-Pues mi traje de princesa es hermoso me quedo muy lindo jajaja, ¿Ah? dime Morinaga-san ¿Cómo te quedo tu disfraz?- **le cuestiono la niña.

**-¿Eh?- ** recordó cuando se lo probó aquella vez frente al espero y lo que paso después.

Con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y rascándose la cabeza le contesto **-Creo que me veo bien, solo espero no hacer el ridículo jajajaja- **reía tiernamente.

**-¡Debes de verte muy guapo!, verdad Masuda-san que Morinaga-san ¿Es un chico muy guapo?-**expresaba con una sonrisa.

**-Claro Mori-kun debe de verse muy apuesto, seguro las chicas que vayan no te dejaran tranquilo jajajaja- **le respondía la señora.

**-Claro que no, no digan eso por favor- **se excusaba, sin embargo en su mente estaba aquella mirada que Souichi le había mostrado al espiarlo tras la puerta **-"se veía tan lindo avergonzado"-** pensaba sonriendo.

Souichi por otro lado estaba rojo como un tomate, al recordar a Morinaga vestido de aquella forma, su memoria le mostro claramente aquella figura con traje blanco y acabados dorados**, -"se veía muy bien"- **pensó para el mismo **-"Que demonios, claro que no… el pervertido aquel no se veía bien para nada"- **se respondía igualmente; sin embargo su mente le comenzó a jugar una broma mostrándole de nuevo la forma en que esa ropa fue saliendo de aquel cuerpo, con delicadeza, hasta el punto de quedarse semidesnudo ante sus ojos **–pero… tiene buen cuerpo- **lo dijo inconscientemente y en voz baja, sin embargo reaccionó, se tapo su boca con las manos y entro de nuevo a la habitación.

**-Maldición por que tengo que recordar algo como eso… porque… porque- **se recostó en la cama mientras trataba de no pensar en Morinaga pero fue imposible como si fuera una película las imágenes iban y venían a su cerebro mientras su corazón se aceleraba incontrolablemente.

Terminaron de cenar y platicar tranquilamente, se encontraban kanako y Morinaga en la sala platicando mientras su tía le preparaba el futón en donde dormiría esa noche.

**-¿Nisan ya se quedó dormido?-** le cuestionaba la pequeña a su tía.

**-Si, fui a recogerla charola y lo vi durmiendo tranquilamente, por lo menos ese niño comió bien-** sonreía la señora tranquilamente.

**-Que bueno, me alegro mucho-** contesto Morinaga con una sonrisa.

**-Bueno Mori-kun ya está listo, si necesitas otra manta o algo me avisas- **le decía la señora mientras llamaba a la pequeña **-Kana-chan hay que ir a dormir, ya es tarde-.**

**-Pero yo quiero platicar con Morinaga-san un poco mas- **reclamaba a su tía en un susurro.

**-Vamos, mañana platicaras lo que quieras con él- **comentaba mientras empujaba a su sobrina en dirección hacia las escaleras.

**-Kanako-chan tranquila, falta poco para ir a divertirnos- **le tocaba suavemente su cabeza** \- buenas noches- **le dijo Morinaga con dulce sonrisa.

**-Tienes razón nos divertiremos mucho-** le respondió de la misma forma.**-"ojala mi hermano también fuera, estoy segura que solucionarían sus problemas bailando"- **fantaseaba mientras se retiraba a dormir con su Tía.

Se acostó en el suave futón y miro su celular, había un mensaje sin leer en su bandeja de entrada.

**-¡Takeshi-san!- **exclamó comenzando a leer el nombre de quien lo enviaba.

**-"Podemos vernos mañana, por favor"- **leía detenidamente esa simple frase escrita en el mensaje.

**-"No, lo siento, necesito resolver mis problemas con mi Sempai primero y no quiero que piense cosas que no son"- **envió la respuesta rápidamente.

**-"Solo un momento por favor, quiero saber si te encuentras bien"-** le envió otro mensaje.

**-"Takeshi-san no te preocupes estoy bien, en serio"-** escribió su respuesta.

**-"No, no es suficiente, necesito ver tu rostro cuando me digas "estoy bien", solo así lo sabré si es verdad"-** le volvió a responder.

**-"Por favor, nos veremos en la fiesta, buenas noches"- **escribió lo que sería su último mensaje.

**-"Ok, no insistiré más, sin embargo mañana por la tarde yo estaré libre, si me necesitas llámame ok, por favor confía en mí, buenas noches Morinaga-san"- **el joven rubio respondió, aun con la esperanza de que aceptara verle.

**-¡Takeshi-san!-** suspiro mientras leía el último mensaje que le enviaba.

Se acomodó en su futón y cerro sus apacibles ojos, toco su mejilla suavemente mientras sus labios susurraba un saludo para su ser amado **-Buenos noches Souichi-…**

Era la noche tan esperada por todos, sin embargo no sabía cómo demonios había llegado ahí, había mucha gente, era un lugar muy amplio y vistoso, las luces de colores alumbraban todo el lugar y la música resonaba con potencia, caminaba tranquilo por el lugar con su mirada confundida, no te tenía idea de lo que pasaba en esos momentos, era como si su mente se hubiera desconectado y de repente hubiera aparecido ahí, en esa odiosa fiesta que para él no tenía sentido; de repente llego hasta un gran ventanal en donde pudo ver su reflejo completamente.

**-¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO**!- expresó lleno de confusión, al ver el disfraz que traía puesto.

Un hermoso vestido color rosa pardo, en corte A, cuya parte de arriba era formado por un corset sencillo ajustado con lazos gruesos del mismo todo, entallado en la cintura y la caída de este era muy amplia dándole una figura impresionante. Su cabello estaba ajustado por un broche que detenía su lago cabello, tenía unos aditamentos que le hacían parecer una princesa totalmente.

**-Que… que… hago yo usando… ¡ESTA PORQUERIA!- **grito colérico, sin embargo, parecía a nadie importarle, cada persona presente, ni siquiera lo notaba, se sentía muy avergonzado, su cara ardía en un rojo vivo, tenía que huir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Mientras las personas bailaban y se divertían con otras; él se encontraba corriendo entre ellas en dirección a la salida de aquel salón **-"Que hago aquí, no debí venir… nunca debí venir aquí… maldición"- **pensaba molesto mientras que de sus ojos salían pequeñas lágrimas, alzaba y sujetaba aquel disfraz que le imposibilitaba el correr con ligereza, estaba a punto salir de aquel lugar cuando de repente algo lo detuvo fuertemente, volteo la mirada y lo vio **-¿Eh?-**

Un apuesto joven de profundos ojos verdes cuyo disfraz de príncipe en color blanco, le hacía resaltar lo apuesto que era, lo miro con un rostro preocupado **-¡Eres tu!-** le dijo sorprendido.

Rápidamente Morinaga lo tomo y jalo del brazo antes de que saliera del lugar, lo atrajo hacia el rodeándolo con sus brazos fuertemente. **-Te amo demasiado Souichi yo… jamás te aparataría de mi vida-** le estrecho con mas fuerza hundiendo su cabeza entre su hombro y su cabello sintiendo como aquel cuerpo temblaba entre sus brazos.

**-¿Eh?- **no comprendía sus palabras -**Suéltame idiota… quiero irme a casa…- **Intentaba zafarse de su agarre, sin conseguir separarse ni un milímetro.

**-Nos iremos a casa después, ven por aquí-** le dijo Morinaga con una dulce voz.

**-Adonde demonios vamos Mori…-** Souichi trato de resistirse, sin embargo la fuerza del otro chico lo superaba en esos momentos.

Morinaga abrió una de las puertas del lugar, dentro se encontraba todo el material de decoración y todas las cosas requeridas para esa noche, entro atrayendo a Souichi consigo que apenas podía caminar con aquel según él "ridículo" disfraz, sin embargo había que reconocer que se le veía muy bien, y ante los ojos de Morinaga era perfecto para la fiesta.

Entraron y al cerrar la puerta Morinaga puso el seguro en ella, ni siquiera encendió la luz, pues por el ventanal se dejaba ver la luz de la maravillosa luna llena que alumbraba esa increíble noche. Se acerco a Souichi que miraba confundido todo el lugar.

**-¿Que hacemos aquí Morina… mmm-** no pudo terminar su frase, sus labios fueron reclamados por un príncipe que lo tomo del rostro con dulzura en sus manos.

**-Espe… Mori… mm-** Souichi trató de separarse pero uno de los brazos de Morinaga lo tomo de la cintura con fuerza, mientras su otra mano se encontraba detrás de su nuca entre sus cabellos ejerciendo presión para que no separara su boca.

El beso que había empezado dulce e inocente se transformó en un beso bastante apasionado y lujurioso, por parte de ambos que movían sus lenguas vertiginosamente, en la boca de cada uno. Souichi enlazo sus brazos al cuello de Morinaga y este apretó más su agarre en su cintura, los segundos pasaban haciéndolos suspirar, cada vez que el beso era interrumpido, ambos buscaban la boca del otro con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el calor invadir sus cuerpos poco a poco.

**-Mori… ¡ah! ¡ah!-** Souichi intentaba regresar su compostura a su mente y cuerpo **-deten… te ¡ah!-** pero era imposible sintiendo esos besos en su cuello, le gustaba sentir tanto esos labios robándole el aliento y acariciando su cuello con lujuria **-Morinagaaa- **exclamaba extasiado.

**-No puedo… ¡ah! Te deseo aquí y ahora Souichi… por favor ¡ah!-** regreso de nuevo a sus labios mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda por encima de esos gruesos lazos que se trenzaban en su espalda con un amarre en la parte de abajo, lo sintió con sus manos y sus dedos desanudaron aquellos lazos y comenzaron a aflojar la parte de arriba del disfraz que Souichi llevaba.

**-Que haces idiota ¡ah! ¡ah!-** sintió sus besos en su cuello y las manos de Morinaga en sus hombros bajando la parte del disfraz y dejando sus hombros al descubierto **-Mori…espera aquí no-** pronuncio aquello sintiendo que se desprendía la parte de arriba de aquel disfraz, las habilidosas manos de Morinaga acariciaron sus brazos, su espalda y comenzó a bajar la parte de su pecho con calma mientras seguía saboreando la boca de su amando **\- mmm Souichi te… amo- **suspiraba Morinaga fuertemente.

El torso de Souichi quedo al descubierto, Morinaga lo había encaminado a un escritorio que se encontraba desocupado, lo recargo en el sin dejar de besar sus labios, sus manos que se aferraban a su delgada cintura, hicieron presión en ella para levantarlo un poco y sentarlo en aquella superficie. Souichi por su parte estaba completamente perdido en aquellos besos y caricias que Morinaga aplicaba con su boca sobre sus tetillas erectas, que no sintió nada de aquello ó en verdad no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Morinaga se acerco a su amado para separar sus piernas y estar más cerca de él, pero un gran pliego de hermosa tela rosa se lo impedía. Así que sus manos acariciaron sus piernas por encima de la misma y buscando la parte de abajo la encontró y comenzó a subirla lentamente. Haciéndole sentir a Sempai las caricias directas de las manos de Morinaga en sus piernas.

**-Espe…ra Morinaga, vamos hacerlo aquí… nos pueden escuchar ¡Ah!-** suplica Sempai entre caricias y besos.

**-Sempai no nos van a escuchar…la música… la oyes… es tan alta que apenas se escuchará tu voz-** le decía sensualmente Morinaga en su oído.

**-Idiota, perver…mmm-** fue silenciado con un beso de nuevo mientras Morinaga ajustaba el agarre en su espalda desnuda que juntaba completamente sus torsos y acariciaba aquellas piernas que se ajustaban a su cadera con fuerza.

Minutos después las emociones se desbordaban **-Souichi… ¡ah! Souichi…!ah! ¡ah!- **Morinaga comenzó a gemir cuando una mano de Souichi se aventuro a tocar su endurecido miembro a través del pantalón **-¡ah! ¡oh! ¡oh! ¡ah!- **descanso su frente en el hombro desnudo de Souichi mientras este seguía masturbándolo ahora directamente con su mano, había sido tan ávido de bajar la cremallera del pantalón y buscar aquel palpitante y endurecido miembro -**¡ah! Souichi…!ah! ¡ah!- **la sensación era tan excitante, no podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso.

Morinaga no lo soporto por más tiempo cuando deshaciéndose de la ropa interior de su amado Souichi lo comenzó a masturbar también, el peli largo dejo lo que hacía y coloco sus manos en los hombros de aquel chico quien lo complacía cálidamente con su mano. Sus manos se aventuraron a quitar toda la ropa que Morinaga traía arriba y que no le permitían ver su muy torneado pecho.

Cuando estaba semidesnudo ante sus ojos y el completamente preparado, coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello besándolo suavemente, por otra parte Morinaga lo ajusto de las caderas, penetrándolo de una sola estocada **-¡AAAAAH!-** gimieron los dos fuertemente al unirse por completo; aquel vaivén comenzó sobre ese escritorio Souichi se encontraba sentado con sus brazos y piernas alrededor de Morinaga, quien embestía con fuerza y dulzura al mismo tiempo **-¡ah! Souichi te amo ¡ah!-** repetía en su oído con una sensual voz mientras lo ajustaba de la cadera con una mano y acariciaba su espalda con la otra**. -¡ah! ¡ah ¡ah! Mori…naga ¡ah! ¡ah!-**

Realmente no tenía sentido nada de lo que acontecía en esos momento, lo único que él podía procesar en su mente era que el placer que ese joven le daba era increíble -**Porque ¡ah! ¡ah! no lo entiendo, desde cuando yo me siento así ¡ah! ¡ah! Mori ¡ah! ¡ah!- **gemía descontrolado completamente, apretando fuertemente sus ojos. Morinaga reclamaba sus labios y Souichi le daba acceso total a su boca mientras se ajustaba a su cuello con una mano la otra acariciaba ese suave cabello que a él tanto le gustaba** -¡ah! ¡ah! Souichi te amo, te amo ¡ah!- **el joven príncipe, susurro cerca de sus labios antes de llegar juntos al clímax de aquel encuentro **\- ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah! Morinaga yo tam….- **todo se oscureció y entonces…

Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, se incorporó rápido de esa cama, su respiración estaba agitada, toco su pecho con sus manos temblorosas y pudo sentir su corazón palpitar **-¿Eh? ¿Eh? Un sueño…. ¿fue un sueño?-** se cuestionaba de inmediato** -Porque tengo que soñar con ese idiota y lo que es peor, que hacía yo en ese lugar disfrazado tan vergonzosamente… yo y ese idiota haciendo… maldición yo jamás haría eso…-** se decía mientras se abrazaba a si mismo temblando de ira; recordando el final de aquel sueño **-yo… yo jamás diría eso…-** Se levanto rápidamente a tomar una ducha para enfriar su cuerpo y su mente además tenía que ir a la universidad, había mucho trabajo por hacer.

Más tarde al salir de la habitación listo para marcharse oyó varios ruidos; su hermanita acostumbraba a arreglarse para ir al colegio con música, su tía ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, lo supo por que la casa olía a café recién preparado y a comida, bajo las escaleras que daban a un costado de la sala y no vio ningún futón en el suelo Morinaga seguramente ya se había levantado.

**-¡Buenos días Masuda-san!**\- saludo Souichi tranquilamente, entrando en la cocina.

**-¡Buenos días Sempai!- **saludo primero el chico de ojos verdes quien se encontraba ayudando a Masuda-san en la elaboración del desayuno.

**-¡Buenos días Sou-kun!-** le saludo su tía con una sonrisa **-¿Dormiste bien hijo?- **le cuestionó tranquila, mientras servía los platos y se los entregaba a Morinaga, quien los colocaba en la mesa.

**-"¡Dormir bien… claro que no… con esa espantosa pesadilla!"- **pensaba irritado mientras miraba a Morinaga con el ceño fruncido, hasta que el chico lo volteo a ver mostrándole una sonrisa amable y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, su corazón palpito rápidamente y su rostro se sonrojo levemente.

Se miraron por varios segundos y Souichi se perdió en la tranquilidad de aquellos ojos, los mismos que lo miraban con un brillo increíble **-Morinaga yo…- **trataba de hablar cuando…

**-¡MUY BUENOS DIAS!-** grito una alegre niña, haciendo que Souichi brincará a causa de la sorpresa **-¿Nisan tu cara esta roja? ¿Estás bien?-** la niña lo miro y le pregunto.

**-¡CLARO QUE NO!, POR QUE ME ASUSTAS ASI KANAKO-** le reclamaba su hermano enfadado.

**-¡YO!, pero salude y la única que me contesto fue Masuda-san, Tú y Morinaga-san estaban en la luna-** le encaró la pequeña directamente **-¿Ya se reconciliaron?-** le pregunto con una sonrisa.

**-¿EH?-** expreso lleno de sorpresa.

**-Morinaga-san ¿Nisan ya te ofreció una disculpa?-** ahora le cuestionó a él **-El te golpeo ayer sin una razón- **le decía la niña mirando a su hermano molesta.

**-Kanako-chan por favor te dije que no estés molesta con él, sabes yo tuve la culpa después de todo y…- **le explicaba a la niña sonriendo.

Souichi tenia que reconocer que le había dejado un moretón en su ojo, que se veía levemente hinchado, y se sintió mal pues a pesar de eso, aquel chico se mostraba amable con él, así que lo haría, se disculparía además no le gustaba que Morinaga se culpará de todo, eso lo irritaba al máximo, a pesar de que su carácter bipolar siempre lo culpará de todo… eran tontas excusas para no reconocer que él tenia la culpa también.

**-Lo siento mucho… Morinaga… - **susurró dejando al joven y a la niña callados y viéndolo sorprendidos.

**-¡Eh! Sempai yo…- **trataba de hablar pero fue silenciado.

**-Como siempre… yo… me irrite… por las estupideces que dijo e hizo ese rubio idiota… no era mi intención golpearte… lo siento mucho- **le costo mucho trabajo, que de sus labios salieran una por una las frases que pronunciaba mientras veía a todas partes menos al frente.

**-No te preocupes, disculpa aceptada- **le respondía Morinaga con una intensa sonrisa, para él esa disculpa tan sencilla era suficiente, se encontraba muy feliz.

Souichi al escuchar esas palabras sintió que un peso cayo de sus hombros, aún faltaba que hablarán sobre la otra noche, aquella platica quedaba pendiente, pero ese tema tan delicado lo trataría a solas con él, vio aquella sonrisa y su corazón se aceleró al máximo y su rostro se sonrojaba, ese chico sin duda era muy bueno.

Kanako estaba feliz, y corrió a abrazar a su tía quien también escucho la disculpa de su sobrino y le veía con una tierna sonrisa. Sin embargo en su mente la niña aún tenía una misión muy importante alejar a Takeshi-san de Morinaga **-"¡Lo sabia! yo tenia razón ese chico es muy peligroso"-** pensaba, mientras veía las miradas de Morinaga y su hermano **-"Necesito usar eso, Ayumi-chan me dijo que solo puedo usarlo una vez"-.**

**-Bueno ya que todo regreso a la normalidad, vamos a desayunar, que se enfriará además ustedes dos deben de ir a la escuela-** les decía Masuda-san.

Desayunaron, tranquilamente mientras Morinaga les platicaba más detalles de la fiesta a realizarse el día de mañana, tratando lo menos posible de mencionar al joven Takeshi, para que Souichi no se enfadara, la pequeña Kanako preguntaba muchas cosas y él le contestaba enseguida.

**-¡Genial mañana yo seré una princesa y Morinaga-san un príncipe!- **expreso la niña

Souichi comenzó a toser, se atraganto con el café cuando escucho aquello, pues a su mente regreso aquel sueño tan lleno de emociones que tuvo con su exkouhai, **-"Por que siempre tengo que soñar esas cosas contigo maldición"**\- pensaba viéndolo acercar.

**-¡Sempai estas bien!-** sonó preocupado Morinaga al preguntarle.

**-Si, no es nada, tengo que irme ya-** se levanto rápidamente de la mesa

**-Kanako-chan debes de irte tu también miren la hora- **le indico Masada-san viendo la hora que marcaba el reloj

**-¡Nos vamos¡-** expresaron los tres saliendo de aquella casa.

**-¡Que tengan un buen día!- **les despedía con una sonrisa.

Mientras kanako y Souichi comenzaba a caminar, Morinaga se regreso rápidamente a la puerta de nuevo.

**-¡Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi Masuda-san!-** le dijo Morinaga haciendo una reverencia a la señora.

**-No hay de que Mori-kun-** le contesto sintiéndose apenada **-Además para mi eres parte de la familia después de todo- **le susurró tiernamente tomando su mano **-Por favor sigue cuidando de Sou-kun y disculpa sus rabietas, en el fondo es un buen chico- **le dijo preocupada.

Morinaga se sintió muy feliz, aquella persona era tan amable con él, siempre haciéndolo sentir muy apreciado y parte de su familia **-Claro, no se preocupe, siempre cuidaré de él- **le respondía con una dulce sonrisa **-¡Me voy!-** se despidió alcanzando a Souichi y a kanako.

**-Gracias Mori-kun, él algún día apreciará más tus sentimientos- **susurraba la señora viendo partir a esos niños tan importantes para ella, entrando de nuevo en la casa para seguir con sus actividades.

**-Yo me despido aquí, Morinaga-san que tengas un lindo día, nos vemos pronto- **decía la niña abrazándolo dulcemente como despedida y moviendo su mano alegremente tomando otra dirección para ir a su escuela.

**-Oye maleducada y de mi no te despides- **le decía su hermano indignado.

**-¡Ah! adiós Nisan-** le dijo seriamente, haciéndole unos ojos afilados **-Morinaga-san te disculpo pero yo no lo haré tan fácilmente- **moviendo su mano se fue.

**-¿Ah? Que le pasa a esa mocosa, como se atreve a decir eso- **volteo a ver a Morinaga quien tenía una sonrisa nerviosa **-¿Que no me disculpe? ó que más quiere esa niña- **le decía con cara de fastidio.

-**jajaja bueno ya se le pasará, no te preocupes ella es una buena niña, no estará mucho tiempo enojada, te aseguro que se le olvidará al rato- **le decía mientras bajaban a los andenes para tomar el tren a la universidad **-Vámonos o llegaremos tarde- **lo apresuro.

**-¡Eh¡ si vámonos-** subieron al tren y cayo en la cuenta **-Oye ¿Tú donde demonios vas?-** le cuestionó.

**-¿Eh? bueno yo voy contigo, quiero apoyarte hoy en el laboratorio ¿No puedo?- **le dijo tranquilamente.

**-Olvidas que ya tengo asistentes- **le dijo con una mirada seria.

**-No, pero aún así quiero ir contigo y ayudarte un poco el día de hoy… solo será la mañana… me iré a medio día… por favor déjame acompañarte -** le miro con ojitos de suplica.

**-¡Ahs! has lo que quieras idiota- **le dijo viendo la alegría que sus ojos y su rostro presentaban, en verdad la sonrisa sincera de Morinaga lo desarmaba por completo y no podía negarle nada y entonces a unas frases llegaron a su mente.

_"__Morinaga-san es un chico con un carácter muy amable… es muy agradable ver su sonrisa… es inteligente y muy atractivo… por supuesto que cualquiera que mirará esos maravillosos ojos quedaría encantado con él"_

**-"Ese maldito rubio diciendo eso, pero… que demonios… si acaba de conocerlo…"-** expreso en su mente, mirando a Morinaga más detenidamente.

_"__Sin embargo… si, él tiene razón… quien conozca a Morinaga solo un poco, se sentiría inmediatamente atraído por él… él es un Ángel…"_

**-Incluso mi hermanita piensa eso… pero yo lo conozco hace 6 años… además vivimos juntos… Morinaga es especial… yo creo que… - **siguió perdido en sus pensamientos.

De repente sintió que lo tomaron del brazo y jalaban de él suavemente **-¡Ya llegamos Sempai!, rápido o las puertas se cerraran- **le decía mientras bajaban del tren.**-¿Eh?, si-.**

Salieron de la estación del tren, para llegar a la universidad, entraron y estaba vacía, era muy temprano y apenas uno que otro estudiante se veía, llegaron al laboratorio en donde entraron y se alistaron para comenzar el día. Souichi observo a Morinaga, quien estaba alegre comenzando a preparar todo el instrumental, para comenzar a trabajar, comenzó a sentirse extraño tenia a su kouhai de nuevo apoyándolo, sin comprender, su corazón comenzó a palpitar y se sintió nervioso.

**-Morinaga… gracias- **susurró sin pensar.

**-¡Eh! no hay de que… a mi me hace feliz ayudarte**\- le dio acercándose a él, viendo como su rostro presentaba un leve sonrojo **-Además yo…-** lo tomo por los hombros acercándose más a su rostro, mirándolo con ternura.

**-Mori…-** susurró nervioso cerca de su rostro, sabía lo que iba a suceder y extrañamente no se opuso.

_¡YO NO SOY TU AMANTE!..._

A punto de besarlo estaba cuando esa frase llego a su mete, sonrió tristemente y se alejo, dejando a un Souichi confundido, regreso a la mesa de trabajo y le dijo **-Bien empecemos Sempai, en que quieres que te ayude… eh veamos que hay aquí- **le dijo leyendo unas observaciones en la bitácora**. -"No debo tocarlo… o se volverá a enfadar conmigo… tengo que cumplir mi promesa"- **pensaba melancólicamente.

**-Morinaga- **Souichi le llamo, se había quedado con una sensación muy extraña.

El sonido de un celular se oyó y Morinaga reconoció el sonido. **-Lo siento, es un mensaje- **le dijo revisando su teléfono.

La puerta se abrió y dos jóvenes ingresaron al laboratorio **-¡Muy Buenos días Tatsumi Sempai!- **saludaban cortésmente **-¡Ah! Morinaga Sempai también esta aquí, buenos días-** hicieron una reverencia.

**-Buenos días chicos hoy trabajaré toda la mañana con ustedes- **respondía alegremente.

**-Bien apúrense a listarse, llegaron tarde par de holgazanes- **les reclamó molesto, mientras veía a Morinaga responder su celular **-"¿Quien te envió ese mensaje?"-** frunció en ceño quedándose con la duda, pues no le preguntaría eso.

Los chicos se apresuraron, y se alistaron enseguida, comenzando todos juntos sus actividades, Souichi tenía un extraño presentimiento, quería saber por que Morinaga se detuvo en ese momento y con quien se mensajeaba tan temprano, sin embargo más adelante lo descubriría.

-"Te invito a comer, por favor acepta, estoy muy preocupado por ti, además necesito pedirte disculpas apropiadamente, no quiero que te enfades conmigo, si aceptas te esperaré a las 2:00 pm, en el mismo restaurant de ayer. Que tengas una maravillosa mañana Morinaga-san"-

-Buenos días Takeshi-san, muchas gracias por preocuparte, pero quédate tranquilo estoy bien, y no estoy enojado contigo, sobre la invitación no creo poder ir, le deseo igualmente una linda mañana"-

-"Gracias por responder, pero no puedo evitar preocúpame por ti, sin embargo yo estaré esperándote por si cambias de opinión"

Continuará…

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, ya que me gusta escribir para ustedes (^o^)/**_

_**las románticas aventuras de esta pareja XD**_

_**Espero sus lindos comentarios **_

**Saludos preciosas nos leemos pronto XD**


	6. EL hechizo llamado Dulce o Truco

**Hola o(^o^)o a toda(o)s Soy Naomi!**

**Vengo a entregarles un nuevo capítulo de esta alegre historia, que me han estado solicitando mucho en estos días, muchísimas gracias por leer mis alocadas fantasías, mandarme comentarios muy motivadores, mensajitos personales, comentarios increíbles, muchísimas gracias, en verdad no me imagine que les gustará tanto, no me considero muy buena escritora, al contario a veces siento que me van a lazar tomates por la cabeza, debido a las cosas que escribo, sinceramente no sé de dónde salen, solo les puedo decir que cuando estoy inspirada mis manitas transcriben lo que mi cerebro imagina (saben a lo que me refiero ***lemon subido de tono***) pero bueno eso es otra historia.**

**Las dejo disfrutar del capítulo tranquilamente XD**

**Comenzamos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6. EL hechizo llamado "Dulce o truco".**

_Días antes en la tienda de disfraces…_

**-¡Waoooo esto es increíble Ayumi-san!-** expresaba emocionada la pequeña niña.

**-¡Kanako-chan! ¿Que haces aquí?-** salto de sorpresa con una mano en su pecho, al descubrir a la inocente niña detrás de ella.

**-Perdóname Ayumi-chan, es que me dejaste muy intrigada sobre tu habilidad… ese poder… de leer los corazones de las personas, por eso… te seguí hasta aquí… lo siento mucho Ayumi-chan-** explicaba apenada la pequeña.

La amable y linda joven suspiro pesadamente **-No te preocupes, ya no se puede hacer nada, ven te mostrare algo-** le tomo de la mano y mientras caminaban, le mostro un sin fin de objetos en las vitrinas que tenia detrás de las cortinas del mostrador, que separaban ese misterioso lugar de la tienda de disfraces.

**-Ayumi-chan ¿Que es todo esto?-** preguntaba entusiasmada la pequeña, observando, cartas, amuletos, pulseras, anillos, frascos, cristales y otros objetos muy hermosos y llamativos.

**-Bueno mi tienda es especial, vendo disfraces pero a la vez ayudo a las personas… soy… lo que la gente llama… ¡una hechicera!-** le confesaba la joven con una tenue sonrisa.

**-¡Una hechicera, waooo es genial!-** expresaba emocionada la niña.

**-¡Shss!, No alces la voz, solo gente de buen corazón entra conmigo a este lugar, yo utilizo mi magia para hacer buenas obras, pero en ocasiones la gente pide cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias, es por eso que solo ayudo a las personas que realmente lo necesitan-** le decía en voz baja mientras se sentaba en un gran sillón.

**-Dime entonces… yo podría… solicitarte un favor… Ayumi-chan-** le comentaba dudosamente la niña, mientras se acercaba a ella.

**-¡Eh! ¿Qué clase de favor Kanako-chan**?- le preguntaba muy interesada.

**-Tú podrías usar tus poderes para hacer que mi nisan y Morinaga-san estén juntos por siempre, es decir podrías hacer que mi nisan se enamore, sea más amable, tierno, gentil, cariñoso con Morinaga-san-** decía la niña emocionada.

**-¡Eh! Espera… tranquila, los sentimientos son muy complejos Kanako-chan, no se puede jugar con ellos, es muy complicado además no me parece correcto forzar a una persona a amar a otra, el amor debe nacer, crecer y darse mutuamente entre dos personas… y pues… veo que Morinaga-san ama mucho a tu hermano, yo no lo conozco pero él debe de sentir algo por el también ¿Vedad?-** le explicaba y preguntaba dulcemente Ayumi.

**-Bueno… La verdad es que mi nisan es muy engreído, tirano, de carácter impulsivo, es muy seco, un poco agresivo y siempre anda negando que siente algo por Morinaga-san, además siempre dice que son solo amigos… pero yo sé que en el fondo mi nisan… si siente algo muy fuerte por Morinaga-san, yo se lo mucho que le importa-** le confesaba tristemente a la joven quien la miro sorprendida.

**-¡Wao! Kanako-chan tu hermano es todo un caso, jajaja pobre Morinaga-san, sí que debe sufrir… pero como te lo mencione, manipular los sentimientos es algo que rara vez me ofrezco a hacer, es mejor que dejes que las cosas sigan su curso y si su destino es estar juntos, así será-** le decía acariciando su cabello dulcemente.

**-Pero es que mi nisan es muy orgulloso y si por el fuera se quedaría solo toda su vida-** sollozaba la pequeña niña.

**-¡Kanako-chan por favor no llores!-** se afligió la chica al ver a la niña muy preocupada.

**-Mira vamos hacer algo, no estoy segura si funcionará… pero puedo usar eso-** Ayumi-chan hablaba con voz decidida levantándose del sillón.

**-¡Eh! ¡Vas ayudarme en verdad! ¡Vas ayudarme Ayumi chan!-** expresa la niña con sus ojitos brillosos.

**-Primero me tienes que prometer algo, usarás este hechizo con responsabilidad- **le dijo seriamente.

**-¿Hechizo?- **preguntó sorprendida la niña.

**-Bueno… además solo funcionará una vez según recuerdo… mmm a ver… como era mmm… ¡Ah! sí ya recordé jajaja- **Ayumi hablaba consigo misma, mientras se rascaba su cabeza y caminaba de un lado al otro, como tratando de recordar algo importante.

**-¿Eh? Ayum…- **Kanako la miraba extrañada y quiso hablarle pero…

**-Kanako-chan… ¿Estas segura que tu hermano ama a Morinaga-san? no quiero que cometamos un grave error- **la miro y le pregunto, observando una sonrisa tierna en la niña.

**-Sí, mi nisan lo ama mucho, pero ni muerto se lo diría… ¡Oh nisan porque eres así!- **respondía y ahora era ella quien hablaba sola, causando una risa en la joven, quien ya había llegado a un gran estante.

**-Ok mira, podemos usar esto- **le decía mientras buscaba entre las reliquias una cajita de terciopelo negro que al abrirlo contenía un simple dije, el cual al mostrárselo a la pequeña niña, ella vio que era un dije rectangular pequeño, era de plata con una inscripción borrosa en el **-Esto es un amuleto muy especial, sirve para hacer que una persona se enamore de otra, claro mediante un hechizo… esto es algo que no me gusta hacer realmente, involucra muchos sentimientos, pero así funciona-** le decía inquietamente.

**-¡Eh! no entiendo-** le comento la niña.

**-Mira te explicaré, si crees que en realidad tu hermano ama a Morinaga-san tienes que hacer que él use esto, su enamorado deberá besarlo después, si, eso es, un simple beso activara la primera fase del hechizo haciendo que se enamore inmediatamente de la persona que tiene enfrente-**

**-¡En serio! Ayumi-chan no me engañas ¿Nisan se enamorará?-** le decía la pequeña emocionada.

**-Si, pero eso solo durará unos minutos, horas o incluso días hasta que la segunda parte del hechizo se realice correctamente y esta es la parte mas importante verás…. Morinaga-san deberá pronunciar la inscripción que está aquí, mira la ves "Dulce o Truco" esto se debe de hacer desde el día 31 Octubre a las 23:00 hrs de este año ó a más tardar 3 días después, ¿Me entiendes? Es un periodo en donde la magia es más fuerte; después de decir esta frase, si tu hermano le responde "Dulce" estará enamorado para siempre de él y si responde "Truco" como su nombre lo dice solo es un truco y no pasara nada de nada, ahí termina la magia y todo regresará a la normalidad- ** explicó tratando de haber sido clara.

**-¡Eeeeeeeeh!, pero… mi nisan al final tiene que responder algo, no es solo suficiente con el beso… ¡Pero él sabrá, realmente que responder! ¡No entiendo!- **Kanako le comentaba muy dudosa.

**-Los sentimientos de una persona son muy poderosos y aunque este bajo un hechizo si en realidad ama a esa persona "Dulce" será su respuesta pero si no, "Truco" lo será. A lo que me refiero es que aunque Morinaga-san sea feliz por unos días, horas o segundos, hasta que pronuncie esa frase y reciba su respuesta o bien pasen los días tope del hechizo, dependerá mucho de tu hermano el aceptarlo o no- **declaró la hechicera.

**-Ya veo- **dijo con desanimo la pequeña.

**-Pero si dices que lo ama, entonces será Dulce su respuesta ¿Verdad?- **Ayumi le preguntó con una sonrisa.

**-Ya no lo sé, pero… si mi nisan no lo ama en realidad, Morinaga-san sufriría por mi culpa ¿Verdad?- **le preguntaba tristemente.

-**Por eso te dije, que manipular los sentimientos en una muy mala acción, y como consecuencia más de una persona resultarían lastimadas- **le puntualizó.

**-¡Eh! No puede ser- **expresó, la pequeña.

**-Pero también puede haber algo complicado en todo esto, porque durante ese falso enamoramiento puede ser que su corazón se confunda y aunque no lo ame le diga Dulce y entonces se enamore forzosamente de él… **susurró algo preocupada, sin embargo la niña la alcanzo a escuchar y le pregunto.

**-¿Como puede confundirse su corazón Ayumi-chan?- **preguntó rápidamente.

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Si, dijiste que aunque no lo ame puede confundirse ¿Cómo es eso?- **formuló mejor su pregunta.

**-Bueno, verás una persona suele tener sentimientos por otra no necesariamente de amor, por ejemplo agradecimiento, amistad, cariño, ternura e incluso simple atracción física, al convivir con ella mas abiertamente durante la primera fase del hechizo, puede que su corazón crea que es amor en verdad, se confunda y acepte sin en realidad sentirlo- **le explicó seriamente **-Sin embargo eso no sería justo Kanako-chan, tal vez esa persona tenga a alguien más especial en su vida pero aun no aparece, o este enamorado de otra persona y se le esta forzando a amar a alguien, además eso seria un sentimiento falso ¿no lo crees? Esta es la razón por la que no uso estos hechizos, y es mejor que el amor surja de manera natural-** le declaró estas palabras tranquilamente, tratando de hacer reflexionar a la pequeña de no usar ese hechizo.

-**Puedo intentarlo Ayumi-chan- **expresó decidida.

**-¡Kanako-chan!- **se sorprendió la hechicera, deseando no haber escuchado eso.

**-Te prometo que lo usaré con responsabilidad, por favor, además solo puedo usarlo estos días ¿verdad?... tal vez, a lo mejor ni lo use al final y solo deje que Morinaga-san y mi nisan sigan siendo iguales- **la niña movió su cabeza negando lo último que dijo** -Bueno en realidad si lo quiero usar, por favor si… déjame usarlo… Ayumi-chan por favor-** le decía mientras apretaba ese dije en su corazón y la miraba a los ojos.

Ayumi observó a la niña unos minutos y respiro profundamente, la pequeña realmente deseaba con todo su corazón que esas dos personas tan importantes para ella estuvieran juntas, y pensó que tal vez a aquel chico que aún no conocía, en verdad correspondiera los fuertes sentimientos de Morinaga, volvió a suspirar, sonrió y le dijo…

**-Esta bien Kanako-chan, confió en lo que dices, si tu hermano lo ama y por orgullo no quiere decirlo entonces esto le servirá de empujón, pero por favor úsalo correctamente y regrésamelo después, esta bien- **le decía tomando el dije nuevamente y guardándolo en su cajita, mientras le sonreía.

**-Si lo prometo-** le correspondió el gesto con sus ojos iluminados.

**-¡Ayumi-chan! ¡Ayumi-chan! podría ayudarnos por favor!-** Morinaga, buscaba a la señorita en el mostrador **-¡Ayumi-chan! Necesitamos algunos accesorios-** se escuchaba la voz del joven de ojos verdes más cerca.

La señorita Ayumi entrego la cajita a Kanako y salió detrás de las cortinas con una sonrisa muy animada **-Si, disculpe la espera Morinaga-san ¿Que accesorios le muestro? -** le preguntó.

Ayumi vio atentamente a Morinaga y volvió a sentir esos sentimientos que albergaban en su corazón, eran tan fuertes que incluso el poder de esa sonrisa que tenía quedaba corta en contra ellos.

**-Si, por favor… Quiero los accesorio de este traje de príncipe ja ja ja-** sonreía tiernamente.

**-"Espero que seas muy feliz"-** expresa mentalmente la joven, llevándolo a un aparador diferente, para mostrarle sus accesorios.

**-Nisan necesito saber si de verdad te gusta Morinaga-san, por favor admítelo una sola vez… no me hagas usar esto por favor-** expresaba la niña muy decidida…

**_-_**_MORINAGA-SAN Y TÚ SON AMANTES –_

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! Te he dicho que saques de tu cabeza esa loca idea de que Morinaga y yo somos... AAAGH, ¿Cómo puedes decir es palabra?, te he repetido miles de veces que sólo somos amigos… "AMIGOS" ¡Entiendes kanako!-_

_-Nisan, en verdad ¿Tú no amas a Morinaga-san? ¿Eres su Amante?-_

_-Ya te dije que no-_

_-Morinaga es sólo un amigo para mí, así que por favor deja de hacer esos extraños comentarios-_

_Universidad de Nagoya 10:30 am (Momento actual)_

La mañana transcurrió de manera tranquila, cuatro jóvenes se encontraban realizando sus actividades de manera animosa, en el laboratorio número dos del departamento de Agricultura; cuando Morinaga se encontraba ahí, los asustadizos asistentes se sentían más seguros que cuando se quedaban a solas con el temible Tatsumi-sempai. Ellos se sentían en completa confianza y le pedían indicaciones para realizar su trabajo, por supuesto que Souichi se sentía mucho mejor al no sentirse tan presionado por las dudas de sus inútiles asistentes.

**-Ya ven chicos, esto se hace de esta manera-** el chico de ojos verdes explicaba con mucha simplicidad un procedimiento de una prueba de observación.

**-¡Oh! ya veo, que es bastante sencillo, ya estoy entendiendo un poco mejor muchas gracias-** decía el joven Tadokoro.

**-Si Morinaga-sempai gracias por la explicación es más claro ahora pero… disculpe que sea muy atrevida ¿Qué le paso a su ojo derecho?- **preguntó directamente la joven Miharu.

**-¡Eh! mi ojo-** Morinaga había olvidado el pequeño detalle que presentaba su ojo, un moretón perceptible a los ojos de cualquiera, debido a la piel apiñonada que tenia, además presentaba un poco de inflamación aun.

**-Debe de molestarle un poco ¿Verdad?-** pregunta la chica con un dejo de preocupación.

**-¡Ah! Bueno… verás yo… yo me tropecé en mi cuarto ayer mientras lo limpiaba, y me golpee con la esquina de mi cama jajaja soy un tonto, no te preocupes Miharu-chan- **Morinaga no era muy bueno mintiendo, debido a su sinceridad, pero tenía que hacerlo para salir del problema; no podía decir que su Sempai lo había golpeado en una pelea, pues no le gustaba generarle a Souichi mala reputación delante de sus asistentes.

**-¡Eh! así que fue eso, pero debe de tener mas cuidado la próxima vez Moringa-sempai-** le decía el chico Tadokoro, entrando en la conversación.

**-¡Ah! Si gracias, fui un descuidado jajajaja-** decía rascándose la nuca un poco.

**-Yo pensé que lo habían golpeado Morinaga-sempai-** expresaba seriamente la chica de cabello corto.

**-¡Eh! por que dices eso-** se sobresalto al escuchar a la chica.

-**Bueno vera, mi hermano menor que va al instituto, suele meterse en muchos problemas y así se ve exactamente cuando le dan un golpe en la cara, es por eso que lo mencioné-** explicaba la chica, mirándolo seriamente.

**-¡Ah! Miharu-san pero Morinaga-sempai es una persona muy tranquila y todos hablan buenas cosas de el, además jamás se ha escuchado que el tenga una pelea ó algo-** le decía su compañero de anteojos.

**-Es verdad, Morinaga-sempai es muy amable, y por eso pregunte, creí que alguien lo había agredido, jamás pensaría que peleo con alguien, es que estaba algo preocupada-** decía la chica viendo a los ojos a Morinaga.

Morinaga se puso muy nervioso, al sentir las miradas de esos dos chicos sobre él, no estaba acostumbrado a mentir y lo que Miharu decía era la verdad, en realidad lo que él dijo había sido una estúpida mentira, ya que en verdad había sido el puño de su gran amor directo en su cara, lo que provoco aquel ojo morado e inflamado.

**-Morinaga-sempai lamento haber sido tan osada en preguntarle… lo siento mucho**\- la chica hizo una reverencia y lo miro muy preocupada.

**-No te preocupes Miharu-san estoy bien en serio- **le decía con una sonrisa dulce.

Esa escena, por alguna razón molesto a Souichi y le distrajo de su trabajo, aquella chica para él era una metiche, ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por Morinaga?, él ya había explicado con una mentira pero ella siguió hablando con él, así que se exasperó.

**-Pueden callarse de una maldita vez, estoy tratando de concentrarme y sus chismes de lavadero no me dejan hacerlo-** expresó molesto el Sempai, mirándolos con rabia.

**-¡Sí!-** respondieron a coro aquellos tres guardando silencio de inmediato y regresando a sus actividades.

Souichi de alguna manera se había librado de las insistentes preguntas que Miharu-chan le estuvo haciendo a un mortificado Morinaga por varios minutos, en esa mañana, callándolos de inmediato cada vez que empezaban a susurrar algo en referencia al moretón que tenía en su ojo derecho.

**-"No debí haber dejado que Morinaga me ayudará el día de hoy, tropezarse y golpearse definitivamente no es una buena excusa idiota"- **regañaba mentalmente a su exkouhai, mirándolo con una cara de pocos amigos **-"Ni se te ocurra decir nada más"-** pensaba mirándolo fijamente.

Concluyeron parte del experimento con gran éxito y se encontraban analizando otras muestras y escribiendo sus reportes en silencio, mientras tanto Souichi miro el reloj de su muñeca y vio que marcaba las 13:00 pm **-"Ya es tarde"- **pensó al voltear y ver que Morinaga seguía muy concentrado en sus actividades.

**-Oí Morinaga-** le llamo de repente con su típica voz seria.

**-Si-** contesto el chico al instante, mirándolo.

**-Ya es mas de medio día, ¿No tienes que irte ya?- **le pregunto tajantemente.

**-¡EH!-** se asombró, vio el reloj de la pared y le regreso la mirada dudoso, pero capto en seguida la pregunta, al mirar su ceño fruncido.

**-¡Ah! sí es verdad jajaja se me había olvidado que tengo cosas que hacer, gracias Sempai por recordarme-** mintió el joven poniendo una sonrisa simple en su rostro.

**-Es cierto Morinaga-sempai solo nos ayudaría medio día-** expresó el joven asistente de anteojos.

**-¡Oh! El tiempo se pasó volando-** expresaba Miharu viendo el reloj en la pared también.

**-Ustedes dos pueden ir a comer, asegúrense de regresar a tiempo más tarde-** les daba instrucciones a sus asistentes quienes obedecieron enseguida, realizaron una reverencia a sus Sempais y salieron felizmente del laboratorio para ir a la cafetería a almorzar juntos.

**-¡No puedo creerlo! Para eso si se dan prisa este par de idiotas-** expresaba irritado.

**-¡Uh! Sempai no quieres ir a comer algo, yo invito vamos a la cafetería-** proponía el chico de ojos verdes con una linda sonrisa.

**-No, yo tengo que ir a ver al profesor Fukushima en un rato, solo tengo que terminar esto-** decía mientras terminaba de escribir en su bitácora.

**-Ya veo… entonces puedo ir a buscarte algo para cuando regreses ¿Qué quieres?-** insistía Morinaga haciendo tiempo y reusándose a dejar el laboratorio.

**-Ya te dije que no, además no tengo nada de hambre- **

**-Pero si no comes te pue…-** Souichi irritado no lo dejo terminar su oración, golpeando fuertemente la mesa.

**-MORINAGA ¡YA LARGATE DE UNA VEZ!-** grito exasperado.

Morinaga se asustó, no quería hacerlo enojar al principio de la mañana, evito besarlo por esa razón, pero ahora su insistencia hacia que se enojara, se sintió un poco mal y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el locker en donde guardaba su bata, se la quito y la colgó en su gancho correspondiente.

Souichi se irrito mas aun, le había gritado sin ninguna razón, pero es que ya no quería que estuviera ahí para cuando sus asistentes regresaran y le siguieran preguntando sobre aquel golpe que sabia perfectamente que él lo había provocado.

Lo vio colgar su bata rápidamente y cerrando la puerta del locker le dijo en voz baja **-¡Uh! bueno, ya me voy, te veo en el departamento Sempai-** no lo miro al decirle esas palabras simplemente Morinaga camino hacia la puerta y se fue.

**-Maldición… soy un idiota-** se dijo sentado en su silla agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza.

Habían pasado unos 20 minutos desde que Morinaga había salido del laboratorio cuando escucho un sonido que lo distrajo en el área de los lockers, el lugar estaba en silencio absoluto y el sonido se escuchaba claramente, se levanto y pudo notar un objeto encima del locker que mostraba una luz encenderse y apagarse.

**-¡Eh! un móvil**\- expresó, reconociendo perfectamente ese dispositivo que sostuvo entre su mano** -¡Es el móvil Morinaga!-** dijo mirando la luz de la pequeña pantalla led que se encendía en la tapa.

El celular se encontraba en modo vibrador, era un celular tipo clamshell en color azul muy estético para su gusto, pero que era del tipo favorito para Morinaga, observó que en la pantalla se visualizaba un número desconocido pues no estaba registrado y no sabía quién era, dejo de vibrar e inmediatamente después llego un mensaje de texto, él no era de las personas que contestara o que mirara cosas ajenas, así que regreso a la mesa y lo puso ahí, **-"El idiota de Morinaga regresará enseguida por el"-** pensó con seguridad, sin embargo después de algunos minutos más, el celular de Morinaga volvía a vibrar insistentemente, el mismo número se reflejaba en la pantalla por un largo tiempo y cada vez que lo hacia y no se tomaba la llamada un nuevo un mensaje llegaba.

**-¡AH! ¡QUIEN DEMONIOS LO ESTA LLAMANDO TANTO!-** grito colérico.

Su impulsividad hizo que tomará el teléfono y lo abriera para revisar los benditos mensajes que llegaban, podía tratarse de algo urgente y él podría avisarle a Morinaga después y reclamarle por haberlo olvidado. Sin embargo la molestia que sentía en ese momento desapareció sintiendo un dolor agudo en el estómago cuando leyó detenidamente el primer mensaje que había llegado, ese mismo número estaba registrado en el remitente de los que habían llegado en la mañana cuando el y Morinaga llegaron al laboratorio.

_"__Mensajes"_

8:05 am

**_-"Te invito a comer, por favor acepta, estoy muy preocupado por ti, además necesito pedirte disculpas apropiadamente, no quiero que te enfades conmigo, si aceptas te esperaré a las 2:00 pm, en el mismo restaurant de ayer. Que tengas una maravillosa mañana Morinaga-san"-_**

8:08 am

**_-"Buenos días Takeshi-san, muchas gracias por preocuparte, pero quédate tranquilo estoy bien, y no estoy enojado contigo, sobre la invitación no creo poder ir, le deseo igualmente una linda mañana"-_**

8:10 am

**_-"Gracias por responder, pero no puedo evitar preocúpame por ti, sin embargo yo estaré esperándote por si cambias de opinión"_**

13:20 pm

**_-"Morinaga-san debes de estar muy ocupado para no contestar mis llamadas, lo siento no quería molestarte, es solo que quería insistir en invitarte a comer el día de hoy, el menú de hoy es muy agradable y los postres son suculentos, lo menciono por que se que te gustan las cosas dulces"_**

13:30 pm

**_-"Disculpa mi insistencia, pero ¿en verdad no estas enojado conmigo?, es que no me contestaste el mensaje anterior, voy saliendo de la oficina ¿Estas en tu departamento? Dime puedo ir a recogerte, contéstame por favor Morinaga-san"_**

13:40 pm

**_-"Morinaga justamente estoy afuera de tu departamento, perdona que me tomara el atrevimiento de venir así, pero en verdad estoy preocupado por ti, ¿Estas en casa?"-_**

El dolor desaparecía con forme leía cada uno de esos mensajes de texto en el celular de Morinaga, sentía su sangre hervir al ver "ese nombre" en uno de los mensaje que había contestado Morinaga, ese chico con quien había salido a desayunar el día de ayer, aquel que lo llevo a casa de su tía por la noche, aquel que había insinuado que eran "novios", aquel que se atrevió abrazarlo y aquel a quien no le pudo dar un puñetazo y el cual Morinaga defendió.

**-¡MALDITO BASTARDO, POR QUE DEMONIOS TENDRIA MORINAGA QUE COMER HOY CONTIGO!- **grito cabreado, apretando fuertemente ese celular entre sus manos.

**-Idiota, Idiota, Idiota, Idiota, Idiota-** repetía una y otra vez.

La vibración del dispositivo en sus manos le indico de una nueva llamada entrante, dirigió la mirada a la pantalla del mismo y Souichi al ver ese número de nuevo, no lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar de manera muy brusca.

**-¿Que quieres?-**

**-¡Eh! Disculpe, ¿Es el número xxxxxxxxxx de Morinaga Tetsuhiro-san?-**

**-Lo es-**

-**Buenas tardes habla Nakamura Take….-**

**-Ya sé quién demonios eres bastardo, te pregunte ¿Qué demonios quieres?-**

**-¡Eh! Quien eres… ¡Ah! ¿Tatsumi-san? ¿Porque contesta el móvil de Morinaga-san?, podría pasármelo por favor-**

**-¡NO PUEDO! El idiota, olvido su móvil aquí en la universidad, así que ya deja de fastidiar, y no lo llames más-**

**-¿Disculpe? En primer lugar ese es el móvil personal de Morinaga y yo le hablo cuantas veces quiera, y en segundo lugar usted no tiene por que contestarlo después de todo-**

**-¡QUE DIJISTE BASTARDO!-**

**-¡LO QUE ESCUCHO ¡ Y apropósito, ya que estoy hablando con usted o por lo menos eso intento, quiero que sepa que no fue mi intención ofenderlo con mi comentario de ayer por la noche, si lo mencioné fue por que Morinaga me comentó que usted era esa persona tan especial del cual esta enamorado, pero nunca creí que sería un amor unilateral- **

**-NO SÉ, DE QUE MIERDA HABLAS-**

**-Por favor Tatsumi-san, lo sabe perfectamente, Morinaga lo…-**

**-¡Morinaga-san! para ti, IDIOTA-**

**-Ok, Morinaga-san lo ama desde hace 6 años y usted en todo este tiempo no me diga que no se dio cuenta de esos hermosos sentimientos, claro que los noto, pero jamás los a aceptado, Moringa-san es un joven muy atractivo e inteligente, además su carácter es tan dulce y alegre que encantaría a cualquiera…-**

Mientras escuchaba esas palabras Souichi sentía que el estomago se le revolvía del coraje tan grande que sentía, quería desquitarse, quería tener aquel sujeto frente de el y golpearlo hasta desahogar la ira que tenia dentro.

**-"Este estúpido bastardo diciendo todo eso, que mierda le pasa, Morinaga Idiota siempre contándole tu vida a cualquiera"-** pensaba muy irritado.

**-Con todas esas bellas cualidades y además increíble su honestidad cualquiera se terminaría enamorando de él- **terminaba de hablar el joven Takeshi, con expresión en su voz.

**-¡QUE MIERDA DICES!- **grito al escuchar ese tono tan suave y ese suspiro en la voz del hombre aquel.

**-Lo que oyó, quien tuviera a Morinaga a su lado se enamoraría de él inmediatamente y usted que vive con él, aun así no ha correspondido sus sentimientos- **le recriminó directamente.

**-¡YO NO SOY GAY!, métetelo en tu cabeza maldito homosexual, ¡YO NO SOY GAY! Yo no tengo que corresponder a nada, ¡ENTIENDES!- **su poca paciencia desapareció, dejando salir sus tan conocidas excusas cuando le mencionaban ese tema con Morinaga.

Otra vez Souichi se dejaba llevar por la ira, ese tal Takeshi lo hacía perder la compostura, hacía que sintiera un fuego consumirlo y por su impulsividad si no gritaba él sentiría asfixiado.

**-ASÍ, QUE ¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!-**

**-Entonces usted no… ¿No ama a Morinaga-san?, ¿No son amantes?-**

**-¡Eh!-** de nuevo, otra vez, las mismas preguntas que su linda hermanita le había hecho hace dos días **-"Nisan, en verdad ¿Tú no amas a Morinaga-san? ¿Eres su Amante?"- **ese chico las repetía con la misma expresión en la voz.

**-Que estupideces dices ya lo he dicho muchas veces antes, Morinaga solo es mi amigo, fue mi asistente aquí en la universidad, comparto departamento con él, pero nada más, Yo no soy gay, Yo no amo a Morinaga y mucho menos seria su amante- **

Souichi dijo cada palabra con ira absoluta, cualquiera que lo escuchara, pensaría que en vez de ser amigo de Morinaga, era su enemigo y lo odiaba, quien tan tajantemente lo rechazaba en toda su totalidad, ¿En realidad era amigo de Morinaga? En realidad no estimaba ni un poco a ese chico gay de la universidad quien le confesó sus sentimientos abiertamente y que no perdía la esperanza de ser correspondido hasta el último segundo de su vida…

_"… __existe una persona muy importante dentro de mi vida, esta persona es alguien que he amado por 6 largos años, que amo y amaré por siempre, él es muy especial… para mí en realidad no existe nadie más, mi corazón le pertenece completamente a él…"_

**-… … … - **El joven Takeshi se quedó sin palabras y recordó aquellas palabras de Morinaga y el sentimiento al pronunciarlas una por una.

**-¡Oí lo escuchaste bien!... Oí- **al no escuchar sonido del otro lado del teléfono, Souichi le llamo.

**-Si lo escuche perfectamente… Entonces en verdad… yo tengo una oportunidad- **declaró tranquilamente.

**-¿Eh? De que hablas idiota- **no le gusto nada lo que escuchaba.

**-Tatsumi-san, a mí sí… me gusta mucho Morinaga-san, yo lo amaría por siempre y si me gustaría ser su amante- **le expresó con una voz muy suave.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Souichi sintiera un fuerte latigazo, no fue por el coraje lo que sentía, no fue por esa discusión telefónica que tenía con aquel hombre, fue una sensación de miedo, esa frase del joven Takeshi hizo que sintiera miedo de perder algo que pertenecía a su vida en estos momentos, esa frase retumbaba en su cabeza, aquel hombre le decía abiertamente que le gustaba y amaría a su exkouhai y que quería convertirse en su amante sin ningún descaro.

**-¿Qué fue lo que….-** no termino la frase pues del otro lado de la línea escucho la voz que hacía que su corazón se acelerara y sus piernas perdieran fuerza.

**-¡Takeshi-san! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- **le pregunto al joven rubio, casualmente vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una playera blanca con franjas rojas, quien se encontraba recargado en su auto, frente a la entrada de los condominios en donde vivía.

**-Morinaga….-** Souichi expresaba del otro lado de la línea, estaba relajándose poco a poco después de esa acalorada conversación con ese odioso rubio, que lo sacaba de sus casillas y más ahora que sabía que Morinaga se había encontrado con él.

**-Morinaga-san muy buenas tardes, permíteme un momento por favor- **le decía y le hacía una señal con su mano, mostrándole que tenía su teléfono móvil en su oído.

**-¡Eh! Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte- **Morinaga se disculpó con aquel joven, con una triste expresión en su rostro.

Takeshi vio esa expresión en su rostro e inmediatamente después vio ese moretón en su ojo derecho y frunció el ceño sintiendo una molestia acrecentar en su interior, así que termino su llamada diciendo solo la frase que declaraba la guerra totalmente en contra de la persona del otro lado de la línea…

**-No lo volverás a lastimar de nuevo, porque iré con todo lo que tengo y haré que se olvide de ti para siempre- **dijo aquello con mucha determinación en su voz, finalizando la llamada.

**-Oí ¡Que estas diciendo! Oí- **Souichi no comprendió aquellas palabras y quería una explicación ahora mismo sin embargo el sonio de la finalización de la llamada, resonaba en su oído, cerro con fuerza el celular de Morinaga y lo azotó en la mesa de trabajo **-Maldita sea, ese idiota se encontró con él-** declaró en un susurro.

**-Con permiso, Tatsumi-sempai- **un saludo lo interrumpió de golpe.

**-¡QUÉ!- **contesto fuertemente.

**-¡Uh! Lo siento, pero el profesor Fukushima quiere saber si va a ir a su oficina, me mando a buscarlo- **respondía un asustado, Yamaguchi quien aún no comprendía como su amigo había soportado a esa terrible fiera tantos años.

**-¡Ahs! Lo olvide, vamos-** le dijo tomando sus cosas, miro el celular de Morinaga un momento en la mesa, lo tomo y lo guardo en la bolsa de su bata, se dirigió junto con Yamaguchi a la oficina del profesor Fukushima, en donde estaría un buen rato.

_En un agradable Restaurant lejos de la Universidad de Nagoya…_

**-Me alegra que aceptarás mi invitación ¿Algo en especial que quieras comer Morinaga-san?- **le preguntaba cortésmente Takeshi, mirándolo atentamente a los ojos.

**-No nada, me gustaría pedir solo el menú de hoy, por favor- **respondía un apenado Morinaga que no pudo negarse a esa invitación, desviando su mirada a otro lugar recordó que cuando el joven Takeshi le pregunto sobre su ojo, Morinaga le dijo que se había golpeado con la esquina de la cama, algo que por supuesto no le creyó y cuando el rubio mencionó la posibilidad de que Tatsumi lo había golpeado la noche anterior, Morinaga inmediatamente dijo que tenía mucha hambre.

Takeshi entendió completamente que Morinaga no quería tocar ese tema y eso sólo le comprobaba que efectivamente Tatsumi había sido el responsable de ese golpe en su rostro, sin embargo al escucharlo decir como excusa que tenía hambre, aprovecho esa oportunidad y lo invito nuevamente a comer, esta vez no pudo decirle que no. Subieron al auto y se dirigieron al mismo restaurant en donde habían desayunado el día de ayer, Takeshi le comentaba los últimos preparativos de la fiesta y lo emocionada que estaba su pequeña hermanita también. Moringa se sintió un poco mejor en esa tranquila comida y agradable conversación, que olvido un poco sus preocupaciones comentándole también lo emocionada que la pequeña Kanako se encontraba, no quería ser descortés con ese joven que le había invitado a comer, pero tenía que aclarar ciertas cosas, para que no se hiciera ideas equivocadas. Una de las razones por las que no quería ir a comer con él, es que ahora conocía los sentimientos que Takeshi sentía hacia su persona y no quería lastimarlo aceptando sus invitaciones.

**-Takeshi-san escucha yo no quiero que… tengas una idea equivocada de esto, es solo que no quiero que haya malos entendidos entre Sempai y yo, acepte venir a comer el día de hoy, pero esos no significa que…-** no pudo terminar de hablar, cuando vio la mirada profunda que Takeshi le otorgaba, sus ojos cafés claros clavados en él y una sonrisa en su rostro lo hicieron sonrojarse, ese chico sí que sabía incomodar con una mirada.

**-No te preocupes por eso, ayer lo dejaste bastante claro, tu amas a Tatsumi-san-** agacho su rostro y miro su postre frente a él y comenzó a jugar con el tenedor sobre la mesa **-"Pero yo tengo una oportunidad y no la voy a desperdiciar, tengo que conquistarte, déjame hacerte feliz"- **pensó, levanto su rostro y sonrió tranquilamente comenzando a hablar tratando de soñar lo mas casual que podía **-Sé que no aceptaste por otra razón que no fuera por cortesía, pues eres una persona muy gentil y amable, yo admiro mucho eso, no te voy a negar que estoy feliz porque estás aquí conmigo, pero no quiero que te sientas incomodo por eso- **declaró nerviosamente.

**-¡Takeshi-san!- **Morinaga sentía culpa, pues él sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía, compartir un pequeño instante con la persona que te gustaba, Takeshi al igual que él era muy sincero **-"Yo amo a Souichi con toda mi alma, pero estará bien guardar tantas esperanzas, el jamás me aceptará, Morinaga deja de sentirte así"- **pensaba insistentemente.**-Lo siento, ¡Uh! cambiemos de tema por favor, ¡Uh! ¿Ya te probaste tu disfraz?- **preguntó Morinaga**, **alegremente.

**-¡Eh! Sí, mi hermana me saco muchas fotografías jajaja me siento como un niño, ya me veras mañana, por cierto quería comentarte, Yui le dijo hoy a Kanako-chan que pasaríamos mañana por ustedes para irnos todos juntos a la fiesta-** le decía tranquilamente al chico de ojos verdes, quien se quedó callado.

**-Kanako-chan no me dijo nada, me mandaría un mensaje**\- se tocó la bolsa de su pantalón y descubrió que le faltaba su móvil **-¡Eh! ¿Dónde lo deje?-** se decía a si mismo revisándose la otra bolsa y la bolsa de su chaqueta.

**-Lo dejaste en el laboratorio-** le dijo tranquilamente cortando un pedazo de su pay de limón **-Te llame hace rato y me contesto Tatsumi-san- **le dijo como si nada.

**-¡Eh! En serio… si ahora recuerdo que lo puse arriba de mi Locker cuando me quite mi bata…- **contestaba sereno **-¡Eeeeeh!- **proceso el ultimo comentario de Takeshi, quien vio como terminaba su postre **-Sempai te contesto no lo creo- **le comento golpeándose con su mano la frente **-"Ahora si tengo problemas"-** pensó nerviosamente **-"De nuevo va a pensar cosas que no son"-** seguía en su dilema mental, siendo observado divertidamente por el joven Takeshi.

**-Por que estas tan preocupado, Tatsumi-san no tiene por qué molestarse contigo, me enteré que estuviste en la universidad y dejaste tu móvil allá, ya que cuando te llamé contestó tu móvil y cuando me escucho se enojo muchísimo, así que aproveche y me disculpe con él por lo del malentendido de anoche, yo realmente cometí un error al suponer que eran pareja, pero él ya me lo dejo todo claro- **le comentaba a un sorprendido Morinaga.

**-¡Eh! ¿A qué te refieres Takeshi-san?, ¿Que te dijo Sempai?- **le preguntó inquietamente.

Takeshi lo miro muy interesado en su respuesta y pues honestamente repitió las palabras que de los labios de Souichi había salido unos minutos antes **-Me dijo que solo es tu amigo, que fuiste su asistente en la universidad, que comparte departamento contigo, me reafirmo que no es homosexual y que no son amantes- **concluyó mirando sorprendido como los ojos de Morinaga se opacaban y bajaba su rostro lentamente.

**-"Solo amigos ¡Eh!"-** Morinaga sintió su corazón dolido, Sempai le dijo a Takeshi esa frase, esa misma que siempre le decía a Kanako-chan **-"Yo no soy tu amante"-** recordó con tristeza esa otra dolorosa frase que el mismo Souichi le había dicho **-"Morinaga date cuenta que Sempai no te ama, cuantas veces lo ha negado ya, siempre lo estoy forzando a sentir algo que no quiere"-** reflexionaba mientras inconscientemente se tocaba la mejilla, sus dedos acariciaron su ojo, aquel golpe dolió nada en comparación al dolor que su corazón sentía **-"Soy un idiota"- **cerro sus ojos fuertemente, pero no pudo evita que sus lagrimas salieran de ellos.

Takeshi lo miro preocupado, aquel joven de hermosos ojos amaba tanto a aquel hombre, que al escuchar esas palabras sentía su mundo derrumbarse, sintió una gran molestia al imaginar el sin fin de veces que el otro simplemente rechazaba el buen corazón de este chico **-No llores… el no merece que sufras así… por que no me das la oportunidad de hacerte feliz- **movió su cuerpo hacia delante para alcanzar con su brazo y tocar con su mano la mejilla de Morinaga haciendo que este levantara su rostro y abriera de golpe los ojos para mirarlo al escuchar esas palabras.

**-¡Eh! Takeshi-san yo no…-** trato de responderle, pero al ver esos ojos cafés y esa tierna mirada, se quedo callado.

**-No tienes que responderme ahora, conóceme y déjame conocerte mejor, seamos amigos por ahora, quien sabe mas adelante te comiences a fijar en mi jajaja y yo te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿esta bien?- **le decía sinceramente aquel joven rubio aún con su mano en su mejilla.

**-Pero yo en verdad no creo po…- **Morinaga trato de hablar, pero Takeshi lo interrumpió, dejando su mejilla y sentándose de nuevo erguido en su silla.

**-¡Me gustas mucho! no puedo evitarlo y prepárate que voy a conquistarte-** le declaró con una increíble sonrisa, haciendo que Morinaga se quedara sin palabras, realmente el joven Nakamura tenía una confianza impresionante en sí mismo, aun cuando Morinaga le había dicho que estaba enamorado de Sempai y que no tendría oportunidad alguna con él, pero al parecer simplemente no le importaba en lo más mínimo, su alegría y persistencia le recordaron que durante 6 años ha estado perseguido un amor no correspondido, así que había olvidado lo que era sentirse perseguido también, provocándole una ligera sonrisa en sus labios **-Bien regresemos a lo que estábamos, la gran fiesta es mañana ¡ah! pero come tu postre, esta delicioso- **le decía animándolo.

**-"Discúlpame… en verdad lo siento pero… yo jamás me enamoraría de alguien que no fuera Souichi"- **pensó sonriendo con melancolía, **-"La vida a veces puede ser muy injusta, la persona que amas no te corresponde y la que ni siquiera imaginaste te ofrece amor incondicionalmente"- **pensó observando aquel chico mientras seguía platicando alegremente con ademanes en sus manos, tomo su tenedor e inicio con su postre **-¡Takeshi-san! Gracias- **expresó amablemente.

Había sido un día muy agotador en la universidad, regresaba agobiado de tanto estrés y se dispuso a detenerse en el supermercado de la esquina en donde compro cerveza y sus amados cigarros, unos minutos después llego a los condominios que eran su actual hogar, subió las escaleras poco a poco meditando todo lo que había pasado, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por una voz muy alegre.

**-Nisan hasta que llegan, he estado tocando la puerta un buen rato, me convencí de que no estaban y me quede esperando a que llegaran-** le explicaba a su hermanita, poniéndose de pie ya que se encontraba sentada y recargada en pequeña barda del pasillo de los condominios.

**-¡Kanako! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí-** le pregunto asombrado.

**-¡Eh! Pues vine a quedarme a dormir esta noche con ustedes, es que mañana me quiero ir de aquí directamente con Morinaga-san a la fiesta y una amiga pasará a buscarnos-** le contestaba la pequeña, tomando su maleta que traía con ella **-Pero en nisan ¿Dónde está Morinaga-san?- **le preguntaba a su hermano mayor **-No lo veo ¿Dónde está?-** repitió la pregunta, buscándolo con la mirada.

**-El vendrá más tarde- **le comentó recordando con molestia, que el idiota había ido a comer con aquel estúpido rubio -**Entra seguiremos hablando dentro de casa- **le dijo abriendo la puerta del departamento y adentrándose en el.

**-"Casa, le llamo casa a este lugar, era de esperarse si aquí vives con tu amante"- **Kanako pensó alegre, siguiendo a Souichi.

**-Traje todas mis cosas para mañana, Masuda-san me mando con una vecina que venía en su auto por esta zona- **le decía a su hermano, mientras se quitaba sus zapatos y entraba al departamento.

**-Por qué no me avisó, podría haberte ido a recoger yo a la casa y traerte- **le dijo molesto mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala y la vio acercársele mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

**-Bueno es que no queríamos causarte molestias, además también llame a Morinaga-san, pero no me contesta su móvil- **le decía al tiempo que veía su móvil y tecleaba lo que al parecer era un mensaje de texto.

Souichi sintió el vibrar del dispositivo en la bolsa de su pantalón y vio a su hermana que veía detenidamente la pantalla de su móvil esperando ansiosa una respuesta.

**-No insistas, yo tengo su móvil ves, hoy en la mañana estuvo conmigo en la universidad, se fue después del mediodía y olvido su móvil en el laboratorio-** le mostraba el dispositivo sacándolo de su pantalón y colocándolo en la mesita de la sala **-Así que por más mensajes que le mandes o intentes llamarlo, no te contestará- **finalizó sacando un cigarrillo de su cajetilla y encendiéndolo, comenzó a fumar.

**-¡Ya veo!- **dijo sorprendida **-Pensé que estarían juntos todo el día, haciendo las pases-** le dijo la niña, guardando su móvil y acercándose más a su hermano.

**-Haciendo las pases, todo el día dices… no te entiendo- **le comentó extrañado **-Recuerdas que ya le pedí disculpas, ya se resolvió el problema, estamos bien… todo sigue igual que siempre-** le dijo seriamente, sin embargo muy a su pesar, recordó que le había gritado y lo había corrido del laboratorio horas antes y que gracias a eso, el idiota de aquel rubio, tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para llevárselo a comer **-"Soy un idiota no le debí haber dicho que se fuera"- **pensó frunciendo el ceño fuertemente.

Souichi había recordado la discusión telefónica con ese tal Takeshi hace unas horas, recordó lo rabioso que estaba y después tuvo que aguantarse el enojo pasando un buen rato ayudando a el profesor Fukushima, sin embargo no estuvo tranquilo en toda la tarde y olvidándose del detalle del móvil de Morinaga le llamo para que regresará cuando antes a casa y en cuanto escucho el timbre de la llamada, sintió la vibración en la bolsa de su bata **-"Maldita sea, es verdad yo tengo su móvil, el muy idiota no regreso por el"-** renegando para sí mismo en sus pensamientos.

**-Nisan…-**

**-"Pero ahora que regrese me va a escuchar"- **pensaba molesto.

**-Nisan…-**

**-Solo era una comida y ya paso mucho tiempo ¿Qué demonios estarán haciendo ese par de idiotas a esta hora?- **seguía perdido en sí mismo.

**-¡NISAN!-** grito su hermanita al ver que su hermano no le hacia el menor caso.

**-¿EH? Que pasa Kanako-** le contestaba al fin saliendo de sus divagaciones.

**-Mooo estoy hablando contigo y tu quien sabe en qué estás pensando-** le dijo cruzándose de brazos y con molestia en su voz **-Pero creo que te comprendo, estás pensando en Morinaga-san ¿Verdad**?- le sonrió gentilmente.

**-COF COF COF COF ¡QUE DICES! ****Porque tendría que pensar en él- **casi se ahoga con el humo del cigarro, al escuchar las palabras de su hermana **-Ya te dije que no pienses lo que no es, además yo…- **le reclamó, sin embargo Kanako no lo dejo terminar de hablar.

**-Por cierto nisan YO aún sigo molesta contigo- **le dijo seriamente, mientras se ponía de pie y se ponía frente de él con los brazos cruzados.

**-¡Eh! Sigues molesta por lo de ayer, tonta olvídalo ya- **le comento sin inmutarse.

**-¡EH! Qué clase de nisan eres, ni siquiera tienes remordimientos, le pegaste muy fuerte a Morinaga-san sin ningún motivo y encima te haces el ofendido, encerrándose en tu cuarto y dejando a Masuda-san y a mi cenando solas-** le reprochaba furiosa.

**-No estaban solas, Morinaga ceno con ustedes, así que da lo mismo**\- le señalo con el dedo.

**-Pero ese no es el caso, te portaste muy agresivo enfrente de mí… jamás te vi así- **Kanako, agacho la mirada, poniendo una mirada triste y lo vi con ojitos llorosos.

**-¡Kanako! Lo siento, no quise asustarte-** le dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla del sillón y acariciaba su corto cabello **-Perdóname- **le susurró**.**

Souichi podía ser el ser más despreciable del planeta con todo el mundo, pero su familia era intocable y su hermanita más aún por ser una niña, comprendió que la pelea entre él y Morinaga había sido muy fuerte y si, se excedió bastante ya que Masuda-san y Kanako fueron testigos del fuerte golpe que le propino a su exkouhai en el rostro, mandándolo directo al suelo y chocando con la puerta de la entrada. Su hermanita era muy sensible y le tenía un fuerte cariño a Morinaga así que se sintió mal por ello **-Kanako yo…- **estaba por decir algo cuando su hermanita lo interrumpió.

**-Si quieres reconciliarte conmigo… acepta esto por favor- **le dijo mientras estiraba su mano y le entregaba un collar de caucho en color negro con el dije que Ayumi le había prestado. Esta noche haría reaccionar a su hermano de una vez por todas.

**-¿Que esto Kanako?- **le cuestionó Souichi, recibiéndolo en su mano y examinándolo.

**-Un regalo que tu hermanita te obsequia y quiero que lo uses- **le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

**-¿Qué es esto un collar? Es extraño… gracias- **le dijo arqueando una ceja, Kanako solía tener unos gustos raros a veces.

**-Póntelo nisan anda si… por favor te lo pondrías… anda solo esta noche- **le dijo emocionada y con sus ojos brillantes, pues tenía que ejecutar su plan con maestría.

**-¡No!, yo no uso estas porquerías lo sabes bien- **le dijo con su inconfundible voz, Kanako sabía que no sería tan fácil que lo usará, pero tendría que idear algo para que lo hiciera.

**-¡NISAN BAKA! No quieres hacer las paces conmigo- **hizo un berrinche, y luego se puso las manos en el rostro fingiendo un pequeño sollozo. Tenía que conseguir que lo usara mientras Morinaga llegará y lo besara.

**-Está bien, está bien, mira me lo pondré ¡ahs! ya estas contenta- **le dijo para tranquilizarla, mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a su habitación.

**-¡En serio! gracias nisan-** grito de felicidad **-"Ahora solo tengo que decirle a Morinaga-san que lo bese o ellos solitos lo harán"- **pensaba la niña emocionada, observando que se adentraba a su habitación con el collar en las manos **-Seguro va a ponérselo ¡Muy bien Kanako eres increíble!- **se echaba porras ella solita y siguió a su hermano, lo busco con la mirada y lo vio que estaba fumando otro cigarrillo en el balcón de su habitación.

**-Nisan, eso a la larga te va a ser mucho daño-** le reclamaba su hermana quitándole el cigarro y aventándolo por el balcón.

**-¡Que haces! ¿Sabes cuánto valen?, no puedes desperdiciarlos así-** le reclamaba a su hermana.

**-No me importa, además si son tan caros como dices, no los compres- **le respondía molesta, en verdad ese par eran hermanos siempre peleando, Kanako se quedó pensativa y miro hacia abajo esperando que no le hubiera caído a nadie en la cabeza, cuando de repente vio algo que no le agradó mucho; Kanako vio a Morinaga sentado en las escaleras de la entrada del edificio acompañado de… **-¡Takeshi-san!-** dijo sorprendida, expresión que no pasó desapercibida por Souichi quien se asomó también mirando hacia abajo.

**-Nisan ¿Que hace Morinaga-san con Takeshi san?- **le pregunto mirando a Souichi, notando en su rostro un dejo de molestia.

**-¡Demonios! Ya era hora que regresarás Idiota-** y en un arrebato de malhumor, lanzo la cajetilla de cigarros que tenía en las manos directo hacia la cabeza de Morinaga, sin embargo en ese arrebato impulsivo, el collar también se desprendió de sus manos.

**-"Rayos se me resbalo el collar de la mano, Kanako va a matarme"- **pensó cerrando sus ojos mientras, miraba a su hermanita, quien vio todo en cámara lenta y rápidamente le preguntó.

**-¡Eh! Nisan, eso que lanzaste y brillo, no era el collar que te regale ¿Verdad?- **no recibió respuesta y tampoco la necesito, pues solo mirando la cara que Souichi hizo supo cuál era.

**-¡BAKAAAAAA!-** le grito furiosa, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió para salir del cuarto de su hermano, atravesar la sala y salir hacia el corredor se sentó rápidamente a ponerse sus tenis y poder bajar en busca de ese accesorio tan importante para ella, apunto estaba de salir cuando Souichi la tomo del brazo.

**-¿A dónde crees que vas?-** Souichi le detuvo tajantemente.

**-¡Nisan!... yo… tengo que bajar rápido… yo…-**

**-¡Uh! ¿Qué fue eso?- **sintiendo un ligero golpe en su cabeza, levanto su mirada hacia arriba y logro ver por unos segundos, la figura de su Sempai en el balcón mientras se daba vuelta para entrar a su habitación** -¡Souichi!- **suspiro silenciosamente.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **preguntaba Takeshi quien estaba sentando a su lado, mientras observó una caja de cigarros que había caído en el suelo y miro hacia arriba sin lograr ver a nadie.

**-No es nada, me callo algo en la cabeza ¡Ah! mira es esto- **Morinaga le respondía levantándose y viendo algo brilloso en el suelo, lo recogió en su mano y lo observo detenidamente.

**-¿Qué es?- **de nuevo preguntó, tomando la caja de cigarros y deduciendo de quien eran.

**-Parece ser un collar de caucho… ¡Eh! un dije, esta curioso creo que es de plata- **luego una frase escrita en el llamo su atención **-"Dulce o Truco"- **leyó mentalmente.

**-Vaya que suerte tienes en encontrártelo, es tu estilo y te quedaría bien, por qué no lo usas- **le dijo mientras se levantaba del escalón y se acercaba a él.

**-¿Tú crees?- **le dijo mientras soltaba una risita y vio esa mirada apacible y esos ojos brillosos en Takeshi.

**-¿Quieres que te ayude?- **le dijo, mientras trato de tomar el collar de sus manos.

**-No gracias, me lo pondré después- **le respondió bajando sus manos y separándose un poco sin ser tan obvio **-Bueno Takeshi-san ya debo entrar, Sempai debe de estar hambriento, suelo preparar la cena para ambos- **le hizo ese comentario sin pensar, se reprimió mentalmente pues sabia de los sentimientos de aquel chico de ojos cafés, pero honestamente eso era cierto, la cena siempre la hacia él.

**-Ya veo, Morinaga-san… eso está bien- **sintió una punzada en su corazón, aquel chico de hermosos ojos verdes le preparaba la cena a esa fiera **-"¡Que suerte tienes Tatsumi-san, pero no te durará mucho"- **pensó seriamente** -Cuídate por favor- **expreso amablemente.

**-Si no te preocupes- **le respondía con una ligera sonrisa de cortesía.

**-Bueno me despido… Muy buenas noches Morinaga-san… que descanses… compermiso- **hizo una educada reverencia y se despidió dando la vuelta para dirigirse a su auto, Morinaga hizo lo mismo para subir a su departamento, sin embargo Takeshi cedió a un fuerte impulso en su corazón y dando media vuelta de nuevo le llamó **-¡Morinaga! espera por favor-**

**-¡Eh!- **Una simple expresión en segundos…

**-Perdóname pero no puedo resistir esto- **el joven de cabello rubio y ojos cafés expresaba esa frase con increíble emoción en su voz.

**-¡Eh! take…-** no pudo terminar de decir su nombre, de un momento a otro sintió como su brazo era tomado desde atrás y era atraído hacia ese joven más alto quien lo abrazo fuertemente y en un movimiento fugaz le robo un beso a un sorprendido Morinaga, quien de repente no supo que había pasado, fue todo tan rápido, que su mente proceso ese suceso en cámara lenta, sus ojos verdes estaban completamente abiertos y vieron aquel rostro tan cerca de él y sus labios sintieron una intensa presión en ellos, su cuerpo se tensó, su vista se nublo y comenzó a sentirse extrañamente mareado.

**-¡QUE MIERDA HACEN!-** Souichi expreso completamente iracundo, bajando por las escaleras, llegando hasta ellos apretando sus puños.

Kanako no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, aquel atrevido joven le había robado un beso a Morinaga y no solo eso, pudo notar que su querido onii-san traía en ese momento aquel dije mágico en aquel collar que colgaba de su mano, sí… aquel mismo que su nisan dejo caer accidentalmente por el balcón **-¡MORINAGA-SAN! no, no puede ser… no puede ser… esto no debía pasar así- **expresó con mucha aflicción en su voz

**-Morinaga…onii-san…-**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llego esta parte de la trama XD lamento informar que haré retorcer las entrañas de Sempai en CELOS… TERRIBLE CELOS.**

**Pero bueno dejaré que sus mentes traviesas imaginen lo que viene y se diviertan conmigo en el próximo y divertido capitulo que será... ****************************

**Las dejo con la duda soy mala (¬ o ¬) jajajaja**

**Las quiero cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente, que confieso está en proceso y llevó 4 hojas U.U me doy tiempo créanme.**

**PD: No puedo entrar a mi Facebook, algo raro paso con mi cuenta o contraseña veré como lo solucionó, lo digo por si comentan por ahí disculpen de antemano que no conteste.**

**Muchas gracias **


	7. ¡Celos!

**_Hola Hermosas (^o^)/_**

**_Soy Naomi sigo viva_**

**_Ofrezco una enorme, gigantesca disculpa por no publicar y tenerlas de los nervios XD_**

**_Espero compensarlas con este capitulo._**

**Capitulo 7. ¡Celos!**

Muchas Gracias por leer y espero sus hermosos comentarios

**-¡Morinaga…onii-san!-** expresaba de manera sorprendida la pequeña Kanako quien tenía sus manitas temblorosas tapando su boca en un acto de increíble nerviosismo.

Aquella escena delante de sus ojos hizo que sintiera un terrible miedo, todo había salido mal, mejor dicho muy mal, ella creyó haber iniciado la ejecución de su plan "enamorar anii-san" con maestría, sin embargo no consideró los actos inconscientes que su querido hermano podría llegar a hacer en cualquier momento**-"Nii-san… ¿Cómo pudiste arrojar ese collar de esa manera?"-** se repetía en su cabecita, mientras a su lado este pasaba bajando los escalones lentamente con sus manos fuertemente en puño **-¡QUE MIERDA ESTAN HACIENDO!-** le escucho gritar aquello, volteó y vio su mirada, estaba enojado muy enojado **-¡Nii-san!-** susurró por lo bajo.

Souichi termino de bajar el último escalón y grito **-¡MORINAGA!-** a punto estaba de lanzarse a golpes sobre él y aquel rubio, cuando Kanako reaccionó en defensa de aquellos dos chicos que había caído en su inocente trampa, lo detuvo agarrándose de su brazo fuertemente -**No nii-san… espera por favor-** le grito la niña casi al borde de las lagrimas **-es mi culpa… es mi culpa… todo esto es mi culpa-** logró detener a Souichi, pues se colgó de su brazo fuertemente.

Souichi la miro extrañado **-¡Que dices Kanako!-** susurró a su hermanita y de nuevo regresaba la mirada a aquella escena frente de ellos, sin embargo toda la ira se esfumo de golpe**-¡Eh! Mori… naga-**expresó alarmado al ver caer de rodillas a su exkouhai, quien era sostenido por aquel rubio.

**-¡Morinaga-san!, ¡Morinaga-san!¡Ah! despierta ¡Morinaga-san!-** el cuerpo de Morinaga se encontraba en el suelo, sentado en el piso siendo sujetado por la espalda por Takeshi quien le daba palmaditas en el rostro, para reanimarlo.

**-¡Morinaga-san!-** corría la pequeña para ponerse de rodillas junto al jóven Takeshi.

**-OÍ ¡MORINAGA!**\- gritó Souichi **-¿Qué demonios le hiciste imbécil?-** le cuestionaba a Takeshi a quien sujeto del cuello de la playera y lo levantaba de un tirón del suelo, dejando caer a Morinaga completamente en el suelo.

**-¡Nii-san!-** expresaba la niña quien miraba a Morinaga recostado, muy abatida y temerosa su vista se fijo en el dije que traía en su mano e inocentemente se lo quito y lo guardo en la bolsa de su pantalón, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la magia no tuviera ningún efecto en su querido onii-san.

Mientras tanto Souichi seguía agitando bruscamente y gritándole a un Takeshi desconcertado **-¿Que le hiciste imbécil? habla maldición-** apunto estaba de darle un golpe en la cara, cuando los reflejos del joven Takeshi se alertaron deteniendo el puño de Souichi rápidamente y girando su brazo velozmente se lo quito de encima con facilidad **-¡YO NO LE HICE NADA!-**le gritó molesto, en realidad le resultaba frustrante que Souichi se alterará de esa manera cuando según para él, Morinaga solo era su amigo **-Tatsumi-san sabes que esa actitud no es muy común para alguien que solo se preocupa por su amigo-** le expresó viéndolo a los ojos **-De que hablas-** le contestó irritado **-Mas bien pareciera que esta CELOSO-** le dijo acomodándose la playera y mirándolo sarcástico**-¿QUIEN MIERDA ESTA CELOSO?...VOY A PARTIRTE LA CARA AHORA MISMO-** sentencio apretando los puños **-Ven inténtalo haber si puedes-**el joven rubio apretó sus puños de igual manera.

**-¡DETENGANSE USTEDES DOS!-**gritó con todas sus fuerzas la pequeña Kanako.

**-Quieren dejar de pelear, debemos llamar a un doctor-** expresaba muy enojada **-Nii-san deja de estar discutiendo y lleva a Morinaga-san al departamento ahora-** ordenó la pequeña **-Por favor Takeshi-san váyase… por favor- **kanako dijo con pena en su voz agachando su rostro.

Souichi se movió rápido y levanto la mitad del cuerpo de Morinaga hasta sentarlo de nuevo, mientras le llamaba fuertemente **-Oí idiota abre los ojos, oí ponte de pie… Mori-** sin embargo Morinaga se encontraba en un profundo sueño **-"Idiota tienes que reaccionar, eres demasiado pesado para mi"- **pensaba muy avergonzado de su muy poca fuerza física** -"No sé… si sea capaz de llevarte hasta arriba"- **pensó con impotencia, colocando su brazo alrededor de su cintura, y colocado el brazo de Morinaga alrededor de su cuello, para darle impulso a levantarlo, con dificultad pudo hacerlo y subir el primer lote de escaleras frente a ellos.

Takeshi se acercó a la pequeña Kanako, quien los comenzó aseguirviendo el esfuerzo de su hermano, después Takeshi también camino detrás de Souichi, observando atentamente todas sus acciones**-"Tatsumi-san ¿En verdad solo lo vez como un amigo?"-**pensaba viéndolos atentamente, sin embargo un pequeña mano tomaba la suya **-¡Takeshi-san!-**el joven la miro con una sonrisa y se agacho a su altura **-Tatsumi-chan no puedo irme aunque una niña linda como tu me lo pida, sabes a mi me preocupa mucho Morinaga-san y además creo que tu nii-san necesita mi ayuda ¿Verdad?- **expresaba a la niña y ambos voltearon a ver que el pobre Souichi ya no podía más **-entonces…podría ayudar a llevar a Morinaga onii-san al departamento-** la niña expresó inocentemente aquella frase **-¡Eh!, claro-**respondió sonriente pero al mismo tiempo sorprendido al oír como llamaba a Morinaga.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente y llego hasta donde Souichi se encontraba **-Déjeme ayudarle- **le dijo serenamente usando su educado modo de hablar**-Lárgate… yo puedo solo… Kanako te dijo que te fueras-**le respondió con un gran esfuerzo **-Es muy necio sabe-**le dijo esto mientras tomaba el otro brazo de Morinaga y lo ponía en alrededor de su cuello **-Te dije que no necesito tu ayuda ¡SUELTALO!-** le reclamaba Souichi exasperado **-Se ve que esta haciendo mucho esfuerzo, yo lo llevo suéltelo usted-** le contestaba Takeshi poniendo una mano en la cintura de Morinaga **-¡NO! yo lo llevaré, así que quítale las manos de encima, me oyes-**le reclamaba jalando a Morinaga a su lado **-Yo lo llevo Tatsumi-san-** le recalcaba Takeshi jalándolo hacia el **-¡DIJE QUE NO!- **exclamó fuertemente Souichi.

Kanako quien subía despacio detrás de ellos, solo podía ver angustiada a un par de jóvenes peleando por llevar a Morinaga, ya que su querido onii-san inconsciente era jaloneado de un lado al otro. Estaba nerviosa, asustada y molesta al miso tiempo el plan había fallado y ahora tenia que esperar la reacción del chico de cabezo negro azulado, para poder explicarle a Ayumi la situación.

**-Ya fue suficiente lo va a lastimar-** gritó Takeshi irritado **-De quien crees que será la culpa idiota-** respondía el joven de anteojos **-Suya por supuesto- **reprochó con molestia en su voz, Souichi ya estaba cansado de ese juego y en un intento por jalar a Morinaga de nuevo a su lado se detuvo impresionado**-Takeshi-san…-** un susurro de los labios de su exkouhai se escapó deteniendo el andar de los dos jóvenes que lo llevaban en sus brazos**-Takeshi-san-**de nuevo había susurrado el nombre de aquel rubio que no tardo en responderle **-Aquí estoy Morinaga-san-**le dijo con suave voz; Souichi observó detenidamente su rostro, estaba inconsciente aun **-Takeshi-san-**sin embargo seguía repitiendo insistentemente su nombre **-"Por que lo llamas a él… Idiota"- **pensó con un dolor en su pecho.

Llegaron al segundo piso y Souichi ya estaba exhausto, su respiración era casi audible para el joven de ojos cafés claros, así que lo soltó de la cintura un momento y en ese lapso Takeshi aprovechó atrayéndolo de un fuerte tirón hacia el poniéndolo ágilmente sobre su espalda y sujetándolo de las piernas lo cargo con facilidad**-¡Vamos! así será más rápido-**le expresó subiendo mas rápidamente las escaleras, dirigiéndose al tercer piso en donde se encontraba su departamento **-Oí, que haces bastardo- **le reclamó inmediatamente siguiéndole el paso.

Kanako quedo sorprendida al ver la fuerza de aquel joven de cabello rubio, alcanzó a su hermano y no pudo evitar cuestionarle **-Nii-san¿Por qué no lo cargaste así, desde un principio?-**aquella pregunta golpeo su orgullo como una gran piedra en la cabeza y pensó con impotencia **-"Si tuviera la fuerza lo hubiera echo Kanako… esos dos son unos fuertes monstruos, demasiado altos… memolestan demasiado-**pensó muy irritado.

Llegaron al departamento y Souichi se dispuso a abrir lapuerta, en cuanto lo hizo Takeshi entro como si nada y aventó sus zapatos en el recibidor hábilmente al quitárselos y entro **-¡Con permiso!-** expresó pasando por el pasillo **-Cretino a ¿Donde vas?-** lo alcanzó en el pasillo **-A su habitación por supuesto, hay que recostarlo en su cama, es lo más conveniente-**expresó sincero, con sus ojos completamente preocupados **-"¡Eh! a su habitación… ni en un millón de años idiota!"-** pensó tajantemente **-Claro que no, solo recuéstalo en el sillón de la sala-** le abrió la puerta que conducía a la sala y el rubio pudo visualizar aquelgran sillón, en donde con cuidado ayudado por Souichi lo recostaron en el sofá, la pequeña tomo un cojín y lo puso en el brazo del sillón para que apoyaran su cabeza en el.

**-¡Morinaga-san!¡Morinaga-san!-**le llamaba la niña.

**-Tiene una toalla húmeda, alcohol o algo para reanimarlo Tatsumi-san- **le comento Takeshi a Souichi **-¡Eh! si-**quien reaccionó y fue al baño no sin antes volver a escuchar aquel susurro que hacia que el estomago se le encogiera **-Takeshi-san…-**miro el rostro de Morinaga antes de abrir la puerta que conducía al pasillo en donde se encontraba el baño.

**-Morinaga-san, aquí estoy-**el joven rubio se arrodillo en la alfombra, a la altura de su ángel inconsciente y con una mano acaricio su cabellos **-Tranquilo estoy aquí-** repitió mirándolo con ternura.

Kanako miraba la escena,el joven rubio tenía una mirada muy amable y tierna, y no tenia ya ninguna duda, ese joven estaba enamorado de Morinaga sin negarlo, ni esconderlo, mirando esa mano que acariciaba sus cabellos y después la otra tomaba su mano tiernamente**-"Nii-san…porque tú…no puedes ser así"-** expresó en sus pensamientos.

Morinaga de repente frunció el ceño y abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeo un par de veces adecuando sus pupilas a la luz de la habitación, aún estaba algo mareado y fijo su vista en la persona que sujetaba cariñosamente su mano, esta le sonrió con alegría y le llamo con emoción**-¡Morinaga-san despertaste!, gracias a Dios- **expresó aliviado llevando la mano que sujetaba,a su frente mientras agachaba el rostro **-Estoy bien Takeshi-san no te preocupes… por favor-**mientras decía eso su mano derecha se dirigió a tocar tiernamente la mejilla del rubio quien rápidamente levantó su rostro y se sorprendió con tal acción de parte del chico de hermosos ojos verdes que le sonreía tiernamente **-Tranquilo no pongas ese rostro-**se miraron a los ojos por unos minutos, el joven Takeshi sintió algo extraño en esa mirada, aquellos preciosos ojos verdes lo miraron de manera profunda, y un sonrojo se presentó en su rostro **-¿Morinaga-san?-** cuestionó muy extrañado, por qué aquel chico que le confesó que amaba a su Sempai de la Universidad desde hace másde 5 años y que le había negado una oportunidad con él, le miraba de esa manera tan especialcomo si sintiera lo mismo que él**-Tu mano… es muy cálida-**Morinaga expresó sonrojándose levemente también,perdiéndose profundamente en aquellos ojos cafés claros, esos ojos expresaban mucha tranquilidad, sin apartar aquel agarre del cual expresó esa frase, sin apartar la mano que había puesto en la mejilla de aquel rubio sintió su corazón latir rápidamente.

Kanakotapó con sus manos su boca en sorpresa **-"No puede ser la magia funcionó, ¡FUNCIONÓ! ¿Qué voy hacer ahora?"-**expresó mentalmente la pequeña, quien se quedó inmóvil ante aquella escena y sus ojitos rápidamente se llenaron de agua.

Un golpe sordo de oyó sacando a ese par de su transe romántico, quienes volteaban a ver a un chico de lentes que se había quedado estático en la entrada de la sala, se había tardado en regresar por que él no había encontrado el botiquín de primeros auxilios, Morinaga era el encargado de guardar todo en perfecto orden y él nunca prestaba atención en donde, cuando lo encontró tomo una toalla pequeña y regreso junto a ellos, pero cuando volvió su corazón se sacudió, con tal escena, su exkouhai con una mano en el rostro del maldito rubio, el idiota aquel tomándolo de la mano y ambos mirándose a los ojos como dos estúpidos enamorados, sintió que sus manos perdieron la fuerza y dejo caer el botiquín y la toalla al suelo. Solo un minuto paso cuando sintió las tres miradas sobre el, tragó el nudo que sele formo en su garganta y se agacho a recoger las cosas del suelo.

**-Así que ya despertaste idiota, me puedes decir ¿Qué demonios te paso?- **cuestionaba con su muy conocido tono de voz, siempre molesto **-Creo que ya no… necesitas esto-**camino lentamente y aventó el botiquín junto con la toalla en la barra de la cocina **-Entonces… tú ya te puedes largar, me escuchaste, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí- **le dijo al rubio, quien se levanto del suelo y soltó la mano de Morinaga.

**-¡Tatsumi-san!... yo… yo no sé que fue lo que me paso, me encontraba sentado en la entrada del edificio junto con Takeshi-san, recuerdo estar platicando con él y después creo que me comencé a marear, luego todo se puso negro, después desperté aquí, lamento haber causado molestias-** Morinaga se expresó sinceramente, se sentó en el sofá agachando el rostro en una reverencia a su mayor, dejando completamente frías a esas tres personas por su forma de hablarle a su Sempai **-Por otro lado… te pido por favor que no corras de esa manera a Takeshi-san, recuerda que yo también vivo aquí y…él es una persona muy especial… para mi-**dijo aquellas palabras con una voz tranquila y unos ojos suplicantes.

Takeshi estaba sorprendido, Morinaga no recordaba el beso que le había robado, recordaba su platica completa, pero no entendía a lo que se refería cuando lo llamo especial, Kanako estaba al borde de las lagrimas todas las palabras y acciones de su onii-san le dejaban en claro que la primera fase del hechizo se había cumplido, por su parte Souichi se sorprendió al escuchar como lo había llamado, sintió que se estaba burlando completamente de él **-A quien demonios le llamas Tatsumi-san, tu no me llamas así ¿QUE CARAJOSTE PASA?, como que no recuerdas NADA y que quieres decir con que este imbécil es ESPECIAL para ti-**expresó a gritos aquellas palabras no entendíapor qué su exkouhai decía eso y lo que más le molestaba era la forma en que lo llamo.

**-¡Ah! lo siento, lo lamento en verdad Tatsumi-sempai no era mi intención ofenderlo, pero como ya somos colegas pensé que podía llamarle Tatsumi-san, y en cuanto a recordar en serio ya le dije lo que recuerdo y si digo que Takeshi es especial… es por que… lo es-** dijo eso ultimo sonrojándose de nuevo.

**-… … … -** Souichi se quedó sin palabras, Morinaga le hablaba de una manera tan formal, no le llamaba "Sempai" como siempre le decía, escuchó que no recordaba nada más, eso quería decir que ese beso que aquel idiota le dio, se había borrado y si era así por que demonios le llamaba especial, no comprendía nada de nada.

**-¡Morinaga-san!-**expresó la niña lanzándose a los brazos del chico de mirada angelical, le devolvió el abrazo sincero, mirando con temor a su Sempai por hacer eso, pero esa niña y el tenían un vinculo muy fuerte y especial que no comprendía muy bien en ese momento **-¡Morinaga-san! sabes quien soy yo ¿Verdad?- **le preguntaba Kanako desesperada entre sollozos, a lo que el chico respondió **-Claro que lo sé, por favor… no llores así Kanako-chan, eres la pequeña hermanita de ****_mi Sempai_**** ¡Auch!-** al decir eso último sintió un latigazo en su cabeza y se la sujeto con ambas manos.**-¡Morinaga-san! ¿Te sientes bien?**\- le cuestionó la niña suspirando deshaciendo el abrazo **-si, no te preocupes…es que sentí un pequeño dolor punzante en la cabeza, ya no llores por favor- **le decía mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojitos con sus dedos.

La niña asintió con su cabeza y puso atención a lo que decía **-¿Será que su mente trata de recordar a mi Nii-san?-**tenía que buscar una manera de reparar el error que había cometido, no quería que el joven Takeshi saliera lastimado, y no quería ver a Morinaga enamorado de él.

**-Morinaga-san creo que tienes que descansar y lo mejor es que me vaya paraqué descanses tranquilo-**Takeshi expresaba amenamente, mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro **-Además seria recomendable que fueras al doctor mañana, los desmayos no son normales-**le comentaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

Mientras ese joven de cabello rubio hablaba, el corazón de Morinaga latía rápidamente, la primera etapa del hechizo hacia efecto por completo, Morinaga no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, sentía que aquel chico era lo más hermoso y tierno del mundo, las atenciones que tenia con su persona, le hacían sentirse especial y sin dase cuenta tomo su mano y lo miro tiernamente, lo que hizo sonrojar a Takeshi quien se puso muy nervioso, lo cual hizo que Morinaga riera un poco. Todas estas acciones siendo presenciadas por un iracundo Souichi quien no creía lo que estaba pasando.

**-GraciasTakeshi-san, pero no es necesario que te vayas, es más… por que no te quedas a cenar con nosotros, prepararé la cena, ademásmañana iremos a una fiesta de disfraces, así que tenemos que ponernos bien de acuerdo, ¿Verdad Kanako-chan?- **se dirigió ala pequeña que sorprendida por la manera de actuar de su onii-san, asintió e inmediatamente volteo a ver su hermano quien estaba a punto de reventar de coraje, así que tenía que explicarle a su hermano o le daría un ataque.

**-OÍ, QUIEN DEMONIOS DICE QUE ESTE BASTARDO SE PUEDE QUEDAR A CENAR, YO NO QUIE…-**gritó colérico pero no termino de hacerlo ya que su linda hermanita lo interrumpió.

**-Nii-san tengo que hablar contigo, vamos a tu habitación-** la niña tomo la mano de su hermano y lo arrastró como pudo a la primera habitación que era la de él **-Espera, oí ¿Qué haces Kanako?-**cuestionaba sorprendido de las acciones de su hermanita menor.

**-Bien entonces, no se hable más vamos a preparar la cena-** dijo el chico de apacibles ojos verdes poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina con una sonrisa **-Yo…te ayudo-** le comentó nerviosamente Takeshi a lo que el joven mas bajo solo asintió, así ambos alegremente comenzaron a sacar, lavar y picar los ingredientes delo que sería una cena deliciosa.

Takeshi no entendía nada, pero el hecho de que Morinaga estuviera actuando de esa manera y le hiciera de cenar era increíble **-"Supongo que puedes preparar la cena para alguien más que no sea él"-**pensó observándole **-"¿En verdad no recuerdas que te bese?"-**no quería agobiarlo con preguntas, ya había escuchado la respuesta que le había dado a "Tatsumi-sempai" ese era otra duda desde cuando le llamaba así **-"Después pelearse, me imagino que le llama así"-**reía en sus adentros, por que el aprovecharía esa pelea para adentrarse en su vida.

**-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DICES KANAKO!-** exclamó Souichi desde su habitación, lo cual hizo que Takeshi brincara y dejara caer la tabla de picar que traía en las manos.

**-Jajajaja no te preocupes eso es normal, esos hermanos siempre se están peleando, Kanako-chan suele sacar de sus casillas a Tatsumi-sa… ¡eh! digo a Tatsumi-sempai jejeje- **le decía riéndose y ayudándolo a levantar la tabla.

**-¡Ya veo!-** expresó, el chico rubio regresando a su tarea.

**-¡POR QUE HICIESTE ALGO COMO ESO! Además te aseguro que el idiota aquel esta fingiendo solo para molestarme, hoy tuvimos un problema, pero es solo eso, LA MAGIA NO EXISTE BAKA- **le decía el chico de cabello largo.

Kanako le había explicado el objetivo de aquel collar con el pequeño dije que le había regalado, le contó lo que la señorita Ayumi-chan le había dicho y el procedimiento cuidadoso que el hechizo llevaba, sin embargo Souichi aunque escuchó con atención a su linda hermanita, su mente completamente racional no creía en lo mas mínimo que eso realmente pudiera suceder, para el era solo un berrinche más de su exkouhai, quien para hacerlo enojar no solo se había ido a comer con aquel rubio idiota, al hablar con él lo llamaba diferente, incluso su tono de voz no era el mismo, y para el colmo ahora se le ocurría la grandiosa idea de invitarlo a cenar **-"No, esto no es posible y voy a desenmascarar a ese idiota… ya verás Morinaga"-** pensaba con una sonrisa macabra.

**-¡NO ME LLAMES BAKA! Es verdad… es verdad…yo quería que TÚ nii-san te enamorarás de él, pero ahora es Morinaga-san quien se ha enamorado del joven Takeshi, buaaaaaaaa¿Que vamos hacer? Nii-san tienes que ayudarme-**exclamaba la niña entre llantos.

**-Ya deja de llorar Kanako, escucha a tu hermano quien te dice que eso no es verdad, la magia no existe y Morinaga jamás se enamoraría de ese bastardo-** le decía con seguridad en su voz.

**-¡Nii-san! ¡Estas tan seguro del amor de Morinaga-san!Tienes razón- **la niña tuvo un poco de esperanza**-Eres increíble… pero solo necesito preguntárselo ¿Verdad?-** le decía su hermanita con sus brazos cruzados y mirándolo fijamente.

**-Yo no estoy diciendo nada referente a eso, simplemente te digo que Morinaga no puede fijarse en ese rubioestúpido-** le reclamaba a la niña señalando la puerta, estaba aguantándose las ganas de patear y echar a la calle al idiota ese, pero quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar su idiota exkouhai.

**-Y ¿Por qué no?...Nakamura-san es apuesto, atento, inteligente y muy amable además se ve que a él, le gusta mucho Morinaga-san-** le recalcóla pequeña Kanako en su cara **-Aun cuando digas que Moringa-san no está enamorado y que según tú esta fingiendo, sería muy fácil conquistarlo con esa cualidades-** le miro a los ojos seriamente.

**-… … …-** Souichi se quedó callado ante esas palabras, era verdad Morinaga era gay y si alguien más aparecía acosándolo como aquel chico lo hacía ¿Morinaga cambiaría con él? ¿Morinaga lo intentaría con alguien diferente a él? ¿Qué pasaría si eso sucediera?¿Morinaga ya no estaría a su lado?esos pensamientos emergieron velozmente en su cabeza provocando que pusiera un rostro extraño, mismo que fue percibido rápidamente por su pequeña hermana.

**-"Nii-sanbaka dices que no sientes nada pero, mírate estas todo preocupado baka, baka, ba**…"- regañaba mentalmente a su hermano cuando se le ocurrió una idea, podría usar su inocente error a su favor, para provocarle celos a su querido hermano y así hacerlo confesar lo que realmente siente, dibujo una sonrisa y lo miro de nuevo.

**-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas sonriendo ahora…Kanako?- **le pregunto a su hermanita.

**-Nada,nii-san por nada**\- le respondió sencillamente, agarrando sus manitas por detrás de su cuerpo.

**-"Aunque Morinaga se comporte así, se que en el fondo te ama y mucho y tu lo amas a él, vamos nii-san pelea por él, si tanto celos te provoca que ahora ellos dos estén juntos"-**pensaba decidida la pequeña.

**-De todas formas lo de la magia es una estupidez y es totalmente imposible Kanako, además ellos dos apenas se conocen, además te aseguro que ese idiota solo esta jugando, y lo pondré en su lugar a golpes-**le comento Souichi.

**-¡Kanako-chan! ¡Tatsumi-sempai! La cena ya esta lista-** gritaba Morinaga alegremente desde la cocina.

**-¡Ya vamos!-** le respondió la pequeña desde la habitación de su hermano y le dijo a este **-Vamos nii-san ya está lista-**saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina en la mesa había una cena muy completa, pollo, verduras, ensalada, y sopa de miso, incluso Morinaga había preparado unos panques, Souichi y Kanako se quedaron sorprendidos, todo aquello olía exquisito y era de suponerse que estaría delicioso también. Él y Takeshi habían preparado juntos la cena por primera vez así que Morinaga se veía increíblemente feliz, esto lo noto Souichi, quien lo observódetenidamente, lo molesto muchísimo ver como miraba y le sonreía aquel estúpido rubio, así que para sacar su coraje le comentó**-Acaso eres idiota o que… ¿Por qué preparaste tanta comida?-**Souichi conocía perfectamente la razón de aquella nueva actitud en su exkouhai sin embargo, no podía asimilarlo.

**-¡ !- **expresó su hermanita.

**-¡Eh!... bueno es que el día de hoy Kanako-chan nos acompaña y Takeshi-san también, además el amablemente me ayudo a preparar todo esto… creo que me emocioné y preparé demás jajajaja, lo siento Tatsumi-sempai- **se disculpaba y reía de lo lindo sin quitarle los ojos a Takeshi ni un solo momento.

**-"Te emocionaste… de qué demonios hablas tarado"-**Souichi pensaba, mirándolo muy molesto y apretando sus puños muy fuerte, se sentó a regañadientes en la mesa, le molestaba de sobremanera que no lo había mirado ni una sola vez desde que llego a la cocina, pero si le prestaba toda su atención aquel idiota **-"No le sonrías de esa manera baka"-**reclamaba mentalmente hasta que escucho a su hermana.

**-Waaaaoooo Morinaga-san eres increíble en la cocina, como siempre todo se ve delicioso-** le decía la pequeña juntandomus manitas** -Gracias por la comida-**no sabía por dónde empezar todo se veía muy bien. El joven Takeshi tomo un plato pequeño y colocó un poco de cada cosa y se lo entregó a la pequeña sonriendo **-Toma Tatsumi-chan, como de todo-**la pequeña extendió sus brazos y tomo el plato con alegría, ese chico en realidad era muy amable **-Gracias-.**

Mientras tanto Morinaga hacia lo mismo en otro plato colocaba pollo, verduras un poco de ensalada y con una sonrisa increíble se lo entregaba a Takeshi **-Toma espero sea de tu agrado-**le dijo con un tono suave en su voz, ese mismo que usaba cuando le hablaba a Souichi, quien ante tal acción se levanto de la mesa y comento seriamente **-No tengo hambre-**Morinaga lo miro levantarse e irse al pasillo de las habitaciones, en ese momento no entendía por que su Sempai actuaba así, sin embargo para sorpresa de Kanako, no lo siguió, como normalmente lo haría, se quedo sentado y viendo que ni siquiera se había servido ni probado nada **-Supongo que no tiene hambre-**expresó tranquilo y comenzó a platicar con Takeshi del día tan esperado que seriamañana por la noche, se ponían de acuerdo y afinaban los últimos detalles.

**-¡Nii-san!- **expresó la pequeña tristemente **-"No puedes darte por vencido de esa manera"-**pensaba la niña, escuchando a los dos hablar tranquilamente y entrando habilidosamente a la conversación, si su hermano no defendía a su amante, ella si defendería a su onii-san.

Souichi se había quedado recargado detrás de la puerta de la sala, con la esperanza de que Morinaga lo siguiera como siempre lo hacía, suplicándole que regresé a la mesa y cene algo antes de dormir pero no sucedió, aquel se había quedado en la mesa con su hermana y con aquel idiota cenando y platicando de lo lindo, mientras el tenia el estomago revuelto, aun así sí cenará, seguramente lo vomitaría todo mas tarde pues estaba muy mal.

Entró a su habitación sintiéndose raro, se recostó boca arriba en la cama, coloco su antebrazo en su frente y recordó las palabras de su hermanita…

_*Recuerdo*_

**_-Nii-san yo te regale ese collar, para que te enamorarás de Morinaga-san-_**

**_-¿Qué disparates dices?, no entiendo nada-_**

**_-Ese collar es mágico, quien lo porte se terminará enamorando del primer chico que lo besé-_**

**_-Lo adquirí en la tienda de disfraces y la señorita Ayumi-chan me explicó que… … …-_**

**_-Yo realmente quería que te enamoraras de Morinaga-san, así que utilicé ese hechizo de magia-_**

**_-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DICES KANAKO!-_**

_*Fin del recuerdo*_

En realidad no creía, ni comprendía como utilizando un simple collar con un extraño dije y con un simple beso, "alguien" se podría enamorar de otro "alguien" eso es completamente irracional **-Magia… que demonios-**expresaba con fastidio, él era un científico jamás creería en esa ridiculez **-La magia no existe Kanako-**expresó molesto, colocándose de lado en su cama, jalando una almohada para abrazarla y hundir su rostro en ella-**Ese idiota esta fingiendo… yo lo sé… él siempre dice que me ama, una y otra vez hasta hartarme… además dijo que no le interesaría nadie mas que yo… entonces… entonces… por que le habla, lo toca y le mira de esa manera… se supone que solo lo hace conmigo… porque demonios dice que es especial para él… por que le sirve la comida de esa manera… porque me llama Tatsumi-sempai… el idiota incluso a veces me llama por mi nombre… pero ahora…ese beso fue forzado… yo vi aquel idiota besarlo a la fuerza… ese maldito bastardo- **abrazó la almohada con fuerza y cerró sus ojos un momento, sin darse cuenta que se quedó dormido.

Unas horas después, abrió los ojos y vio en su mesita de noche un pequeño plato con dos onigiris y una taza de te, sintió su corazón emocionarse, ese detalle era sin duda de Morinaga **-¡Eh! me trajo algo de comer-**se sentó en la cama y se comió esas bolitas de arroz y tomo el té que aun seguía tibio, tenía hambre y terminado se levanto para llevar el plato y la taza a la cocina, el departamento estaba en completo silencio, vi el reloj de pared,que marcaba las 23:00 hrs, se pregunto donde estaban todos**-¿Acostados tal ves?…¡Kanako!-**recordó a su hermanita y abrió la puerta de la sala, cuando vio un futónenel que se encontraba Morinaga recostado aun despierto, usando su móvil, con una leve luz de una lámpara encendida en un costado del sillón **-¡Ah! Tatsumi-sempai buenas noches, te has levantado-** le dijo tranquilamente **-"¡Eh! Tatsumi-sempai"-** se sintió raro de nuevo, esa manera de llamarlo en realidad lo irritaba**-Si, ¿Dónde esta Kanako?-**le pregunto atravesando la sala y llegando al lavabo de la cocina **-Kanako-chan esta durmiendo en mi cama, ella dijo que un futón estaría bien, pero yo le ofrecí que se quedará en mi habitación… sería más cómodo para ella-**le explicaba sin mirarlo, ya que toda su atención estaba en el móvil que vibraba y hacia un sonido muy bajo **-Eso esta bien gracias… pero yo me hubiera acostado en el futón y ella hubiera utilizado mi cama, para que no tuvieras que dormir aquí-**le comentaba tranquilamente deseando que lo mirará **-¡Ah! no te preocupes por eso, cuando ella tocó a tu puerta y entró, dijo que estabas profundamente dormido, no quisimos molestarte-**le respondía sin mirarlo de nuevo, sus dedos se movían con agilidad en ese teléfono **-Veo que ya tomaste tu móvil, lo dejaste esta tarde en el laboratorio-** se arrepintió haber dicho eso, pues recordaba la razón por la cual lo olvido **\- ¡Eh! si es verdad, me fui y lo dejé, que descuidado soy, muchas gracias por haberlo notado, pensé que lo había extraviado-** le comento tranquilamente, ni siquiera cambio su expresión de voz, le hablabade manera natural y lo más extraño es que no le comento nada de su pequeña discusión **-¡Eh! si no hay problema, por cierto gracias por los onigiris y el té… en verdad tenia hambre- **Souichi expresó nervioso **-¡Eh!-**Morinaga expreso dudoso, giro su rostro y lo miro, después de no haberlo hecho, lo miro, Souichi se sonrojo y desvió su cara, no fue nada valiente para sostenerle la mirada,su corazón se aceleró, pero esa emoción se esfumaría en segundos cuando escucho aquellas palabras** -¡Ah! ya recordé lo siento, pero yo no te los preparé, fue Kanako-chan quien antes de irse a dormir, me preguntó si había arroz y té y le dije que si, te las llevó a tu habitación y las dejo ahí. Yo jamás entraría a tu habitación, eso sería muy atrevido de mi parte… además tu siempre pones seguro a tu puerta… y me dices que no entre aun si no tuviera, por eso yo jamás entraré a ella-**volteo rápidamente para ver la expresión de su rostro y ojos al decir aquello, pero no encontró ni brillo, ni ninguna emoción en el.

**-"¿Quién eres Tú?"-** pensó desconcertado al ver que Morinaga no era el mismo de antes, en otro momento incluso con solo estar ellos dos solos, se le lanzaría a invadir su espacio personal y a tratar de besarlo y tocarlo, intentaría hacer perversiones, incluso con su pequeña hermanita en el departamento, pero ahora ese chico solo le hablaba de manera normal y formal sonriéndole amenamente, regresando su vista al móvil que sonaba de nuevo y al verlo sonreía como idiota mientras veía ese brillo aparecer en ellos, eso molesto en sobremanera a Souichi quien le preguntó con gran autoridad**-¿Con quién demonios te mensajeas tanto?-**Morinaga lo vio confundido, por que se molestaba y le preguntaba eso, eran amigos y compartían departamento pero su vida personal era una cosa a parte, sin embargo sabia del carácter de ese chico frente a él y se sintió con la obligación de contestar inocentemente **-con Takeshi-san-** esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de su paciencia, había estado todo el malditodía en su compañía, habían comido juntos, incluso el tarado lo invito cenar y ahora eran altas horas de la noche y seguían hablado por mensajes, sintió una ganas de golpearlo se acerco a el rápidamente y le arrebato el móvil mientras se lo guardaba en la bolsa del pantalón **-¡Eh! Tatsumi-sempai…-**no pudo terminar de hablar, lo sujeto del cuello de su pijama y lo levando de golpe gritándole.

**-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!... AHORA SOLO ESTAMOS NOSOTROS DOS… ¿Qué mierda te pasa? por que demonios actúas así conmigo, fue por que peleamos hace dos noches, fue por que te golpeé ayer, fue por que te grite hoy, ¡RESPONDEME!- **expresó aquello en gritos y se agitó**-Además tu no me llamas Tatsumi-sempai, sino solo Sempai o incluso eres tan atrevido que me llamas por mi nombre, siempre andas hostigándome invadiendo mi espacio personal, diciendo toda esa mierda del amor y esa cursilerías, ¿Por que ahora dices que Takeshi san es especial?-**cuestionó sin poder contenerse **-por que de pronto me tratas y me hablas con tal indiferencia… ¿PORQUE?- **estaba muy frustrado y termino diciendo todo aquello, sintiendo en su pierna el maldito móvil vibrar.

**-Tatsumi-san, lo siento en verdad…yo creo que me desmayé y me golpeé muy fuerte la cabeza por que… por que…-**lo miraba muy consternado, sujetando nerviosamente sus manos para separarlas de su pijama **-yo… no recuerdo haberte llamado por tu nombre nunca, solo recuerdo haber estado contigo mucho tiempo y sé que eres mi Sempai, yo recuerdo haberte confesado que era gay por que eres mi mejor amigo y sé que tu odias a los de mi condición, sin embargo compartes departamento conmigo desde hace tiempo… yo no recuerdo haberte ofendido en invadir tu espacio personal o molestarte con expresiones hostigadoras y de ¿amor?- **se sujetó las sienes y frunció el ceño, como queriendo indagar en su mente, lo que le provocó un dolor de cabeza** -¡Auch!… lamento esta situación… pero… no entiendo… tus palabras… yo solo estoy seguro de una sola cosa en este momento- **lo miro directamente a los ojos con determinación y seguridad en su voz **-Yo me enamoré de Takeshi-san…cuando lo conocí en esa tienda de disfraces, lo he tratado solo unos días… y se ha convertido en alguien muy especial para mi… además ese beso que me dio, me confirma que el siente lo mismo por mi-**termino de hablar soltando sus manos suavemente, Souichi lo veía y escuchaba con sus ojos completamente abiertos, no podía creer lo que decía, pero esos ojos tan fijos y profundos mirándolo, indicaban que no estaba mintiendo, pero Souichi se negó a aceptarlo **-¡MIENTES!- **le gritó **-no alces la voz por favor, Kanako-chan está dormida-**le pidió Morinaga amablemente.

**-"Kanako… el hechizo que Kanako uso… no puede ser… eso es una estupidez…"-** solo pudo pensar en eso, pero esa era la única razón lógica que encontraba para oír a Morinaga hablar de esa manera **-"Todos los recuerdos, de esos momentos conmigo se borraron de su memoria… ¿En verdad no recuerda nada? ¿No recuerda que es ami… a quien ama?"-**pensaba muy abatido, agachando su rostro y sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse, lo miro y vio que su rostro también estaba muy confundido.

La maldita vibración de ese móvil, lo hacia sentirse muy mal, su cuerpo temblaba por la combinación de varias emociones en el, su mano buscó el dispositivo y lo apretó en su bolsillo lo saco y se lo arrojo en la cara **-¡VETE AL DIABLO MORINAGA!-** gritó esto antes de salir corriendo a su habitación y encerrarse en ella, no habría quien lo siguiera ahora, así que no le vio la razón de ponerle seguro a la puerta, se arrojo a su cama y apretó la almohada de nuevo gritando en ella para ahogar su desesperación **-¡TE ODIO MORINAGA! Eres un idiota, un gran idiota, como fuiste capaz de olvidarte de lo que sientes por mi ¡TE ODIO! en verdad ¡TE...-** no terminó su frase cuando sintió unas lagrimas escaparse de sus ojos, enterró más su rostro en la almohada, buscando de alguna manera callar tan vergonzoso estado, se sentía completamente frágil en ese momento, solo quería cerrar sus ojos y despertar de esa pesadilla, que Morinaga lo despertara con un "Buenos Días Sempai" y una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, tratando de invadir su espacio personal, llevándolo fuera de control como solía hacerlo -**Mori…naga-**su nombre fue lo último que pronuncio después de varios minutos, antes de quedarse dormido.

Morinaga se sentó en el suelo de la sala y se quedó pensando en las palabras de Souichi, había mandado un último mensaje para finalizar la conversación con esa persona que era en ese momento tan especial para él, se quedó observando el móvil y se sobo el rostro, Souichi lo había lanzado con fuerza **-Tatsumi-san… por que actuaste así y que fue todo eso que me dijiste… yo no lo entiendo-** suspiraba tratando de recordar alguna situación lo bastante parecía a lo que había dicho, sin embargo su cabeza dolía y rápidamente en sus pensamientos solo el rostro del joven rubio de apacibles ojos cafés claros aparecía, haciendo que su corazón latiera de repente -**Takeshi-san…-**suspiró varias veces y se recostó en el futón, para poder descansar completamente.

Cerró lentamente la puerta de la sala y pudo escuchar como su onii-san llamaba entre suspiros al joven Takeshi, paso al lado de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y no escucho ruido alguno, abrió la puerta lentamente y se adentro en ella, vio a su hermano recostado boca a bajo en su cama, sin haberse colocado su pijama y sin abrigarse con la sabana, ya que ni laquitó de su cama **-Que descuidado eres nii-san- **regaño la niña bajito, sacando una frazada de su armario y colocándosela encima, al momento de sentir lo confortable de esa frazada sobre su espalda, Souichi susurró entre sueños **-Mori… Morinaga-**kanako se sorprendió **-Lo sabia… siempre lo supe… tuestás enamorado de Morinaga-san-**comentó la frase antes de cerrar la puerta con calma y retirarse a la habitación de Morinaga a dormir, mañana tendría que ir a visitar a Ayumi-chan, para poder contarle todo el enredo que había cometido, seguro recibiría un fuerte regaño, pero estaba segura que Ayumi podría ayudarla.

Un nuevo día había llegado 31 de Octubre, esta fecha tan importante se hacia presente, dentro de unas horas cuando la noche comenzará a caer Kanako, su amiga Yui, el joven Takeshi y Morinaga asistirían a una fiesta de disfraces, estaban completamente emocionados, era la primera vez para todos, aunque en realidad solo Yui lo estaba realmente, las otras tres personitas, tenían que resolver un enigma, Kanako tendría que ir a hablar con Ayumi-chan a la tienda de disfraces del centro comercial de Nagoya, para que le ayudará de alguna manera a deshacer el lío que había hecho, Morinaga se encontraba completamente ilusionado con Takeshi, de quien falsamente estaba enamorado gracias al hechizo Dulce o Truco que se había activado tan solo por portar aquel pequeño dije y recibir un beso de parte de Takeshi, quien también se encontraba confundido por la manera de actuar de Morinaga, quien desde la noche anterior, había cambiado notablemente y parecía que estaba intentando corresponderle sus sentimientos.

Dos jóvenes y una pequeña señorita se encontraban desayunando en completo silencio, Morinaga no dejaba de mensajera por el celular con una sonrisa increíble en su rostro, los hermanos Tatsumi lo veían fijamente uno irritándose en sobremanera **-Deja ese maldito celular, estas desayunando idiota- **regañaba a punto de quitarle el celular **-¡Eh! es que… bueno es… es-**desvió rápidamente sus manos evitando que se lo quitara **-¿Es Nakamura-san?-**preguntó la pequeña quien lo miraba seria **-¡Eh! si… es él-** se sonrojo al decirlo haciendo que Kanako suspirará preocupada **-¡Morinaga-san!-**mientras su hermanita estaba preocupada Souichi quería golpear a Morinaga hasta que este lo recordaba de nuevo **-"Infeliz, idiota como te atreves de decir su nombre de esa forma, ya no lo soporto"-**casi no había probado bocado tomo sus platos y los llevo al fregadero **-¡Nii-san! No has comido casi nada, regresa a la mesa- **regaño su pequeña hermana **-Tatsu…- **el chico de ojos verdes iba a decir algo cuando lo silencio de golpe **-No tengo hambre además, me voy a la universidad, TÚ quiero que vengas a ayudarme y no quiero quejas ade…-**no termino de hablar cuando el timbre del departamento se escuchó**-¡Yo abro!-**Morinagase levantó de golpe de la mesa y corrió hacia el pasillo** -Que demoni….-**trató de expresar cuando escuchó una voz que le revolvió el estomago.

**-¡Muy Buenos Días Morinaga-san!- **el joven Nakamura se hacía presente en ese momento en el recibidor con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. **-¡Muy Buenos Días Takeshi-san!-**contestaba un emocionado Morinaga **-Pero por favor adelante, ¿gustas un poco de café?- **ofrecía el chico de encantadores ojos verdes **-No, muchas gracias, solo vine a buscarte para que vayamos al doctor, como te mencioné anoche, me quede muy preocupado por tu desmayo**\- le comentó el joven Nakamura seriamente **-¡Ah! y yo te dije que no fue nada, no te preocupes, tal vez fue cansancio jajaja-**Morinaga trato de que Takeshi no se preocupara por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ya que era un joven muy bondadoso, sin embargo también tenía un fuerte y estricto carácter **-Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti, ya que eres muy especial para mí, lo que sucedió no es normal, además solo me quedaré tranquilo, si dejas que te hagan un chequeo general, está bien-**Takeshi tomo su mano mientras le decía aquellas palabras, mirándolo fijamente **-Está bien iremos al doctor-**Morinaga se sonrojo levemente mientras contestaba, se emocionó al escuchar la voz de preocupación en él, al sentir la calidez de esa mano y al ver esos ojos cafés claros brillar al mirarlo, sin duda, ese chico le gustaba.

Mientras compartían miradas, un joven investigador había visto y escuchado toda la conversación, ya que salió al pasillo de la entrada siguiendo a Morinaga, inmediatamente regreso a la sala atravesándola con rapidez e ingresando a su habitación en donde azoto la puerta fuertemente. **-Qué demonios es esto, ese idiota haciendo ese tipo de caras frente aese bastardo, me molesta demasiado ¡Aaaaaah! Morinaga quiero golpearte con todas mis fuerzas- **exclamaba violentamente Souichi, aventando cosas en su habitación, siendo escuchado por una pequeña niña que se pegó a la puerta al verle entrar de esa forma **-"¡Perfecto!, parece que mi nii-san esta celoso, es muy cruel de mi parte pensar así pero, mi nii-san tiene que darse cuenta que pueden quitarle a Morinaga, si no actúa de manera rápida, reclamando lo que es suyo"-**pensaba la niña quien al escuchar las voces de aquellos chicos en la cocina, se despegó de esa puerta y fue a saludarlos.

**-¡Buenos Días Nakamura-san!-**saludo la pequeña niña con un plan en su cabeza.

**-Buenos Días Tatsumi-chan-** respondía educadamente aquel chico rubio.

**-Pensé que lo veríamos hasta en la noche-** le decía amenamente la pequeña al joven.

**-Bueno verás, vine a buscar a Morinaga-san para llevarlo al médico para un chequeo general, será algo rápido-** explicaba a la pequeña, mientras Morinaga camino rumbo a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

**-¡Ya veo! Usted es un buen amigo de mi onii-san, pero él tiene que ir con mi nii-san a la universidad, tal vez vayan ellos dos juntos después, no tiene de que preocuparse-**la niña se expresaba de una manera un poco egoísta, pero tratando de dejar en claro que Morinaga y Souichi tenían una relación más íntima.

**-¡Eh! En serio, bueno verá yo estuve platicando anoche con Morinaga-san, y se lo comenté, pero él no me mencionó nada de la universidad-**le respondió un poco nervioso el joven Nakamura, se dio cuenta inmediatamente que esa niña no estaba muy de acuerdo con su salida.

**-Mi nii-san le pidió apoyo, él jamás se negaría a ir, además Morinaga-san aprecia mucho a nii-san, se conocen desde hace un largo tiempo y estoy segura que Morinaga-san se sentiría más cómodo asistiendo al doctor con él- **volvía a contestarle la pequeña.

**-¡Ya veo! Tú quieres mucho a Morinaga-san ¿Verdad?-**le cuestionó con una sonrisa.

**-¡Eh! Si lo quiero mucho-**contestó firmemente.

**-Tatsumi-chan y su Nii-san ¿Lo quiere también?-**preguntó directamente y sin rodeos.

**-¡Eh! Claro que lo qui…- **se sorprendió la pequeña, pero rápidamente iba a contestar cuando fue interrumpida por Souichi.

**-¡Kanako! ¿Dónde está el idiota de Morinaga? Se nos hace tarde Y TÚ que haces aquí tan temprano-**cuestionó a su hermanita y al invitado nada deseado en su casa.

**-¡Uh! Tatsumi-sempaiyo… yo quedé con Takeshi-san de ir al médico esta mañana, solo será un chequeo rápido, y después iré a ayudarte a la universidad, esta bien-**contestaba el joven de ojos verdes sinceramente, ya listo para salir y haciendo una reverencia se despidió de él -**Me voy… con permiso, vamos Takeshi-san-**le indico mientras le tomaba de la mano y salían rápidamente de ese departamento **-… … …-**Souichi vio en cámara lenta como Morinaga pasaba justo enfrente de él sin mirarlo con aquel Joven a quien tiernamente llevaba de la mano, no pudo reclamar nada, Morinaga daba más prioridad a estar con ese otro chico que con él, nunca antes Souichi se había sentido ignorado por Morinaga, pues este siempre era el que quería compartir el mayor tiempo posible junto a él, a veces al grado de hartarlo y correrlo a golpes, pero ahora sentía un abismo enorme entre ellos dos y eso sin duda lo hacía sentir completamente solo.

**-¡Nii-san!-**

Kanako miro a su hermano quien se quedo de pie con la vista perdida, mirando aquella puerta donde Morinaga había salido, tenía que actuar debía hacerlo ahora, sin perder más tiempo pues ese joven estaba llevando una ventaja enorme sobre su hermano.

**-¡Nii-san! Ven, démonos prisa, debemos ir a ese lugar de inmediato**\- decía la pequeña tomando de la mano a su hermano y saliendo del departamento a gran velocidad.

**-¿Eh? ¿A dónde Kanako?-**Souichi no pudo reclamar, fue arrastrado por su hermana a un destino desconocido para él, sin embargo estaba tan confundido que no opuso resistencia hasta que se vio en el tren tomando una ruta que no era precisamente la de su amada universidad.

**-Oí, me quieres decir a dónde demonios vamos, tengo que ir a la escuela, me oyes, oí ¡Kanako!-**le reclamaba a su pequeña hermana quien tenía sus brazos cruzados y su mirada puesta en él, sin embargo su mirada estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

**-"¿Que podremos hacer? ¿De qué manera se deshace ese hechizo? Sé que ella dijo que en días sólo desaparecerá, pero no quiero ver a mi onii-san tan pegado a él, mucho menos quiero volver a verlos besándose otra vez, en verdad fue traumático, jamás he visto que besara a mi nii-san, como pude ver eso aaaaaaaaaaah estoy molesta, muy molesta"-**la niña cambiaba constantemente las expresiones de su rostro, haciendo que su hermano la mirara extrañado.

**-Oí Kanako, me estas escuchado, oí, oí- **le llamaba insistentemente hasta que obtuvo respuesta.

**-¡NII-SAN! ¡GUARDA SILENCIO! estoy tratando de pensar en una solución a este problema, que acaso quieres seguir viendo a Morinaga-san así-** le señalaba con el dedo la pequeña, mientras le reclamaba su falta de tacto, los murmureos en el tren comenzaron, sintió una terrible vergüenza quedándose callado y pensando detenidamente la situación al final contesto.

**-¡No!, no quiero ver a ese idiota comportándose así-**respondió intranquilo desviando la vista hacia la ventana del tren, la verdad es que muy dentro de él quería que todo regresará a la normalidad, aún no había podido hablar con Morinaga acerca de esa noche en la que dijo esas crueles palabras, en el peor momento se le ocurrió gritar esa estupidez, haciendo que de alguna manera Morinaga pusiera ese rostro, después la pelea que tuvieron por ese molesto rubio lo cual había terminado con un fuerte golpe, después aunque Morinaga lo perdonará e intenta hacerlas pases con él, como siempre su terrible carácter había separado esa tarde sus destinos, sí el hubiera aceptado comer con él esa tarde, aquel rubio jamás se hubiera vuelto a involucrar con él, su hermanita hubiera aplicado su plan e incluso ahora él actuaria como un idiota con su exkouhai, pero serían ellos dos y nadie más, no sabia porque le era tan difícil aceptar, que dentro de él deseaba que Morinaga solamente se relacionará con el, eran colegas, amigos y con mucho derecho el uno sobre el otro, se sonrojo y su corazón palpito al recordar todas las veces que habían estado juntos.

**-¡Nii-san! ¡Nii-san!-** su hermanita lo llamaba, sacándolo de sus reflexiones.

**-¡Eh!-**

**-Ya llegamos, hay que bajar, rápido-** le tomó de la mano suavemente y bajaron del tren, llegado a la terminal en donde se encontraba el centro comercial de Nagoya**-No, te preocupes, vas a ver que ella nos ayudara a recuperar a mi onii-san- **le decía con una tierna sonrisa.

**-¡Kanako!Dijiste Onii…-**

**-Si, ONII-SAN, Morinaga-san es mi onii-san y yo no pienso dárselo a nadie- **declaraba con determinación, mientras caminaban a paso veloz por el gran centro comercial, para ir a buscar específicamente una tienda muy peculiar; mientras avanzaban Souichi no respondió nada, su hermanita no tendría remedio, ella era muy tenaz cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, sonrió un poco, de alguna manera su hermana tenía razón, el problema era que el no lo aceptaba aún.

Las intensas miradas de las chicas que en ese lugar trabajaban o las que pasaban a su lado se clavaban en ese joven tan atractivo de anteojos y hermoso cabello largo en color castaño claro, era alto y tenía una presencia muy intelectual, que las mujeres no podían resistir, a pesar que venia tomado de la mano de su hermana la gente comenzó a murmurar de nuevo.

-**Mira, mira que hombre más guapo ¿será su hija?- **

-**¡Como crees! es muy joven para ser su padre, debe de ser hermanita-**

**-Esa pequeña tiene suerte de tener un hermano así de lindo- **

**-¿Será su novio?-**

**-No lo creo, ella es muy joven-**

-**Me gustaría tener un novio así de guapo-**.

**-Oigan ¿le preguntamos su nombre?- **

La paciencia de Kanako se fue por la borda, estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo que cuando fue con Morinaga, pero esta vez un grupo de chicas se decidieron a abordarlos, colocándose enfrente de ellos **-"No puedo creerlo, mi nii-san y Morinaga-san están en constante peligro…son demasiados atractivos para salir solos a la calles mooooo"-**pensó Kanako viendo con su ceño fruncido a las chicas frente a ellas quien eran observadas indiferentemente al mismo tiempo por Souichi quien no sabia por que los habían detenido **-Disculpen pero mi Nii-san ya está comprometido-**le expresó con fuerza y determinación pasando entre ellas arrastrando a su hermano quien no comprendió el actuar de su hermana. Dejando a esas chicas con la boca abierta y muy extrañadas.

**-¡Kanako! Espera-**exclamo Souichi, sorprendido.

**-¡Ya llegamos! Mira este es el lugar-**señalo con su mano.

**-¡Eh!-**Souichi observó aquel establecimiento que teníaun gran anuncio luminoso "_El mágico mundo del disfraz_"cuya puerta de cristal se encontraba decorada y cubierta con una cortina en colores muy llamativos, Kanako corrió la puerta y entro siendo seguida por su hermano quien no sabia donde demonios lo había traído su hermanita.

Miro el gran local repleto de disfraces para el tan esperado día de Halloween, que era precisamente el día de hoy, para el todo aquello era ajeno, pues el jamás había ido a fiestas como esas, ni en su vida se atrevería a ponerse tan ridículos disfraces **-Oye Kana...-** se quedó a media expresión cuando escuchó el saludo de alguien detrás de su espalda…

**-¡Bienvenidos a mi tienda, pueden llamarme Ayumi-chan… puedo servirles en algo!-**expresaba la voz dulce de una señorita disfrazada de una simpática brujita.

Souichi se quedó expectante, al ver a esa mujer tan extravagante, llegar a su lado sigilosamente y además ponerse a sus servicios. Estuvo a punto de reclamarle el tremendo susto que le había dado, sin embargo la voz de su hermana lo detuvo.

**-¡Ayumi-chan! ¡Ayumi-chan! ¡Ayumi-chan!-**expresaba la niña, llegando a su lado y abrazándola de la cintura fuertemente.

**-¡Kanako-chan! ¡Que sorpresa! Que bueno verte por aquí de nuevo-**le decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña con ternura.

**-¡Ayumi-chan! Necesito queme ayudes por favor-**expresaba preocupada, la pequeña.

**-¿Que pasa Kanako-chan? Por que estas así, tan preocupada, tranquilízate por favor, a ver dime con calma que esta ocurriendo-**le mencionó la chica mientras se ponía a su altura agachándose y mirándola tiernamente.

**-Yo te lo diré, lo que ocurre es que por un maldito "dije" que tu le prestaste, ahora un idiota anda actuando raro y es muy molesto para mi, sabes debe de existir una ley que prohíba que uses esas extrañas mierdas en la personas, entiendes-**replicó Souichi sin miramientos.

**-¡Nii-san!-** expresó la niña.

**-¡Eh!... Disculpa, ¿Pero quien eres tu?-**preguntó Ayumi-chan tranquilamente viéndolo con ojos brillosos **-Creo entender algo de lo que dices… pero deberías presentarte primero ¿No lo crees?-** le reprocho suavemente.

**-¡Eh!... ¡ah! bueno… me llamo Tatsumi Souichi y soy….-** no pudo terminar su presentación.

**-KyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaSouchi-san, eres… eres… eres increíblemente apuesto, que lindo, y hermoso, se quien eres… el hermano mayor de Kanako-chan y el chico al que Morinaga-san ama con tanta fuerza-**Ayumi-chan se lanzó a abrazarlo sin pudor, acariciando su cabello y tocando su rostro en unas caricias suaves, creando en Souichi una expresión de pánico, por su falta de respeto a su persona.

**-¡QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES! Suéltame como te atreves a tocarme de esa manera, ¿Estas loca o que… ¡AAANG!- **el fuerte carácter y la reacción esperada se hizo presente inmediatamente.

**-Hay por dios tan atractivo que eres y tienes un carácter de los mil demonios, ahora entiendo lo preocupación de tu hermanita y el sufrimiento de ese angelito de ojos verdes que conocí la otra vez-**le decía Ayumi-san jalando sus mejillas fuertemente hacia los extremos, para tranquilizarlo y bajarle la arrogancia un poco **-Eres un chico y tienes una horrible forma de hablarle a las mujeres sabes-**le decía mientras jalaba sus mejillas por ultima vez y se apartaba.

**-¡Ayumi-chan!-** expreso la niña con lagrimitas en los ojos.

**-Haber explícame Kanako-chan que fue lo que ocurrió, por lo que veo, el no esta bajo ningún hechizo, así que supongo que no se pudo lograr tu objetivo- **le dijo la brujita a la niña llevándolos a la sala que se encontraba detrás de las cortinas del mostrador, dando indicaciones a otra chica que estaba en el local que atendiera los clientes, y que no le molestara por un momento.

Una vez dentro de ese lugar Souichi observó con incredulidad todos los artilugios que se encontraban en los estantes de ese lugar, para una mente racional como la de él, aquellos eran objetos extraños y sin ningún efecto real, sin embargo ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de ello, después de ver con sus propios ojos el efecto que uno de ellos había producido en su exkouhai

La brujita y la niña se sentaron en la gran sala mientras Souichi analizaba cada objeto con detenimiento y con incredulidad, Kanako suspiró fuertemente y comenzó a relatarle a aquella chica todos los hechos ocurridos desde que se conocieron su onii-san y el joven Nakamura, hasta el momento en que este lo había besado por impulso provocando que el hechizo se activará por equivocación en Morinaga.

Ayumi-chan escuchaba cada palabra alternando la mirada entre la niña y el joven de cabello largo que caminaba como león enjaulado en ese lugar, definitivamente la presencia de ese joven era muy fuerte y altamente atractiva, pero en cuando a su carácter era algo que opacaba todo eso, sin embargo recordó haber sentido el inmenso amor de ese joven de verdes ojos y su sonrisa angelical, la esencia de ese chico era la parte complementaria de este otro quien tenia fuertemente encerrados sus sentimientos e incluso ella no podía descifrar. Cuando la niña termino de relatarle lo sucedido, le entrego el collar con el dije en el, todo le había salido mal, no solo no pudo unir su hermano con su onii-san, si no que ahora él se encontraba enamorado de alguien más.

**-Y eso es todo lo que ha pasado, por favor, Ayumi-chan ayúdame por favor**\- le suplicaba la niña, en sollozos.

**-¡Ya veo! Así que ese fue el problema, por lo que veo tu hermano es muy impulsivo, canaliza mal su energía y se deja llevar por su orgullo, es una lástima, de haber caído en el hechizo, seguramente serían muy felices, se hubiera sincerado y descubierto lo que realmente siente y Morinaga por fin seria correspondido como se debe-** expresaba la brujita con tranquilidad.

**-¡QUIEN DEMONONIOS ERES TU PARA DECIDIR DE QUIEN SE DEBE ENAMORAR UNA PERSONA!. Por tu culpa aquel idiota anda tan encaprichado con estar al lado de aquel maldito rubio y no se comporta como siempre… él no es el mismo de siempre conmigo, además como se te ocurre darle eso a una niña, eso va contra lasleyes-**recriminaba Souichi muy molesto.

Ayumi-chan lo observaba detenidamente mientras lo escuchaba hablar, ese chico era recio en sus sentimientos y al mismo tiempo mostraba algo de debilidad al hablar **-¡Ya veo así están las cosas!- **expresó sonriendo de medio lado, volteo a ver a Kanako y le dijo **-Kanako-chan me harías un gran favor- **sonriéndole dulcemente saco su billetera y le entrego unas monedas -**Podrías ir a buscarme un delicioso café en el negocio de aquí abajo, es una pastelería, puedes comprar un pastelillo, el que más te guste yo invito-**le dijo cerrando su ojo.

**-¡Oye! Mi hermanita no tiene que hacerte tus mandados ¡Hazlo tú!-** le reclamó irritado.

**-¡Ay! Tú no captas las cosas Souichi-san-**suspiraba la joven tocándose la frente, por suerte la niña si lo entendió.

**-Claro ya voy, necesito comer algo dulce, para animarme un poco, nii-san se sinceró por favor-** le dijo su hermanita saliendo de ese lugar.

**-¡Eh! a que te refieres, oí kana…-**Souichi vio partir a su hermanita, tratando de reclamar hasta ser interrumpido por Ayumi.

**-Souichi-san siéntate por favor-**le indico la joven mirándolo minuciosamente.

-¿**Que es lo que quieres ahora?, bastantes problemas causaste con haberle dado eso a una niña y además tien…- **siguió reclamando hasta.

**-¡SIENTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-** le gritó la chica, mirándolo un poco molesta.

Souichi bufó pero al final tomo asiento, mirándola con indiferencia, al parecer esa joven tenia deseos de estar a solas para poder hablar con él **-De que quieres hablar, hiciste que Kanako se fuera, suéltalo de una vez, ya que no tengo todo el día-**le dijo cruzándose de pierna y sus brazos, se sentía muy nervioso al ser observado de esa manera, por alguna razón desconocida sentía que esa mirada lo traspasaba por completo.

**-¡Ya veo! Por fin entiendo… eres alguien muy difícil de leer sabes-** exclamó la chica con una sonrisa tierna.

**-¡Eh! de que hablas-** expresó confuso.

**-Tienes una bondad increíble, y un amor hacia tu familia sorprendente, además tus sentimientos más profundos son igual de grandes que los de él-**mencionó la chica dando un gran suspiro.

**-¡Que dices! no te entiendo-**Souichi no comprendía nada.

**-Verás, cuando conocí a Morinaga-san y leí su corazón, me quede sorprendida, por su bondad, alegría y gran amor que albergaba,****_"el dueño de esos sentimientos debe de ser una buena persona", _****eso fue lo que pensé sin embargo, detrás de todo esos extraordinariossentimientos, una pequeña angustia fue lo que descubrí, un miedo de perder algo importante, dentro de él existe un vacio que necesita ser llenado, pero no por cualquiera, debe de ser llenado por alguien que lo ame como él se lo merece, pues las personas buenas como él, tarde o temprano tienen que ser felices- ** comentó tranquilamente, mientras miraba a un Souichi muy atento.

**-¡Eh!- **Souichi solo podía expresa aquello, al escucha hablar a la chica.

**-El joven Takeshi-san es alguien de muy buenos sentimientos, que se enamoró inmediatamente de él, es muy raro presenciar el amor a primer avista, pero tuve la suerte de verlo, si te dijera que el vacio que hay en el corazón de Morinaga-san puede ser llenado por él, no te mentiríaincluso, te podría asegurar que Morinaga-san seria muy feliz, por que todo ese amor que tiene para ofrecer a manos llenas, seria correspondido y de la misma manera- **le decía mientras se levantaba del sofá y comenzaba a caminar lentamente, jugueteando con el dije entre sus dedos.

**-¡Que estas diciendo!- **a Souichi no le gustaba ese último comentario.

**-Sin embargo el amor no es tan fácil, y durante el camino de nuestra vida, nuestro corazón rige e indica a quien se lo entregamos, podrán amarnos muchas personas, pero si nuestro corazón ama a alguien tan intensamente, nada podrá cambiarlo jamás- **detuvo un momento su andar quedando frente a el, se sentó a su lado viéndolo tiernamente a los ojos.

**-Morinaga-san esta completamente enamorado de ti y tú le correspondes con la misma intensidad, tu corazón te ha indicado muchas veces que es él su dueño, pero tú eres muy orgullos en aceptarlo ¿verdad?- **le declaró tranquilamente.

**-… … … -** Souichi no dijo nada, tenia sus ojos abiertos por completos y un leve sonrojo se mostro en sus mejillas, aquella chica tenía una mirada tan penetrante que sentía un poco de temor. Que clase de magia estaba usando, quería grítale por decirle todas esas cosas molestas, pero no podía moverse ni un milímetro, además esas palabras en parte eran ciertas muy a su pesar,

**-Eres alguien muy atractivo y ese sonrojo te hace lucir tiernamente lindo, ahora veo por que le gustas tanto- **realizó ese comentario, para después ponerse seria y preguntarle**-Dime una cosa Souichi-san, ¿Serías capaz de renunciar a Morinaga-san y entregárselo a Takeshi-san?- **pregunto sin rodeos

**-¿AH?-**

-**Verás, él lo haría muy feliz, y tu no tendrías más que sentirte como lo haces, con miedo a expresar esos sentimientos abiertamente, con miedo a que tu familia se entere y que la gente te juzgue por haberte enamorado de un chico-**le comentó viendo su cara de asombro.

**-Quien… estas enamorado… por que di…-**trató negar, como siempre su orgullo era más fuerte.

**-Tú, Tú estas enamorado y en este momento estas sufriendo su indiferencia ¿No es así?- **le preguntó inocentemente la chica.

**-¡Ah! yo no… eso no es verdad… yo no… estoy enamorado-**su sonrojo inundaba todo su rostro, haciendo evidente lo que con todas sus fuerzas trataba de ocultar.

**-¡Ay! Souichi-san eres muy orgulloso y eso es muy malo, si por ti fuera estarías completamente solo, sin embargo tienes gente que te ama tal y como eres, y eso es increíble, por amor tú hermanita trato de usar este pequeño dije para hacerte entender lo que tu ya sabes, por amor Morinaga es capaz de aceptarte con todos tus defectos- **suspiraba con preocupación la brujita.

**-¡Como dices!... Mi hermana… Morinaga…-**exclamaba por lo bajo Souichi agachando su rostro.

**-Ahora bien Morinaga-santuvo la desgracia de caer en el hechizo, y se ha ilusionado de alguien más, pero eso no quiere decir que no te ame más, es sólo que este pequeño "dije" anula completamente los sentimientos reales que una persona tiene por otra, haciéndole olvidar cada pequeño detalle de su relación, convirtiéndola en una persona comúny corriente ante sus ojos-** comenzó a explicarle Ayumi-chan más detalladamente.

**-¡Eh! ya veo… por eso él no recuerda nada-**susurraba Souichi, aún con su rostro abajo.

**-Así es,lo olvida TODO, después crea una ilusión en donde la persona que lo besa es la persona más importante de su vida, esto es una mentira, hasta el momento en que la frase es revelada ****_"Dulce o Truco"_**** y es en este punto es donde su corazón puede vacilar o no- **concluyó la chica de amable mirada.

**-Deshazlo… ese estúpido hechizo deshazlo por completo-** Souichi mencionó con molestia en su voz.

**-No hay de que preocuparse, "el dije" esta con nosotros, solo tienes que esperar unos días más y el hechizo, por si solo se desvanecerá, TODO regresará a la normalidad, me preocupa un poco Takeshi-san pues es él será el más afectado y…-** se silencio pues una aura extraña la distrajo.

**-¿El más afectado dices?… ese bastardo es un aprovechado infeliz, no se le despega ni un maldito segundo, que te hace pensar que después que Morinaga regrese a la realidad, no seguirá acosándolo, además ¿Cuántos días más tengo que tolerar ese estúpido comportamiento de su parte? ¿EH?-** le reclamó con una voz tétrica, haciéndole sudar un poco a la pobre chica, quien sonreía nerviosamente.

**-Bueno Souichi-san eso no se puede evitar además tú puedes interferir y pelear un poco ¿no crees?-**decía la chica con tranquilidad, viéndolo de reojo.

**-¡QUE DEMONIOS! FUE TU CULPA, TU CULPA-**reclamó Souichi en un grito, tomándola de los brazos fuertemente.

**-¡MIA! EN PRIMER LUGAR, FUE TUYA POR AVENTAR ESE DIJE POR EL BALCÓN, ADEMAS SI TE VAS A PONER TAN CELOSO POR ESE CHICO, YA ¡DILE QUE LO AMAS Y PUNTO!-**gritó la chica con desesperación al ver queSouichi la esta sacudiendo.

-… … …- Souichi la soltó de inmediato, y no respondió nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta para ocultar su sonrojo.

**-En serio eres un caso y tienes poco tacto con las mujeres- **le decía Ayumi-cha acomodándose su atuendo de brujita.

**-Tú no sabes nada… absolutamente nada de mi- **le dio Souichi sin mirarla.

Ayumi-chaN suspiró fuertemente, se acercó a él y tomando su mano le entrego ese dije, en su palma abierta, cerrándola lo miró y le comentó**-Tienes admitir que lo amas, y no es necesario que se lo digas al mundo, con que tú y él lo sepan es más que suficiente para recuperar lo que te pertenece tienes que luchar te guste o no, aun cuando el hechizo se realice en Morinaga-san y él este influenciado, si el siente el amor de Souichi-san seguro que lo recordará de nuevo… cuando existe verdadero amor un milagro puede pasar-**le expresó la joven al ver la confusión en los ojos de ese chico.

**-¡Ayumi-chan! Aquí esta tu café y un pastelito, gracias por la invitación saben deliciosos-**exclamaba la niña entrando rápidamente y entregándole una cajita a la chica y un vaso desechable con su café.

**-Muchas gracias Kanako-chan, a mi también me gustan mucho-** agradecía la joven brujita.

**-¡Vámonos kanako! Ya me he saltado muchas horas de escuela-** mencionó su hermano tranquilo caminando hacia fuera de ese lugar, guardando en su bolsillo aquel objeto mágico.

**-¡Eh! pero nii-san ¿Cómo vamos ayudar a Morinaga-san?-** cuestionaba la pequeña viendo a sus hermano y a Ayumi-chan

**-No te preocupes Kanako-chan tu onii-san regresará a la normalidad muy pronto-**le mencionaba a la pequeña mientras acariciaba su suave cabello

**-Pero…-**aún dudaba la niña, mirando a Ayumi-chan

**-Ya verás que todo estará bien, anímate por que hoy es la fiesta de disfraces ¿verdad?-**le cuestionó la brujita.

**-¡Ah como sabes eso Ayumi-chan!-** exclamó la niña asombrada.

**-Soy una hechicera después de todo, sé muchas cosas-** le comentó haciéndole un giño con su ojo.

**-Sí, está bien, confiaré en que todo saldrá bien-**le respondía con una sonrisa.

**-Ok, tu hermano te espera, anda vamos-** le dijo con una sonrisa, encaminándola a la salida.

**-Ayumi-chan ¿El dije?-** cuestionó a la chica

**-¡Mmm! Se lo regale a tu hermano-** le comentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

**-¡Ah!-**se sorprendió.

**-El sabrá si lo usa o no, pero esta vez será más cuidadoso- **le mencionó mirando a Souichi de espaldas

**-¡Nisan!-**exclamó muy emocionada.

**-Date prisa Kanako, aun tengo tiempo de llega a la universidad, vámonos ya-**apuraba a su pequeña hermanita, tomándola con cariño de la mano.

**-¡Souichi-chan!-**gritó jubilosa aquella chica, mientras llegaba justo frente de ellos con una gran sonrisa.

**-¡Souichi-chan!-**exclamaron sorprendidos los hermanos Tatsumi.

**-Oye que falta de resp…- **se silenció al ver justo enfrente de su cara un paquete **-¿Qué es esto?-** cuestionó, mirándola extrañado.

**-¡Souichi-chan! con esto te verás increíble jojojo es un regalito muy especial de mi parte y creo que Morinaga-san quedará impactado jojojojo-**le decía mientras dejaba en sus manos esa gran caja y se retiraba con un linda sonrisa y un giño **-Buena suerte-.**

**-¿Qué es eso nii-san? ¿Un disfraz,déjame ver?-**cuestionó su hermanita tratando de tomar la caja.

**-¡No! ¡Vámonos ya!-**se lo impidió y tomo su celular marcando un número.

**-¡Hay que carácter!- **dijo la pequeña con una mueca.

**-¡Maldición aquel idiota no me contesta!, Kanako te llevaré con Masuda-san, le pediré a Morinaga que pase por ti y te lleve a casa-**le dijo a su hermana.

**-¡No! Yo puedo irme sola al departamento- **reclamó a su hermano.

**-¡No! Te llevaré yo, vámonos que se me hace tarde- **la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a casa como el hermano sobreprotector que era, fue un viaje en tren muy estresante en donde su linda hermanita lo estuvo cuestionado todo el camino, acerca de la conversación que tuvo con Ayumi-chan. Souichi solo le dijo pequeños detalles, los necesarios para mantenerla tranquila, llegaron rápidamente a departamento y se metió en su habitación en donde escondió aquel paquete fuera de la vista de su hermana, por si ella llegaba a entrar a su habitación, sabia que ella no haría eso, respetaba ante todo su privacidad pero por las dudas lo oculto.

**-Kanako, me voy a la universidad, regresó por la tarde esta bien, le mandé un mensaje a Morinaga, diciéndole que estas aquí sola y venga enseguida-**le comentó a su hermanita que se sentó en la sala y prendió el televisor para entretenerse.

**-Si, no te preocupes ya no soy una niña, vete con cuidado-**le decía su hermanita con un sonrisa.

**-Ok, hasta la noche entonces-**

**-Byebye-**

Salió del departamento, se sentía mas tranquilo habiendo dejado a su hermanita en casa y pidiéndole a su exkouhaique se hiciera cargo de ella, sabía perfectamente que ya no era una niña, era una jovencita muy independiente, la razón para actuar así era que prefería dejarle a Morinaga la responsabilidad de su hermana, sabia que él la quería mucho y que no le fallaría en eso, además no quería que ese idiota de Takeshi, pasara todo el día con él de nuevo.

Bajo las escaleras muy despacio cuando sus oídos escucharon una voz conocida, se detuvo a mitad de la escalera y se asomó un poco para ver que Morinaga había regresado y venía con el imbécil aquel **-"Por lo menos lo trajo rápido a la casa más"-** pensó molesto, mientras los escuchaba hablar escondido en la pared de las escaleras.

**-Takeshi-san, muchas gracias por traerme, pero en verdad no era necesario-**Morinaga agradecía tiernamente.

**-Claro que si, fui yo quien interrumpió tus actividades, así que era lo mínimo que podía hacer-**le respondía el joven de cabello rubio.

**-Bueno por lo menos ahora estas más tranquilo, el doctor dijo que tengo una excelente saludjajajaja-**reía sincero mostrándole una alegre sonrisa.

**-Si me alegro mucho haber escuchado eso-**le comentaba y se sonrojaba al escuchar esa linda sonrisa.

**-Bueno nos vemos en la noche, tengo que preparar la comida, tengo una invitada en casa-**se despedía Morinaga con un ademán de mano.

**-Claro, me voy entonces… te veo al rato… cuídate quieres-**se despidió nervioso el joven mientras lo miraba como comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

**-¡Morinaga-san!-** el joven Takeshi lo tomo del brazo de nuevo, y le jalo con un poco fuerza.

**-¡Eh!-** Morinaga asombrado retrocedió los escalones que había subido, quedando de nuevo en el principio de la escalera.

Morinaga miro aquellos apacibles ojos color café que lo miraban ilusionados, y sintió su corazón latir de repente, Takeshi por su parte se perdió en esas maravillosas orbes verdes y lo tomo lentamente de la barbilla, acercándose lentamente a sus labios, no hubo resistencia por parte el chico de cabello negro azulado quien solo se mantuvo estático a las acciones del otro, Takeshi toco sus labios con calma e inicio un beso bastante casto, sin embargo Morinaga por su parte colocó una mano en su pecho para detenerlo sin embargo aquel chico rubio lo tomo de la cintura atrayéndolo aun más, Morinaga no resistió esa situación y acariciando el rostro del rubio lo miro a los ojos profundamente, no había palabras aquellos dos hablaban con sus ojos, lentamente ambos los cerraron y en una fracción de segundos, sus labios se volvieron a unir en un beso poco profundo.

Souichi sintió una punzada en su corazón y el agua comenzó a salir de sus ojos, se volteo contra la pared y dejo de ver aquella escena que en verdad le había dolido y mucho, esto esta yendo demasiado lejos, ¿Morinaga en verdad se había enamorado de Takeshi?, su mete se preguntaba sin cesar, aun cuando sólo fuera una ilusión, hasta donde sería capaz de llegar en unos días más, conociéndolo perfectamente el sexo era algo que Morinaga disfrutaba bastante y más aun cuando el otro correspondía también, cerro con fuerza los ojos que aun derramaban lagrimas, negándose a imaginar una escena como esa, eso sería lo bastante serio como para dejarlo continuar así, se controlo lo mejor que pudo, no podía salir y medio matarlos a golpes, ninguno de esos dos sabían que estaban siendo manipulados por un maldito hechizo, pero dolía en verdad dolía y disfrazo su dolor con mucha ira **-¡Maldición!-.**

Morinaga sintió la intensidad de ese beso aumentar y apoyando su mano con fuerza sobre el pecho de Takeshi lo rompió **-Creo que es mejor que suba ahora-**no dijo nada más, no lo miro, solo se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras con velocidad.

**-Lo siento Morinaga-san… no pude evitarlo-** susurró aquel joven Takeshi, para después darse la vuelta subir a su auto y marcharse.

Souichi escucho a Morinaga subir las escaleras hacia el departamento y el sonido del auto al partir, se quedó recargado en esa pared en silencio unos minutos, limpio su cara con la manga del abrigo y se dispuso a caminar fuera del complejo, tomo una desviación por un callejón y se fue hacia la universidad, a continuar con su vida académica, su único refugio en donde podía desahogase un buen rato.

Ese día se había convertido en un completo infierno para él, para el colmo su maravillosa vida académica no cambiaba absolutamente en nada monótona y aburrida como siempre, tratando de sobrevivir a los errores de sus asistentes **-¡Inútiles! esto es un completo desastre, ¡Háganlo de nuevo!-**dejando salir toda la frustración de su actual problema en contra de aquellos jóvenes quienes veían en peligro sus vidas cuando el demonio del laboratorio dossurgía, solo aguantó trabajar unas horas, ese día había llegado tarde por haber ido a hablar con esa tipa rara, que en vez de ayudarlo le complicó mas la existencia.

Cuando por fin se sintió libre de su laboratorio de golpe regreso a su vida personal y privada que era un total caos, llegaba y entraba lentamente al departamento **-Estoy en casa-**su saludo paso desapercibido sintiéndose completamente solo, sin embargo no lo estaba realmente cuando abrió la puerta de la sala vio a Morinaga navegando en internet en su laptop, sentado en la alfombra de la sala junto a Kanako con quien hablaba muy divertido acercade los últimos preparativos de la fiesta, sus disfraces y el maquillaje que deberían usar esa noche junto con sus disfraces **-Bienvenido-** fue ese saludo simple de parte del chico de ojos verdes que lo hizo sentirse extraño y afligido **-"Ya no hay emoción en su voz"-**pensó agachando el rostro, mismo que no paso desapercibido por su hermana **-Bienvenido a casa nii-san-**su hermanita le mostró una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a el **-nii-san, hoy prepararemos la cena más temprano, Morinaga y yo nos alistaremos para irnos solo faltan dos horas…-**mientras le decía su hermana emocionada, el solo levantaba su rostro y veía de nuevo a Morinaga quien revisaba su celular **-"idiota"-**pensó enojado sin saber si la frase era para él o para su exkouhai, unos minutos más tarde salió de su habitación ylo vio cocinar normalmente, se acercaba lentamente con él para preguntarle algo cuando el móvil de Morinaga comenzó a sonar, rápidamente contesto la llamada reflejando alegría al hablar con ese maldito rubio que se había pegado a él como chicle,Souichi no dijo más y se retiro de nuevo a su habitación.

Recostado en su cama acostado boca abajo reflexionaba todo lo que en este simple día había pasado, Morinaga casi no había con él, por lo menos no como antes, solo lo necesario, saludos cordiales y respuestas cortas a cuestionamientos triviales sin importancia,no se atrevía a hablar sobre lo que había pasado **-No le puedo decir lo que vi… porque hacerlo… con que motivo… que caso tiene… solo diré que me hierve la sangre solo de recordarlo, el muy idiota no se negó y eso es lo que más me molesta…quiero golpear a ese desgraciado cuando lo vuelva a ver-** susurraba mientras apretaba con fuerza la almohada y en un acto de ira la aventó fuertemente contra la puerta su respiración era muy agitada, se levanto de la cama a recoger la almohada del piso, no pensaba salir hasta que el idiota y su hermanita se hubieran marchado a esa maldita fiesta, sin embargo el grito de alegría de Kanako y la voz de Morinaga lo tentaron sin compasión -¡**Kyaaaaaaaa Morinaga-san! te ves muy guapo y apuesto-**decía la niña con una voz emocionada **-jajaja no es para tanto Kanako-chan, en cambio tú si que te ves muy hermosa, eres una princesa adorable, déjame peinar tu cabello- **le decía tiernamente entre risas **-Si-** contestaba la pequeña mientras se acerca a él **-Morinaga-san usaste colonia, el aroma es muy discreto pero… la usaste ¿Verdad?-** cuestionó, mientras Morinaga arreglaba su corto cabello **-¡Ah! ¡Uh! Bueno… es que es una fiesta no suelo usarla, pero creo que hoy es especial jajajaja-** reía nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba, Souichi se encontraba escuchando en silencio detrás de la puerta se mantuvo así unos minutos hasta que su curiosidad no se controló y abrió la puerta lentamente…

Lo miro embelesado, estabamás radiante que nunca, no era por lo que traía puesto, Morinaga siempre a sido simpático, no lo podía negar, peroesta noche tenía que admitir que se veía increíblemente atractivo, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse de golpe, ese joven vestido de príncipe tenía un porte enigmático **-"Debe ser el maldito disfraz"-**se trataba de mentir mentalmente, molesto consigo mismo por sentir su corazón latir rápidamente al mirarlo con una rodilla en el suelo, tratando de estar a la altura de Kakano arreglando los últimos detalles del vestuario de la niña quien lucia como una verdadera princesa, se encontraba maquillada muy sutilmente lo cual resaltaba mas sus hermosos ojos y su rostro inocente, terminando lo que estaba haciendo tomo la manita de la pequeña y le dio un sutil beso, sonriéndole tiernamente **-Ya esta lista, creo que debemos irnos dulce princesa, seria tan amable de acompañarme- **Kanako-chan embozo una sonrisa dulce y tomando un lado de su vestido hizo una reverencia **-por su puesto apuesto príncipe-**se miraron un momento y comenzaron a reír fraternalmente.

**-"Que rayos les pasa a esos dos"-**pensó a ver la escena frente a sus ojos con el ceño fruncido y abrió totalmente la puerta haciendo que esos dos voltearan a verlo** -nii-san, pensamos que no saldrías, la cena ya esta lista ok, tienes que comer bien- **le decía Kanako viendo que su hermano miraba fijamente a un Morinaga quien lo veía nervioso **-¡Uh! ¿Que pasa? Tatsu…-** no terminó de hablar cuando Souichi lo interrumpió **-Veo que ya están listos, Morinaga te encargo mucho a Kanako, no la dejes ni un momento sola entiendes, no quiero que andes coqueteando con ese maldito rubio y descuides a mi hermana-**e decía con tono irritado **-No te preocupes, no la descuidaré, pero no puedo andar pegado a ella toda la noche, ella tiene que divertirse con sus amigas, yo la vigilare de lejos le daré su espacio y….-**Souichi lo tomo del saco del traje y lo jalo hacia el** -no la descuides o juro que te golpearé hasta la muerte, me entiendes- **lo amenazo con su muy peculiar estilo sin embargo al tenerlo tan cerca, pudo percibir el sutil aroma de una colonia que el conocía muy bien, ese era el perfume que Morinaga solía ponerse cuando salían a cenar juntos al restauran familiar, había notado ese pequeño detalle antes pero no le presto la menor importancia,sin embargo ahora saldría con su hermanita y se encontraría con aquel rubio **-"por que demonios esto me molesta tanto"-**lo miro directo a la cara y sus ojos se cruzaron, era extraño el sentimiento que le causaba que esos ojos no le mostraran aquel brillo de siempre, se sintió débil ante él, quería que el idiota de siempre surgiera de repente y tratará de invadir su espacio personal, aun cuando él lo recibiera con un golpe él lo volvería a intentar muchas veces más **-"¿Nada volverá a hacer como antes?"**-´pensó viendo sus labios y sonrojándose cuando su hermanita lo interrumpió **-Nii-san no soy una niña pequeña, Morinaga y yo nos divertiremos mucho además no pasará nada por que tu tienes eso ¿verdad? Y yo te pienso ayudar a cuidarlo-**comentaba la niña, mientras giñaba un ojo a su hermano recordando las palabras de Ayumi-chan, apoyaría a su hermano para recuperar lo que ella ya sabia pero Morinaga quien los miraba confundido ignoraba por completo.

_-"Tienes admitir que lo amas, y no es necesario que se lo digas al mundo, con que tú y él lo sepa es más que suficiente para recuperar lo que te pertenece tienes que luchar te guste o no, aun cuando el hechizo se realice en Morinaga-san y él este influenciado, si él siente el amor de Souichi-san seguro que lo recordará de nuevo… cuando existe verdadero amor un milagro puede pasar-"_

**_-"_****¡Eh! es verdad yo… puedo usarlo también"- **pensó recordando también aquellas palabras de aquella chica loca, era muy vergonzoso esa situación pero si había probabilidad de usarlo de nuevo lo usaría, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que ocurriría, sin embargo todo era mejor que verlo de nuevo besándose con el rubio bastardo, tembló al sentir las manos de Morinaga sobre las suyas extrañaba en verdad esa calidez **-No, te preocupes yo la cuidaré muy bien, no quiero morir en tus manos muy joven jajaja-**las sujeto y lentamente las bajo, sin dejar de mirarse.

El celular de Kanako sonó y ella contestó muy animada **-moshi, moshi ¡Ah! Yuri-chan si dime, ok… ok… ahora bajamos, si yo también estoy emocionada… ok y gracias por venir a buscarnos-**la niña terminó la llamada y viendo que tanto su y su onii-san se quedaron mirando, no quería interrumpir el momento, pero tenia que hacerlo **-Morinaga-san el auto del joven Nakamura-sanya ha llegado por nosotros, vámonos-**le comentaba feliz a el jóven quien nervioso desvió la vista rompiendo el extraño contacto visual que había echo -"**Que extraño ¿por que estoy tan nervioso al mirar a Tatsumi-san?"- **se preguntaba mentalmente mientras soltaba aquellas delgadas muñecas que tenia entre sus manos.

**-¡Uh! entonces vámonos Kanako-chan- **le dijo el joven con una ligera sonrisa**\- Tatsumi-sempai ya nos vamos, no te preocupes cuidare bien de ella- **se despedía con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras caminaba, para dirigirse al baño rápidamente y verse en un espejo, acomodarse su saco y cabello correctamente, como quien quiere lucir impecablemente ante alguien **-Me voy nii-san, estás seguro que no quieres ir, Nakamura-san puede intentar algo esta noche, ven con nosotros yo te ayudaría a que estuvieras solo con Morinaga, puedo mantener ocupado a Nakamura-san, mientras hablas con el-**le susurraba al oído una linda princesita quien ayudaría a ejecutar el plan recuperando a Morinaga onii-san.

**-¡No!, te dije que seria después de esa dichosa fiesta-**le susurraba bajito, volteando a ver hacia el pasillo del baño.

**-Mooooonii-san ¿Por qué eres tan tímido en esto? ¿Tienes miedo de hablar con el?-**Kanako le reclamaba cruzándose de brazos.

**-¿Quién demonios tiene miedo?-**le cuestionó indignado, comenzándose a irritar y fruncir el ceño.

**-Yo creo que esta seria una buena oportunidad para intentar recuperarlo y con eso ale….-**Kanako expresaba sus más sinceros deseos.

**-¡Kanako!-**se exasperó y tapo la boca de su pequeña hermana, para evita que Morinaga la escuchara.

**-¡Esta bien! pero no entiendo tu necesidad de ocultar algo tan obvio, te gusta Morinaga-san y estas muy celoso de Nakamura-san-**se soltó del agarre de su hermano y se enfrentó a él.

**-¡Yo no estoy celoso!-**le volvió a insistir, sin embargo en su interior sabia que esa molestia que sentía al ver que Morinaga se interesaba en otra persona que no fuera el, lo ponía de los nervios, sin embargo el jamás había experimentado ese sentimiento antes **-"En verdad… no lo entiendo"-** pensó afligido.

**-Si, si, si, está bien lo que tú digas…- **le reclamabaalgo molesta, sin embargo se silencio al ver el rostro de Souichi confundido** -¡nii-san!-**exclamó Kanako tocando su mano y no le dijo más.

**-Lista princesa… nos vamos- **Morinaga se hizo presente, la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la puerta en donde al cruzar Souichi lo tomo a él del brazo.

**-Morinaga espera un momento…-** lo detuvo, sintió que si lo dejaba ir a ese lugar lo perdería para siempre.

**-¡Uh! me adelanto-** la pequeña se separó y comenzó abajar las escaleras **-espero que mi nii-san le diga algo ó es más que intente usar de nuevo el dije-**susurraba para si, mientras descendía preocupada, pero a la vez emocionada y no sabia por que.

**-¿Que pasa Tatsumi-sempai?-** cuestionó el joven de apacibles ojos verdes, mirándolo tranquilo.

**-Escucha hay algo importante que tengo que decirte….- **comenzó a hablar,con el rostro bajo y sintiendo que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar **-Esta situación no puede seguir así… sabes… tu desde ayer te estas comportando indiferente conmigo… aho…- **se expresaba con mucho esfuerzo cuando se fue interrumpido.

**-¡Eh! indiferente yo no entiendo… siempre te he hablado de esa manera… pero no creo que… este sea el momento para hablar… Takeshi-san esta abajo esperándome y debo ir…-** dijo Morinaga restándole importancia a sus palabras dichas con anterioridad, molestando de sobremanera a Souichi.

**-¡IDIOTA! Como quieres entender si no me dejas hablar- **le gritó molesto al sentirse ignorado -**ahora le prestas más atención a ese rubio Idiota… dices estar enamorado de él… cuando sólo tienes tres días de conocerlo… cuan…-**le reclamaba, irritándose rápidamente.

**-Se llama Takeshi-san, no le llames idiota por favor, además… el me gusta y me estoy enamorando de él, aun cuando tú… dices que solo tengo tres días de conocerlo fue AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA-**Morinaga defendió increíblemente al dueño de sus actuales sentimientos, haciendo que Souichi abriera sus ojos completamente sorprendido, sin embargo esas palabras lo hicieron perder su compostura por completo.

**-¡QUE MIERDA DICES! Eso es una mentira, a lo que tú llamas AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA es solo una ilusión causado por un maldito hechizo, que…- **no terminó de explicarle, pues Morinaga lo vio increíblemente molesto y se acerco más a el.

**-¡COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO!... ¡ES VERDAD! lo que yo siento por él ES VERDAD, no puedo creer que digas eso, sé que Takeshi-san no te agradó desde un principio, se que te molestan mucho este tipo de relaciones… pero son mis sentimientos, no es algo en lo que tu tengas que intervenir-**Morinaga gritó enojado,le alzaba la voz, solo para restregarle que, aquel chico le gustaba y además decirle que no se metiera en sus asuntos, algo que Souichi no soporto, el sabia la verdad de ese comportamiento y se le hacia increíble que ese maldito hechizo creará esas reacciones en él.

**-¡ESCÚCHAME!, ESTAS EQUIVOCADO, NECESITO QUE SEPAS QUE ESTAS SIENDO INFLUENCIADO POR MAGIA ENTIENDE, ¡ESCÚCHAME POR FAVOR! incluso has olvidado quien soy yo realmente para ti… yo soy…-**

**-¡NO ESTOY EQUIVOCADO!… ¡MAGIA! ¿QUE MAGIA?… EL ME GUSTA… Y TÚ SOLO ERES MI SEMPAI DE LA UNIVERSIDAD Y MI MEJOR AMIGO… POR QUE NO LO ENTIENDES… Como mi amigo deberías apoyarme en esto y…-**

Morinaga y Souichi alzaban la voz, lo que tenia que ser una conversación amena y tranquila se convirtió en una nueva pelea, Souichi se molesto consigo mismo por ser tan impulsivo y Morinaga no quería escuchar esas extrañas razones que su Sempai le daba, no podía creer que sus sentimientos fueran una ilusión, pero algo en la mirada de desesperación de Souichi le hizo meditarlo un poco.

Se quedo callado y lo miro fijamente, que tenia que recordar en su relación kouhai-sempai que era más importante que lo que sentía en ese momento por Takeshi, forzaba a su memoria a indagar, sobre aquello que no recordaba de ellos dos, alguna situación que los comprometería en algo más que solo amistad. El hechizo había suprimido de alguna manera todos los recuerdos que sentimentalmente los involucraba, y sólo le dejo recordar el fuerte carácter de Souichi, algunos golpes obtenidos, situaciones vividas, no recodaba el momento de haberle confesado que era gay, pero sabia que se lo había contado, la razón de por que habían vivido juntos estaba confusa también, pero no tenia problema con ello, para él Souichi era un buen amigo.

**-Por favor dejemos esto, no quiero que tengamos una discusión, ¡Uh! yo tengo que irme me es…-** no termino su frase.

**-¡TENEMOS QUE HABLAR!, tengo que contarte muchas cosas, y tienes que creerme-** lo interrumpió con su peculiar voz molesta, pero los nervios se reflejaban en rostro, solo él sabia hacer esas expresiones.

**-Ahora no puedo, no quiero hacerlo esperar, tengo que irme Tatsumi-sempai-** trataba de alguna manera de terminar esa extraña conversación y salir de ahí.

Souichi le mantenía la mirada por segundos, luego la desviaba un poco y volvía mirarlo consternado al escuchar una y otra vez decir a Morinaga lo interesado que estaba por ese tal Takeshi, de alguna manera su corazón se estremeció al escuchar que ahora es sólo "su mejor amigo" y que los sentimientos que tanto le profesaba una y otra vez hasta sacarlo de sus casillas, ya no eran expresados.

-**"****No quiere escucharme, por más que mi voz se alza… es frustrante… ¿Qué puedo hacer para llamar su completa atención?"-**se cuestionaba mentalmente sintiendo una terrible impotencia, sus manos temblaban y solo una idea asalto su mente en ese momento **-"Tal vez si… yo hago"eso" "-** pensó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos **-"Si, eso es lo que tengo que hacer"-**concluyó.

Se acerco rápidamente y sus labios tocaron los suaves labios de Morinaga, quien se sorprendió pero por alguna extraña razón no se pudo mover, mientras Souichi sentía que su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, sus mejillas se sonrojaban en extremo y su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente, se sujetó para no caerse fuertemente de los brazos de ese chico disfrazado de príncipe, que se encontraban a los costados de su cuerpo sin moverse, intentó mantener la presión del beso un poco más, pero Morinaga se apartó sutilmente de él.

**-Lo siento Tatsumi-sempai… yo...yo… no puedo hacer esto, mi corazón le pertenece a Takeshi-san.- **aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas con mucha aflicción y tristeza en su voz y sus ojos se miraban preocupados**-perdóname pero me tengo que ir o llegaremos tarde-** le dijo con una ligera sonrisa, y luego desvió su mirada a otro lugar, como odiaba cuando hacia eso, sonreír de esa manera tan falsa. Le dolió mucho que se apartara **-"¿El me rechazo?"-**se preguntó tristemente a sí mismo, él se había atrevió a besarlo, dejando enterrado en el más hondo de su ser, su terrible orgullo,con esa acción creyó que Morinaga se comportaría diferente, pero no sucedió**-"odio cuando no eres el mismo idiota de siempre"-**gritaba fuertemente en sus pensamientos.

**-Pero tenemos que hablar… por favor… necesito que me recuerdes por completo**\- le dijo en un susurro, rogando por que lo mirara y no lo alejara.

**-Cuando regrese… te prometo que hablaremos de este tema ó mañana quizá… me voy- **se despido sin mirarle, saliendo rápidamente del departamento**-"¿Por qué? no lo entiendo, ¿Que es lo que pasa? Acaso él es mas importante que yo… él… él…él me esta robando toda su atención… maldición no lo soporto"-**Souichi pensaba, mientras lo vio salir del departamento, miro por la ventana viéndolo llegar a un auto que lo espera, y "él" de nuevo ahí esperándolo con una fastidiosa sonrisa, hablaron un momento y pudo ver la mirada de ambos sonriendo, y eso hizo que su corazón doliera demasiado**-"TE ODIO"-** pensó fuertemente mientras miraba aquel rubio**-sé que fue mi culpa y sé que yo… tengo que remediarlo de alguna manera-**susurró con determinación.**-Se han marchado y yo… … … YO no me pienso quedar aquí a esperar…¡Claro que no!-**se dijo así mismo apretando sus puños fuertemente **-Jamás lo tendrás… ni siquiera lo sueñes… YO NUNCA LO VOY ADEJAR IR- **exclamó corriendo a su habitación en busca de "ese paquete" que se atrevió a traer de esa fastidiosa tienda donde conoció a Ayumi-chan y ella se lo obsequio con mucho entusiasmo.

_-"Souichi-chan con esto te verás increíble jojojo será un regalito muy especial de mi parte y creo que Morinaga-san quedará impactado jojojojo"-_

Mirando con un tic nervioso en su ojo, aquel extraño disfraz sobre su cama, no podía creer que se fuera atrever hacer eso,vestirse de esa manera, toda su vida recordaría este día, pero Morinaga era lo mas importante que tenia a su lado y no pensaba perderle jamás **-Ya esta decidido, esta noche regresarás a la normalidad… Morinaga-**sentencio con seguridad en su voz.

Tomo su celular y marco un número frecuente, el tono de la llamada se oyó e inmediatamente de escuchar la voz de su hermanita contestar…

**-Kanako, dime la dirección…donde se llevará a cabo de tu fiesta-…**

**Continuará…**

_**Llegamos al final emocionante? XD**_

_**En serio me divertí al escribirlo**_

_**Espero verlas muy pronto...**_

_**Chao lindas, cuídense y besitos ^o^/**_


	8. Noche de Halloween

_Hola! Naomi reportándose (*o*)/_

_Aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo ToT de esta fantástica historia que se me ocurrió_

_(Se echa porras solita XD)_

_Espero que lo disfruten y se diviertan leyendo._

_Muchas gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios, siempre los leo y me emociona saber que el capítulo causo reacciones inesperadas, a las personitas que no tienen cuenta MUCHAS GRACIAS EN VERDAD… MCUHAS GRACIAS! _

_ Aquellas que si tienen saben que les respondo con locuras por MP XD_

_Dedicatoria especial a:_

**_Danny Tsukino_**_ muchas gracias linda por compartir tus hermosas traducciones conmigo en serio moría de ganas de saber tantas cosas, espero próximamente puedas compartir con nosotras tu extraordinario trabajo ^o^ / agradezco tus comentarios me sacaron muchas sonrisas GRACIAS!_

_Entonces después de tanta bla bla bla solo puedo decirles _

_A leer XD _

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Noche de Halloween**

**-Kanako, dime la dirección… donde se llevará a cabo tu fiesta-…**

Con toda la determinación y el valor que pudo reunir en su persona, colgó el móvil con su mano temblorosa, acababa de llamar a su linda hermanita para pedirle la dirección de esa bendita fiesta en donde ella y Morinaga asistirían esa noche.

Se sentía muy extraño en ese momento, no podía sacar de su memoria aquel besó que se había atrevido a darle a su exkouhai y que él de manera sutil pero a la vez de manera fría había rechazado **-¡Maldición!, el idiota jamás me habría rechazado de no ser por ese maldito hechizo que lo tiene así de estúpido por aquel imbécil- **reclamaba muy enfadado.

Su memoria le mostraba cruelmente aquel beso que el joven Takeshi le había dado aquella misma tarde a Morinaga, la delicadeza con que se había iniciado y la fogosidad con la que continúo, sentía una gran ira en todo su cuerpo, aquel estúpido sin saberlo se estaba aprovechando de la situación de Morinaga, tenía que admitir que en verdad dolía, su corazón dolía muchísimo al solo recordar a su exkouhai besándose con otro tipo. Sabía perfectamente que antes de conocerlo Morinaga había llevado esa clase de vida y el solo pensar que su exkouhai se había relacionado con varias personas le comenzó a molestar, jamás había pensado en eso antes y mucho menos le había importado pero en esos momentos al ver la situación su mente analizó los hechos del pasado. Morinaga siempre fue muy transparente y sincero con el, le había confesado aquello, esa vez que el tema de Masaki había salido a la luz, sin embargo siempre le decía que cuando lo conoció a él todo había cambiado, se enamoró de él incondicionalmente y durante mucho tiempo le mostro la mas increíble fidelidad y devoción **-Demonios por que pienso en esta mierda…sin embargo…-** suspiró pesadamente.

Durante seis largos años siempre había sido él y solo él, a quien Morinaga ayudaba, atendía, acompañaba, cuidaba, amaba y besaba fugazmente, cada vez que unía sus labios de manera dulce, poco a poco se incrementaba la intensidad de esos besos llevándolo a perderse en esos labios, esos labios que le habían enseñado inconscientemente a besar también, pues con el paso del tiempo y lo insistente que era su exkouhai sin darse cuenta en esos momentosle respondía de igual manera, era Morinaga después de todo, ese chico que lo llama dulcemente Sempai, que le decía a cada instante que lo amaba, aquel que había tomado su cuerpo a su voluntad y que le enseño la intensidad del sexo junto con él.

**-No es solo sexo… él lo llama de otra manera…-** se dijo melancólicamente recordando las dulces palabras de Morinaga **-"Sempai te amo… te amo tanto, quiero hacer el amor contigo… esta noche"-** Sus mejillas se enrojecieron de golpe al recordarse en esos momentos que había compartido con aquel pervertido, la manera en que lo tocaba, lo besaba y lo poseía con gran pasión **-¿Que mierda me pasa?-** se dijo así mismo sintiendo como su corazón le latía incontrolablemente al recordar a ese chico, recordaba sus hermosos ojos verdes mirarlo con dulzura, sus manos acariciando sus mejillas y esos suave y carnosos labios tomar los suyos **-¡AAAAAAH! ¿Por que mierda tengo esta clase de pensamientos ahoraaaa?- **gritaba cuestionándose y sosteniendo su cabeza, mientras su corazón palpitaba con fuerza **-"¡Ah! Morinaga… ¡Ah! Morinaga… mmm Morinaga… ¡ah!"-** esa frase se escuchaba tan clara en su mente su rostro ardía en verdad sentía un calor en su cuerpo, se fue al baño en donde se mojo rápidamente la cara con agua fría, algo extraño estaba pasándole y no sabía lo que era.

**-No puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo, debo darme prisa-** se dijo comenzando a quitarse la ropa para tomar una ducha rápida y vestirse para aquel infernal evento al cual asistiría por primera vez, cuando estaba a punto de quitarse en pantalón, metió las manos a los bolsillo para sacar sus pertenencias cuando su mano sintió un extraño objeto que reconoció inmediatamente, lo aprisionó entre sus dedos y lo saco de su bolsillo **-Este es… el collar que ese chica me dio- **susurró extrañado, recordando que Ayumi lo había puesto en su mano aquella tarde y él lo había guardado en su pantalón **-¡Pero que demonios! Hago con esto y…-**

_-"Tienes admitir que lo amas, y no es necesario que se lo digas al mundo, con que tú y él lo sepan es más que suficiente para recuperar lo que te pertenece tienes que luchar te guste o no, aun cuando el hechizo se realice en Morinaga-san y él este influenciado, si él siente el amor de Souichi-san seguro que lo recordará de nuevo… cuando existe verdadero amor un milagro puede pasar"-_

_A_l recordar las palabras de esa chica su mente le mostraba el rostro de Morinaga sonriente y llamándolo dulcemente**\- "Sempai, Te amo Sempai"- **su corazón de nuevo comenzó a palpitar incontrolablemente y se comenzó a sentir muy nervioso y el carmín de sus mejillas era tan obvio que el mismo podía ver su reflejo en el espejo del baño, se vio muy sorprendido sus propios ojos tenían un brillo enigmático, escuchaba el latido de su corazón es sus oídos fuertemente y seguía pensando en Morinaga inconscientemente -**Morinaga…-** sus labios susurraron su nombre en su suspiro y se sorprendió de nuevo **-¡EH! que acabo de… por que yo… pienso en… -** su rostro era una total confusión, quería saber por que estaba sintiendo esas sensaciones de repente hasta que su mente le recordó aquellas palabras….

_**RECUERDO**_

_-Morinaga-san esta completamente enamorado de ti y tú le correspondes con la misma intensidad, tu corazón te ha indicado muchas veces que es él su dueño, pero tú eres muy orgulloso en aceptarlo ¿verdad?-_

_-Dime una cosa Souichi-san, ¿Serías capaz de renunciar a Morinaga-san y entregárselo a Takeshi-san?-_

_-Verás, él lo haría muy feliz, y tú no tendrías más que sentirte como lo haces, con miedo a expresar esos sentimientos abiertamente, con miedo a que tu familia se entere y que la gente te juzgue por haberte enamorado de un chico-_

_-Quien… estas enamorado… por que di…-_

_-Tú, Tú estas enamorado y en este momento estas sufriendo su indiferencia ¿No es así?-_

_-¡Ah! yo no… eso no es verdad… yo no… estoy enamorado-_

_-¡Ay! Souichi-san eres muy orgulloso y eso es muy malo, si por ti fuera estarías completamente solo, sin embargo tienes gente que te ama tal y como eres, y eso es increíble, por amor tú hermanita trato de usar este pequeño dije para hacerte entender lo que tu ya sabes, por amor Morinaga es capaz de aceptarte con todos tus defectos-_

_-Ahora bien Morinaga-san tuvo la desgracia de caer en el hechizo, y se ha ilusionado de alguien más, pero eso no quiere decir que no te ame más, es sólo que este pequeño "dije" anula completamente los sentimientos reales que una persona tiene por otra, haciéndole olvidar cada pequeño detalle de su relación, convirtiéndola en una persona común y corriente ante sus ojos-_

_-¡Eh! ya veo… por eso él no recuerda nada-_

_-Así es, lo olvida TODO, después crea una ilusión en donde la persona que lo besa es la persona más importante de su vida, esto es una mentira, hasta el momento en que la frase es revelada "Dulce o Truco" y es en este punto es donde su corazón puede vacilar o no-_

_**FIN RECUERDO**_

Recordó esa conversación que había tenido con Ayumi-chan ella le había dado el collar en sus propias manos por alguna razón él mismo lo había guardado en su bolsillo y en todo momento estuvo con él hasta el momento de besar a….

**-¡MORINAGA!… ¡YO BESÉ A MORINAGA!-** expresó fuertemente mientras volvía a sentir su corazón palpitar y su memoria le traía aquel joven encantador de hermosos ojos verdes disfrazado de príncipe, no recordaba haberlo visto tan atractivo en todos estos años que lo conocía **-¡NO! puede ser, así no funciona ¿o si?- **se cuestionaba el mismo.**-¿Por que me siento así entonces?… yo... yo…no, no ,no, no pude haber aplicado el hechizo así verdad ¡AAAAAAH que demonios!- **se apretaba su cabeza moviéndola fuertemente tratando de no pensar más en su exkouhai cosa que no podía evitar, Morinaga se había grabado en sus pensamientos fuertemente y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar **-No me siento nada bien… ¡Ah! que me pasa…-** se dijo sintiéndose mareado, no podía respirar, sentándose despacio en el suelo del baño, sintió que toda su alrededor daba vueltas, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría ahí, y desgraciadamente así sucedió, Souichi perdió el conocimiento.

Mientras las voces de unas inocentes niñas emocionadas hacían un gran alboroto en la parte trasera del automóvil, un joven de cabello rubio y apacibles ojos cafés, observaba a su copiloto que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos **-Morinaga-san-** lo llamó suavemente sin embargo aquel chico estaba completamente perdido recordando acontecimientos vividos en ese departamento hacia solo unos cuantos minutos.

**-"¿Qué fue lo que paso? Tatsumi-sempai me beso, me beso… a mí y de esa manera tan dulce, me quedé tan sorprendido, que no puede rechazarlo al principio, pero después sentí que si no lo detenía yo… me dejaría llevar y entonces, no, no, no, no que estoy diciendo, es Tatsumi-sempai después de todo, ese chico de temperamento fuerte si me dejaba llevar me molería a golpes y yo…"- **reflexionaba en su mente cuando…**-¡Auch!-** se quejó de un dolor en su cabeza **-"No debo de pensar más en eso, a mí me gusta Takeshi-san o no?... ¡Eh!... Claro que si me gusta Takeshi-san"- **seguía con sus pensamientos revueltos en su cabeza, sin embargo ese hechizo ocultaba todos sus sentimientos y emociones que Souichi generaba en él sin embargo, por alguna razón ese beso lo seguía recordando.

**-¡Morinaga-san!-…**

Sin embargo su mente trataba de hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano en recordar algo que lo relacionara con su Sempai pero por más que lo deseará no había nada por su cabeza, lo cual solo provocaba que el dolor aumentará **-¡Agh! Mi cabeza-** se sujetó las cienes y sintió como el auto se frenaba.

**-¡Morinaga-san estas bien!... ¡Morinaga-san!- **le llamaba alarmado el joven Takeshi.

**-¡Eh! Takeshi-san, si lo estoy perdona, no me pasa nada- **Miro aquel par de ojos cafés claros, muy preocupados.

**-Te he llamado varias veces pero no me contestabas y después miré que te quejabas, me preocupe mucho - **le decía aquel joven disfrazado de vampiro, quien le tomaba de los hombros disminuyendo el espacio entre ellos.

Kanako-chan se levanto del asiento de atrás y se metió entre los dos para separándolos conscientemente de su acción pregunto **-¿Morinaga onii-san estas bien?-**

**-"¡Onii-san!"-** Morinaga se sorprendió mucho en ese momento cuando Kanako lo llamo de esa manera y en su mente, en ese preciso instante de manera fugaz, la imagen de Souichi apareció, ocasionándole un latido extraño en su peño **-"Souichi"- **en su mente pronuncio aquel nombre de repente, sintiéndose muy extraño, sin embargo el joven Nakamura interrumpió aquel momento de su subconsciente.

**-¡Morinaga-san!-** le llamaba de nuevo Takeshi y ahora su hermanita también.

**-Kanako-chan, Nakamura-chan, Takeshi-san por favor no se preocupen ya estoy bien, solo fue un ligero dolor-** sonrió tiernamente viendo a todos **-Debemos apresurarnos en llegar a la fiesta ¿Verdad?- **le miro de nuevo con otra sonrisa **-Vamos Takeshi-san las niñas llegarán tarde, si no nos damos prisa- **le comentó a Takeshi quien lo veía aún preocupado y no muy seguro de sus palabras **-Esta bien, pero Morinaga-san si te sientes mal avísame por favor- **le comentaba aquel chico disfrazado de vampiro terriblemente preocupado, se sentó de nuevo de forma correcta, coloco su cinturón y puso de nuevo en marcha el automóvil para seguir su camino a aquella increíble fiesta.

Pasaron unos minutos y lentamente abrió sus ojos, se incorporo con calma con la ayuda de sus brazos y se sobo su cabeza pues aun se sentía un poco mareado **-Morinaga**\- llamó con voz débil a su exkouhai **-Morinaga, ven por favor-** sin embargo no hubo respuesta, se levantó con calma **-Morina…-** se silenció de golpe al recordar toda la situación de golpe, todos los hechos recién acontecidos en estos días **-Es verdad Mori…naga… se… se fue con Kanako a esa fiesta junto a… ESE MALDITO IMBECIL DE TAKESHI-** explotó en rabia y celos, absolutos celos **-¡COMO SE ATREVIO A BESARLO DE NUEVO¡ FUERON DOS VECES… DOS VECES… VOY A PARTIRLE LA CARA ESTA NOCHE, MORINGA ES MÍO, SOLO MÍO… ¡EH!-** se silencio sintiéndose avergonzado en haber pronunciado aquellas palabras, vio su reflejo en el espejo y observo el fuerte sonrojo que sus mejillas poseían, se palpo la mejilla con su mano y sus ojos se cristalizaron de repente **-Mori…naga-** unas tiernas lagrimas resbalaron de sus ojos cayendo por sus mejillas y un tierno sollozo se escucho en aquel solitario departamento, las emociones de Souichi estaban a flor de piel esa noche y las estaba expresando sin ningún impedimento, su orgullo estaba medio bloqueado en ese momento, dejándole expresar un poco sus reales sentimientos **-Esta no...che va… vas a recordarme idio…ta pervertido-** se limpió la cara y se metió a la ducha rápidamente, tenía que darse prisa pues ya estaba muy retrasado.

Minutos después salió del baño y se encamino a su habitación, en donde encima de su cama estaba aquel hermoso disfraz que Ayumi-chan le había obsequiado. Era un disfraz muy elegante de príncipe en color negro con detalles dorados, estos se encontraban en el pantalón en dos delgadas franjas doradas a los costados, en el saco que era un poco largo de atrás y corto de enfrente sin botones donde se encontraban unos muy lindos bordados en espiral en frente hasta la cintura, las hombreras y las mangas, su camisa en color blanca le hacia lucir increíblemente atractivo, los accesorios solo consistían en un cinturón que ajustaba aquel saco haciendo lucir la perchera de su camisa y una espada al costado, se arreglo su largo cabello en una coleta con un cordón en color negro y se miro en el espejo. Tenía que reconocer que se veía muy bien, era un chico muy bien parecido sin embargo él no ponía atención a esa cualidad, pues era una de las cosas que no solía darle importancia aun cuando Morinaga le repetía constantemente lo atractivo y sexy que era.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras su memoria le hacia recordar a su exkouhai involuntariamente, esas tiernas sonrisas que le ofrecía, cada expresión que le regalaba al mirarlo directamente a los ojos y ese brillo en sus maravillosos ojos verdes en los cuales se perdió muchas veces al mirarlo **-¡Morinaga!- **suspiro de nuevo al pronunciar su nombre y su corazón le decía mediante sus palpitaciones que ese chico era lo más importante para el.

Tomo su cartera y miro su reloj aquella bendita fiesta ya debía haber comenzado, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo solo iría a recuperar a alguien. Escucho su móvil y lo contesto de inmediato, era la llamada del taxi que había solicitado, pues no saldría a caminar en medio de la noche por la calle vestido de esa manera. Salió del departamento, bajo rápidamente abordando aquel vehículo, entregándole la dirección al chofer para que lo llevara a ese lugar lo antes posible, el conductor sin más preguntas tomo aquel papel y leyó la dirección viendo por el retrovisor a ese chico con su disfraz **-"Se ve muy elegante"-** pensó sin atreverse a comentarle nada pues la mirada asesina que le lanzaba su pasajero lo intimido **-"Si me dices algo te muelo a golpes idiota"-** pensaba Souichi en ese momento, el taxista sonrió muy nervioso y solo realizaría su trabajo sin ninguna clase de comentarios.

**-Al fin hemos llegado Morinaga onii-san-** decía muy emocionada la pequeña Kanako mientras sujetaba la mano de aquel hermoso príncipe.

**-Si Kanako-chan ya estamos aquí, mira que increíble se ve todo esto- **le contestaba, señalando con su mano todo el lugar, mostrándole una tierna sonrisa.

El increíble y gran salón al que habían entrado se encontraba ambientado en música casual, mientras caminaban dentro del mismo podía observar que se encontraba muy bien adornado de acuerdo a la ocasión, había globos en color naranja y negro formando un gran arco a los lados del escenario, figuras de calabazas, fantasmas, brujas momias, murciélagos, colocados en gran parte de las paredes, el techo estaba decorado con una fina capa de telarañas sintéticas cuyos destellos se dejaba ver por la colocación las luces de colores que alumbraban el lugar, también era lanzado humo con hielo seco que hacia más increíble el ambiente.

A los costado del mismo se encontraban mesas con diversas comidas, dulces y refrescos para los invitados, también había algunos stand de juegos para divertirse con sus amigos. También había puertas en donde habían ambientado otras salas para proyección de cortometrajes de terror, laberintos y una casa del terror; por ultimo el centro del salón contaba con una gran pista baile, en realidad el Joven Nakamura había organizado un increíble evento, sin duda aquel chico hacia muy bien su trabajo.

Los diversos tipos de disfraces que los estudiantes, familiares, maestros, organizadores portaban en esa noche daba el toque final a tan increíble evento, realmente era una verdadera fiesta de Halloween.

**-Bueno Tatsumi-chan, Yui vayan a divertirse tengan cuidado y cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca no duden en preguntarme-** les decía el joven Nakamura a las niñas quienes saltaban muy emocionadas

Arriba del escenario de aquel increíble salón se encontraba una enorme pantalla la cual proyectaba la leyenda "Bienvenidos a la Fiesta de Halloween", unos minutos despuésapareció en escena una chica que fue contratada para animar el evento, vestida de una sexy princesa con antifaz. Quien comenzó hablando a todos los presentes y dando comienzo aquella fiesta.

**-¡MUY BUENAS NOCHES! ¡A TODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER VENIDO! Y ASISTIR A ESTA GRAN FIESTA DE HALLOWEEN-**

**-¡DIVIERTANSE MUCHO ESTA NOCHE!-** gritó emocionada dándole la orden al dj quien comenzó con la música y el juego de luces mientras hablaba por su micrófono muy emocionado **-¡MUY BIEN CHICOS LA FIESTA COMIENZA AQUÍ!-**

**-¡HORA DE EMOCIONARSE!- **se oyó el grito jubiloso del dj **-¡HAGAN SUS PEDIDOS Y DEDICATORIAS, POR FAVOR!- **exclamó muy entusiasmado.

Comenzó una música electrónica para bailar. El bullicio no se hizo esperar las chicas y chicos gritaban emocionados, otros aplaudían, mientras otros comenzaban a bailar en la pista, otros se dirigían con sus amigos a los stands de juegos, comenzando así un ambiente agradable.

Kanako con su alegría desbordada gritaba **-¡Es impresionante!- **mientras su amiga Yui lo hacía también **-¡Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto!- **las dos se vieron unos momentos y les comentaron a sus respectivos acompañantes por separado **-Nii-san voy a ir con Kanako-chan a jugar un rato por allá, por favor diviértete tu también-** le decía la pequeña Yui cerrándole su ojo a su hermano quien se sonrojaba -**No lo digas tan alto Yui te pueden oír- **ambos hermanos reían tiernamente mientras seguían platicando un rato más **-No lo creo esta música es muy alta nii-san…-**se podía observar que ellos eran muy unidos y se tenían mucha confianza.

**-Morinaga-san escucha mi nii-san me llamo hace rato y me dijo que vendría a la fiesta- **le comentaba emocionada **-¿Qué dices Kanako-chan? ¿Tatsumi-sempai va a venir a la fiesta?-**pregunto asombrado el joven príncipe -**Si el llegará en unos minutos más, por favor en cuanto lo veas, podrías estar a su lado, sabes muy bien que a él no le gustan este tipo de cosas, pero al final se animo a venir con nosotros-** le decía Kanako con tranquilidad **-Kanako-chan ¿Tatsumi-sempai no tiene confianza en mi?, ¿Cree que no puedo cuidarte bien?-** le cuestionó un poco desanimado Morinaga **-No, no es eso Morinaga-san en realidad eres tú el que le preocupa mucho… ¡Qué no te has dado cuenta, lo mucho que le interesas a mi nii-san!-** le expresaba a Morinaga con ojitos brillosos **-Yo… yo le intereso ¡Eh!-** Morinaga se sonrojo levemente, recordando aquella sensación en sus labios, ese beso que su Sempai le había dado antes de venir a esta fiesta, estaba realmente haciendo a su corazón palpitar y a su cabeza sentir una fuerte punzada de nuevo, era como si su cuerpo y mente le dieran señales de sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin embargo por encontrarse bajo el hechizo de aquel dije no lo podía descifrar tan fácilmente.

**-Por favor Morinaga-san en cuanto mi hermano llegue podría estar a su lado-** le decía la niña tomándolo de la mano y mirándolo con melancolía **-Esta bien Kanako-chan yo lo acompañare, no te preocupes… anda ve a divertirte- **le respondía con una sonrisa, por alguna razón aquella niña era una personita muy querida por el **-¡Gracias Morinaga-san!- **grito jubilosa aquella niña quien se despedía de él y caminaba con su amiga Yui, ambas recorrerían tan majestuoso salón.

**-Bueno, dejemos que se diviertan esta noche, ven te mostraré a detalle las instalaciones, hay una sala para los organizadores, los maestros y los familiares que acompañan esta noche a estos chicos, también hay una barra con bebidas y salas para platicar, lo adecuamos así para que los mayores también disfrutaran de este evento mientras sus hijos se divierten, pero independientemente, ven vayamos a tomar algo- **el joven Takeshi le tomo de la mano dulcemente y lo arrastro a otro lugar caminando entre el bullicio y la multitud que empezaba a llegar poco a poco, mientras pensaba con determinación el chico rubio disfrazado de vampiro.** -"Necesito escuchar tu respuesta Morinaga-san, necesito saber si podrás darme una oportunidad"- **Mientras ambos caminaba hacia aquel salón, las miradas de las niñas sobre ellos eran muy obvias **-Mira, mira esos chicos son hermosos- **decía una de las jovencitas que venía disfrazada de una hermosa hada **-Ese vampiro es muy atractivo-** decía otra de ellas **-Están locas ese príncipe de blanco esta genial, yo quiero un novio así- **gritaba emocionada una ultima mientras veía como se alejaban de en medio del salón.

Llegaron al gran salón adornado de acuerdo a la ocasión en donde estaban solo algunos padres de familias, que se habían ofrecido a apoyar en la vigilancia, algunos jóvenes que había acompañado a sus hermanos pequeños al evento, organizadores y ellos que llegaba robando la atención de todos al momento de entrar, pues ambos se veían increíblemente atractivos ** tienes la cara roja-** le comentaba Takeshi al chico de ojos verdes **-Takeshi-san creo que no están mirando fijamente estas personas, en verdad estoy muy apenado-** le respondía Morinaga agachando su rostro -**Pero claro que te ven, eres un chico bastante atractivo y ese traje realmente te sienta muy bien, luces muy sexy-** esto ultimo fue susurrado en su oído haciendo a Morinaga levantar su rosto **-¡Takeshi-san!- **expreso sorprendido, vio directamente los ojos de aquel joven tenían un brillo enigmático, sintió escalofríos y se sonrojo aun más, sabia de los sentimientos de Takeshi, pues el se los había confesado, recordó parte de su platica de aquella noche en su auto y sintió algo extraño en su interior **-Perdona no era mi intención incomodarte, ven vayamos al balcón, ahí no te sentirás incomodo-** le comento mientras tomaba dos sodas de la barra y caminaba hacia un pasillo fuera de ese salón que llevaba a una salida en la cual se encontraba un gran balcón.

Morinaga salió y sintió el aire frio de la noche contra su rostro y quedo asombrado pues la vista de aquel balcón era maravillosa, podía ver la ciudad iluminada completamente esa noche y en lo alto una majestuosa luna llena, bañaba con su luz el enorme jardín de aquel gran centro de convenciones en donde se había realizado esa fiesta la cual se encontraba en la planta alta pues había sido elegido por las condiciones de la misma fiesta.

**-Te gusta la vista ¿vedad?-** le comento gentilmente el joven Takeshi **-Si es increíble, la noche es fantástica- **le contestaba el chico de cabello negro azulado con ojos brillantes observando la cuidad, Takeshi no podía evitar sonrojarse al ver a ese chico, sin duda era muy atractivo, su carácter era muy dulce y divertido, desde que lo vio en la tienda de disfraces su corazón se aceleró de forma sin igual, había sido amor a primera vista, nunca lo había sentido antes y jamás había creído en el, pero lo había experimentado tan fuertemente que incluso se confeso en tan poco tiempo. Sin embargo, siempre procuro tratarlo con delicadeza y mostrarle el verdadero interés que tenia por él, se atrevió incluso a robarle un beso. Estaba tan perdido observándole que no noto cuando Morinaga se volteo a mirarlo y le cuestiono **-Takeshi-san ¿En verdad te gusta cómo me veo?, jajajaja es que me has mirado por demasiado tiempo, que en verdad me estoy sintiendo algo nervioso- **le comento con un lindo sonrojo en su cara, riendo tiernamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza **-¡Ah! lo siento mucho es que en verdad me dejaste fascinado- **le comentó acercándose a él un poco era el sito perfecto para decirle lo que había reflexionado todo este tiempo **-Morinaga-san… yo quiero hablar contigo… de algo muy importante… ya lo había comentado antes… pero necesito volver a decirlo- **Morinaga lo miro fijamente y presto toda la atención a aquel sincero chico** -Morinaga-san…-**cuando comenzaba a hablar su móvil recibió una llamada que los saco a los dos de esa romántica atmosfera en que se encontraban **-¡Ah! lo lamento-** saco su móvil de su bolsillo, lo miro un momento y regreso su vista al frente donde Morinaga lo veía curioso **-Perdóname, tengo que tomar esta llamada es el manager del grupo musical que contrate, solo me tomará unos minutos- **le dijo con una suave voz dándole una sencilla explicación **-No te preocupes, aquí te espero- **le sonrió dulcemente con el mismo ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, que causó que el joven Nakamura se sonrojara también.

Takeshi salió al enorme pasillo para tomar aquella llamada y dejo solo a Morinaga en ese balcón quien estaba fascinado por la belleza de esa noche junto con las luces que alumbraba la ciudad de Nagoya, bajo su mirada hacia ese enorme jardín tan verde cubierto de arboles finamente podados que tenían forma de arcos, muros y canastas, infinidad de flores llenas de rocío que tenían un brillo especial pues la luna se reflejaba en ellas y en la hermosa fuente que se encontraba en medio de aquel jardín, los pasillos de mármol que daban acceso a ese hermoso jardín y al recorrido que podías hacer en ellos llevaban a las diferentes direcciones de ese gran centro de convenciones, estaba en verdad maravillado con ese hermoso panorama, creía que no haber visto nada más hermoso que aquello, cuando de repente sus ojos se posaron fijamente en una silueta que caminaba por ese lugar, era un hermoso y atractivo joven de cabello castaño claro amarrado en un coleta que vestía un impecable disfraz de príncipe en color negro y bordados dorados en aquel saco abierto que brillaban con la luna, una camisa blanca con perchera y sus lentes le daba un porte muy intelectual, aquel disfraz entallado le dejaba ver de manera sensual aquella figura esbelta que poseía, como si hubiera caído en hipnosis no podía despegar sus ojos de él aunque quisiera **-Tatsumi-sempai…-** susurró con suave voz, se veía realmente hermoso no podía negarlo, jamás lo había visto de esa manera **-En verdad Tatsumi-sempai… vino a esta… fiesta- **susurró de nuevo, miro al costado derecho de ese mismo balcón para encontrar unas escaleras que llevaban a una parte del jardín, sin pensarlo dos veces camino hacia ese lugar…

**-¡Maldición!, que demonios… por donde demonios esta la puerta de ese maldito salón- **bufaba muy molesto por haberse perdido en ese gran complejo arquitectónico **-¡Que hago! Debo de llamar a Kanako, si eso haré-** susurraba para si mismo mientras buscaba su móvil en su bolsillo, había llegado hace un par de minutos a ese lugar entró y vio el mapa de ubicación de salones, sin embargo había errado el camino y se termino extraviando en ese enorme lugar, de repente escucho un ruido detrás de él que o hizo ponerse en alerta, estaba en ese solitario lugar donde solo unas tenues luces de los alrededores alumbraban junto con el fuerte resplandor de la luna, había alguien más ahí **-¿Quién anda por ahí?-** pregunto seriamente poniéndose en guardia miro a todos los lados por donde pudiera salir aquel ser causante de ese ruido que se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, de repente sintió como alguien se acerco detrás de él, se giro de manera rápida y lanzo su puño directo, sin embargo este fue detenido por un joven de hermosos ojos verdes quien se encontraba disfrazado de príncipe **-¡Tatsumi-sempai!-** expresó nervioso sujetando aun su brazo en el aire **-¡Ah! Mori… naga-**susurró sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban poco a poco al tener tan cerca aquel tan atractivo joven, Souichi se encontraba bajo los efectos del hechizo "Dulce o Truco" había besado a Morinaga y a consecuencia de ello se sentía completamente atraído por él, poso sus ojos en aquella figura de príncipe de ensueño que tenía enfrente, definitivamente aquel chico de cabello negro azulado era muy atractivo, tenía una dulce mirada y un porte nunca antes visto pues ese disfraz se le veía muy bien, su corazón comenzó a palpitar y su mente le trajo un recuerdo que hizo a todo su cuerpo temblar, recordó aquella noche en que Morinaga se probaba ese mismo disfraz en su habitación y frente aquel espejo, se movía de manera sensual al ritmo de un baile y una canción despojándose lentamente de cada una de las piezas de aquel conjunto, hasta quedar semidesnudo enfrente de sus ojos, su corazón se acelero más y sin pensarlo dos veces mientras aquel chico lo soltaba y le preguntaba **-Tatsumi-sempai ¿Qué haces aquí? La fiesta esta…mmm- **no pudo terminar su frase cuando sintió unas temblorosas manos sujetar su rostro y acercándole mas a él, lo beso de manera tierna y suave **-"¡EEEEEEEEEEEH! de nuevo el esta… besándome"- **pensó sorprendido tomado los hombros de Souichi con sus manos intentando separarlo suavemente de él, sin embargo esa acción solo provoco otra, las manos de Souichi abandonaron sus mejillas y ahora sus brazos rodeaban completamente el cuello de Morinaga uniendo sus cuerpos completamente **-Morinaga…mmm- **de nuevo capturo sus labios en otro beso pero este fue mas profundo que el primero sus labios se movían increíblemente en los labios del mencionado, quien necesito tomar aire al sentir aquella presión en sus labios prolongarse **-mmm espera… esp… mmm-** en el momento en que se decidía a hablar Souichi aprovecho para ajustar más sus brazos al cuello de aquel príncipe y en un movimiento de sus labios introdujo con facilidad su lengua dentro de esa cálida y dulce boca, Morinaga reaccionaba poco a poco al impulso que esa acción le provocaba a todo su cuerpo y ajustando sus brazos a esa delgada cintura siguió aquel beso profundo y ambos lo convirtieron en uno totalmente lujurioso.

Los labios de ambos se movían de una manera tan natural, mientras los suspiros se ahogaban en sus bocas, sus corazones latían fuertemente, mientras sus rostros mostraban en sus mejillas ese elevado sonrojo aumentar, la noche era fría pero el calor de sus cuerpos iba en aumento en segundos, solos ellos dos de esa manera en aquel hermoso jardín en donde la luna les regalaba su luz para enmarcar aquella escena, sin embargo el aire fue insuficiente, necesitaban llenar sus pulmones en un fuerte suspiro, ocasionando con ello que sus labios se separaran con pesar; respiraban muy agitados Morinaga estaba en shock no comprendía como es que había ocurrido aquello **-"Que acabo de hacer… yo… Tatsumi-san… ¡Eh! Takeshi-san… que paso… no lo entiendo"- **pensaba dándole vueltas a la situación que tenía aun entre sus brazos y que lentamente fue soltando, por su parte Souichi seguía aferrado al cuello de Morinaga, respiraba con mucha dificulta, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos para que con esos dorados iris pudiera admirar esos verdes y embriagadores ojos que tanto le gustaban lo hizo por unos minutos hasta que sus labios pronunciaron las primeras palabras **-Morinaga… Morinaga… yo… viene a hablar contigo… ¿Eh?- **se silenció y sorprendió cuando observo como las manos de Morinaga tomaban sus brazos y los separaban de su cuello lentamente bajándolas y soltándolas de inmediato **-Tatsumi-sempai que pasa contigo… esto no puede pasar… nosotros no tenemos este… tipo de relación… además yo a... Takeshi… a mí me….- **Morinaga trataba de hablar lo más coherente que podía sin embargo, ni el mismo comprendía aquella situación, pronuncio lentamente esa oración pero cuando iba a pronunciar aquel sentimiento actual que poseía hacia el joven rubio Souichi lo interrumpió gritando **-¡CALLATE !¡NO LO DIGAS! Yo no quiero escuchar eso- **agacho su rostro un momento, lo levantó de nuevo y continuo hablando **-Yo vine solo por una razón… y es a que me recuerdes… que recuerdes lo que sientes por mí…-** apretaba sus manos fuertemente en puño, mientras lo veía con suma determinación.

**-Tatsumi-sempai… yo… ya te lo dije, no recuerdo haber tenido este tipo de relación contigo antes, es mas tú siempre les has guardado rencor a la gente como yo… y….- **se silencio inmediatamente al ver esos hermosos iris dorados cristalizarse mientras lo seguía viendo fijamente con su ceño fruncido y con un leve sonrojo **-¡Tú eres un grandísimo idiota!- **se le acerco tomándolo de aquel hermoso saco blanco **-Por qué no quieres escucharme, ¡demonios! yo te dije que estas bajo un hechizo y que eso es lo que ocasiona que el idiota aquel te guste…- **le reclamaba **-Takeshi-san no es ningún idiota, ya te dije que…-** defendió Morinaga al rubio ausente** -¡CALLATE!… esta vez, vas a escuchar todo lo que yo te diga... no quiero que me interrumpas… entiendes- **se lo dijo en una voz amenazadora, y Morinaga no tuvo otra opción que mover su cabeza lentamente aceptando el guardar silencio, definitivamente Souichi tenía mucha autoridad sobre él.

**-Hace unos días cuando te ofreciste a llevar a Kanako al centro comercial… para comprar sus disfraces para esta odiosa fiesta… conocieron a Ayumi-san ¿La recuerdas?... ella le entrego un artilugio con el que podía realizar un hechizo mágico esta noche… Kanako siempre ha creído que nosotros somos… a… a… amantes… y trato de utilizar ese objeto en nosotros para unirnos…. sin embargo… no… no salió como ella esperaba… y en vez de que yo me enamorara de ti… tú terminaste enamorando de aquel… idio… ese estúpido- **Souichi pronuncio aquella explicación con poca dificultad sus emociones se encontraban en desorden y podía ser un poco más sincero con el chico por el cual se había atrevido a venir a esta fiesta **-Yo**… **yo me atrevía a venir así… esta noche… por ti…- **susurraba nerviosamente reteniendo el valor en él para no desviar la vista **-"¡Eh! por mi dice"-** pensaba Morinaga sorprendido al escuchar todo aquello y haciendo un rostro confuso por completo **-si, aunque no lo creas yo… yo… yo lo hago por ti… porque eres muy importante para mi… eres especial, siempre has sido muy especial para mi Morinaga…- **de esos hermoso iris dorados finas lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas **-Morinaga… no me gusta que actúes así… no me gusta que digas que te gusta ese idiota… no me gusta la indiferencia que tienes conmigo… ya no me miras como antes ahora lo miras a él… me duele que no seas el mismo idiota de siempre… yo… - **Morinaga estaba preocupado y raramente intrigado su Sempai estaba llorando tiernamente frente a él mientras le decía todas esas palabras, estrujando fuertemente sus manos sobre su ropa sabía lo que significaban las relacionó con esos besos robados y correspondidos que se habían dado y todas aquellas reclamaciones que antes y ahora le hacía sobre su comportamiento, pero porque acaso su sempai le estaba diciendo que le gustaba** -"No puede ser… Tatsumi-sempai esta… está enamorado de mí…. ¡EEEEEEH!, no eso es imposible el no es… "- **Souichi miraba su expresión de desconcierto se sentía muy avergonzado, finas lagrimas aun se deslizaba por su rostro, tenia que dejar de darle tantos rodeos a esta situación se había disfrazado según él ridículamente para recuperar a ese chico por el cual su corazón latía aceleradamente, así que sintió como que tenia que molerlo a golpes para que reaccionara de una vez por todas, golpearlo como tantas veces lo hacia cuando se volvía irritante sobre él, apretó sus puños y reuniendo sus fuerzas lo miro molesto sin embargo no pudo levantarlos, no podía agredir a ese chico de hermosos ojos a quien hace solo unos instantes había besado, no podía simplemente no podía golpearlo, su corazón se aceleró aun más, estaban relativamente cerca, de nuevo respiro fuerte para gritar **-¡POR QUE NO RECUERDAS QUE TÚ ESTAS ENAMORADO DE MÍ… SOLO DE MÍ IDOTA!-.**

Morinaga abrió completamente los ojos ante esto **-Por que no lo recuerdas… siempre me lo dices… te amo Sempai, te amo Sempai, a cada instante buscabas la manera de estar conmigo, de abrazarme y besarme a tu antojo… incluso buscabas siempre la oportunidad para que tuviéramos sexo… siempre haciéndome todas a aquellas cosas pervertidas que aunque yo me negará al principio al final cedía y sabes por que… ¿sabes por que? ¡POR QUE TE AMO IDIOTA!- **Souichi soltó de nuevo su ropa y sujeto su rostro con sus manos frías y lo besó de nuevo, Morinaga podía sentir aquellas lagrimas mojando su rostro, estaba inmóvil con las manos en las muñecas de su sempai quien no pretendía soltarlo, los papeles se había invertido por completo ahora Souichi trataba de continuar aquel beso aun sintiendo la resistencia de Morinaga en sus manos, lo empujo hasta un muro cubierto de césped y lo recargo para luego volver a envolver sus brazos en aquel cuello **–Tatsu… mmm espe mmm no mmm- **Morinaga se seguía resistiendo sin embargo aquellos delgados labios y esa audaz lengua dentro de su boca estaban haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionará **-"Que es esto… por que no puedo… resistirme… no puede ser… por que estoy sintiendo esto… no puedo recordar… lo que me ha dicho… pero por alguna razón… mi cuerpo… mi cuerpo ¡Eh! mi corazón esta palpitando…"- **Morinaga pensaba aturdido mientras escuchaba los dulces gemidos y su nombre en cada beso que era terminado por Souichi, pero de nuevo este reclamaba sus labios de nuevo para iniciar uno nuevo **-"No puede ser… Tatsumi-sempai… tu y yo… tu y yo…. que relación tenemos… no lo resisto… perdón Takeshi-san… "-**con gran agilidad y sobre todo fuerza pues la había recuperado y era mayor que la de Souichi, giro a su Sempai contra de aquel muro de césped y con una mano le abrazó de la cintura y la otra acaricio su nuca por detrás de aquel cabello, sintió un suspiro de parte de Souichi romper ese beso y entonces él inicio uno nuevo, reclamó la boca de Souichi con vehemencia, creo un beso demasiado profundo y lujurioso que Souichi se sintió arder en llamas, al sentirse correspondido, dejo de abrazar su cuello y colocó sus brazos alrededor de esa espalda, que acariciaba por encima de aquel saco **-¡Ah! Mori…mmm ¡Ah!- **Souichi suspiraba sin vergüenza alguna en esos abrazadores labios **-¡Tatsumi-san…!- **suspiraba en sus labios también.

Souichi escucho claramente aquel suspiro, y contrajo sus cejas un poco mientras seguía ese beso con los ojos cerrados **-¿Por qué me sigue llamando así?- **se preguntaba mentalmente a si mismo **-"¿Aún no me recuerdas idiota?"- **se volvía a preguntar con nostalgia sus lagrimas habían cesado hace algunos segundos atrás **-"Estos labios… estos labios… yo… yo… siento que….ya los había probado antes… no son solo sus labios…"- **Morinaga pensó tratando con fuerza de buscar en su memoria algo que se lo confirmará… sin embargo nada encontraba… su cabeza comenzaba a doler más fuerte y de repente un recuerdo doloroso se presento.

**_-"YO NO SOY TU AMANTE"-_**

Abrió sus ojos enormes esas palabras que retumbaron en sus oídos habían sido pronunciadas por ese chico que ahora tenia en sus brazos, las imágenes bombardearon su mente, recordó haber estado con Souichi en una cama, parecía que habían tenido intimidad y Souichi había gritado esa frase fuertemente, recordó que su corazón se encogió al escucharlo, causándole un fuerte dolor **-"QUE FUE ESO"- **termino súbitamente el beso, separándose agresivamente de él, dejando a un Souichi completamente desconcertado en ese momento **-"Así que… eso fue lo que paso"- **se dijo mentalmente mientras respiraba agitado tratando de controlarse **-Mori…naga- **le llamo su sempai agitado también **-Tu y yo intentamos algo verdad… pero como lo sabia tu no eres gay… y una noche lo dejaste muy claro… "Yo no soy tu amante" esas fueran tus crueles palabras… entonces nunca a habido una relación que nos uniera realmente… por eso es que yo no lo recordaba… nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros… toda esa historia del hechizo es mentira ¿Verdad?... Estás molesto por que yo me enamoré de Takeshi-san… y ya no quiero nada más contigo…- **Morinaga estaba realmente confundido, había sacado sus propias conclusiones por si mismo basándose en ese simple recuerdo que se había colado en su memoria… acaso el hechizo aplicado en él estaba debilitándose. Souichi escucho las palabras, había algo de verdad en ellas pero estaban aplicadas erróneamente en ese momento, como se lo podía explicar para no enredará las cosas como lo hacia siempre, estaba sorprendido ese hermoso príncipe había recordado una parte, aunque eso no era lo que deseará que recordará **-¡Morinaga! Eso no es cierto- **susurró despacio, había recordado algo sin embargo para su mala suerte había sido aquella frase que pronunció aquella noche y por la cual aún no se había disculpado, no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, en este momento Morinaga se lo reclamó fuertemente y no solo eso lo tachaba de mentiroso acerca del hechizo de magia que se aplico en él, pero lo más doloroso de todo esto es que Morinaga le volvía a repetir que estaba enamorado de Takeshi, el solo haberlo escuchadole causo un dolor en su pecho **-Morinaga acabo de decirte que te amo… aquella noche hable de más… ya sabes que a veces hablo de más… y… y… yo…- **Souichi hablaba dolido trataba de hacerle entender a Morinaga la razón por la cual había dicho esa horrenda frase, que había lastimado a su exkouhai, pero si no recordaba sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el, aquel chico de ojos verdes de nuevo haría sus estúpidas suposiciones **-"Que se supone que tengo que hacer, como lo libero de ese maldito hechizo"- **pensaba contrariado, no toleraría más tiempo esa situación ver a Morinaga embobado con aquel rubio en verdad lo ponía furioso **-Morinaga… que es lo que tengo que hacer para que me creas- **le expresó muy afligido **-¡Eh! Tatsumi-sempai por favor… no tienes que hacer nada… mis sentimientos… ahora son de Takeshi-san… por favor entiéndelo… dices que me amas pero… lo siento… yo no puedo… corresponderte- **exclamó sentenciando a Souichi a una gran tristeza **-¿Que acabas de decir?-** preguntó incrédulo de lo que había escuchado, sus ojos estaban aturdidos **-Repítelo…yo no…- **solicito con miedo **-Yo no te amo Tatsumi-sempai… lo siento- **exclamó Morinaga mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

**-"Eso no es verdad… Morinaga nunca diría eso… él me ama… yo sé que él me ama… solo a mí… esto es una pesadilla… quiero despertar… quiero despertar… por favor Morinaga… despiértame… esto duele demasiado…"- **Souichi exclamaba en sus pensamientos mientras de nuevo presentía que iba a llorar, sin embargo esa tristeza se desvaneció de golpe cuando escucho una voz muy conocida **-¡Morinaga-san! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Morinaga-san!- **el joven Nakamura llamaba a su exkouhai, ambos se miraron sorprendidos, aquel joven de ojos cafés había bajado a buscarlo pues cuando regreso al balcón ya no lo encontró y se imagino que podía estar recorriendo ese jardín que tanto le había gustado **-¡Takeshi-san!- **exclamó un príncipe de ojos verdes con un brillo en sus ojos mientras se arreglaba su traje y su cabello, Souichi lo vio hacer aquello, el también estaba desarreglado, por el placentero momento vivido, se estiro también su ropa y se soltó su cabello para volvérselo acomodar pero antes de hacerlo **-¡ ! aquí estas… que estas…haciendo…- **Nakamura había llegado a ese lugar y vio a su príncipe de blanco pero también vio a otra persona cerca de él **-¡Tamsumi-san!- **exclamó al verlo ahí de pie con un traje de príncipe en color negro y su cabello suelto, definitivamente aquel chico era muy apuesto sin embargo Souichi lo fulmino con su mirada en cuando cruzaron miradas **-"¿Que esta haciendo él aquí?"-** Takeshi pensó sin incomodarse por esa mirada que el chico de gafas le lanzaba y que él igualmente le devolvía, los dos se retaban con la mirada, sus pensamientos chocaban sin saberlo, el contacto visual no era en ningún momento interrumpido, era como si quisieran saber quien desviaría primero la mirada ante tal presión…

**-"Maldito rubio, que demonios haces aquí"-**

**-"Por que viniste Tatsumi-san, fue a caso por Morinaga-san"-**

**-"Lárgate de aquí bastardo, que yo estoy hablando con él"-**

**-"Yo no me daré por vencido tan fácil, voy a conquístalo lo entiendes"-**

**-"Morinaga es mío"-**

**-"Quiero a Morinaga"-**

**-"MORINAGA ES MIO"-**

Morinaga observó a aquellos dos personajes un vampiro y un príncipe retándose con aquellas frías miradas ninguno parpadeaba, los dos eran igual de orgullosos y no les gustaba perder, se sentía un ambiente de gran tención y por un momento la brisa fría de esa noche le hizo sentir escalofríos, debía de alguna manera detener ese enfrentamiento, observó a Souichi con tranquilidad había escuchado sus sinceras palabras, se sentía muy incomodo por no corresponderle, sin embargo se había atrevido a corresponder sus besos de esa manera, se sonrojo al recordar ese momento en el ambos se abrazaban y besaban apasionadamente, sin embargo en ese momento y bajo el efecto de ese hechizo Morinaga solo lo veía como un buen amigo y compañero de departamento, lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y sus verdaderos sentimientos estaban bloqueados, sin embargo inconscientemente su corazón y su mente trataban desesperadamente de recordarlo así que lo llamo nerviosamente **-Tatsumi-sempai… yo… yo… creo que debo regresar a la fiesta… Kanako-chan esta solita- **le dijo con una voz tranquila, causando que aquel enfrentamiento se terminara atrayendo las miradas de ambos chicos hacia su persona **-¡Kanako!- **expresó Souichi viéndole con una mirada completamente diferente y atenta a sus palabras **-Es verdad kanako… Morinaga… ¿Donde esta la entrada de ese maldito salón?- **le pregunto directamente a Morinaga caminado hasta su lado y dejando a Takeshi contrariado, Morinaga había llamado a Souichi y no a él, ¿De que estaban hablando antes de que él llegara? ¿Por qué Souichi había asistido a ese lugar? ¿De donde rayos había sacado aquel disfraz? ¿Por qué sentía a Souichi estaba actuando diferente? La mirada con que veía a Morinaga era diferente, estaba completamente concentrado en él, y no lo disimulaba para nada, Souichi volvió a expresar con agradable voz a Morinaga **-Puedes llevarme con Kanako-** Morinaga asintió con la cabeza y Nakamura se sintió ignorado y le comento en tono sarcástico**\- ¿Qué acaso te perdiste? ¿No lograste encontrar un simple salón tu solo?- **Souichi se volteo irritado y le contesto **-ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA ESTUPIDO- **se erizo como gato y comenzó a caminar hacia el, sin embargo Morinaga lo tomo de los brazos y lo detuvo -**Tatsumi-sempai yo te llevo vamos, ven a Kanako le alegrara verte aquí, Takeshi-san por favor regresemos a la fiesta- **Morinaga le expresaba con una sonrisa nerviosa al rubio quien se veía un poco molesto, Souichi vio aquello se soltó del agarre molesto también **-Vamos entonces- **expreso lo más tranquilo que pudo, pero no se separo de Morinaga ni un centímetro, caminaría a su lado, noto su cabello suelto y decidió dejarlo de esa manera, comenzaron a caminar los tres en dirección al salón del evento, Morinaga al frente Souichi a su lado y Takeshi viéndolos desde atrás.

**-"¿Que pretendes Tatsumi-san? Tu mismo me dijiste que no te interesaba Morinaga-san, espero que solo hayas venido a cuidar de Tatsumi-chan"- **pensaba un poco irritado, definitivamente el disfraz de Souichi le hacía ver demasiado bien y el cabello suelto no le desfavorecía en nada, se sintió incomodo se había atrevido también a disfrazarse de vampiro, un pantalón en color negro, una camisa de satín brillante en color negro también, encima traía puesto un chaleco en color rojo con finos bordados dorados y tres botones, aquel chaleco entallaba muy bien su figura muy bien trabajada, su capa de dos vistas negra con roja y de cuello en punta le hacía ver muy atractivo, traía su cabello amarrado, pero unos cuantos mechones se soltaban, su rostro reflejó tristeza cuanto con esos hermosos ojos cafés veía a ese par que caminaba enfrente de él, se había enamorado de un chico muy tierno y amable, sin embargo Morinaga ya le había dejado en claro que no sentía lo mismo por él, aún así cuando tuvo la oportunidad de besarlo, probar su labios aquellas dos ocasiones su determinación por conquistar a ese príncipe de ojos verdes se acrecentó, lo intentaría de nuevo había hecho un avance, sin embargo ahora Tatsumi se aparecía en esa fiesta a la cual creyó que solo Morinaga y él disfrutarían.

Llegaron al salón correspondiente aquel evento y en cuanto cruzaron la puerta observaron que se encontraba más lleno que cuando entraron por primera vez, rápidamente las miradas de las jovencitas y algunas de las chicas que acompañaban a los estudiantes a esa fiesta recayeron sobre aquellos tres apuestos jóvenes, los susurros, suspiros, comentarios y risitas no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo con la música no se percibía demasiado, aun así su presencia causaba revuelo y la intriga de saber de quién eran familiares se había plantado en esas mentes que se encontraban en la etapa de la adolescencia.

Souichi miraba a todos lados buscando a su linda hermanita y pudo percatarse que algunas miradas se fijaban en él, volteo hacia Morinaga y le comento desconcertado **-¿Oí no sientes una atmosfera algo pesada en este lugar?- **su excouhai solo sonrió y le comento tranquilamente **-Tatsumi-sempai ya deberías estar acostumbrado a que las chicas te vean así… es normal eres alguien muy atractivo- **Souichi se sonrojó rápidamente ese comentario lo había puesto nervioso, pues venia de esa persona tan especial para él **-No me interesa eso, no me importa si les llamo la atención a esas chiquillas… a mi solo… me interesa…-** se silencio de golpe, apretando sus puños **-Que tú me recuerdes… eso es todo lo que me interesa esta noche- **le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. **-"¡Eh! de nuevo con eso"-** Morinaga pensó sorprendido, desvió su rostro y no comento nada **-"Que demonios hago para llamar tú atención"- **Souichi pensaba desesperadamente, al ver el rostro inexpresivo de Morinaga.

Takeshi se había quedado platicando con el encargado del escenario quien le daba un informe sobre las actividades que habían realizado hasta este momento, mientras a medias escuchaba lo que el encargado le mencionaba, su vista no perdía ningún detalle de aquellos dos príncipes que se habían adelantado y se encontraban en un lugar apartado de la gente. Miraba como Souichi hablaba con el y Morinaga le respondía sonriendo **-"¿De que hablaban? ¿De que hablarían hace rato? ¿Se habrán reconciliado?"- **pensaba mientras le agradecía al encargado mantenerlo informado sobretodo.

**-¡****NII-SAN TE VES INCREÍBLE!-** el grito de su dulce hermanita llego a sus oídos, se giro y observó a la pequeña quien se encontraba detrás de el con una amplia sonrisa **-Ayumi-chan atino exactamente a tus medidas y es más supo perfectamente que disfraz regalarte- **Morinaga escucho aquello y le comento **-Ayumi-chan dices… Kanako-chan ¿Por qué regresaste a ver a Ayumi-chan?- **cuestión intrigado **-¡Ah! eso fue por que le fui a pedir ayuda- **le respondía con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro **-¡Eh! ayuda- **comentó confundido estaba a punto de volver apreguntar cuando alguien lo llamo.

**-Morinaga-san ven a ver el show que se va a presentar en el escenario, te gustará- **le dijo Takeshi con una gran sonrisa e incitándolo a seguirlo **-Claro, vamos… ¡Uh! Kanako-chan, Tatsumi-sempai vamos a divertirnos- **les comentó a los hermanos Tatsumi quienes aceptaron de inmediato, Kanako estaba realmente sorprendida, su hermano había ido a su fiesta de Halloween, disfrazado de príncipe con su hermoso cabello largo suelto, no le que daba nada mal, la niña estaba emocionada pues con esto su nii-san le demostraba que en verdad Morinaga le importaba, mientras veían un concurso de juegos de habilidades en el escenario, en donde todo el publico sonreía aplaudía y comentaba alegremente Kanako noto que su hermano veía fijamente a su Onii-san pero no era cualquier mirada los iris dorados de Souichi tenían un brillo singular, además de sonrojarse y desviar la mirada a momentos en que veía sonreír a carcajadas a cierto príncipe de blanco **-"¿Nii-san en verdad eres tu?"- **la pequeña no se quedaría con la duda, jalo del saco a su hermano para que se agachara un momento para preguntarle algo **-Nii-san… Nii-san verdad que… ¿Morinaga-san se ve muy guapo vestido así?- **cuestionó con una sonrisa a propósito, juntando sus manitas detrás de su cintura, sabiendo que su hermano explotaría en reclamos negándolo, sin embargo no fue así** -¡Ah! si mucho… Morinaga se ve muy bien esta noche- **Souichi respondió con nerviosismo mientras un leve carmín aparecía en sus mejillas **-"¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"- **un grito mental fue lo que Kanako expreso mientras veía con los ojos bien abiertos a su nii-san quien la miraba confundido **-¿Que pasa?… acaso no lo preguntaste… ¿Por que me miras así?- **le dijo con un toque de molestia **-¡NII-SAN!-** expresó kanako arrastrando a su hermano a otro lado lejos del joven Nakamura y Morinaga.

**-¿Que pasa Kanako?-** preguntaba un confundido Souichi mientras veía a su linda princesita analizarlo detenidamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos y lo veía de pies a cabeza **-"No puede ser… será posible… mi nii-san lo usaría… no, no él dijo que lo usaría después de la fiesta… y si lo uso cuando los deje solos… si así fue… porque Onii-san aún actúa diferente con él… Onii-san estaría ahora sin separarse de su lado… pero el…"- **reflexionaba la pequeña Kanako observando ahora a Morinaga quien tenia una platica muy agradable con Takeshi, ambos sonreían de manera dulce y de vez en cuando se sonrojaban desviando sus miradas, esto también fue visto por Souichi quien frunciendo en ceño reflejaba su malestar **-maldito rubio- **expresaba entre dientes, mostrándole a aquella princesita lo celoso que podía llegar a ser **-" sigue coqueteando con el joven Nakamura"-**pensaba Kanako un poco molesta también** -"voy a ayudar a mi nii-san… pero primero tengo que comprobar algo"- **decidió mentalmente antes de iniciar su misión **-Nii-san ¿Dónde está el dije que Ayumi-san te dio?- **le pregunto con tranquilidad **-¡Eh! a este te refieres- **Souichi le dijo mientras se abría un poco el cuello de la camisa y le mostraba a su hermana que lo traía puesto, a la pequeña se le iluminaron los ojos, ahora comprendía todo Souichi estaba bajo ese hechizo también **-"Pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuando?... ¿Donde?... piensa Kanako piensa… el plan principal era que el lo usara… y luego Morinaga-san lo besará… pero ahora Morinaga-san esta enamorado del joven Nakamura… entonces como fue que… kyaaaaaaaaaaa… no me lo creo mi… mi… mi nii-san lo besooo… él lo beso…"-**Kanako llevo sus manitas a su cara roja, su mente se imagino la escena su nii-san y su onii-san besándose era demasiado irreal, pero su pequeña mente creo una escena romántica en donde Souichi besaba apasionadamente a un indefenso Morinaga… definitivamente la mente de la pequeña volaba demasiado alto.

**-¡Kanako!- **le llamo su hermano al verla cerrar los ojos.

**-"Nii-san esto es demasiado para mi"- **con sus manitas en sus mejillas pensaba sonrojándose.

**-Oí Kanako… oí- **le llamaba de nuevo.

**-"Nii-san eres demasiado posesivo con Morinaga-san"- **movía su cabecita de un lado a otro, negando la escena en su mente.

**-Oí me escuchas ¡Kanako!- **comenzaba a desesperarse por que no le hacia caso.

**-"Kyaaaaaaaa esto es realmente hermoso"- **en ese rostro ilusionado se reflejaba una linda sonrisa.

**-¡KANAKO TATSUMI!- **Souichi grito, debía de traerla de nuevo a la realidad.

**-¡Eh! a nii-san ven vamos a divertirnos, vamos a jugar- **le decía mientras tomaba de su mano muy feliz y lo llevaba de nuevo a lado de aquel vampiro y aquel príncipe que sería su onii-san **-"Que cosas piensa esta niña en verdad a veces no la comprendo"- **pensaba Souichi siendo arrastrado hasta casi chocar con Morinaga.

**-¡Eh! Tatsumi-sempai… que pasa jajajajaja te lo perdiste jajajaja este concurso estuvo muy divertido- **le comentaba aquel hermoso chico de ojos verdes quien terminaba de aplaudir a los participantes que había jugado, Souichi lo miraba con alegría mostrándole una sonrisa también **-Morinaga-san ven vamos a jugar a ese stand ven vamos-** decía la niña tomando de la mano a su onii-san quien la siguió con alegría, en verdad nunca le decía que no a esa pequeña, volteo a ver a Takeshi quien le acompaño sonriendo aquel joven tenía algo muy importante que hacer esa noche y no se separaría de Morinaga a pesar de las afiladas miradas que Souichi le lanzaba. En el camino Yui se encontraba con el grupo y saludando a su nii-san le cuestionó acerca de quien era el otro joven de cabello largo que venia con ellos **-El hermano de Tatsumi-chan- **le respondió a la fuerza **-Waooo el nii-san de Kanako-chan es muy apuesto-** le decía su hermanita con brillos en los ojos **-No me digas-** le contesto su hermano un poco molesto **-Pero mi nii-san también es muy guapo-** dijo la pequeña tomando su mano con fuerza sonriéndole **-jajajaja no exageres Yui- **los cinco recorrieron los diferentes stand de juegos en donde Kanako emparejaba a Souichi y a Morinaga, Yui hacia todo lo contrario el unía a Morinaga con Takeshi para los equipos y ellos accedían a participar sin ninguna queja, sin embargo los juegos se convertían en guerras a muerte cuando Souichi y Takeshi se enfrentaban, ambos no se permitían perder y Morinaga junto a las niñas tenia que pedir disculpas pues dejaban el stand en malas condiciones, después de disculpase tenía que detener a aquellos dos que no podía estar juntos ni un segundo más.

-**DE NUEVO FUE TU CULPA TAKESHI, NO, NOS DEJARÁN VOLVER A JUGAR-**

**-¡MI CULPA!… TU ERES EL QUE ME AVENTÓ ESA CALABAZA A PROPOSITO TASUMI-**

**-¡CLARO! PERO SI DE ESO SE TRATABA EL JUEGO, ¡DE LAZARLAS!-**

**-LO SÉ, PERO NO EN MI CARA, TENIAS QUE LANZARLAS A ESA CANASTA-**

**-CUALQUIERA PUEDE TENER ERRORES DE CÁLCULO-**

**-PERO TÚ, LOS TIENES APROPOSITO CUADO JUEGAS CONTRA MI-**

**-ESO NO ES VERDAD-**

**-¡ES VERDAD! HABER, POR QUE NO LE LAZAS LAS COSAS ASI A MORINAGA-**

**-¡MORINAGA-SAN! TE HE DICHO QUE LE LLAMES ¡MORINAGA-SAN!-**

**-OK "MORINAGA-SAN", CADA QUE JUEGAS CON ÉL NO ERES TAN AGRESIVO-**

**-NO SE DE QUE HABLAS-**

Morinaga se acercó cuidadosamente a ellos de nuevo, cada que ambos jugaban terminaban gritándose y Takeshi era agresivo pero se contenía bastante, al contrario Souichi arrojaba lo que tuviera al alcance de las manos en ese momento, las niñas se arrepentían de haberlos puesto a jugar de nuevo sin embargo por dentro ambas se divertían al ver las peleas tan infantiles, que ocasionaba su respectivos hermanos.

**-Tatsumi-sempai… Takeshi-san por favor tranquilícense no pueden seguir haciendo este alboroto de nuevo, la gente los esta mirando es vergonzoso… por favor deténganse de una vez- **les llamaba Morinaga un poco molesto.

**-Él comenzó de nuevo Morinaga-san, lo hace a propósito… lo… lo siento mucho-** se disculpaba Takeshi quien no podía evitar caer en las provocaciones de Souichi, que buscaba la manera de hacerle quedar mal ante él.

**-¡Ahg! claro que no, él quiere echarme la culpa de todo Morinaga, yo no hago nada- **se defendía Souichi cruzándose de brazos, mirando con indiferencia al rubio frente de él.

**-Eso es mentira, Morinaga-san ya ha visto como comienzas las cosas-**

**-Eres tú, el que lo hace, yo solo me defiendo-**

**-¡TATSUMI-SAN! ¡YA BASTA!-**

**-¡NO ME GRITES IDIOTA!-**

**-¡NO ME LLAMES IDIOTA! ¡ESTUPIDO!-**

**-"ESTUPIDO" ¡AQUIEN LE LLAMAS ASÍ! VOY A PARTIRTE LA CARA-**

**-ANDA HABER SI TE ATREVES Y HABER SI PUEDES-**

**-¡YA TE JODISTE!-**

**-¡TE JODISTE TU!-**

Esta última pelea se había salido de total control las niñas se separaron de ellos por instrucciones de Morinaga, se sintió muy molesto aquellos dos hombre se estaban comportando completamente diferente a como realmente eran, camino con decisión poniéndose en medio gritando a todo pulmón.

**-¡YA BASTA! ¡DETENGANSE AHORA MISMO USTEDES DOS!- **levanto los brazos a lo largo para evitar que se golpearan, estaba muy molesto y miraba a ambos con el ceño fruncido, Takeshi y Souichi se callaron de inmediato, se notaba demasiado molesto algo que los asombro a ambos.

**-Tú vienes conmigo ahora mismo- **tomo a Souichi de un brazo con fuerza arrastrándolo hasta el otro extremo de ese enorme salón, la música alta evitaba que esas peleas se escucharan muy fuertes o por lo menos llamaran mucho la atención, solo la gente que alrededor se encontraba se daban cuenta **-Suéltame idiota me estas lastimado- **se resistía a seguir caminando siendo arrastrado de esa manera, pero en fuerza Morinaga no tenia comparación. Lo arrastro hacia un lugar apartado y solitario, salieron por una puerta y caminaron por un largo pasillo **-Ya suéltame Mori… ¡Ahg!- **lo soltó para acorralarlo contra una de esas paredes de ese solitario pasillo **-Tatsumi-sempai me quieres decir ¿Qué tratas de hacer?, desde hace rato te estas comportando como un niño, fastidiando todo lo que puedes a Takeshi-san, creíste que no me daba cuenta, lo deje pasar un rato… pero ya es suficiente, déjalo en paz, deja de causar problemas por favor, si solo viniste a hacer este tipo de cosas, será mejor que regreses al departamento, yo cuidaré y llevaré a Kanako sana y salva- **Souichi estaba asombrado por las palabras de Morinaga, estaba hablándole muy fuerte, reprochándole todo lo sucedido, defendiendo abiertamente al rubio idiota y no sólo eso, lo estaba corriendo de ese lugar, si el Souichi Tatsumi normal estuviera consciente en esos momentos seguramente Morinaga terminaría esa noche en el hospital muy grave por hablarle de esa manera, sin embargo aquel chico tan tirano no se encontraba ahí esa noche, solo estaba un joven que fue a esa fiesta porque quería estar al lado del ser más especial y amado que en ese momento no recordaba sus sentimientos reales hacia él, aquel chico de ojos verdes lo observaba muy molesto, aun así Souichi buscaba en su mirada y en sus ojos aquel brillo que él muy bien conocía, ciertamente el hechizo había causado efecto en Souichi esa noche haciéndole más sensible y capaz de mostrar todas sus emociones abiertamente, muy dentro de él sabia que ese chico era muy importante, su amistad con él la atesoraba al máximo, le gustaba tenia que reconocer que aquel chico le atraía y mucho,le agradaba su carácter noble y esa sonrisa que siempre le ofrecía haciéndole latir el corazón y aumentado su nerviosismo al tenerlo tan cerca, en pocas palabras lo amaba…

Después de que Morinaga terminara de decirle todo aquello se quedó callado viéndolo directamente a los ojos por un largo tiempo con su ceño fruncido, Souichi no encontró ninguna de las señales que buscaba tan desesperadamente en aquellas orbes verdes, agacho la mirada sintiéndose completamente rechazado, su cuerpo se mantenía recargado en aquella fría pared, el lento movimiento de su cabeza hacia abajo, hizo que unas gruesas lagrimas cayeran inevitablemente, Morinaga se dio cuenta de ello y sintió un punzada en su corazón sin saber por qué **-Tatsu…- **iba a decir algo, cuando Souichi levanto su rostro empapado en lágrimas completamente afligido, lo sujeto del rostro con sus manos temblorosas **-Por qué eres tan cruel… por qué demonios a pesar de que lo intento con todas mis fuerzas no logras recordarme… en serio no recuerdas lo que sientes por mi… no recuerdas esas noches conmigo… no recuerdas cuantas veces me repetías que me amabas…- **no podía casi hablar sentía que esas lágrimas y el nudo en su garganta lo ahogaban, acerco lentamente ese rostro desconcertado Morinaga no podía recordarlo, de nuevo los dolores de cabeza se hicieron presentes, nada de aquello que escuchaba se le hacía coherente, sintió la agitación en la respiración de Souichi al tener esos delgados labios tan cerca de los suyos, en medio de aquella confusión Morinaga sintió su rostro fuertemente atraído y sus labios volvían a sentir una vez más aquellos que le deseaban con locura, de nuevo Souichi envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Morinaga atrayéndolo por completo, los brazos de su exkouhai se flexionaron recargados en esa pared al unirse tras ese abrazo a su sempai.

De los labios de Souichi se escapaban hermosos suspiros, lo sujetaba fuertemente no lo dejaría ir, así el mismo aire de sus pulmones se terminará. Morinaga comenzó a sentir ese tímida lengua unirse a la suya, mientras se entrelazaban dentro de sus bocas, se estaba sintiendo muy extraño de nuevo el corazón le volvía a palpitar rápidamente, sus brazos abandonaron esa pared, y sujetaron con fuerza esa cintura elevándolo por solo unos segundos del suelo para ajustarlo a él, Souichi sintió de nuevo aquella impulsividad en los labios de Morinaga que tanto extrañaba, se sintió completamente extasiado cuando su exkouhai tomo el control de su boca, sus brazos acariciaron su espalda, mientras sus manos acariciaban su cabello entrelazándolo entre sus dedos, abandono su boca para besar detrás de su oído** -Morinaga… Morinaga… - **escuchaba su nombre una y otra vez **-Sempai…-**susurró y en ese momento un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo detuvo; se separaron **-¿Morinaga… estas bien?- **Souichile preguntaban muy preocupado y agitado al mismo tiempo** -¡Eh! Si es solo que este dolor de cabeza no me deja en paz- **respondía de la misma manera muy agitado, apretándose las cienes con su mano, mientras volvía a recargarse en la pared con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados **-¿Qué me pasa?… por que reaccionó así cuando él hace eso… no puede ser… será que en verdad entre él y yo hubo algo… o acaso sigue habiendo algo… entonces Takeshi-san… que es lo que mi corazón siente en realidad… Dios este dolor de cabeza me está matando-** pensaba afligido hundido en un mar de emociones contradictorias, su frente comenzaba a sudar sutilmente, levanto su rostro y vio aquel joven de cabello largo quien lo miraba atentamente con un brillo singular en sus ojos **-Sempai…- **quería preguntarle tantas cosas pero su vio interrumpido.

**-¡Morinaga-san!-** expresó una voz varonil con emoción en cuanto aquella persona lo hayó en aquel solitario pasillo **-¡Morinaga-san!- **se acercó y lo tomo de los hombros para mirarlo más de cerca **-¿Estás bien?, ¿Te sientes mal? quieres que te llevé a que te chequen, por favor no me mientas- **Takeshi le cuestionaba con un rostro muy preocupado, sacando un pañuelo y limpiando su frente con ternura, sin ni siquiera prestar atención al otro chico que estaba también presente **-Tranquilo no es nada… por favor no pongas esa cara- **Morinaga atraído por un falso sentimiento le tomo del rostro suavemente mientras le sonreía, ahí estaba ese brillo que Souichi no había encontrado en su mirada **-"Lo está mirando de esa manera a él… porque a él… que tiene él… estoy harto de esto… duele… duele… duele tanto… porqué no te das cuentas de mis sentimientos idiota "- **pensaba aquel chico de cabello largo quien veía la escena **-"Entonces lo que ha pasado esta noche entre nosotros… que fue para ti… Morinaga… Yo que significo para ti en estos momentos… dímelo… dímelo… o… acaso él en verdad te… conquisto"- **pensaba insistentemente dándole vueltas al asunto, mientras veía a esos dos hablar amenamente frente de él.

Se acomodó sus ropas lentamente y se arreglo su cabello suelto, del bolsillo del pantalón tomo su cordón para el cabello y lo ato de nuevo, se limpio los rastros de agua salada que en sus ojos había quedado, acomodo los lentes, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia una de las puertas de ese pasillo, no quería ver esas escenas frente a él, camino en silencio para retirarse, Morinaga se dio cuenta y le trato de preguntar **-Sempai… ¿A dónde…- **no se había dado cuenta de cómo lo había estado llamando **-Me voy al departamento, cuida a Kanako por favor… yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí- **fue lo último que dijo, su voz sonaba decaída y sus ojos se mostraban opacos, lo miro una última vez para después continuar su andar lento y salir de aquel lugar.

Morinaga sintió de nuevo aquel extraño sentimiento indescifrable, miraba a Takeshi y a Souichi repetidas veces su cuerpo se movió a voluntad tenía que alcanzar a su sempai algo le decía que no lo dejará ir, sin embargo cuando se decidió a seguirlo una mano lo detuvo fuertemente del brazo **-¡Takeshi-san!- **expresó sorprendido **-Espera… Morinaga-san necesito hablar contigo- **le dijo Takeshi con un tono de voz preocupado **-Pero… yo… ahora- **trato de hablar Morinaga sin embargo el joven Nakamura lo volvió a interrumpir **-Solo escucha lo que tengo que decirte y después puedes ir a buscarlo si así lo decides- **hablo claramente mirándolo a los ojos **-¡Takeshi-san!- **volvió a suspirar mirándolo mientras sentía su rostro un poco caliente por su sonrojo, aquel chico en verdad era muy amable, le gustaba, las cosas que había descubierto esta noche de él ese carácter tan fuerte que poseía le llamaba muy fuerte la atención, era atractivo y además aquel disfraz le quedaba muy bien con su altura, caminaron hacia uno de los balcones en donde de nuevo se podían admirar aquellos jardines iluminados sutilmente por esa enorme luna, se detuvieron y se miraron fijamente, Morinaga estaba a la expectativa sobre esa conversación y Takeshi no encontraba la manera de iniciarla, suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a hablar…

**-Morinaga-san en verdad me gustas mucho… como te lo dije aquella noche, me siento muy atraído a ti y este poco tiempo que te he tratado me demuestra que eres un chico sorprendente en todo lo que haces, tu carácter es muy lindo y que… que más puedo decir… estoy nervioso… que quisiera decirte tanto y no me salen las palabras… Morinaga-san yo en realidad me enamore de ti- **le expresaba completamente nervioso sus sentimientos nuevamente a joven de hermosos ojos verdes quien estaba sorprendido y nervioso de igual manera **-¡Takeshi-san! Yo no…- **Morinaga trato de hablar pero Takeshi nuevamente lo interrumpió **-Déjame terminar de hablar por favor… sé muy bien que tú has amado a Tatsumi-san por mucho tiempo pues tú mismo me lo confesaste, sé que aunque él no te corresponda tú aún sigues sintiendo lo mismo por él, incluso llegue a pensar que él sentía algo por ti, por sus reacciones conmigo pero… pero… pero al ver como te habla y te trata… pienso que eso no es amor y que tú no debes de desperdiciarlo en él… tú debes de amar a alguien que te corresponda de igual manera y yo… yo puedo hacerlo Morinaga-san… yo te amaría y cuidaría de ti mi vida entera… - **termino de hablar con su rostro sonrojado y sus manos temblorosas, pero mirándolo con firmeza a los ojos.

Morinaga tenía la mirada completamente pérdida, había escuchado las palabras sinceras y honestas de Takeshi con toda claridad, cada una de ellas perfectamente claras, el sabia de sus sentimientos, pues recordó su confesión anterior, recordó aquel primer beso, su preocupación hacia su persona, las platicas por mensajería que había tenido, las llamadas y los pocos momentos a solas que habían compartido, incluso aquel segundo beso sin embargo, Takeshi había mencionado algo que para él en ese momento era totalmente desconocido "_sé muy bien que tu has amado a Tatsumi-san por mucho tiempo puestú mismo me lo confesaste" **-"¿**_**Qué fue lo que dijo?… yo enamorado de Tatsumi-sempai… mucho tiempo… por mucho tiempo… no es verdad"- **sintió una gran angustia en su pecho, por más que trataba de recordar algo relacionado con esa confesión en su memoria no podía, no lograba recordar nada su mente estaba en blanco, es como recordar algo que jamás hubieras vivido, el dolor de cabeza comenzó a ser insoportable, sin embargo su corazón palpitaba con fuerza al pensar tan fuertemente en Souichi **-"Que esta pasando por que yo no recuerdo nada de eso"-** se repetía mentalmente mortificado, miro a Takeshi con desconcierto y le pregunto** -Takeshi-san por favor dime ¿Cuándo te dije yo eso?- **el joven rubio le miro sorprendido pero aquel chico de buenos sentimientos era muy honesto y pensó que tal vez Morinaga esta enojado con Souichi y ese era el motivo de aquella pregunta fuera de lugar **-Morinaga-san aquella noche en el auto cuando me confesé por primera vez tu me lo dijiste… "_En estos momentos, existe una persona muy importante dentro de mi vida, esta persona es alguien que he amado por seis largos años, que amo y amaré por siempre, él es muy especial… para mí en realidad no existe nadie más, mi corazón le pertenece completamente a él…" _esas fueron tus exactas palabras, las recuerdo muy bien por que con ellas me rechazaste aquella vez- **expresó con impotencia, dejando ver un rostro completamente triste y unos ojos muy cristalinos **-Sin embargo necesito saber si yo… ¿Tengo realmente una oportunidad contigo? **Preguntó finalmente con mucha determinación.

Takeshi era un joven de muy buenos sentimientos, si quería enamorar a Morinaga tenia que ser honesto con él desde el principio, tenia que aclarar muy bien los sentimientos de aquel disfrazado de príncipe, tenia que saber si tendría una oportunidad real o simplemente se estaba ilusionando en algo imposible, tuvo esas dudas al notar las reacciones que Souichi había tenido esos días cuando él se acercaba a Morinaga y había notado aquella extraña conducta en el chico de amables ojos verdes, llego incluso a pensar que Morinaga lo esta utilizando para provocarles celos a Souichi sin embargo a él le gustaba y se presto a aquel comportamiento, incluso dos besos había ocurrido y eso lo motivo a volver a preguntar si sería correspondido en serio o no.

Takeshi no sabía absolutamente nada de aquel hechizo que era la real razón por la cual Morinaga actuaba de esa manera y era por la cual Souichi lo hacía también en unos momentos, aquel inocente enredo causado por Kanako provocaría que estas tres personas fueran afectadas emocionalmente y pusieran a prueba sus fuertes y verdaderos sentimientos…

Morinaga sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho, el había sido el primer afectado por ese bendito dije y el extraño enamoramiento que para él era muy real esta calleándose a pedazos de una cruel manera, su cabeza no procesaba nada, en verdad se sentía muy atraído por Takeshi, incluso su cabeza estaba repleta de pensamientos de él, había olvidado la ración tan fuerte con Souichi y aún que trataba de recordar algo sobre ellos su cabeza dolía cada vez más… el hechizo esa noche tenia que terminar pero no de esa manera sin embargo los únicos que sabían como, eran Kanako y Souichi.

Cayo de rodillas al suelo sujetándose la cabeza fuertemente, el corazón latía acelerado sin parar parecía casi salir de su pecho **-¡Morinaga-san! ¿Qué te pasa?**\- le llamo afligido el joven rubio quien corrió a su lado **-¡Morinaga-san! ¡Morinaga-san!-** le llamaba fuertemente, se angustió al escuchar quejarse a ese chico de cabello negro azulado no sabia que hacer, estaba desesperado.

La mente de Morinaga era un total caos imágenes iban y venían con rapidez todas en completo desorden no había coherencia de ellas hasta que todo se presentó de manera violenta, los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar uno por uno, desde el principio cada escena en su memoria se desbloqueaba por completo, pero solo las más atesoradas por él retumbaban en su mente y oídos. Recordó la primera vez que lo vio, sintió su corazón palpitar emocionado, desde ese momento aquella persona se volvió todo su mundo, la vez que lo salvo de aquel pervertido profesor, la vez que le confeso su condición y sus sentimientos, las veces que trato de huir de su lado y las veces que aquel lo retuvo, todas las situaciones que había vivido y como su relación se fue formando, haciéndose mas fuerte y sin ningún tipo de compromiso real, más que sus sentimientos mutuos demostrados solo en aquellos instantes en que se volvían uno solo. Aquella persona tan importante para él, le había pedido que se quedará a su lado, y él así lo hizo sin embargo sentía que faltaba algo importante, faltaba que aquella persona le expresará el verdadero motivo por el cual lo quería a su lado, solo eso es lo que estaba esperando. Recordó de momento las últimas discusiones y peleas que habían tenido… 

_-"YO NO SOY TU AMANTE"-_

_-Me disculpo… por lo de anoche…- -Te forcé de nuevo… hacer algo que no deseabas… no me detuve a pesar de que me lo pediste… lo siento- levanto la mirada y mostro una leve sonrisa -no te preocupes… solo olvídalo… perdóname por favor… en serio…no volverá a pasar… de nuevo… yo… lo prometo-_

_-¿Morinaga-san peleaste con el joven Tatsumi-kun esta mañana?-_

_-Te molesta…. Te molesta que lo haya hecho, yo tampoco… hace tiempo que no me sentía de esta manera… me siento muy interesado por ti desde que te conocí… pero no quiero hacerte sentir incomodo por ello... sin embargo si tengo que ser sincero… en verdad… en verdad… Yo me siento atraído por ti Morinaga-san-_

_-En estos momentos, existe una persona muy importante dentro de mi vida, esta persona es alguien que he amado por seis largos años, que amo y amaré por siempre, él es muy especial… para mí en realidad no existe nadie más, mi corazón le pertenece completamentea él… Así que por favor te pido que me disculpes por no aceptar tus sentimientos-_

_-Es Tatsumi-san… verdad Morinaga san-_

_-Sí, es él-_

_-Tatsumi-san lamento haberle quitado el tiempo a Morinaga-san, pero fue de gran ayuda, sin embargo a llegado a casa sano y salvo… así que-_

_-¡LE REGRESO A SU NOVIO SANO Y SALVO!-_

_-QUIEN MIERDA ES MI NOVIO IDOTAAAA-_

_-Takeshi-san creo que es mejor que te vayas, este no es el momento para discutir ese tema, por favor vete-_

_-¡SUELTAME IDOTA!, ¡QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!-_

_-YA TE DIJE QUE NO PUEDES GOLPEAR A LA GENTE ASI COMO ASI-_

_-LO ESTAS DEFENDIENDO IDIOTA-_

_-NO ES VERDAD SEMPAI-_

_-¡ERES UN IDIOTA MORINAGA¡-_

_-¡NISAN! como te atreves a golpear a Morinaga-san de esta manera-_

_-Lo siento mucho… Morinaga… -_

_-Como siempre… yo… me irrite… por las estupideces que dijo e hizo ese rubio idiota… no era mi intención golpearte… lo siento mucho-_

_-No te preocupes, disculpa aceptada-_

_¡YO NO SOY TU AMANTE!... -"No debo tocarlo… o se volverá a enfadar conmigo… tengo que cumplir mi promesa"_

_-Si Morinaga-sempai gracias por la explicación es más claro ahora pero… disculpe que sea muy atrevida ¿Qué le paso a su ojo derecho?-_

_-Oí Morinaga –_

_-Ya es mas de medio día, ¿No tienes que irte ya?-_

_-¡Ah! sí es verdad jajaja se me había olvidado que tengo cosas que hacer, gracias Sempai por recordarme-_

_-¡Uh! Sempai no quieres ir a comer algo, yo invito vamos a la cafetería-_

_-Ya te dije que no, además no tengo nada de hambre-_

_-Pero si no comes te pue…-_

_-MORINAGA ¡YA LARGATE DE UNA VEZ!-_

_-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!... AHORA SOLO ESTAMOS NOSOTROS DOS… ¿Qué mierda te pasa? por qué demonios actúas así conmigo, fue porque peleamos hace dos noches, fue porque te golpeé ayer, fue porque te grite hoy, ¡RESPONDEME!- expresó aquello en gritos y se agitó-Además tu no me llamas Tatsumi-sempai, sino solo Sempai o incluso eres tan atrevido que me llamas por mi nombre, siempre andas hostigándome invadiendo mi espacio personal, diciendo toda esa mierda del amor y esa cursilerías, ¿Por qué ahora dices que Takeshi san es especial?- cuestionó sin poder contenerse -por qué de pronto me tratas y me hablas con tal indiferencia… ¿PORQUE?-_

_-Morinaga espera un momento…-_

_-¿Que pasa Tatsumi-sempai?-_

_-¡ESCUCHAME!, ESTAS EQUIVOCADO, NECESITO QUE SEPAS QUE ESTAS SIENDO INFLUENCIADO POR MAGIA ENTIENDE, ¡ESCUCHAME POR FAVOR! incluso has olvidado quien soy yo realmente para ti… yo soy…-_

_-¡NO ESTOY EQUIVOCADO!… ¡MAGIA! ¿QUE MAGIA?… EL ME GUSTA… Y TÚ SOLO ERES MI SEMPAI DE LA UNIVERSIDAD Y MI MEJOR AMIGO… POR QUE NO LO ENTIENDES… Como mi amigo deberías apoyarme en esto y…-_

_-Lo siento Tatsumi-sempai… yo... yo… no puedo hacer esto, mi corazón le pertenece a Takeshi-san.-_

_-Pero tenemos que hablar… por favor… necesito que me recuerdes por completo-_

_-Cuando regrese… te prometo que hablaremos de este tema ó mañana quizá… me voy-_

**_-Por que no lo recuerdas… siempre me lo dices… te amo Sempai, te amo Sempai, a cada instante buscabas la manera de estar conmigo, de abrazarme y besarme a tu antojo… incluso buscabas siempre la oportunidad para que tuviéramos sexo… siempre haciéndome todas a aquellas cosas pervertidas que aunque yo me negará al principio al final cedía y sabes por que… ¿sabes por que? ¡POR QUE TE AMO IDIOTA!-_**

_-Tatsumi-sempai me quieres decir ¿Qué tratas de hacer?, desde hace rato te estas comportando como un niño, fastidiando todo lo que puedes a Takeshi-san, creíste que no me daba cuenta, lo deje pasar un rato… pero ya es suficiente, déjalo en paz, deja de causar problemas por favor, si solo viniste a hacer este tipo de cosas, será mejor que regreses al departamento, yo cuidaré y llevaré a Kanako sana y salva-_

**_-Por qué eres tan cruel… por qué demonios a pesar de que lo intento con todas mis fuerzas no logras recordarme… en serio no recuerdas lo que sientes por mi… no recuerdas esas noches conmigo… no recuerdas cuantas veces me repetías que me amabas…-_**

El hechizo finalmente se rompió no de la manera en que deberían, sin embargo la mente, el corazón y el alma de Morinaga se liberaron por si solos, haciendo que recordará el sentimiento más valioso que poseía hasta ese momento, se sujeto su cabeza fuertemente con sus manos mientras sus ojos se abrían lentamente **-"Me voy al departamento, cuida a Kanako por favor… yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí"- **esas habían sido las ultimas palabras de Souichi, resonaba con potencia en su cabeza, jamás se hubiera imaginado que Souichi asistiría a ese evento, mucho menos disfrazado solo por él y mucho menos que se atreviera a decir aquellas hermosas palabras que tanto había soñado -"…** sabes por que… ¿sabes por que? ¡POR QUE TE AMO IDIOTA!"-**sintió su corazón emocionarse, Souichi las había dicho por fin de una manera extraña pero las dijo y el no las recibió como debía **-"Porque… porque actué así, por que no lo comprendí, por que lo hice llorar de nuevo, porque soy tan idiota… Souichi… Souichi perdón mi amor ¡Uh! el hechizo… ese hechizo que tanto mencionó será cierto… ¡Kanako-chan! Ella lo sabe también… Debo ir a buscarlos... "- **reflexionó profundamente sintiendo como su respiración se tranquilizaba y ese dolor de cabeza por fin desaparecía.

**-¡Morinaga-san! ¡Morinaga-san! ¡Morinaga-san!-**Takeshi lo llamaba desesperado, pero se silencio cuando sintió que tomaron su mano gentilmente, Morinaga levanto su rostro y mostrando una sonrisa le comenzó a hablar **-Takeshi-san tranquilo, ya todo esta bien, por fin lo comprendo todo, lamento haberte preocupado- **se puso de pie ayudado por el gentil joven Nakamura quien lo miraba asombrado Morinaga estaba sonriendo, esa era la misma sonrisa que tenia en la tienda de disfraces, aquella que lo cautivo, la misma sonrisa que sabía muy bien no era a causa suya **-¡Morinaga-san! ¿Qué pasa?- **cuestionó muy intrigado, después esa sonrisa desapareció mostrando otra sutil y amable llena de ternura, mas no encontró otro sentimiento en ella **-Takeshi-san yo necesito contestarte una pregunta muy importante para ti… voy a ser honesto y sincero como lo fui la ultima vez- **Morinaga lo veía directo a los ojos mientras hablaba, el joven de amables ojos cafés estaba muy nervioso y estaba casi seguro que sería rechazado de nuevo, sin embargo quería volver a escucharlo, para de una vez terminar con ese sentimiento tan complicado llamado amor**… -Takeshi-san lamento haberte ilusionado, me siento terrible mal, te pido disculpas en verdad si mi comportamiento te hiciera creer que yo estaba aceptando tus sentimientos… yo no quería lastimarte… yo agradezco que alguien como tú pensará y sintiera sentimientos por mi, sin embargo debo de ser claro… Takeshi-san… Yo amo a Souichi Tatsumi… mi Sempai de la universidad, lo amo con toda mi alma, con todo sus defectos y sus virtudes, por siempre él será el único para mí, perdona por no aceptar tus sentimientos, en verdad perdóname- **expresó aquellas palabras con pesar pues sabia que lastimaría aquel chico frente de élmientras decía aquellas incomodas palabras hacia una respetuosa reverencia y recordó la primera vez que conoció aquel joven de ojos tranquilos, lo amable y atento que había sido con él. Aquel joven agacho su rostro incomodo igualmente mientras escuchaba cada una de esas palabras honestas pero a la vez dolorosas para su corazón, sin embargo agradecía la honestidad de ese príncipe de maravillosos ojos verdes.

Unos minutos después de aquel gran silencio que se formo en ese balcón Takeshi levanto su vista y observó que Morinaga seguía con su reverencia hacia el, como esperando alguna respuesta, volteo su rostro hacia los jardines en donde pudo ver la figura de un joven de cabello largo que se encontraba sentado cabizbajo en aquella hermosa fuente que se iluminaba con la luz de la luna, suspiro pesadamente había perdido contra aquel engreído y tiránico chico de gafas que esa noche demostró que el príncipe de blanco enfrente de él en verdad le importaba **-"Tatsumi-san tu ganaste… odio pensar esto pero… que suerte tienes… Morinaga te ama demasiado y tú… espero que realmente también sientas lo mismo…"- **recordó sus primeros encuentros y el fuerte carácter que le mostro, sus peleas infantiles de esta noche, tenía un adversario respetable y no lo negaba, aún tenía que aclarar cosas con él, pero esta noche no, esta noche dejaría que su príncipe fuera en busca de aquel otro príncipe que tenía la misma mirada que Morinaga, ambos necesitaban hablar y aclarar sus sentimientos y él no se entrometería por nada del mundo, volvió a suspirar profundamente y mostrando un rostro tranquilo sonrió con ternura mientras le decía **-¡Morinaga-san! No tengo nada que perdonarte… gracias por tu sinceridad… creo que siempre supe que tú amor por él era demasiado grande… unas cuantas peleas nunca afectarían ese sentimiento… anda ve… él esta ahí abajo… ve a buscarlo… y sé muy feliz- **concluyó mostrándole una sonrisa sincera.

**-¡Takeshi-san!- **susurró Morinaga enderezándose completamente muy sorprendido y mirando inmediatamente hacia los jardines.

**-Anda ve, ya hablaremos después y….- **no pudo terminar de hablar **-Gracias, muchas gracias- **dijo Morinaga corriendo a toda prisa para dirigirse a esos hermosos jardines en donde se encontraba el gran amor de su vida.

**-Espérame Souichi no te vayas necesito hablar contigo… Souichi…-**

**Continuará….**

* * *

_Llegamos al final del capítulo se viene lo bueno_

_La reconciliación jajajaja **mi mente pervertida está creando locuras**_

_Como librará Morinaga a Souichi del hechizo?_

_Descúbranlo en el gran final _

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Las quiero mucho XD_


	9. Hechizo roto… final de una mágica avent

Holaaa! o(*w*)o

Naomi reportándose **No estoy muerta de nuevo he sobrevivido a un fuerte resfriado ^o^ el invierno me encanta siempre y cuando no tenga que salir de mi camita jajaja XD eso es ciertamente imposible pero bueno así soy de loca**

Antes que nada agradezco infinitamente a todas las hermosas personas que han leído toda esta mágica historia, que comenzó como un intento de un one-shot y terminó con nueve capítulos uuufff un gran logro **me sorprendí al haber escrito tanto, por ser mi primer fic de más de 3 capítulos, igual y no es mucho comparado con otras autoras, pero para mi fue increíble ^o^ jajaja XD** también quiero agradecer a las que se tomaron la molestia de comentar y opinar sobre el mismo, me ha encantado leer todas sus reacciones y me han ayudado a terminarla con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, además de ser muy feliz por recibirlos.

Pido disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar pero en serio mi vida laboral y personal me absorbe mucho sin embargo siempre procuro estar en contacto con las personas que me conocen y platico por facebook XD MIL GRACIAS POR SU AMISTAD.

Ahora si continuaré con mi otro fic que ha quedado en pausa y que me han solicitado en sus mensajes personales gracias infinitas.

Bueno después de este necesario comentario aquí les entrego el capítulo final de **Dulce ó Truco** espero de corazón les guste, se diviertan, emocionen, lloren, griten lo que deseen hacer puse mi broche personal en el lemon que tanto les gustan jajaja **a mí me fascinan / que pervertida soy** disfrútenlo hermosa(o)s

A LEER XD!

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Hechizo roto… final de una mágica aventura. **

Corría desesperadamente por aquel angosto pasillo, abrió la puerta e ingreso rápidamente a ese hermoso salón repleto de luces, música, gente disfrazada, que bailaba y reía en un ambiente muy ameno, había muchas personas divirtiéndose en aquel lugar, no era extraño ver a todas aquellas personas reunidas en esa gran pista, faltaba poco para la media noche la fiesta se encontraba en su máximo apogeo y todos disfrutaban de la increíble música, que ese grupo que se encontraba en el escenario tocaba e interpretaban con gran emoción en sus voces aquellos temas musicales, los jóvenes estudiantes gritaban emocionados y le obstruían aún más el paso, buscaba entre la multitud a una pequeña niña de cabello corto disfrazada de princesita de cuento de hadas, la encontró fuera de aquella aglomeración de personas.

**-¡Kanako-chan!, ¡Kanako-chan!, ¡Kanako-chan!-** le llamaba desesperado aquel príncipe de brillantes ojos verdes.

Sin embargo era muy obvio que con todos esos gritos sumados a los altos decibeles de aquella música, la pequeña no lo escucharía, se movía lentamente y con dificultad entre las personas **-Permiso, por favor déjenme pasar, permiso-** solicitaba amablemente, saliendo como podía del mar de gente en el que se encontraba y llegando más cerca de aquel lugar en donde Kanako estaba más segura **-¡Kanako-chan!-** le llamó de nuevo moviendo sus brazos, acción que fue notada de inmediato por la niña por la cercanía en la que ahora se encontraba.

**-¡Morinaga-san!-** le respondió la pequeña llegando a su lado, tomando su mano con gentiliza, Morinaga ajusto aquel tierno agarre y ambos se marcharon lejos de aquel bullicio, se encaminaron a otra puerta y salieron hacia otro pasillo, para poder hablar tranquilamente.

**-¿Qué pasa Morinaga-san? ¿Dónde está mi nii-san?-** preguntó la pequeña muy preocupada, buscando entre toda aquella multitud con sus ojitos a su querido hermano.

**-Kanako-chan, Souichi está bien, de hecho se encuentra en estos momentos en el jardín y debo ir a buscarlo, pero antes necesito que me digas algo- **Morinaga se agacho para quedar a la altura de la pequeña y dulce princesa, que lo analizaba fijamente **-¡Morinaga-san, eres tú!, regresaste a ser el mismo ¿Verdad?- **le preguntó la niña con sus ojitos brillosos, mientras que con sus pequeñas manos tocaba su rostro **-¡Eh! El mismo… dices- **le expresó aquel príncipe, atando cabos sueltos rápidamente, aquella niña sabia toda la verdad tal y como su amado Sempai le había estado diciendo esta noche tal vez si existían aquel extraño hechizo que lo mantuvo fuera de la realidad por unos días** -Sí, regresaste a ser el mismo de antes ahora lo vuelves a llamar Souichi, y solo Morinaga onii-san le llama de esa manera, no me gustaba que lo llamaras Tatsumi-sempai se sentía muy frio, ¿Ahora ya recuerdas a mí Nii-san?- **kanako le comentaba con una dulce sonrisa a un sorprendido Morinaga, quien se sonrojo al escuchar aquellas palabras, no se había dado cuenta, de como había llamado a su Sempai, se atrevió a llamarlo por su primer nombre delante de su pequeña hermana.

**-Yo… ¡Ah! ****¡Uh! Lo lamento… Sempai… claro que lo recuerdo… creo que estuve actuando muy raro… lo lamento Kanako-chan- **estaba nervioso y desviaba la mirada a un lado **-¡Eh! No te disculpes Morinaga-san, mi hermano en verdad le gusta que lo llames así, él estaba muy triste porque no lo recordabas, y por qué tú… dijiste que… amabas al joven Nakamura-san- **susurró la pequeña aquel nombre muy nerviosa, mientras su cuerpecito comenzaba a temblar **-¡Ah! Yo… eso… no es… Kana…- **Morinaga intentó decir algo pero se vio interrumpido por la pequeña princesa que comenzó a sollozar con ternura, tapando con sus manitas su sonrojado rostro, mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos a llorar abiertamente **-Perdóname Morinaga-san fue mi culpa… mi culpa… por mi culpa tú, el joven Nakamura-san y mi Nii-san sufrieron mucho estos días… buaaaaaaa… yo no lo hice con mala intención… yo… yo solo quería verlos siempre juntos… porque sé que son amantes… aún que mi nii-san lo niegue a morir… quería que mi hermano fuera sincero con lo que siente por ti… el día que fuimos a comprar los disfraces Ayumi-chan me entregó un "dije" el cual aplicaba un hechizo a su portador… si este era besado por alguien que lo amará… él lo amaría también para siempre… eso solo, sí contestaba una pregunta esta noche antes de la media noche… buaaaaaaa… pero todo salió mal… yo… se lo entregue a mi nii-san, él lo lanzo por el balcón… tú lo encontraste… luego el joven Nakamura-san… buaaaaaaa se atrevió a besarte… tú te enamoraste de él y olvidaste lo que sentías por mi nii-san… yo… estaba muy triste porque ya no lo veías como siempre la haces… con esa ternura en tus ojos y esa sonrisa… siempre procuras atenderlo y estar a su lado… pero hace unos días tú y apenas querías hablar con él buaaaaa- **la niña confesaba entre llanto su inocente plan que había sido un total desastre y en la cual involucró los sentimientos de tres personas.

La pequeña princesita abrazaba fuertemente al príncipe de hermosos ojos verdes, quien le devolvía el abrazo dulcemente y acariciaba con cariño su cabello, de lo poco que había escuchado de parte de la niña ahora comprendía mejor la situación por que Souichi había estado pasando, aquella desesperación que levemente podía recordar, reflejados en sus ojos de color ámbar al hablar con él y pedirle que lo recordará, sin embargo algo lo tenía sumamente extrañado, sabía que Souichi atesoraba su relación de sempai-kouhai, incluso de amigos, pero eso de ser amantes no era cierto y el tristemente lo recordó, sin embargo esa noche Souichi lo había besado muchas veces de una forma tan sublime que hizo acelerar su corazón a tal grado que ese maldito conjuro se rompiera gracias a que pudo recordar sus verdaderos sentimientos por él.

¿Por qué lo beso de tal manera? ¿Le dijo que lo amaba abiertamente? ¿Se atrevió a disfrazarse solo por él? Esas preguntas rondaban su cabeza y tenía que descubrir ese extraño comportamiento en su sempai, lo quería consultar con la pequeña que se encontraba en sus brazos, pero esta le dio la respuesta a sus últimas dudas.

Kanako se separaba de él lentamente mientras suspiraba y se tranquilizaba, había desahogado su alma con su onii-san confesándole su no tan inocente travesura **-Morinaga-san tengo que confesarte algo más-** comenzó a hablarle al joven de cabello azul quien la miro expectante **-Dime que es Kanako-chan- **le susurró a la niña mientras limpiaba su delicado rostro con un pañuelo **-Souichi nii-san esta… él… él ahora está... bajo los efectos del hechizo también- **le comentó algo preocupada mirándolo fijamente a los ojos **-No se sí has podido notarlo, pero él ahora está más sincero y honesto, cosa que es muy raro en él… quien siempre se guarda todo para el mismo, incluso vino esta noche a mi fiesta y se disfrazó… pero no vino por mí… el vino por ti Morinaga-san- **terminó su sincera confesión.

**-¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! Que dices Kanako-chan, eso es cierto ¿Sempai se encuentra bajo ese mismo hechizo?... no puede ser… no…-** un sorprendido Morinaga casi pierde el equilibrio pues estaba en una posición algo incomoda, tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos, ahora comprendía todo perfectamente, el extraño actuar de su amado Sempai por fin tenia respuesta, esa era la razón de aquellos besos tan increíbles que le había regalado aquella noche, esa era la razón del comportamiento tan abierto mostrando todas sus emociones y esas hermosas palabras que le había dicho **-"-Por qué no lo recuerdas… siempre me lo dices… te amo Sempai, te amo Sempai, a cada instante buscabas la manera de estar conmigo, de abrazarme y besarme a tu antojo… incluso buscabas siempre la oportunidad para que tuviéramos sexo… siempre haciéndome todas a aquellas cosas pervertidas que aunque yo me negará al principio al final cedía y sabes por qué… ¿sabes por qué? ¡POR QUE TE AMO IDIOTA!-"-** recordaba aquella tan inesperada confesión en aquel hermoso jardín, el comportamiento tan infantil con el que se comportó con Takeshi **-"En ese momento él estaba realmente celoso"-** pensaba melancólicamente.

**-Entiendo Kanako-chan de modo que eso es lo que le sucede a Sempai- **le comentaba con tristeza en su voz **-Dime Kanako-chan ¿Cómo es que ese hechizo se rompe? ¿Qué debo de hacer para que él vuelva a la normalidad?- **le preguntó con determinación en su voz tomándola de los hombros **-¡Eh! normalidad… pero Morinaga-san, mi nii-san está actuando normal ahora, así es como él debe de comportarse sincero contigo… eso no… ¿Está bien?- **le decía la pequeña con inocencia **-Kanako-chan ese no es Sempai… y tú lo sabes muy bien… él es un hombre de fuerte carácter, muy impulsivo, agresivo, con principios muy marcados, y a pesar de ser muy rudo en sus palabras y acciones, es muy bondadoso con aquellos a los que ama, al grado de protegerlos con todo su ser… ese es… el Sempai al que yo amo Kanako-chan- **le confesaba sinceramente a la princesita enfrente de él** -"!Aaaaah! Qué hermoso… cuanto amor expresan esas palabras onii-san"-** pensaba la pequeña con sus ojitos brillosos y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro** -Mi hermano tiene mucha suerte al tener a alguien como tú a su lado- **le expresaba con sinceridad y alegría en su voz **-¡Eh! ah bueno yo…-** Morinaga se sonrojo poniéndose completamente nervioso, él era un chico que hablaba con mucha honestidad, para él no era problema alguno expresar sus sentimientos por aquel hombre que era todo su mundo.

**-Muy bien Morinaga-san, escúchame muy bien lo que tienes que hacer… para que mi hermano despierte de esa bella ilusión tienes que hacer lo siguiente…- **la pequeña se puso sería y lo miro fijamente **-Aja si…-** Morinaga esperaba una respuesta impaciente **-Nada- **dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa y colocando sus manitas detrás de su cintura **-¡Eeeh!- **ahora si Morinaga perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de sentón estaba muy sorprendido **-A que te refieres Kanako-chan, ¿Cómo es eso?… ****¿No tengo que hacer nada? ****Entonces cuando regresará Sempai a la normalidad- **cuestionaba un príncipe muy preocupado** -¡Ah eso es simple! Solo tienes que esperar unos días y el efecto desaparecerá solo… mi nii-san volverá a ser el mismo de siempre en unos tres días- **decía la niña entre risas** -En tres días pero tú dijiste que había algo que debía preguntarle, para que él despertará-** seguía dudoso Morinaga con las manos cruzadas **-¡Ah! eso era para que el hechizo se cumpliera en su totalidad… es decir… tienes que preguntarle_ ¿Dulce o Truco? _Si responde "dulce" estará enamorado de ti para siempre y esos serán sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero si te contesta "truco" eso quiere decir que nunca te corresponderá… pero Ayumi-chan me dijo que como sus sentimientos son mutuos, estoy segura que "Dulce" sería su respuesta y ade…- **contaba Kanako con mucha tranquilidad **-Pero… si yo le llegará a preguntar eso y su respuesta es "Dulce", eso solo será una ilusión, Kanako-chan en realidad no serían sus sentimientos reales… serían forzados ¿no es verdad?-** le cuestionó a la niña quien lo miro sorprendida** -¡Ah! bueno… pero eso sería cierto en personas que no se aman realmente, pero en su caso sus sentimientos son mutuos y… -** la pequeña trataba de responder a la angustia de su onii-san **-Pero Kanako-chan Sempai no siente lo mismo por mí yo no soy su amante como tú crees**\- le dijo seriamente.

**-¡Eh! pero ¿Por qué dices eso Morinaga-san?- **preguntó muy preocupada **-Eso no es verdad Morinaga-san mi hermano si siente algo por ti- **le expresó alarmada** -Claro que siente algo por mí, él siente un gran aprecio y amistad solamente y eso lo atesoro… pero no hay otro sentimiento- **expresó el chico de ojos azules tristemente poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia la salida de ese pasillo **-¡Eh! eso no…- **kanako trató de hablar a favor de su hermano pero Morinaga la interrumpió de repente **-Kanako-chan debo ir a buscar a Sempai, tal vez pueda hacer que regrese a la normalidad esta noche, igual que yo lo hice… por favor regresa a la fiesta, tu amiga la señorita Nakamura-chan debe de estar esperándote, en un momento regresaré y traeré a Sempai conmigo… ¿Está bien?- **le decía mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba de vuelta dentro de aquella gran sala de eventos en donde al abrir la puerta la música se dejó oír estrepitosamente **-Pero Morinaga-san-** trato de objetar la pequeña sin embargo la voz de una personita conocida para ellos los interrumpió **-¡Kanako-chan! ¡Kanako-chan! ¿Donde te habías metido?, te he estado buscando, solo fui al baño y te me desapareces- **los dos miraron a Yui y rápidamente Morinaga se despidió de las niñas **-Ok, sigan divirtiéndose en un momento vuelvo-** expresó dejándolas solas y saliendo en dirección a los jardines de aquel lugar **-"Morinaga-san mi nii-san te ama demasiado… pero supongo que si no te lo ha dicho… no lo puedes creer ¡aaaaahg! Nii-san que complicado eres… ¡No!, todos los adultos complican demasiado las cosas… solo espero que ellos solucionen todos sus problemas, por lo menos ya estoy más tranquila que Morinaga-san vuelva a ser el mismo de antes"-** pensaba seriamente la pequeña mirando la dirección por donde se habían ido su onii-san **-Kanako-chan vamos a bailar, vamos**\- le decía su amiguita Yui arrastrándola a la pista de baile **-Siiiii- **contestaba un poco feliz.

Se encontraba completamente irritado y a la vez completamente triste emociones que solamente él podía expresar en conjunto, estaba dejando salir su frustración en finas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas había abandonado aquel jardín en donde estuvo antes vagando unos minutos para poder controlarse y así llegar a la puerta de salida y largarse de una buena vez, sin embargo aún sus emociones estaban desbordadas, el dolor en su pecho era inmenso, el nudo en su garganta no se desvanecía quería gritar y golpear algo, así que lo hizo, en unos de los solitarios y oscuros pasillos de aquel gran centro de convenciones se encontraba golpeado la pared de manera furiosa y soltando por fin aquel llanto que no podía ni un minuto más contener **-¡AAAAAAAH! No es justo porque… duele tanto… Mori… Mori… naga- **calló de rodillas llorando como un niño pequeño, a quien le habían arrebatado algo muy preciado.

Mientras tanto un príncipe buscaba desesperadamente a Souichi recorriendo cada rincón de aquellos jardines **-¡Souichi! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Souichi!- **lo llamaba a gritos sintiendo una ansiedad tan grande por encontrarlo, corrió hacia la salida de aquel centro de convenciones y pregunto al vigilante si un joven con las características de Souichi había salido, sin embargo el amable vigilante negó diciendo que nadie había salido aún de aquel lugar, dio las gracias y se retiró corriendo a buscarlo dentro de nuevo y decidió buscarlo en la parte solitaria de aquel lugar **-¡Souichi ¿Dónde estás**!- tenía la seguridad que aún se encontraba ahí en algún lugar, corrió por todo el lugar y escucho unos quejidos a lo lejos, se dirigió hacia donde aquel sonido era más fuerte, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vieron aquella persona tan amada por él, sin embargo su corazón sintió un latigazo cuando al acercarse escuchó aquel llanto que tenía a su Sempai en el suelo con sus manos fuertemente apretadas en puño, sus lentes se encontraban tirados un poco más lejos **-¡Sempai!- **le llamó haciendo que se silenciara de inmediato y diera un brinco del susto provocado **-¿Mori… na… ga?- **apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre entre sollozos cuando sintió unos brazos aprisionarlo completamente y levantándole con facilidad del frio suelo, sintió sus piernas sin fuerzas sin embargo no era necesaria ya que el chico lo sostenía completamente fuerte entre sus cálidos brazos **-No llores… por favor Sempai por favor no llores- **Morinagalesusurraba despacito en su oído sujetando su cintura con fuerza y acariciando su cabeza con ternura **-Mori…- **trató de hablar cuando sintió aquel ajuste más fuerte y sus brazos que se encontraba a los lados de su cuerpo se flexionaron solo para aferrarse a esa espada y hundir su rostro lloroso en ese pecho cálido en donde podía sentir un suave palpitar.

Se mantuvieron así hasta que Souichi se tranquilizó y sus piernas lograron sostener el paso de su cuerpo, ladeo su rostro un poco sintiendo una tranquilidad increíble en esos brazos, suspiro más tranquilo y escuchó la voz de su exkouhai llamarlo **-Sempai he venido a hablar contigo… yo…- **Souichi sintió un miedo increíble, no quería escuchar sus palabras, se separó bruscamente de él y sin mirarlo le dijo **-Creo que… ya me lo dijiste todo… tú estás muy enamorado de Takeshi…. No tienes por qué sentir lastima… por mí- **le dolía en verdad decir aquello, pero era lo que Morinaga repitió toda la maldita noche **-Bueno eso fue por…- **Souichi no deseaba oír más palabras que lastimarán su corazón… había hecho todo lo posible por hacer que Morinaga lo recordará y lo había conseguido sin embargo hasta ese momento él no lo sabía **-¡Cállate!, no quiero que me expliques nada, yo me largo al departamento- **le declaró sin mirarlo, no quería ver sus ojos, tenía miedo se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de él. **-Espera por favor Sempai-** le llamó Morinaga siguiéndolo a paso veloz **-Sempai-** le llamaba más fuerte, sin embargo Souichi no dejaba de avanzar **-"Esta bajo un hechizo… pero hay algunas cosas que no cambiarán es muy obstinado"- **pensaba Morinaga con el ceño fruncido mientras comenzaba a escuchar la música de la fiesta con mayor claridad, le tomó del brazo para detener sus movimientos sintiendo como Souichi se tensaba por esa acción **-Ven vamos a entrar aquí- **le mencionó jalándolo dentro de una de las oficinas abiertas que se encontraba ahí **-¡Oí! Suéltame, ¿Qué haces? no te atrevas a jalarme así de nuevo idiota- **reclamaba fuertemente mientras buscaba la manera de zafarse del agarre de su amado exkouhai **-¡NO! Ahora tú me vas a escuchar a mí-** le dijo seriamente mientras entraba y jalaba a su Sempai quien se resistía a entrar y quien no lo había mirado ni una vez, cuando por fin ambos estaban dentro cerró la puerta tras de él y le puso seguro, estaba un poco oscuro ya que la luna alumbraba de forma natural la oficina a través de esa enorme ventana.

**-Sempai mírame-** le ordenaba Morinaga con voz realmente sería jalándolo más cerca de él, sin embargo Souichi desviaba la mirada a otra dirección **-Mírame Sempai- **le insistió tomándolo de ambas muñecas para que quedarán frente a frente **-No quiero, déjame ir, lárgate con aquel maldito rubio- **Souichi le reclamaba cerrando sus ojos fuertemente para no mirarlo, estaba actuado como un niño malcriado, en parte eso le pareció divertido a Morinaga quien podía sentir en aquellas muñecas el pulso acelerado de Souichi en ese momento, sus puños se encontraban enrojecidos y maltratados, como si hubiera estado golpeado algo, sonrió con ternura mientras veía su rostro levemente sonrojado y apretando sus ojos aún más **-Sempai…mírame… mírame por favor Sempai- **Morinaga le susurro de nuevo con un tono de voz suave haciendo que el pulso de su amor se acelerara más y más **-Anda por favor déjame ver tus ojos-** le solicito con voz suplicante, uniendo sus frente de una manera suave.

Souichi abrió lentamente sus ojos, tenía tanto miedo de mirarlo directamente a los ojos y verlos de nuevo opacos cuando se reflejará en ellos, esa noche había buscado aquel brillo tan ansiado en aquellas pupilas esmeraldas tantas veces, pero cuando estas lo miraban, aquel brillo no aparecía; sus mejillas se fueron tiñendo aún más de rojo lentamente mientras ajustaba su vista en ellos **-"Ese brillo, ¿Es real?"-** pensaba confundido, sus muñecas aun eran presas de aquellas cálidas manos que lo habían sujetado para que no escapase de ese lugar y lo miraran directamente.

**-¡Souichi…!-** Morinaga susurró suavecito, con una tierna voz **-¡Souichi!- **suspirando ycerrando sus ojos tranquilamente.

**-"¡Eh! me está llamando por mi nombre… no puede ser"- **exclamó en sus pensamientos, muy sorprendido, se había reflejado completamente en aquellos ojos brillantes segundos atrás y tenía a escasos centímetros de distancia aquéllos labios que habían pronunciado su nombre de esa manera tan tierna, que no lo dudo ningún segundo más **-"¡Morinaga me ha recordado!"- **exclamó mentalmente con una inmensa alegría.

**-Souichi yo necesito hablar conti… mmm- **no terminó su petición, en un impulso majestuoso, Souichi asalto aquellos labios **-"¡Souichi!"-** Morinaga pensó abriendo sus ojos sorprendido, sintiendo tanta ansiedad y necesidad en ese beso, ese beso tan sublime que Souichi le otorgaba con sus delgados labios y que lentamente comenzó a corresponderle, al tiempo en que tomaba sus muñecas alzándolas a la altura de su cuello un poco para hacerle que le rodeara con sus brazos él mismo, y como si aquel príncipe vestido de negro entendiera, ajusto sus brazos al cuello de su príncipe de ensueño quien bajo sus brazos poco a poco y le abrazaba con igual necesidad esa delgada cintura **-Mori…mmm-** un suspiro se dejó escapar cuando Souichi dejo sus labios solo uno segundos, pues Morinaga los buscaba de nuevo con ternura y dejando a Souichi escuchar sus dulces suspiros profundizó aquel beso en esa cálida boca que le pedía a gritos por más. Sus lenguas se fueron entrelazando con tranquilidad, rozándose lujuriosamente por momentos, movían sus rostros de derecha a izquierda muy despacio en forma contraria disfrutando de las sensaciones que ambos se provocaban, mientras suspiraban pacíficamente, Souichi ajusto una de sus manos a la nuca y la otra mano lentamente acariciaba el cabello de Morinaga, él príncipe de blanco en cambio recorría con caricias lentas aquella espalda de arriba abajo **-¡Oh! ¡Souichi!- **suspirando en sus labios, cuando una de sus manos llego a la nuca sintió con la piel de sus dedos, como la piel de su amor se erizaba inmediatamente al contacto **-¡Mori… na mmm-** con habilidad entrelazo su mano en su larga cabellera, desatando aquel cordón negro que apresaba aquellas finas hebras de su largo cabello, este se soltó majestuosamente, cubriendo su espalda por completo y las manos de Morinaga quienes se quedaron quietas a la altura de sus hombros.

**-¡Aaaah!-** El beso se tuvo que interrumpir por falta de oxígeno, Morinaga abrió lentamente sus ojos y pudo admirar a ese hermoso príncipe de cabello suelto aferrado a su cuello, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración acelerada, el ligero temblor en su cuerpo y sus ojos tranquilamente cerrados, era un cuadro hermoso en medio de aquella oscuridad, donde la única luz que se colaba por esa ventana era la de la luna quien bañaba a Souichi y a él por completo.

**-"¡Este hechizo es increíble! para hacer que tú… puedas besarme de esa manera… sin embargo ¡No creo que seas completamente honesto Souichi!"-** pensaba en sus adentros con temor.

Kanako le había contado acerca de ese hechizo, los efectos que tenía en las personas y la manera en la que se podía romper, en su caso fue diferente porque él trato desesperadamente de recordar a su verdadero amor, pero Souichi ahora se encontraba bajo esa magia y estaba actuando de una manera según él, irracional… ¿Quería realmente regresarlo a la normalidad?.

**-¡Souichi!-** le llamó en un susurro, abrazándolo fuertemente, hundió su rostro suavemente entre su cuello y su oído **-¡Te amo!, ¡te amo tanto!, no quiero perderte-** le decía con una suave voz, mientras ajustaba más su abrazo, no quería soltar a esa persona, no quería romper ese hechizo aún, Souichi se estaba comportando como siempre había deseado, tan entregado y apasionado **-¡Souichi!-** volvió a susurrar esta vez obteniendo una respuesta.

**-¿Qué pasa Morinaga?-** le cuestionó con voz tranquila mientras lo tomaba del rostro con sus delgadas manos **-¿Por qué dices que me perderás?, eso jamás pasará, yo… yo…yo te he dicho que te amo… acaso no he sido lo suficientemente claro esta noche-** le dijo robándole un tierno beso casto de sus labios. Morinaga estaba tan abrumado por ese comportamiento, sin embargo su mente se debatía en hacer lo correcto, él no podía aprovecharse de Souichi en esas condiciones, pues en el fondo aquel apasionado joven no estaba actuando como realmente era, había aplicado el hechizo sobre sí mismo, en pocas palabras, se estaba forzando a expresarle a Morinaga de alguna manera sus sentimientos sin embargo la duda estaba presente **-"¿Sus sentimientos son reales? ¿Souichi en verdad me ama? ¿Tengo miedo de pronunciar esa pregunta? ¿Tengo que hacerlo? ¿Qué me responderá? Y si solo dejo que el hechizo termine por si mismo, tal como me dijo Kanako-chan"-** aquel príncipe de ojos verdes se debatía en su mente mientras miraba con ternura el rostro de Souichi a quien se le había quedado mirando y en esos ojos dorados cuyo brillo era increíble se había perdido por varios minutos.

**-¡Mori… naga!-** el corazón de Souichi se aceleró aquella mirada era tan profunda que sentía su cara arder, su sonrojo aumentaba hasta sus orejas con el paso de los segundos, su cuerpo había reaccionado a esa apasionada sesión de besos, se comenzó a sentir muy excitado y necesitado de atención **-¡Mori… yo… necesito… yo…-** Morinaga despertó de su conflicto mental al escuchar los jadeos de su amado, además de que sentía como las manos de Souichi recorrían su pecho y en unos momentos sus brazos rodearon su espalda **-"me está abrazando"-** pensaba de nuevo sorprendido, mientras veía Souichi hundir su frente en su pecho por unos segundo y después colocar su rostro de lado y ajustar más sus brazos alrededor de su espalda **-Yo necesito… Mori… naga… yo…-** volvió a jadear no podía pronunciar aquellas palabras, estaba muy nervioso por lo que quería pedirle; así que Morinaga le pregunto **-¿Qué necesitas… dime por favor?-** mientras acariciaba su largo cabello suelto.

**-A…. a ti…-** susurró sin que se pudiera entender, el que le acariciaran el cabello no le ayudaba en nada, al contrario lo estaba complicando todo **-¡Eh!-** expresó Morinaga confundido **-A TI… TE NECESITO A TI… IDIOTA- **le gritó muy desconcertado, alzando su rostro un momento y viendo la cara de shock de Morinaga.

**-Soui… mmm-** un beso le silencio súbitamente mientras era aplicada la fuerza necesaria para que Morinaga se recargara en la pared junto a esa gran ventana, aquella habitación se encontraba a obscuras completamente, así que solo la luz que se colaba por las ventanas era la única iluminación, Souichi besaba demandantemente la boca de Morinaga en aquel lugar cubierto por las sombras **-Espe… mmm Soui…mm-** trataba de hablar pero era imposible con un Souichi prensado a sus labios y sujetando sus muñecas a los lados de su cuerpo recargándolas en esa fría pared **-Cállate, ya no quiero esperar… desde aquella noche… tú no me has tocado de nuevo…**\- susurraba completamente excitado **-"¡Eh! aquella noche dice"- **pensaba Morinaga dejándose llevar por esa boca, que estaba matando por completo su autocontrol.

Souichi estaba perdiendo fuerzas en sus brazos y piernas, inmediatamente fue notado por el chico de ojos verdes quien se soltó de su agarre y lo tomo del rostro con ternura mientras besaba con suma lujuria aquella boca y en un momento de pasión lo tomo de la cintura para ajustarlo por completo a él **-¡Aaaah! Morinaga-** exclamó en un jadeo al sentir su miembro presionado por esa ávida pierna que se colocaba entre la suyas, sentía las manos de ese príncipe recorrerlo de arriba hacia abajo, apretando su trasero con fuerza **-¡Aaaah!-** sintió sus labios detrás de su oído y bajando por su cuello.

Morinaga ajusto con sus brazos aquellas largas piernas, elevando a Souichi del piso con agilidad **-Mori… espe… mmm-** ahora él era silenciado por aquellos carnosos labios, se sintió en el aire y sintió como su príncipe ajustaba sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, por lo que él se sujetó del cuello de aquel chico quien entre besos caminaba hacia el otro extremo de esa habitación, que también se encontraba en las sombras **-Souichi… no puedo contenerme… yo también… te… necesito-** le susurró entre besos, llego hasta donde estaban un gran escritorio que se encontraba en ese lugar con increíble suavidad lo sentó, mientras se encorvaba y colocaba sus brazos recargándose en aquel escritorio, pues aún su amor lo tenía firmemente sujeto del cuello, acaricio su cintura y sus piernas por encima de la ropa **-¡ah! ¡ah! Mori… ¡ah! esto se parece a aquel sueño- **susurró,comenzando a sentir su temperatura elevarse de forma inmediata cuando Morinaga comenzaba a quitarle con delicadeza aquel saco en color negro **-¿Sueño?- **el chico de ojos verdes preguntaba mientras Souichi lo soltaba del cuello y le ayudaba a deshacerse de aquella prenda **-Si… ¡Ah! mm… había soñado algo parecido así contigo mmm- **confesó sincero, entre besos Morinaga sonreía con lascivia deslizando sus manos sobre aquella camisa, descendió sus carnosos labios al cuello y cuando cada botón eran desabotonado su lengua saboreaba cada espacio de piel que era descubierta **-¡Oh! Gracias Souichi… por soñar conmigo ¡ah!-** suspiraba en su cálida piel **-¡ah! ¡ah! Morinaga ¡ah! ¡ah!-** jadeaba con fuerza al sentir aquella pasión invadiéndolo por completo, deslizo su cabeza hacia atrás para darle completo espacio a que Morinaga devorara su cuello en suaves mordidas, el chico de hermosos ojos verdes se percató de aquel collar que su amado portaba en ese momento, aquel del cual un pequeño dije rectangular colgaba, su procedencia ya la conocía perfectamente y sabía que ese pequeño objeto era la causa por la cual su príncipe de cabello largo estaba demostrando tal comportamiento, sin embargo su mente embriagada de deseo no le dio importancia a ese hecho, **-"Todavía no… aun no"- **pensaba siguiendo con su tarea de disfrutar a su apasionado Sempai, así que mientras una de las manos de Souichi acariciaba ese cabello negro azulado, enredando sus dedos sobre ellos, con la otra se recargaba fuertemente en ese escritorio **-¡ah! ¡ah! mmm ¡ah!-** pues aquel seductor príncipe ejercía increíble presión sobre él.

Aquella camisa quedó completamente abierta dejando que Morinaga se diera un increíble deleite recorriendo toda la extensión de su pecho, recorría con su lasciva lengua aquellos pezones lentamente, disfrutando poco a poco y sin prisas de aquellos hermosos y sensuales gemidos que provocaba en Souichi, después de unos minutos aquellos labios degustaban con enorme lujuria de ellos, causando fuertes jadeos en aquel joven de cabello largo quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del placer que se le otorgaba **-¡Aaaaaah! mmm Mori… ¡ah!-** su lengua acariciaba en círculos sus ahora muy rozados y duros pezones **-Para… detente… ****¡aaah! ****Yaaa… ¡aaah! no más ¡aaaaaaah!-** suplicaba Souichi entre jadeos jalando con fuerza sus cabellos, haciendo a Morinaga detenerse **-¡No puedo! Quiero poseerte completamente ahora mismo-** le contestaba un extasiado Morinaga quien con destreza había sujetado aquel brazo de Souichi que se encontraba deteniendo la caída de su cuerpo a ese frio escritorio de madera, lo acaricio despacio, llego a tomar con dulzura su mano entrelazando fuertemente sus dedos, entre besos y caricias sujeto su delgada cintura con su otro brazo rodeándole, lentamente lo fue recostando en aquel mueble y seguía dándole placer a través de sus labios, recostándose un poco sobre él, sin dejar caer la totalidad de su peso en aquel delgado cuerpo cuya boca, cuello, pecho, abdomen eran devorados haciendo a un extasiado Souichi imposible dejar de gemir, la grata sensación que sentía de tener de nuevo esa fogosidad sobre él, haciendo arder su cuerpo en un calor embriagador **-¡ah! ¡ah! mmm ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah! mmm ¡ah!-**

Mientras su boca seguía emitiendo tan sensuales gemidos, deseaba sentir también con sus frías manos aquella piel que se encontraba bajo aquel saco blanco, con un movimiento sorprendente recorrió el pecho de Morinaga con sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, buscaba con sus dedos temblorosos aquellos botones, desprendiéndolos de su correspondiente ojal con suma calma mientras sus ojos se mantenían firmemente cerrados disfrutando más aquellos besos tan excitantes, **-mmm Morinaga mmm- **aquel saco quedo completamente abierto, sin embargo sus manos se toparon con un nuevo obstáculo, un chaleco de satín que se encontraba igualmente ajustado por dos botones, repitió su tarea como quien tiene experiencia en hacer eso **-¡Oh! Souichi- **aquel chico de cabello negro azulado sentía unas manos traviesas acaríciale por encima de la ahora última prenda que aún quedaba abrochada y que se aventuró a abrir de igual manera, llevaba solo la mitad de los botones cuando sus labios expresaron… **-Te amo… Morinaga-** suspiro de la manera más sincera que solo él podía hacerlo, deteniendo todos los movimientos de Morinaga quien lo vio con ojos brillosos, uno de sus brazos estaba apoyado en ese escritorio evitando dejar caer su peso completo, su otro que aún ajustaba la cintura de su amado, se movió lentamente para con su mano acariciar la cabeza de Souichi, y separar algunos mechones pegados a su rostro, con dulzura delineo con sus dedos los labios que habían pronunciado aquella frase que hizo a su corazón acelerarse de manera desmedida **-Dilo de nuevo…-** Morinaga susurro aquello con una tierna sonrisa **-¡Eh!-** abrió lentamente sus ojos, los cuales brillaban intensamente, tenían una chispa increíble de deseo que Morinaga notaría de inmediato al escuchar aquella solicitud, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho al ver esa sonrisa solo para él **-Por favor quiero… que lo digas de nuevo… tus sentimientos por mí-** le decía en susurros dándole un beso rápido a sus labios.

Souichi le miro serenamente a los ojos, sus manos habían ascendido a su pecho y podía sentir ese golpeteo también en el pecho de su príncipe de ojos verdes, quien no dejaba de sonreírle ni un instante, dejo una de sus manos en ese pecho y con la otra busco aquella mano que jugueteaba con su cabello, la sujeto con calma de la muñeca y la guio ahora a su propio pecho en donde la apretó contra su piel, mientras se encontraban de esa manera, ambos sentían el palpitar de cada uno de sus corazones, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse, sus ojos brillaban al reflejarse sus miradas en ellos, Souichi suspiro dulcemente y lo repitió honestamente **-Te amo Morinaga, en verdad te amo… siempre serás tú y solo tú al único a quien yo se lo diga- **concluyó su declaración mirándolo con increíble dulzura, Morinaga se sentía el ser más afortunado en el mundo, su Sempai le decía aquellas dulces palabras y de una forma que jamás lo había imaginado, sin embargo, sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de agua rápidamente, haciendo preocupar de sobremanera a Souichi quien conocía perfectamente esa mirada de tristeza y sabía que unas finas lagrimas comenzarían a descender por esas sonrojadas mejillas, sujeto su rostro demandando **-¡No te atrevas! No te atrevas a llorar-** sin embargo al solo terminar de pronunciar esa orden aquellas cálidas gotas saladas cayeron sobre su rostro, Morinaga lo sujeto con fuerza de nuevo de su cintura y colocó otro brazo detrás de sus hombros a la altura de su nuca, lo sentó y abrazo con desesperación, haciendo que los brazos de Souichi en un inicio quedaran atrapados, sus sollozos se comenzaron a escuchar mientras se aferraba a su delgado cuerpo **-Tranquilo… se puede saber por qué estas llorando-** Souichi comentaba liberando sus brazos y con ellos rodear a Morinaga quien estaba completamente devastado.

Aquel ángel vestido de blanco, sabía perfectamente que Souichi estaba bajo los efectos de aquel increíble hechizo, sabía que esas demostraciones de amor y esas palabras que le decía no era verdaderas, él sabía perfectamente que Souichi jamás actuaria así con él, nunca tendría tales demostraciones para su persona **-¡Oí! Morinaga… escúchame… oí… deja de llorar- **el príncipe entre sus brazos se encontraba angustiado por que la situación había cambiado de una apasionada a una muy dramática escena **-Morinaga por favor no llores… ya no llores-** solicitaba su amor acariciado su espalda suavemente y su cabello, pues su cara se encontraba escondida entre su cuello y su hombro dejándole sentir a su piel la humedad de aquel llanto.

**-Perdóname… perdóname por favor… siempre me estoy aprovechando de ti… perdóname-** Morinaga le susurraba entre llanto a su sempai quien no entendía sus palabras **-¡Eh! de que estas hablando-** le decía desconcertado **-Aquella vez en mi habitación yo te forcé-** el chico de ojos verdes confeso con voz temblorosa** -Ahora en estos momentos estoy haciendo lo mismo… tú en este estado… y yo solo quiero retenerte a mi lado… soy de lo peor-** le comentaba afligido -**Ya no te forzaré más… lo juré… recuerdas la promesa… no te tocaría de nuevo…-** le dijo separándose de él y mirándolo a los ojos **-¿Promesa?… ¡Eh! de que estas hablando… acabo de decirte que te amo idiota… Tú no me estas forzando a nada… yo vine a esta fiesta a buscarte… me disfrace de esta manera… te he besado porque así yo lo desee… y ahora solo quiero está contigo… por qué no lo entiendes… además yo dije que mmm…-** un súbito beso lo silencio, mientras sus ojos veían ese rostro angustiado tan cerca de él **-No puedo… no puedo… aunque quisiera no volver a tocarte… eso es totalmente imposible para mi… fue muy estúpido de mi parte prometerte eso-** le besaba profundamente de nuevo **-Sin embargo tú…necesitas regresar a ser tú mismo… yo no puedo… forzarte de esta manera de nuevo-** le comentaba al terminar aquel beso **-¡Eh! de que estas hablando… yo soy sincero… y no estas forzándome… en verdad quiero hacerlo contigo-** le decía un contrariado Souichi sujetando sus hombros **-¿Cómo… dices?- **cuestionó Moringa con sus ojos completamente rojos por causa de la irritación al llorar demasiado **-Te amo, te amo, te amo-** le repetía Souichi mientras besaba sus labios con anhelo una y otra vez, acariciando su rostro con delicadeza, sin embargo necesitaba algo más y lo demandaría de inmediato **-¡Idiota!... Hazme el amor de una maldita vez- **ordenó Souichi tomando con manos seguras los pliegues de aquella camisa entreabierta y abriéndola con fuerza de solo un tirón, desgarrándola un poco y mandando a volar muy lejos los botones de la misma dejando aquel escultural pecho completamente descubierto frente a sus ojos, sus manos acariciaron sin temor aquella cálida piel que se erizo al contacto -**Morinaga yo te necesi… mmm- **no termino de pronunciar esa petición, cuando sus labios fueron asaltados por la impulsividad de un chico de ojos verdes quien le tomo del rostro con fuerza, haciéndole vibrar de pies a cabeza con ese beso tan profundo que elevó toda su temperatura en segundos **-¡Aaaaaaah!-** ambos necesitaron respirar profundamente después pues el aire se les termino -**¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- **Souichi jadeaba aceleradamente observando como Morinaga se quitaba de manera rápida la ropa superior de su cuerpo, aquel saco, chaleco y camisa fueron lanzados a lo lejos por sus manos, las cuales tomaron la camisa de Sempai de los hombros y la retiraba de su cuerpo de la misma forma **-Mori… ¡Aaaah!- **trato de hablar cuando de nuevo aquel chico se lanzaba a devorar en besos, y suaves mordidas su tan sensible cuello, sus brazos envolvieron su cintura y su espalda haciéndolo recostar de nuevo en el escritorio dejando caer su peso sobre su cuerpo delgado por unos minutos **\- ¡Oh! Souichi… te amo- **expresaba completamente extasiado**.**

Morinaga había perdido totalmente su autocontrol, se había prometido liberar a Souichi de ese hechizo, quería que volviera a la normalidad, sin embargo el actuar de su Sempai, no le permitió contenerse, la impulsividad que Souichi le mostró al romperle de esa forma aquella camisa, y su solicitud "_¡Idiota!..._ _Hazme el amor de una maldita vez" _fue el detonante para que él deseara satisfacer sus deseos y los de ese hombre inmediatamente, aun sabiendo que no era muy consciente de su actuar, quería sentir por primera vez a un Souichi completamente dispuesto a disfrutar de ese momento de intimidad extrema junto a él. Quería conservar tan solo un pequeño recuerdo de ese Souichi tan entregado y apasionado que no tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver.

Con una mano Morinaga sostuvo su peso en aquel escritorio, con la otra recorría lascivamente aquel tórax de arriba hacia abajo, después masajeaba con sus dedos aquellos pezones que nuevamente al sentir aquellas intensas caricias se endurecían de inmediato -**¡Ah! ¡Ah! Mori… ¡Ah! mmm- **sus labios devoraban a los de Souichi quien increíblemente le seguía el ritmo, acariciando con una de sus manos sus cabellos y con la otra recorría esa amplia espalda **-¡Ah! mmm ¡Ah! ¡Ah! mmm ¡Ooh!- **exclamó un sensual gemido al sentir una cálida mano masajear su miembro por encima del pantalón **-Souichi ¡Ah! tú estás muy duro… ¡Ah!- **Morinaga comenzó a susurrarle mientras besaba detrás de su oído lentamente, de manera audaz abrió aquel pantalón y adentró su mano para sujetar con fuerza aquel miembro, comenzando a masajear de arriba hacia abajo lentamente **-¡Ooh! Mori… naga ¡AAAAH!- **Souichi sentía en un éxtasis increíble, los ávidos labios de Morinaga ahogaban aquellos jadeos provocados por esa estimulante masturbación cuya velocidad se incrementaba haciéndole sentir sus piernas acalambradas por la posición en que se encontraba, bajo su temblorosa mano hacia la nuca de Morinaga y ajusto más su propia boca a él, como si no quisiera separarse de nuevo, la mano que recorría su amplia espalda descendió hasta la cintura hundiendo sus dedos en ella, de nuevo ascendió hasta su hombro y bajo por el brazo erizando la piel de Morinaga por completo, cuando llego a la muñeca de la mano que le estaba ofreciendo el mejor placer que podía imaginar realizó un movimiento por el vientre de su amante y bajo aún más **-¡AAAAH!- **Morinaga se desprendió de sus labios y jadeo con fuerza haciendo su cara hacia arriba al sentir la mano de su Sempai acariciarlo por encima de pantalón, busco sus ojos que se encontraban llorosos, entreabiertos llenos de lujuria al mirarlo, ambos observaban las reacciones de sus rostros al estimularse de aquella manera -**¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- **no habían palabras solo los jadeos de ambos, Morinaga cerro por un momento los ojos y frunció el ceño en placer al sentir aquella mano abrirse paso dentro de sus pantalones y tocar directamente su miembro completamente duro **-Tú también… estas muy… duro mmm- **Souichi susurró para volver a buscar sus labios y besarle con desesperación mientras ambos tras esas caricias llegaban al clímax perfecto que los hizo terminar al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos de Souichi se mantuvieron cerrados mientras se recuperaba de aquel increíble orgasmo su mano había sentido la esencia caliente de Morinaga en ella, respiraba entrecortado, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su cuerpo sudoroso temblaba junto al de Morinaga que se había dejado caer sobre él y a quien abrazaba con ternura escuchando su respiración acelerada en su oído** -Te amo… Souichi en verdad… te amo- **le decía mientras comenzaba de nuevo a besar su cuello, sus brazos sujetaron su cintura para colocarlo un poco más cómodo sobre el escritorio de manera que pudiera hacerle flexionar sus piernas sobre él, se deshizo por completo del pantalón de Souichi arrojándolo al piso, comenzó recorriendo con su lengua de su pecho hasta su vientre en donde volvía a sujetar con sus manos su miembro y comenzarlo a lamer con entera lujuria -**¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- **Souichi abrió un poco más sus piernas para darle espacio a su amante quien ahora sometía su miembro a su boca por completo, para comenzar con un increíble oral que hizo que las manos de Souichi presionara los cabellos de Morinaga con fuerza comenzando a gemir con desquicio -**¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- **Morinaga se había colocado de rodillas para estar más cómodo y mientras con una mano y su boca daba placer a Souichi su otra mano estimulaba su propio miembro quien comenzaba a despertar, su excitación era muy alta -**¡Ah! Morinaga ¡Ah! Morinaga ¡Ah! Morinaga ¡Ah!- **escuchar a su amor decir entre jadeos su nombre y gemir descaradamente tan alto como a él le gustaba escucharlo.

Souichi dejo una mano sobre el suave cabello de Morinaga y su otra mano buscaba silenciar su boca, pero era imposible el placer que sentía lo estaba desquiciando por completo **-¡No!… no te contengas amor… mmm- **susurró por unos instantes Morinaga al notar sus acciones regresando inmediatamente a su labor -**¡Ah! ¡Ah! Ya no puedo ¡Ah! ¡Ah! esto es demasiado **-**¡Ah! ¡Ah! para por favor ¡Ah! ¡Ah! me vengo Morinaga… ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- **jadeaba Souichi sintiendo los espasmos del eminente orgasmo en todo su cuerpo** -Esta bien amor… anda córrete…mmm- **Morinaga le susurraba con total descaro moviéndose incluso mas rápido, ocasionando que su amor exclamara con fuerza -**¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!- **-viniéndose completamente en su boca, lo trago todo sin demora haciendo que Souichi abriera sus ojos y viera las acciones de su príncipe de ojos verdes quien tenia una expresión de placer en su rostro, sonrojado y empapado de sudor **-Delicioso-** levanto su rostro para conectar sus ojos con los de él **-¡Ah! Perver…tido ¡ah! ¡ah!- **Souichi le realizó aquel comentario pero sin molestia en su voz, estaba sumamente avergonzado, se encontraba extasiado igual que él, sin embargo estaba disfrutando al máximo de todas aquellas sensaciones.

Morinaga se ponía de nuevo de pie, mientras lo hacia repartía delicados besos y caricias en sus piernas, su vientre, su estomago, llegaba a su pecho, su cuello, era tan delicado con Souichi que aquel acariciaba sus brazos y sujetaba su rostro dirigiéndolo a él lentamente, ambos se miraron a los ojos un momento, Morinaga estaba increíblemente feliz de sentirse completamente correspondido al ver aquellos lloroso ojos brillar con intensidad **-Siempre desee que me vieras así-** susurró tan cerca de sus labios, su hermoso Sempai lo atrajo completamente para besarlo con suma calma, disfrutaba de esa boca que le había enseñado tantas veces a besar, mientras acariciaba su amplia espalda de arriba hacia abajo, hasta llegar de nuevo a su cintura, ejerciendo un poco de presión con sus dedos, estaba deseando que Morinaga continuará sus piernas se cerraron a los costados su cadera y sus manos comenzaron a bajar más hacia ese trasero, que apretó con firmeza, Morinaga se separó de sus labios y miro el rostro de Souichi quien estaba con los ojos cerrados y con la respiración agitada **-"Voy a llegar hasta el final, quiero poseerte de esta manera… por que no sé si cuando regreses a la normalidad… estaremos de nuevo juntos ¡Eh!"- **sus pensamientos temerosos se vieron interrumpido por unas nerviosas manos tratando de bajar su pantalón, sonrió tiernamente ante tal acción en verdad su amado Sempai quería llegar hasta el final igual que él **-¡Te amo Souichi!- **le dijo mientras se erguía completamente tomado las muñecas que sujetaban su rostro y besándolas con dulzura las solo un momento, Souichi abrió sus ojos al sentir su lejanía y lo observó completamente desnudo ante él, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso al sentir sus manos ajustar su cadera y jalarlo a la orilla del escritorio, sujeto los pliegues de sus piernas a los lados de su cadera **-Mori… ¡Ah!- **intentó hablar cuando sintió una mano comenzar a preparar aquel lugar con calmar **-¡Ah! espera… no es ¡ah! necesario ¡ah!- **gemía al sentir esos dedos moverse en su entrada **-Es necesario… no quiero hacerte daño- **le decía Morinaga con esos ojos cargados de deseo, tenía esa mirada lasciva que hacia a Souichi temblar de pies a cabeza, sus piernas se abrían y cerraban, golpeaban aquellas caderas **-¡Ah! ya ¡ah! ya ¡ah!- **expresaba en suplicas apretando sus brazos, Morinaga lo entendió perfectamente, saco sus dedos lubricados y acarició un poco su miembro dirigiéndolo a aquel lugar listo para recibirlo **-Voy a entrar esas listo… ¡Ah!- **le susurraba haciendo presión en ese lugar adentrándose con calma al principio y después entrando por completo de una sola estocada **-¡AAAAAAH!- **Souichi gimió alto clavándole las uñas en los brazos ambos experimentaron aquella unión y se sintieron completamente tranquilos, después de varios minutos de estar así, Morinaga soltó las piernas de Souichi pues estas ya estaban completamente ajustadas a su cadera **-Bien comencemos…-** le dijo con voz seductora tomando sus manos, mirándose fijamente y entrelazando sus dedos dieron inicio a ese vaivén que comenzaba muy despacio **-¡Ah!¡ah! ¡ah!- **comenzaron los jadeospor parte del pelilargo quien cerro sus ojos tras sentir esas envestidas tan profundas y tranquilas** -¡Ah!¡ah! ¡ah!- **sin embargo tras pasar los minutos aquella cadera comenzaba a acelerar con increíble fuerza **-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- **ambos expresaban el placer que sentían Morinaga sentía ese lugar tan estrecho complacer su miembro de manera excitante, Souichi sentía que Morinaga rozaba aquel punto tan sensible dentro de él, esa sensación electrizante le estaba llevando a perder la razón, su mirada lo expresaba lo estaba disfrutando y mucho sus ojos dejaban correr pequeñas lagrimas y su boca dejaba salir un hilo de saliva que caía lentamente por sus labios. Morinaga lo miro con deseo absoluto, se agacho hacia él tomándolo de la cintura y su espalda lo elevo de aquel escritorio para cargarlo, la reacción de Souichi inmediatamente fue abrazarse de su cuello y ajustar mas sus piernas a él **-¡Ah! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- **esa era una nueva pose desconocida para él pero era demencialmente agradable, no tenía miedo aquellos brazos no lo dejarían caer a pesar de solo sujetarlo fuertemente de la cintura y su espalda moviéndolo con tanta facilidad de arriba hacia abajo, para el chico de ojos verdes no resultaba nada difícil pues su amado tenía un cuerpo delgado y había que admitir que en fuerza superaba por mucho a su Sempai, era increíble pensar como es que siempre era golpeado con tanta facilidad por él y en esos momentos lo dominaba por completo.

El cabello de Souichi que había perdido su amarre, se agitaba libremente con esos movimientos, el tiempo parecía ir en cámara lenta para esos amantes que buscaban sus labios en momentos y se separaban para jadear con fuerza, Morinaga volvió a recostar a Souichi en la fría madera y continuó envistiéndolo sosteniendo su cuerpo con sus dos brazos observando todas las expresiones en el rostro de su gran amor, sintió su cuerpo tensarse y se detuvo besando a Souichi apasionadamente mientras se relajaba un poco **-¡Ah! ¡Ah! por que… te detienes ¡Ah! Morinaga ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Eh!- **le cuestionaba sintiendo como salía de él de manera rápida, lo jalo con calma poniéndolo de pie, ajustando su cintura pues definitivamente Souichi no tenía nada de fuerza en sus piernas, lo besaba con afán y Souichi respondía de inmediato, sin embargo sus labios se separaron y sintió que su cuerpo era girado y abrazado por la espalda **-¡Ah! ¡Ah!- **esos carnosos labios recorrían su nuca, sus hombros, su espalda mientras hacia que sus brazos se posaran en aquel escritorio y sus piernas buscaran firmeza en el suelo **-Recárgate en el… por favor…- **le solicitaba Morinaga en un susurro mientras mordía su ojera **-¡Ah! ¡Ah!- **Souichi obedeció poniendo sus palmas en aquel escritorio, agachando su cabeza dejando su cabello caer al frente, su espalda descubierta fue acariciada por aquella lasciva lengua que lo devoraba entre besos. Morinaga separa sus piernas con una de sus piernas y acerco su cadera, frotando su miembro en su trasero, dejándole sentir la dureza que aun tenía **-Bien Souichi… vamos a terminar de esta manera- **le volvió a susurrar buscando la entrada y presionando con fuerza **-¡AAAaah!- **fue el gemido más hermoso que escucharon su oídos fue de increíble placer se unió de nuevo a él, y se mantuvo quieto mientras Souichi se acostumbraba a estar de pie de esa manera **-¿Souichi estas bien?- **le preguntaba sintiendo su cuerpo temblar increíblemente **-Si… estoy bien… ya muévete- **exclamaba Souichi volteando su rostro sonrojado y buscando su mirada, Morinaga le sujeto de la mejilla y le beso despacio, termino el beso y comenzó a moverse colocado su frente en la espalda de Souichi quien había encorvado su espalda al sentir esas envestidas comenzar **-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- **sus brazos buscaban firmeza en ese escritorio mientras que sus piernas no podía controlar su temblor **-¡Ah! ¡Ah! Morinaga ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- **Morinaga le sujeto con fuerza de la cintura y continuo su vaivén por unos minutos más, sabía que estaba llevándolo más allá de sus propios limites y que no resistirían mucho más, se pego a su cuerpo abrazándolo por el pecho y su mano busco el miembro de Souichi quien no había tenido atención y se encontraba erecto completamente **-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- **al sentir la masturbación giro su rostro de nuevo buscando el rostro de Morinaga, sin embargo no podía verlo **-¡Ah! Morinaga ¡Ah! Morinaga ¡Ah! Morinaga ¡Aaaaah!- **lo llamaba entre jadeos sintiendo su clímax llegar **-¡Ah! ¡Ah! Souichi ¡Aaaaaah!- **le susurró con anhelo en su oído ajustándolo más al venirse completamente en su interior.

Souichi se dejo caer en ese escritorio boca abajo junto con Morinaga quien respiraba agitado en su espalda, le abraza con entero amor cerrando sus ojos tranquilamente mientras se controlaban sus corazones, minutos después Morinaga escuchó de nuevo aquella frase que hacía latir aún más su corazón **-Te amo… Morinaga… te amo- **abrió los y poco a poco se levantó para quitar su peso de aquel delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, Souichi con ayuda de sus brazos se levantó, se giro y lo observo detenidamente con sus manos quitó algunos mechones húmedos de su frente para mirar esos maravillosos ojos que tanto le gustaban, suspiro un par de veces antes de besarle con ternura, haciendo que Morinaga le abrazará y le correspondiera de nuevo **-Te amo tanto Souichi- **exclamó muy enamorado a lo que Souichi respondía **-Ahora si me crees… Morinaga- **le miraba muy avergonzado, mientras seguía suspirando **-"Ojala esto fuera real… pero no es más… que una simple ilusión"- **pensaba melancólicamente**, **le sonrió con dulzura y con sus ojos busco aquellas prendas de ropa tiradas por el suelo, las localizó y rápidamente se puso su pantalón y lo que aun quedaba de su camisa, le dio a Souichi la suya e inmediatamente se la colocó, pues el sudor comenzaba a enfriar sus cuerpos, sus pantalones y la camisa entreabierta al igual que Morinaga eran su atuendo al mirarse de nuevo **-Morinaga… yo…- **intento hablar, cuando sintió unos cálidos brazosapresarlo, respondió aquel abrazo, se sentía tan bien estar de nuevo en los brazos de su príncipe, levanto su rostro y busco aquellos labios que también buscaban los suyos y comenzaron un nuevo beso, tan tierno y delicado, un beso que sin saberlo era de entero amor y profundo amor.

Morinaga termino ese tierno contacto y le abrazó con recelo, susurrando en su oído con suave voz antes de separarse lentamente de él **-Escúchame quiero preguntarte algo…-** Morinaga le comentó seriamente, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en ese dije que se exhibía completamente en su pecho descubierto, se separó por completo de él y se colocó de espaldas **-¿Qué cosa?-** Souichi preguntaba acercándose a él, no comprendía las palabras de aquel chico **-¡Oí Morinaga!-** lo llamó a punto de tocar su espalda, se detuvo al ver que Morinaga se volvía rápidamente de frente y lo abrazaba apasionadamente, hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello de nuevo, su cuerpo temblaba, tenia miedo, pero había llegado el momento de la verdad, levantó lentamente su rostro mientras le susurraba al oído **-Souichi… respóndeme… ¿_Dulce o Truco?_\- **expresó con valor, aún que por dentro sentía que su alma se le iba por completo, estaba casi seguro que escucharía "Truco" de los labios de Souichi como respuesta definitiva.

Sí él dejaba que Souichi siguiera en esas condiciones durante los siguientes tres días, se hubiera acostumbrado a ellas por completo y cuando el efecto del hechizo desapareciera sería aún más doloroso para él regresar a la realidad, imaginaba a un Souichi completamente furioso reclamándole que durante esos días habría estado actuado como un idiota y que él era el culpable, ya no quería sentirse mal por forzarlo, en realidad era hermoso tenerlo de esa manera, pero todo era una fantasía más de las que comúnmente acostumbraba a imaginar **-"Es suficiente Tetsuhiro… deja de soñar despierto… se valiente y enfrenta de una vez por todas la realidad delante de ti"- **se dijo en sus pensamientos, abrazando con más fuerza a su gran amor.

Souichi escucho aquel susurro en su oído, sintiendo un terrible escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal, conocía a la perfección esa frase, sintió sus piernas débiles y el fuerte palpitar de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos, su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a las ropas de Morinaga, unas palabras se formaban en su mente, mientras recordaba todo lo que había vivido en esas pocas horas de la noche, Morinaga lo sujetaba con fuerza cerrando sus ojos, esperando aquella expectante respuesta que al fin llegaba -**_Dul… ce… Dulce- _**Souichi al fin daba su respuesta, abría lentamente sus ojos, sintiéndose entre los cálidos brazos de alguien, sentía sus manos aferradas a aquella ropa de color blanco, inhaló una suave fragancia de aquella persona **-"Este aroma lo conozco… es… es… su perfume"- **pensó nerviosamente mientras trataba de articular palabra **-Mo… Mori… Morinaga- **pronunció su nombre con dificultad **-Morinaga- **lo pronuncio de nuevo con mayor seguridad tratando de deshacer ese abrazo asfixiante y a la vez tan cálido; Morinaga por su parte tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, después de haber escuchado la palabra "_Dulce"_ se sintió un poco aliviado, mas sin embargo pese a escuchar esa hermosa respuesta se sintió muy angustiado, pues estaba casi seguro que le respondería _"Truco"_, sin embargo no había sido así y ahora volvía a escuchar el tono de voz de siempre de su amado Sempai **-Oí Morinaga… suéltame… necesito respirar- **el chico de ojos verdessentía como esos brazos trataban de liberarse de su cautiverio, con tranquilidad fue soltando a su amado, quien tenía una cara de total asombro, veía a todos lados tratando de ubicar en donde estaban y que estaban haciendo en ese lugar, sin embargo la temperatura de cuerpo había descendido y sintió frio, descendió su rostro y vio su pecho descubierto, como un acto de reacción propio de él, una de sus manos junto su camisa, cuando de repente sintió un objeto que colgaba de su cuello, lo toco son sus dedos, reconociéndolo al instante, haciéndole recordar de nuevo ciertas situaciones que había ocurrido esa noche, su sonrojo se presentaba lentamente al levantar sus orbes de color miel hacia la persona que tenía enfrente de él.

Recordaba absolutamente todo lo que había pasado en esas pocas horas de la noche desde el momento en que había besado a Morinaga pidiéndole no asistir a esa fiesta, el momento en que se colocó ese disfraz que aquella chica extraña llamada Ayumi-chan le había obsequiado, en cómo se había atrevido a ir a buscar desesperadamente al dueño de sus sentimientos, el recordar aquellos besos que el mismo se había atrevido a robarle a su exkouhai durante esa noche cuando tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, los vergonzosos actos que hizo enfrente de su hermana y delante del idiota rubio aquel, las lágrimas que había derramado al sentir que había perdido a Morinaga, sin embargo ahora se encontraban frente a frente, él con su camisa semiabierta pues sus manos temblorosas buscaban la manera de cerrarla y Morinaga con su camisa rota, abierta completamente delante de él, tenía una leve sospecha de lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos, pero esta sospecha le fue confirmada por la aparición de sus recuerdos que súbitamente aparecieron en su memoria, los recordaba completamente, cada detalle, cada sensación, esa emoción que hacía que su respiración se agitará, su corazón palpitara y sus mejillas se sonrojará, al ahora si mirar fijamente al chico que al parecer ya sabía perfectamente quien era él, pues su corazón dio un vuelco cuando este lo llamó **-Souichi… ¿Te encuentras bien?- **preguntó tranquilo acercándose al él** -Si, si, ,si lo estoy… bien.. ¡Uh! mi saco, mi cabello, mis lentes… ¿Dónde están mis lentes?- **comenzó a hablar muy nervioso mientras se abrochaba la camisa, se amarraba el cabello y se colocaba con rapidez el saco, desviaba su mirada sonrojada apartándose un poco **-¡Ah! tus lentes..-** Morinaga expresó con tranquilidad caminando hacia la ventana en donde los había colocado en el marco de la misma, su sempai los había dejado en el suelo del pasillo cuando intento escapar, él los levanto y los colocó en la ventana al adentrase en ese lugar **-Aquí tienes, Souichi… yo… sabes- **se los entrego y comenzó hablar sin embargo al sentir ese temblor en su mano se quedo callado, toda esa situación había sido muy fuerte para ambos, él estaba agotado mentalmente habían pasado tantas cosas, Souichi no se había atrevido a mirarlo directamente y estaba sonrojado y muy nervioso, decidió no estresarlo más y se ajusto lo que quedaba de esa camisa, su chaleco y su saco, se arreglo el cabello un poco, estaban en silencio completamente hasta que Souichi lo rompió **-Ahora ya me recuerdas… sabes bien quien soy yo… puedes decírmelo…- **con mucho esfuerzo dijo cada palabra pues su voz temblaba demasiado, se había atrevido a mirarlo unos segundos y desviaba la vista rápidamente **-Si, lo sé muy bien… eres Tatsumi Souichi, mi Sempai de la universidad…- **declaró Morinaga muy seriamente a lo cual Souichi regreso con temor su mirada y lo vio a los ojos directamente angustiado** -y… tú eres… la persona que más amo en este mundo Souichi… aunque tú no… - **se silencio de golpe y continuó **-no te preocupes… estoy completamente libre de ese hechizo… jajaja debemos regresar a buscar a Kanako-chan y a Takeshi-san- **río falsamente, y eso lo sabía Souichi de inmediato al notar en su rostro esa sonrisa llena de tristeza, sin embargo le había volvía a decir aquellas dulces palabras que siempre escuchaba, aquella declaración que creyó jamás volver a escuchar, ese rubio no era importante ahora, de vuelta lo más importante volvía a ser solo él, lo tenía de regreso, su pervertido idiota estaba de regreso, sin embargo había algo en su mirada.

**-Morinaga… yo…-** intentó hablar **-"Maldita sea… por que me es tan difícil… repetirlo de nuevo… ¡Ahg!"-** pensaba desesperado, quería recuperar ese valor que el hechizo le daba, decirle todas aquellas palabras que le había pronunciado toda la noche, abrazarlo y besarlo con la misma confianza y sentirse en sus brazos siendo correspondido, sin embargo no pudo y eso lo molesto de sobremanera, apretó sus puños con furia y miro al idiota que aún sonreía de esa manera **-Morinaga… ¿Cómo te liberaste del hechizo de este "dije"?... y… ¿Cómo me liberaste a mi?- **le dijo seriamente señalando su cuello **-"Quiero saber, idiota, no te quedes callado"-** expresaba en su mente mientras veía al joven, sonrojarse y mirarlo con ternura **-Bueno yo… yo… Te amo tanto que te recordé, en verdad quería recordar al joven que me besaba tan impulsivamente jajaja lo siento mucho… sinceramente no creía que me fuera a olvidar de ti, kanako-chan me contó lo que había pasado… no creí que me ilusionará con Takeshi-san… lo lamento… lamento que te sintieras ignorado… pero es que simplemente te amo tanto - **ahí estaban esa sinceras palabras de nuevo, saliendo de sus labios sin vergüenza, haciéndole palpitar el corazón, ¿Por qué no podía ser tan sincero como él? Sentía un vacio en su estomago, si tenía que decirlo ese era el mejor momento, más sin embargo las palabras no salían de sus labios, y estaba sintiéndose frustrado **-Pero ya no te preocupes, todo regreso a la normalidad ¿Verdad? Vayamos junto a los demás, debemos regresar a casa y adema…- **estaba nervioso sin embargo quería salir de ese lugar de inmediato y no responder la otra pregunta, camino en dirección a la puerta, le quito el seguro y cuando estaba por girar aquella perilla escuchó la voz de sus Sempai **-¿Cómo me liberaste a mi?- **cuestionó Souichi con mucho valor, el sabía esa respuesta, estaba tan clara en su mente pero quería oír de sus labios la respuesta que le había dado, para darse valor a declararle sus sentimientos de una buena vez **-Bueno… yo te pregunté _Dulce ó Truco… _y tú… me respondiste… Dulce… ¿Souichi sabes lo que significa eso?- **le dijo mirándolo a los ojos que brillaban intensamente, su sonrojo inundaba su rostro **-Yo… yo… ****¡Uh!... ****maldición… se bien lo que significa… es… - **balbuceaba muy aturdido, no encontraba como iniciar su declaración, sin embargo Morinaga no le dio tiempo de terminar y abrió la puerta y le mencionó tranquilo, tenia una mirada tierna y le sonreía sincero -**Tranquilo… déjalo así… aún si no querías decirlo realmente… me alegro de que regresarás a ser el mismo de antes- **le declaró saliendo de aquel lugar caminando en dirección a la salida de aquel lago pasillo **-"¡Eh! que quiso decir con eso? No entiendo, debería estar feliz, sin embargo esa sonrisa no es de felicidad, por que… por que… no te entiendo… sin embargo si no se lo vuelvo a repetir… él no me creerá… es eso ¡Él NO ME CREE!"-** pensó asustado saliendo detrás de él, lo alcanzó en la salida en medio de esos jardines** -Morinaga… espe…- **se silencio al admirar tan hermoso lugar tenía ganas de volver a hacer lo que había hecho en ese lugar cuando llego y lo encontró ahí, sin embargo era como si algo lo frenará y no pudiera ser tan sincero como hace unas horas **-"Maldito orgullo, te odio"- **expresó mentalmente siguiéndole el paso, no dijeron nada hasta regresar al salón en donde vieron que estaba finalizando una canción que daba por terminada la gran fiesta de Halloween, todos aplaudían y agradeciendo a los organizadores, animadores y músicos, que se encontraban en el escenario entre ellos el joven Nakamura.

**-Nii-san, Morinaga-san ¿Dónde andaban? Este concierto estuvo fabuloso, me he divertido a lo grande-** comentaba una dulce princesa llena de serpentinas y confeti que se encontraba junto a su amiga Yui quienes estaban muy emocionadas **-Gracias Morinaga-san por traerme, Nii-san gracias por venir también- **les agradecía la niña con una gran sonrisa** -Fue un placer Kanako-chan yo me divertí de igual manera- **le decía mientras le quitaba del cabello aquella maraña de serpentinas -**Si, ya termino deberíamos irnos a casa, aquí hay mucha gente Kanako- **dijo seriamente Souichi viéndola directamente **-¡Regresaste!- **gritó y corrió a abrazarlo **-¡Ah!- **casi pierde el equilibrio por el impulso de su hermanita pero Morinaga lo sujeto del brazo **-¡Cuidado!- **se miraron y se sonrojaron, desviando Souichi inmediatamente su rostro al frente donde su hermanita le sonreía con picardía **-¡Ajaaa!... Creo que ahora si… todo esta muy bien ¿Verdad?- **le miro nervioso e iba a reclamar cuando escucho una voz que le hacia erizarse como gato.

**-¡Morinaga-san!- **le llamaba entusiasmado el joven Nakamura llegando a su lado a saludarlo con cortesía** -¡Takeshi-san!- **le respondió Morinaga con una sonrisa felicitándolo por su gran trabajo en la organización de la fiesta **-Creo que fue todo un éxito Takeshi-san, muchas felicidades por tu trabajo- **el joven se sonrojo apenado, estaba feliz que su trabajo fuera reconocido por aquella persona, más sin embargo su corazón estaba desilusionado, pues nohabía sido correspondido, aquel chico amaba por sobre todas las cosas aquel chico de cabello largo que lo mirara como si quisiera tragárselo por completo **-Yui es momento de irnos- **le comento a su hermana tomándola de la mano** -Gustan que los lleve a su departamento- **ofreció cortésmente el joven disfrazado de vampiro **-¡Uh! bue…- **Morinaga trato de contestar, más sin embargo Souichi lo interrumpió a su muy propio estilo **-¡No! Gracias nos vamos en taxi… vámonos Kanako… oí Morinaga que esperas- **le llamo autoritario **-Fue un placer, muchas gracias por todo… Yui nos vemos el lunes en la escuela- **se despidió la niña de los hermanos Nakamura, con una cortes reverencia, Souichi solo movió la mano al despedirse, comenzando a caminar siendo regañado por su hermana pequeña.

**-Arreglaste las cosas con él ¿Verdad?, se ve diferente como un poco más tranquilo, aún que me odia eso puedo notarlo de inmediato- **le expresaba a Morinaga muy divertido -**Lo siento, te pido disculpas por su comportamiento esta noche, él es muy impulsivo, pero es buena persona adem…-** expresaba sus disculpas nerviosamente cuando el joven Nakamura a completó su frase **-además lo amas demasiado… y se nota que él también- **le dijo sincero con una sonrisa, haciéndolo sonrojar **-¡MORINAGA!- **un grito lo hizo voltear y ver a un joven de brazos cruzados esperándolo en la salida del salón **-Ya vete… o él en verdad vendrá y te arrastrará a su lado… seria grandioso de ver- **reía divertido, haciendo sentir a Morinaga un poco feliz, recordando su estado emocional anterior **-No, lo creo jajaja, de todas maneras me despido, hasta luego Nakamura-chan- **se despidió cortésmente dejando a un joven y a una niña de pie en medio de aquel salo que se estaba quedando vacio, pues la gente se retiraba del lugar **-Vámonos Yui- **la miro con ternura, apretando su pequeña mano **-No, te preocupes nii-san, verás que tú también serás muy feliz… tu hermana te conseguirá un novio aún más guapo la próxima vez- **le decía la niña con ternura, sonriéndole ampliamente y ambos se retiraron del lugar tranquilamente en medio de grandes risas.

Llegaron al departamento en silencio estaba completamente agotados Kanako-chan era traída en brazos por Morinaga, se había quedado dormida en el taxi había sido una gran noche para ellos, habían vivido muchas emociones y aventuras **-Llevaré a Kanako-chan a mi habitación-** le susurraba Morinaga a su sempai sin embargo de nuevo lo interrumpió **-Ella duerme conmigo, tú duerme en tu habitación, no es necesario que duermas en la sala otra vez- **le dijo seriamente **-Pero ambos descansaran mejor en las camas, yo estaré mejor en el fu…-** le reclamaba angustiado, más sin embargo una mirada de molestia le calló de inmediato **-Llévala a mi cuarto… por favor- **le solicito tranquilamente, odiándose por sus acostumbrados arrebatos **-Por supuesto-** respondió de prisa, caminado a hacia la habitación de Souichi, quien abrió y le indico en donde acostarla **-Ok, tomaré una ducha, antes de dormir, hasta mañana- **le mencionó mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la niña y salía rápidamente de ahí. Souichi noto algo extraño como si la mente de Morinaga estuviera en otro lugar, lo miro salí de su habitación sin mirarlo, **-"Creo que también tomaré una ducha"-** pensaba levemente sonrojado al recordar ciertos acontecimientos ocurridos con su exkouhai esta noche.

Morinaga tomo su baño con tranquilidad recordando con ansiedad aquellos acontecimientos, aquella pasión que Souichi demostró esta noche entre sus brazos, mientras ambos se entregaban con deseo y amor, pero aún cuando había sido tan feliz de escuchar "Dulce" como respuesta, tenia miedo que esa respuesta fuera una ilusión más, Souichi libre de aquel hechizo no era capaz de expresarle las mismas palabras de nuevo y eso lo tenían muy ansioso, termino su baño, seco su cuerpo, su cabello y se colocó su pijama al hacerlo noto cierta marca en su cuello **-!Ah! esta marca… me la dejo mi sempai jajaja eso realmente fue increíble… pero no volverá a repetirse- **suspiró deprimido, salió del baño y en cuanto abrió la puerta, se topo con el amor de su vida **-¡Eh! Sempai, ¿Aun sigues despierto?- **expresó asombrado **-Por supuesto, necesito tomar una ducha también- **exclamó sonrojado entrando rápidamente al baño y cerrando la puerta **-"claro, es necesario"- **Morinaga pensó recargando su frente en la puerta, sin saber que su amor estaba de espaldas contra ella **-Souichi, hace un poco de frio, ¿Quieres una taza de café antes de ir a dormir?... Yo tomaré una- **le comentó sin separar su frente de esa puerta **-Esta bien- **fue la respuesta que recibió, como un niño emocionado se fue a la cocina sonriendo a preparar el café. Souichi dentro del baño sonreía también **-Me alegro que hayas regresado a la normalidad, este si eres tú-** declaró adentrándose a la regadera a tomar su añorada ducha.

Fue un baño rápido, pero bastante relajante, se había puesto su pijama y mientras se secaba el cabello caminaba en dirección a la sala en donde encontró a Morinaga recargado en el respaldo del sofá con los ojos cerrados y un rostro sereno, en la mesita de centro estaba dos humeantes tazas de café** -Morinaga- **le llamó suavecito, pensando que tal vez el sueño ya le había vencido **-Estoy despierto… es solo que estaba pensando tantas cosas- **hablo bajito casi en un susurro **-Tú café esta calientito ven a tomarlo- **le dijo mientras abría los ojos y Souichi podía notar aquel ansiado brillo en ellos al mirarlo **-Gracias- **respondió sonrojado y se sentó a su lado, mientras degustaba su café, observó la taza de Morinaga estaba a la mitad y lo observó de nuevo había regresado a la misma posición en la que se encontraba, su cabeza recargada en el respaldo con sus ojos tranquilamente cerrados, quería hablarle, preguntarle tanto, decirle aquellas palabras de nuevo, en verdad quería sincerarse pero su caprichosa forma le ganaba, además abrió sus ojos enormes al poder distinguir aquella marca en el cuello de Morinaga, sabía perfectamente que él había echo eso, su corazón latió acelerado, no podía, no podía decírselo **-Creo que ya debemos ir a descansar… vamos- **le susurró de nuevo, tocando con suavidad su brazo, casi como una caricia **-Sempai… ¿Puedes acompañarme a un lugar mañana?- **preguntóal sentir aquella cálida mano sobre su brazo **-¿A donde?-** le preguntó nervioso **-Por favor es importante… solo ven conmigo-** el chico de ojos verdes abrió sus ojos y lo miro con ternura, esa mirada lo desarmaba y no podía negarle nada definitivamente no podía decirle que no, no preguntó más y asintió con su rostro **-Gracias… vayamos a dormir entonces…- **sonriendo se enderezó y se acerco lentamente a su rostro, acarició con su mano su mejilla y rozo sus labios con dulzura, Souichi sintió ese sutil tacto en sus labios y su mano se colocó en la nuca de Morinaga y lo atrajo más a él, profundizando los dos aquel beso en donde dejaron participar a sus lenguas, suspiraron un tiempo separando lentamente unos minutos después **-Buenas noches- **exclamó Morinaga poniéndose de pie y caminado a su habitación sin decir nada más, Souichi acariciaba sus labios con sus dedos, su rostro se encontraba encendido no dijo ni una palabra, solo escucho la despedida de Morinaga y lo vio dirigirse hacia su habitación, se levanto también y camino hacia su recamara en donde su hermanita dormía plácidamente, abrió la puerta y vio a la pequeña soñando tranquilamente, dirigió una ultima mirada hacia la otra puerta **-Buenas noches Morinaga- **suspiró finamente entrando a su habitación a descansar.

El día siguiente todo fue normal era fin de semana, se levantaron tarde y desayunaron los tres juntos, Kanako estaba feliz, había sido una increíble fiesta siempre la recordaría, no paraba de hablar de ella, además de elogiar a cada instante a Morinaga por su tan deliciosa comida. Convivieron toda la mañana con la niña para después ir a dejarla de nuevo a casa de Masuda-san quien los recibió gustosa, les invito a comer Morinaga se ofreció a ayudarla en la cocina así como en todo lo necesario por causarles molestias , sin embargo ella era feliz teniendo a esos jóvenes en su casa. Durante la comida la niña parloteaba sin control comenzando a detallar cada pequeño fragmento de esa noche **-¡Oh! Ya veo así que Souichi-kun decidió ir al final- **exclamaba la buena mujer mirando a su sobrino, quien tenia cara de pocos amigos, más sin embargo estaba temblando por dentro, por si su linda hermana hablaba cosas innecesarias y vergonzosas de él. Morinaga terminó con su suplicio y les comentó que tenía algo importante que hacer, Souichi capto de inmediato y se ofreció a acompañarlo era la única manera de salir de allí. Ambos se despidieron tranquilamente, Souichi concluía con su tía de ciertos asuntos mientras que Kanako y Morinaga estaban en su mundo -**Muchas gracias Morinaga-san-** le decía la pequeña mientras le abrazaba** -De nada, me alegro que te divirtieras, además gracias por ayudarme… todo estará bien- **la pequeña tenía sus secretos con su onii-san y dudosa le comentó **-Pero… ahora así esta bien… nii-san es el mismo, te lo puedo asegurar… no hay nada que cambiar- **Morinaga le sonreía con dulzura **-Tal vez, sin embargo quiero comprobarlo, no te preocupes… mi real deseo es que tu plan al final si resultará**\- le decía acariciando sus cabellos** -Ya verás que si- **le respondía la pequeña con esperanzas, ambos sonreían de lo lindo Souichi los observaba de reojo **-"De que tanto hablan esos dos… supongo que se llevan bastante bien"- **pensaba notando como ambos se alejaban y Morinaga hacia una reverencia a Masuda-san **-me voy muchas gracias por la comida- **la amable señora solo sonreía despidiéndolo agitando su mano **-me voy vendré la semana que viene- **Souichi se despedía también siguiéndole el paso a su exkouhai.

Habían tomado un tren en dirección hacia el centro, cambiaron de dirección y llegaban a una terminal, se encontraban subiendo las escaleras de la estación que se dirigía hacia la salida, Souichi no tenía idea a donde iban y quería saberlo ahora **-Y bien vas a decirme ¿A donde nos dirigimos?- **cuestionó serio, a los cual solo Morinaga respondió con una sonrisa **-Ya llegamos, mira- **le indicó señalando el gran centro comercial de Nagoya **-¡Eh! ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- **expresó asombrado **-Ven vamos… tengo una cita con ella, no quiero llegar tarde- **le comentó caminado rápidamente entre los pasillos de aquel lugar concurrido** -"Con ella"- **pensó extrañado** -¿Quién es ella? Oí Morinaga ¿Dime quien es ella?- **cuestionaba caminando a su lado esperando una respuesta** -Ya lo sabrás, ya casi llegamos- **Morinaga caminaba sin detenerse mientras sonreía de lo lindo, pero no le decía nada aún.

A lo lejos un grupo de jóvenes señoritas los veían emocionadas, estaban asombradas por ver aquel par de chicos tan atractivos caminando juntos. Anteriormente ya los habían visto ¿Cómo olvidarse se aquellos chicos tan lindos? Aquellas vez ambos venían de la mano de una pequeña niña, de quien tampoco se podían olvidar, su mirada escalofriante alejándolas de ellos había sido un trauma. Tomaban un café muy divertidas mientras sus desvariadas mentes comenzaron a suponer ciertas cosas, que sin ser brujitas eran realmente ciertas… bueno "casi" todas…

-¡**Miren, miren que chicos más guapos vienen para acá!- **

**-Waooo un momento… ¡Son los mismos que vimos aquella vez!… ¿Serán amigos?- **

-**¡Puede ser! Aunque… ese joven de cabello largo viene discutiendo con él… es extraño… vienen muy juntos-**

-**¡No lo creo! Ese joven de cabello largo se ve que tiene fuerte carácter, además es muy sexy… ¿Miren se detuvo frente a él?-**

**-El chico de cabello corto es muy lindo, se ve tan tierno e inocente, además tiene una increíble sonrisa - **

**-¿Serán pareja?... Yo creo que sí… el chico de cabello largo debe ser el activo jajajaja-**

**-Entonces el lindo debe de ser el pasivo ¿Verdad? Jajajaja-**

**-¡No puede ser!, son demasiado apuestos, la vida no es justa-**

**-Si lo son… miren ambos se sonrojaron, miren que tiernos-**

Souichi había detenido el andar de Morinaga, anteponiéndose a su caminar, quería saber con quien demonios tenía una cita y además por que le había pedido a él justamente acompañarlo **-¿Dime quien es ella?- **cuestionó directamente quedando casi enfrente de la mesa del grupo de chicas quienes oían todo a la perfección -**¡Ah! ella… bueno es alguien que conoces muy bien… ¿Por qué te molestas?- **le contesto Morinaga tomándolo de los hombros **-Si tenías una cita no me hubieras invitado-** le contesto haciendo un puchero **-¡Eh! bueno en realidad la cita es con los dos- **le respondió con sutiliza acercándose un poco a él, inmediatamente se sonrojo y Morinaga hizo lo mismo, aquel era un lugar publico **-Ya llegamos… mira ahí es- **le señaló con la mano haciendo que Souichi reconociera de inmediato el lugar **-¡Eeeeeeeeh! ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?- **se erizo como gato al leer el nombre de ese negocio _"El mágico mundo del disfraz"_ e intento irse de ahí cuando escucho unos murmureos a su lado.

**-¡Aaaaah! Me gustaría tener un novio así de guapo, además tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes-**

**-Oigan ¿Tal vez en realidad solo son amigos? Miren ya se va el otro-**

**-¡Perfecto!… ahora esta solo vamos a preguntarle su nombre y su número telefónico- **

**-¡Claro vamos!-**

El grupo de chicas se puso de pie e inmediatamente abordaron de manera veloz a un sorprendido Morinaga que no tenía ni la menor idea de quienes eran. Una chica con mucha seguridad le preguntó directamente.

**-Disculpa… quisiéramos saber tu nombre… serías tan amable de decírnoslo-**

**-¡Eh!... lo siento… yo…- **Morinaga estaba nervioso pues vio una figura temible detrás de ese grupo de chicas, las miraba como si quisiera correrlas a patadas de inmediato **-¡Quien demonios se creen ustedes mocosas para acosar a las personas de esa manera!- **una voz de ultratumba las hizo temblar de pies a cabezas, ambas voltearon a ver al otro sexy hombre que en ese momento tenía la apariencia de un demonio a punto de devorarlas **-Maldita sea… vamos de prisa a ese maldito lugar… muévete-** expresó molesto pasando entre ellas y tomando su mano se lo llevó lejos de las garras de aquellas chicas que se quedaron blancas del susto.

**-¡Noooo!, son demasiado apuestos, definitivamente la vida no es justa-**

**-¡Se los dije son pareja!, y creo que su novio de cabello largo se enojo-**

**-¡Tenia razón!, él es el seme jajajaja que carácter tan fuerte, espero que esa lindura de trasero no sufra mucho jajajaja-**

**-¡Te pasaste!, jajaaja vámonos chicas-**

Llegaron a la tienda de disfraces y entrando por la puerta Souichi soltó su agarre, Morinaga miro su mano sonrojado y pensó **-"Jamás harías eso en tus cinco sentidos"- **Souichi camino temeroso por esa tienda veía a todos lados buscando a aquella chica loca que la otra vez se le lanzo encima, sin embargo ni sus luces o eso pensaba hasta que…

**-¡MORINAGA-KUN! Te estaba esperando, hay que hermoso y lindo eres, te vez muy bien con esa camisa blanca, luces tan atractivo, tienes que tener cuidado o un día de estos te secuestrará alguna chica loca o algún chico jajajajaja- **Ayumi-chan había aparecido lanzándose ahora a los brazos de su exkouhai con la más descarada confianza, le abrazo, le acaricio sus mejillas sonriéndole muy amenamente, Souichi estaba que reventaba de celos **-"Malditas mujeres, que demonios les pasa el día de hoy"- **pensaba fulminándola con la mirada.

**-Tranquilo Souichi-kun… no tengo intenciones de robarme a tu novio, es solo que no se puede evitar, que suerte tienes es demasiado lindo- **le mencionaba divertida mientras lo abrazaba.

**-Ayumi-chan… lo siento… bueno yo…- **comenzó hablar el chico de ojos verdes **-Y muy amable y educado- **enfatizó con su dedo índice** -Soy toda oídos… Quiero aclarar todas tus dudas… vengan acompáñenme a mi salita de reuniones- **hizo un ademán con su mano señalando detrás de las enormes cortinas rojas detrás del mostrador, Morinaga camino hacia aquel lugar que Kanako le había contado **-Vamos Souichi-kun… sé muy bien que te has portado de maravilla- **le dijo tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo con ella.

Los tres se encontraron en aquella sala misteriosa en donde Morinaga caminaba despacio mientras veía todo lo que se encontraba ahí con mucha atención. Souichi se sentó a lado de Ayumi-chan, lo miraba cada cinco minutos, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que se le cruzaba ahora por la mente a su querido exkouhai **-"Que es lo que te pasa ahora Morinaga"- **Ayumi-chan sonreía increíblemente mirándolo, el joven de cabello largo que estaba a su lado tenia un aura diferente al que por primera vez había conocido **-"Estas muy enamorado tontito, pero sigues sin decírselo abiertamente"- **pensaba sosteniendo su rostro con su mano, recargando su codo en el brazo del sofá en donde se encontraba cómodamente sentada cruzada de piernas, volteo a ver al otro chico quien ya se acercaba a ellos **-"Y tú aún no crees que él te ame de esa manera ¿Verdad?"- **le sonrió sincera esperando pacientemente que él lo iniciará la conversación.

Morinaga quedo enfrente de ella y haciendo una reverencia le solicito amablemente **-Ayumi-chan por favor… puedes deshacer el hechizo que se aplico en mi Sempai- **Souichi había escuchado su solicitud y quedo impactado **-"¡De que mierda hablas!"- **pensó abriendo los ojos de golpe, trató de replicar cuando Ayumi comenzó a hablar **-Así que es eso lo que tiene a tu corazón tan angustiado Morinaga-kun- **comentaba la chica tranquilamente, notando como Morinaga levantaba su rostro afligido, haciendo doler el corazón de Souichi **-Si, es eso… el día de ayer, en la fiesta yo me liberé solo de ese hechizo, seguramente por que mi amor por él es tan grande que mi corazón y mi mente no permitieron que lo olvidará jamás… pero Souichi es diferente… él no siente amor por mi… anoche se estaba comportando tan lindo y tierno bajo los efectos del hechizo… Kanako-chan me dijo los efectos tardarían tres días en desaparecer, pero si por ese tiempo él seguía actuando de esa manera, cuando regresará a ser el mismo… yo… yo… yo me sentiría terrible por perder esos sentimientos de cariño hacia mí y además por que él me reclamaría… haber abusado de sus sentimientos… Kanako-chan me dijo como romper el hechizo… y pensé que su respuesta sería "truco" pero en cambio fue "dulce" entonces me dio miedo pensar que su corazón se había de alguna manera confundido y además que sigue comportándose diferente y yo… yo no se que pensar… si es real ó no… es por eso que… Ayumi-chan por favor desaparece la magia que provocó esto- **declaró muy angustiado a un tranquila brujita y un sorprendido Souichi que veía lo que Morinaga portaba en sus manos **-¿Quién te dio eso?- **el "dije" que recordaba haber guardado bien lo tenia en estos momentos su exkouhai, además estaba confundido Morinaga seguía creyendo que él se encontraba hechizado **-"Eres un idiota Morinaga como puedes creer eso"- **pensó molesto con su ceño fruncido y sus puños apretados, ahora si tenía ganas de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

**-Morinaga-kun…. escucha muy bien- **comenzó la brujita hablar poniéndose de pie y tomando su mano con amabilidad -**Souichi-kun no está bajo ningún hechizo… lo estuvo anoche… pero efectivamente tú lo liberaste… y la respuesta que obtuviste es real…. tan real como que quiere molerte a golpes ahora mismo por no comprender ciertas cosas jajajaja que lindos y problemáticos son ustedes dos por Dios… escúchame, si tu duda es esa, podemos hacer una prueba- **se voltio risueña a ver a Souichi con ojos brillosos quien la miro confundido… tomo el collar y se lo colocó a Morinaga en su cuello, lo tomo del rostro con ternura, a punto de besarlo estaba cuando **-¡QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES!- **Souichi separo a Ayumi de Morinaga de un tirón muy enfadado **-Esto es un artefacto muy peligro… no puedes jugar con esto a la ligera tonta… además yo n…- **reclamaba con voz agitaba señalando a la mujer quien dio una directa instrucción** -bésalo- **Souichi se quedó en silencio **-¡Eeeeeeeeeeh!- **grito muy avergonzado **-No lo harás… ok quítate niño lo haré yo- **le dijo atrayendo a un estupefacto Morinaga de un brazo con rapidez **-¡Claro que no!- **le reclamó a la hechicera tomando al chico del rostro y besándolo sin decir nada más** -¡Ooooh! Qué lindo eres jajajaja necesitas sentir que te lo arrebatan para ceder jajajaja- **reía la brujita al notar la impulsividad de chico de gafas, quien dejaba aquellos labios que había presionado junto con los suyos **-"¡Ah! me ha besado"- **pensaba un anonadado chico de ojos verdes quien estaba mirando como esa brujita y el amor de su vida peleaban igual como si fueran hermanos.

**-Y bien Morinaga ¿Notas algún cambio en ti?- **cuestionó la mujer despertándolo de su estado de Shock **-¡Eh! no… no siento nada diferente… nada- **expresaba honestamente **-Exacto, es lo mismo si yo le pongo el collar a Souichi y tu lo besas-** le decía divertida la brujita **-¡Oye no te pases de la raya!-** reclamaba un chico de cabello largo **-Cuando existe verdadero y sincero amor, no pasa nada no hay magia que aplicar, así de sencillo- **concluía la chica como si nada **-Espera no entiendo, ¿Que quieres decir con eso?… quiere decir que… ¿Sempai no estaba bajo los efectos de un hechizo anoche?- **cuestionaba muy intrigado **-Bueno el caso de Souichi-kun fue un poquito diferente.. Tú admites a voces que lo amas y el tiene un orgullo tan grande que… ¡Aaaaaaaa!-** comentaba Ayumi cuando sintió un apretón en su brazo que le saco lagrimitas **-¡No te atrevas!- **le decía un Souichi mirándola con un aura negra **-Esta bien… esta bien te entiendo, yo no le diré nada eso, te corresponde a ti decirlo- **le dijo tranquilamente a un Souichi más calmado pero aún molesto** -Morinaga-kun la respuesta que esperabas de mi es "NO" Souichi no esta bajo ningún efecto de magia y por tal razón "NO HAY NADA" que hacer… eso es todo… ahora chicos, me disculparán pero tengo un negocio que esta empezando a recibir muchos clientes y tengo que atender- **les decía encaminándolos hacia fuera del mismo en donde sí efectivamente la tienda estaba llena de gente, Souichi comenzaba a buscar la salida de ese bendito lugar **-Pero… Ayumi-chan yo…-** Morinaga trataba de seguir hablando** -Morinaga-kun debes de hablar directamente con él, además aquí- **le puso la mano en su pecho en donde su corazón latía tranquilamente** -Tú bien sabes la verdad, ese mar de sentimientos que sentiste anoche, los volverás a sentir muchas veces y querido ángel serás muy feliz- **le decía tiernamente con una gran sonrisa **-Además te diré un secreto- **le susurró a su oído a lo cual sus ojos brillaron **-Toma te lo regalo, guárdalo como un recuerdo de esta aventura- **Souichi regreso y lo jalo del brazo **-Oí Morinaga… Ya vámonos ó me largare sin ti- **le miro molesto, más sin embargo la mira alegre de su exkouhai lo sonrojo desvaneciendo todo el enojo de golpe **-Si, vámonos Souichi- **le dijo caminando hacia la salida despidiéndose de Ayumi-chan con un movimiento de cabeza, el chico de cabello largo lo intento seguir de inmediato cuando la mano de la brujita lo sujeto del brazo y le detuvo solo para susurrarle al oído **-Se sinceró… tu corazón y cuerpo ya lo hicieron… ahora solo exprésalo de nuevo en palabras… él desea escucharlas de nuevo-** Souichi la miro sorprendido, la vio sonreírle con ternura mientras se despedía de él y atendía con la misma alegría de siempre a sus clientes.

**-"Ya lo sé… se perfectamente que… yo a Morinaga… yo… lo a…"- **pensaba nerviosamente cuando una voz lo hizo brincar **-Vámonos Souichi se esta haciendo tarde y esta empezando a refrescar- **volvió su mirada y pudo ver a un sonriente Morinaga esperándolo, agitando sus manos como un niño en la entrada de aquella tienda **-"Supongo que es suficiente… hoy tengo que hacerlo… esta noche te lo diré"- **pensaba caminado hasta donde aquel chico que lo esperaba, siempre tan atento y amable, ese chico que le hacia sonrojar con sus expresiones de cariño y quien invadía su espacio personal a su antojo, ese por el que su corazón se angustio al correr el riesgo de perderlo para siempre, ese chico por el cual sus emociones se desbordaban y eran incontrolables, haciéndole decir y hacer disparates como un idiota que en su vida imagino llegar a hacer, pero bueno siempre existía una primera vez para todo, él había sido eso y siempre lo sería la primera experiencia en todo lo que le ocurriera de hoy en adelante.

Llegaron en poco tiempo a su departamento, en el camino Morinaga se disculpaba por haberlo llevado con la señorita Ayumi pero él estaba en verdad preocupado por él, tenía miedo de que sus sentimientos fueran forzados de alguna manera y eso lo haría sentir muy mal, Souichi escuchaba cada palabra con ganas de llegar a casa rápido y darle un par de golpes para tranquilízalo, le estaba alterando los nervios, pero el tenía la culpa de la condición de su exkouhai. Se adentraron dentro de su hogar y ahora sí era el momento de hablar para Souichi, ahí en su casa, con el único ser que necesitaba escucharlo, a solas sin que nadie les molestará, sin embargo Morinaga noto algo en la entrada de su hogar una cajita rectangular -**Tenemos un paquete-** comento entusiasmado leyendo mentalmente el nombre del remitente, sin embargo no lo pronuncio por que sabía que alguien reclamaría por ello, así que solo sonrió nervioso desviando su mirada, Souichi que lo conocía muy bien se acerco y le quito el paquete de las manos leyendo inmediatamente la etiqueta **-Nakamura Takeshi-san- **sintió una molestia en su estomago **-Ahora que demonios quiere ese maldito rubio-** expresó sin consideración, abriendo el paquete aunque este viniera destinado a Morinaga Tetsuhiro, quien solo reía al ver ese malestar llamado "celos" reflejarse en toda su expresión en su amado Sempai.

**-¡Eeeeeh! ¿Qué… que… Que mierda es esto?- **expresó sonrojado corriendo a su habitación con aquello en sus manos **-¿Souichi que es?- **camino detrás de su Sempai sin embargo no entro a la habitación, pues no era suya **-Souichi ¿Quieres que hablemos ó te dejo solo?- **le expresó ese tierno chico de ojos verdes recargándose en la pared del pasillo **-Quiero hablar contigo- **la respuesta de no tardo en llegar, Souichi salió de su cuarto y salió de la habitación solo para jalarlo dentro de ella **-¡aaaaw!- **Morinaga se quejó un poco y en segundos se percato que estaba en la habitación de su amando Sempai, se quedo recargado en la puerta con el corazón acelerado **-"Es su habitación… que hago en su habitación"- **pensaba nervioso viendo a Souichi mirarlo directamente **-Morinaga hay algo muy importante que quiero hablar contigo, quiero que sepas que yo…- **los ojos verdes de aquel chico lo veían atento a cada palabra que de sus labios salía **-Yo, recuerdo todo… todo lo que paso anoche desde que te besé antes de que te fueras a la fiesta junto a Kanako y aquel insistente rubio… recuerdo haberme puesto ese ridículo traje e irte a buscar a ese bendito lugar… la razón por la que fui…. Es por que… durante los pasados días me sentí terriblemente mal, tu eras completamente otra persona, no me recordabas ni aunque intentará con todas mis fuerzas hablarte de mi, tu te encontrabas completamente embobado con "Takeshi" diciendo que estabas enamorado de él… una y otra vez me lo repetiste… sabes lo mucho que me dolió que dijeras eso- **Souichi comenzó a sincerarse, increíblemente estaba reuniendo el valor suficiente para continuar, dejando completamente sorprendido a Morinaga.

**-Desde aquella noche… en tu habitación… no he podido disculparme contigo, dije algo fuera de lugar y sé que te lastime… por que me lastime a mi mismo también… "lo siento no fue mi intensión decirlo" eso quería hablar contigo la mañana siguiente… pero entonces ese rubio apareció, sucedieron muchas cosas y luego te besó… tú llevabas aquel "dije" que Kanako me obsequio, sin saber lo que planeaba mi pequeña hermana, y desde ese instante todo fue un caos, creí que jamás volverías a ser el de siempre… y tuve miedo… mucho miedo- **su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, estaba expresando sus sentimientos, aquello era muy difícil y Morinaga lo sabía así que acabaría con su suplicio expresando sus emociones también **-Souichi, lo entiendo… esta bien… no tienes que disculparte… yo suelo expresar mis sentimientos cuando estoy contigo de esa manera tan intima y fue una tontería preguntarte, lo lamento fue mi culpa en primer lugar yo siempre te fuerzo… siento haberte lastimado con mi actuar, en verdad no recuerdo con exactitud ciertas cosas que pasaron con Takeshi-san… pero entiende bien algo… yo jamás me enamoraría de otra persona… tú eres lo que más amo y amaré siempre- **Souichi sintió una gran impotencia, quería ser así de libre para expresar sin ningún temor sus sentimientos, sabía que solo Morinaga lo escucharía, nadie más lo haría solo estaban ellos dos solos en medio se su habitación, pero en verdad era muy difícil **-"Maldito orgullo… te odio tanto"- **pensaba diciéndose a si mismo sintiendo deseo de gritar y llorar **-¡YO TE AMO MORINAGA!- **y así lo hizo grito aquella frase a todo pulmón y comenzó a llorar su confesión **-Tú idiota… has invadido cada espacio de mi mente… haces que mi corazón se aceleré cuando me miras de esa manera con tus ojos brillosos… tus estúpidas frases que repites siempre "Te amo sempai" "Te amo" me ponen de nervios y haces que me sonroje… Ayumi-chan tiene razón mi caso fue especial, por que ese hechizo no afecto mis sentimientos reales por ti… solo hicieron que mi orgullo desapareciera por un rato y pudiera confesar… telos- **no podía detener sus finas lagrimas que caían conforme hablaba, provocado que Morinaga se acercara poco a poco tomando sus manos frías y temblorosas para apresarlas contra su pecho -**pero tú idiota… no me creías ni estando embrujado y ni cuando estuviste libre del hechizo… aun cuando paso todo aquello… no me creíste ¿Verdad?...- **le decía haciendo presión con sus manos en su camisa blanca, haciéndole recordar aquella que rompió el día de ayer, notó aquella marca en el cuello de su exkouhai **-Yo hice eso… por que lo desee- **exclamó sorprendido sintiéndose rodeado por los brazos de aquel chico de ojos verdes, sus brazos eran cálidos y seguros el realmente se sentía muy a gusto en ellos.

**-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho… yo no estaba seguro si eso era la realidad o una de mis tantas fantasías- **le susurraba abrazándolo mucho más fuerte **-Tú actuando de esa manera era un sueño hecho realidad, me sentía tan feliz, te sentía tan mío… me sentía correspondido por ti… y ahora creo que moriré de felicidad… ¿Me amas? ¿En verdad me amas?… podrías repetirlo de nuevo por favor- **Morinaga solicitaba con una voz quebrada, deseaba que se lo dijera de nuevo, en verdad no era necesario, lo había escuchado muy bien, solo era que quería saber cómo reaccionaría aquel sexy chico entre sus brazos. Souichi se separó de aquel abrazo y lo vio a los ojos, estaban empapados de lágrimas que como en él descendían por esas sonrojadas mejillas que toco con sus manos se acercó a esos carnosos y bien formados labios reclamándolos como suyos en un intenso beso, Souichi lo inicio y lo mantuvo colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, hasta que Morinaga reaccionó y lo correspondió de manera efusiva, abrazándolo con ternura por su delgada cintura, al terminar ambos suspiraron y Souichi regreso aquel abrazo con ternura colocando ahora sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, susurrando a su oído con voz tranquila y honesta **-Te amo Morinaga… entiende de una buena vez que te amo-.**

Aquella hermosa declaración había sido pronunciada con completa seguridad en la voz, mientras esas lagrimas caían de manera sincera, Souichi le había expresado su amor a Morinaga de la misma manera en como se lo había dicho antes** -¿Ahora si me crees? o necesitas que te lo demuestre de otra manera- **declaró Souichi con un rojo intenso en sus mejillas y su peculiar ceño fruncido. Miro a Morinaga a los ojos aquel chico estaba anonadado por todo lo que habían acontecido, pero más sería su emoción al escuchar lo que a continuación diría su amado Souichi **-Morinaga yo quiero… que seas… mi amante-** declaró dejando ahora si a Morinaga con la boca abierta **-En realidad ya lo eres desde hace tiempo… es solo que no lo había comprendido bien… yo he compartido mucho contigo… tú me besas, yo te correspondo, discutimos por tonterías, nos disculpamos después, nos perdonamos y al final nos reconciliamos de nuevo… incluso… tenemos... tenemos… tenemos SEXO- **expresaba Souichi con un increíble valor en sus ojos **-Todas estas cosas las hacen los amantes IDIOTA- **le reclamaba a su muy estilo molesto, pero en el fondo aquella petición tenía su alma en un hilo y un miedo se apoderó de todo su ser.

**-¡ACEPTO!… claro que si… aaaaaaaaaw- **Morinaga lo tomo de nuevo entre sus brazos creía que moriría de felicidad en cualquier momento **-¡Te amo Souichi! ¡Te amo tanto!- **le tomo de la barbilla subiendo su rostro para mirarlo fijamente, retiro con una mano aquellos lentes y los puso sobre su escritorio, le gustaba admirar su rostro tan hermosamente sonrojado **-Creo que Ayumi-chan tenía razón, esto no funciona con nosotros… la magia no puede unir algo que se entrelazo desde hace mucho tiempo… mi destino y el tuyo… se unieron desde que te vi aquella tarde en la universidad y desde que hablamos por primera vez… jajaja aunque no lo recuerdes… me encanta recordar las muchas veces que me presente, hasta que al final te grabaste mi nombre - **le expresaba suavemente entre risas mostrándole el "dije" que traía en su bolsillo **-¡Eh! idiota no me hables de eso... en verdad no lo recuerdo bien…- **el nerviosismo de Souichi se desvaneció gracias a las palabras de su ahora amante, quien le recordaba aquellas situaciones vergonzosas, frunció su ceño y le miro enfadado, Morinaga solo sonrió aún más **-Este si eres tú… tan lindo aaaw- **le dijo emocionado abrazándolo aún más. Desvió su rostro hacia aquella mesita de noche que se encontraba a lado de su cama y observó algo increíble, que lo hizo inmensamente feliz **-"Gracias Takeshi-san… en verdad muchas gracias"-** pensaba soltándolo despacito **-Y bien… ¿Que deseas hacer con esto?- **le comentó entregándole aquel "dije" con una completamente ilegible inscripción en el **-¡Ah! Esto… yo…lo guardaré- **Souichi le decía completamente sonrojado, busco la cajita que tenía en su cajón y lo colocó en ella dejándolo al lado del contenido que había llegado en un paquete a nombre de su amante.

Mientras hacia esto, Morinaga no dijo nada, solo lo veía completamente maravillado, ahora no solo correspondían sus sentimientos, si no que iniciaba una relación oficial con su gran amor, sonrió con ojitos de ensueño mientras recordaba las palabras que la brujita le susurró al oído, hace una hora **-_"Atesoren esto como un recuerdo preciado… por que algún día Morinaga-kun… este "dije" mostrará su grabado completo… eso querrá decir que su amor es único e incomparable… estoy segurísima… solo espérenlo… "- _**sonrió y suspiro deseando algún día ver aquella evento mágico realizarse **-Ayumi-chan muchas gracias- **susurró despacio haciendo al pelilargo voltear a verle y cuestionarlo **-¿Dijiste algo?- **nerviosamente se acerco a el, solo para continuar con su anterior conversación **-Entonces… ahora todo esta bien… Ya no debes… tener ninguna duda… ¿Verdad?- **le volvió a cuestionar mirando su rostro pensativo pero feliz **-¡Eh!... ¡Uh! bueno… es que yo… tengo aún… una duda- **le respondió acercándose y tomando sus manos con dulzura mientras las besaba **-¡Aaah! ¿Y ahora que?... que esta pasando por tu mente… que no ¡SOMOS AMANTES YA!- **le respondió un poco molesto y nervioso, ese chico era muy difícil de convencer **-Te dije que… TE AMO… ¿No es suficiente?... ¿Qué quieres que haga?... esto es muy difícil IDIOTA- **le decía temblando de ira y sonrojado al ver a Morinaga aproximarse con un brillo muy peculiar en sus ojos, que él conocía perfectamente.

**-Solo dime algo… ¿De qué otra manera puedes demostrármelo?... SOUICHI-** susurraba dulcemente en su oído mientras comenzaba a acariciar su espalda con suavidad con sus impacientes manos, Souichi reconoció a la perfección aquella voz tan lasciva que Morinaga comenzaba a hacer, sentía su rostro hundiéndose en su cuello con suavidad, sentía su respiración y aliento chocar con su piel, ese lugar tan sensible que su amante conocía a la perfección, sabia exactamente donde comenzar sus suaves besos detrás de su oído, era justo ahí en donde sentía un escalofrió recorrerle por completo la espalda, cuando Morinaga posaba sus suaves labios precisamente ahí y hacia participe a su lengua de acariciar ese lugar a su antojo por completo, recorrerlo con ansiedad y lujuria, en ocasiones unas pequeñas mordidas acompañaban aquellos roses **-¡Aaaah! Morinaga… espe…- **Souichi trataba de contenerse, pero era imposible, aquella impulsividad de su amante lo embriagaba por completo, deseando que no se detuviera a pesar de su resistencia y sus quejas que eran una característica de lo más normal en el chico de cabello largo quien ajustaba sus brazos a esa amplia espalda y sus manos comenzaban a recorrer con suavidad.

Morinaga comenzó a sentir aquellas caricias y volvió a susurrarle con voz entrecortada en medio de aquella excitación **-Souichi… déjame hacerte el amor… como lo hicimos ayer mmm- **le solicito capturando sus labios y tomando entre sus manos aquel rostro con suma ternura **-¡Ah! ¡Ah! Esta… bien… quiero hacerlo ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- **declaro Souichi deshaciendo aquel abrazo y tocando con sus palmas su pecho sintiendo aquellas palpitaciones y mirándolo a los ojos, perdiéndose en ese verde que tanto adoraba, tomo las manos de ese chico quien lo miraba ilusionado y las colocó alrededor de su cintura con mucho valor, Morinaga sonrió tiernamente ajustando su agarre y por increíble que pareciera también él lo hizo **-"¡Aaah! Souichi… Que hermosa sonrisa me estás mostrando"- **pensó sonriendo a un más, notando el siguiente movimiento de su amor, unos delgados brazos recorrían de nuevo su pecho y subieron hasta su cuello en donde se entrelazaron, al tiempo que cerraba con calma sus ojos manteniendo aquella sonrisa hasta el momento de tocar aquellos labios, que solo le pertenecían a él y que jamás volvería a permitir que nadie más tocara, tal vez era un deseo imposible, su amante era un chico atractivo, inteligente y amable, que dejaba una increíble impresión al tratarlo, tenia la seguridad que habría más mujeres y hombres detrás de él, tendría que lidiar con eso a futuro **-"Pensé que jamás… en toda mi vida sentiría celos… pero ahora sé que realmente eres muy especial… para mi"- **pensaba profundizando más ese beso, sintiendo ese cosquilleo en su estomago al sentir esa lengua seducirlo como siempre, los suspiros inundaban aquella habitación ambos se deseaban y amaban, se correspondían al grado de sufrir por ello.

Con tranquilidad e increíble colaboración por parte del amor de su vida, Morinaga fue despojándolo con suavidad se las prendas que portaba, quería sentir el calor de su piel desnuda junto a su cuerpo, Souichi desabotonaba aquella camisa, torpemente pero lo hacia con un increíble valor en sus manos, mientras se desvestían se regalaban besos tiernos y apasionados, se dejaron caer a esa suave cama cuyas sabanas se removían conforme aquellos cuerpos se reconocían entre besos y caricias **-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- **Souichi comenzaba a jadear cuando sintió a Morinaga recorrer su pecho degustando con tranquilidad aquellos suaves pezones que se endurecieron al sentir el calor de aquellos labios **-¡Ah! ¡Ah!-** bajo por su vientre dejando suaves mordidas **-¡Oh! Souichi ¡oh! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- **sentía las caricias de su amante en sus cabellos, era una manía que tenía de hundir sus dedos entre los suaves cabellos, Morinaga llego a la altura de su miembro, lo tomo con delicadeza con sus manos masturbándolo con suavidad, moviendo su pulgar en la punta **-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- **haciéndole sentir un placer muy embriagador, le gustaba admirar su rostro completamente sonrojado, aquellas expresiones lo hacían excitar a tal grado que le daría el mejor sexo oral que pudiera **-Te amo Souichi… te amo-** le susurró haciéndole abrir los ojos para mirarlo, aquel desvergonzado chico se acomodó ente sus piernas suavemente mientras comenzaba a lamer su miembro de abajo hacia arriba cerrando sus ojos, disfrutaba de aquella parte de su cuerpo con lujuria adentrándola por completo a su boca **-¡Aaaaah! No espera ¡Ah! tu lengua ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- **Souichi cerro con fuerza los ojos, aventando su cabeza hacia atrás hundiéndola en la suave almohada, sus mejillas ardían por completo **-"¡Ah! Mierda… como demonios ¡Ah!... puede hacer esto ¡Ah …se siente… ¡Ah! ¡Ah! tan bien"- **pensaba extasiado, apretando con una mano aquellas sabanas y la otra jalando el cabello de Morinaga quien solo sentía con eso una motivación para hacerlo gemir incluso más alto de lo que ya lo hacia **-¡Ah! ¡Ah! para ¡Ah! por favor ¡Ah!- **le suplicaba entre jadeos, sin embargo eran ignorados por un chico que se había perdido en aquella bruma de éxtasis, y que sentía las palpitaciones del miembro de su amante dentro de su boca **-¡Ah! anda ¡mmm! ¡Ah! córrete ¡Ah!- **expresaba entre jadeos **-¡Ah! Noooo ¡Ah! por favor ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- **el chico de cabello largo no resistió más, arqueo su espalda sintió un tremendo espasmo recórrele de la cabeza hacia los pies **-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- **gimió tan alto que su garganta dolió, su corazón latía desenfrenado, su cuerpo temblaba a causa del increíble orgasmo que había tenido **-Perver… tido- **le susurro agitado mientras veía como Morinaga tragaba toda su esencia y relamía sus dedos y labios -**Si, lo soy cuando estoy contigo- **le respondía mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos embriagados de sensualidad, bajando su mano sin quitarle la vista para nada, sus dedos buscaron aquel cálido lugar, adentró dos dedos en él y Souichi sintió una punzada que le hizo cerrar los ojos de inmediato, sentía un dolor placentero al sentir aquella presión **-¡Ah! Mori… naga ¡Ah!- **por unos minutos disfruto de aquel roce que se hacia muy placentero, sintió una nueva presión cuando su pervertido amante lo estimulaba ahora con tres de sus dedos **-¡Ah! ¡Ah! Ya es… suficiente ¡Ah! para con eso ¡Ah!- **tomo su brazo con su mano temblorosa para detenerlo, Morinaga sonrío con lascivia sacando sus dedos de se lugar, tomo su miembro que se encontraba erecto y lo lubrico un poco, se masturbaba enfrente de su amante quien lo veía con los ojos temblorosos al observar lo que hacia **-¡Tú!...-** trató de reclamar cuando Morinaga se movía colocándose cómodamente de rodillas atrayendolo de sus piernas con fuerza, las separo con suavidad y las colocó a sus costados, haciendo que Souichi se mareara de tan sonrojado que estaba, las piernas le temblaba, pero la dulce voz de su amante lo tranquilizo **-Tranquilo… solo relájate… voy a entrar- **se tapo sus ojos con el antebrazo, le era muy difícil presenciar ese momento, a pesar de estar con solo con la tenue luz de lámpara de la mesita de noche, podía verlo con claridad con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sintió la suave presión al principio en su entrada, después sintió como Morinaga presionaba más y más hasta que de una sola estocada se unieron **-¡AAAAAAAH!- **ambos gimieron alto, su unión se había efectuado era la primera como amantes confirmados.

Morinaga besaba con ternura a Souichi haciéndole sentirse completamente amado, unos de sus más grandes deseos era que disfrutara de esos momentos con él, que se sincerara, saciando sus fantasía, pues también muy en el fondo debía tenerlas, le abrazo con ternura acariciando su cabello que libero de aquel cordón que lanzo lejos de ahí, aspiro el perfume de su cabello y susurrando a su oído le comentó **-Estas listo amor… puedo moverme ya- **Souichi apretó sus manos en su espalda hundiendo sus dedos en esa suave piel, era su manera de confirmarle aquella petición, Morinaga busco de nuevo sus labios y mientras lo besaba con delicadeza, comenzó el vaivén de su cadera entrando y saliendo con lentitud al principio, como resultado de aquel apasionado vaivén unos gemidos se ahogaban en sus bocas, se separaron para inhalar oxigeno llenando sus pulmones, su respiración acelerada comenzó a aumentar conforme el chico de cabello corto aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos **-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- **se mantuvieron en esa pose unos minutos, sabia que Morinaga cambiaria de posición en cualquier instante **-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- **lo conocía también que era como si leyera sus pensamientos, sintió una de piernas elevarse siendo recargada en el hombro de su amante quien se había erguido sin dejar de moverse ningún segundo, la besaba, mordía y lamia como si quisiera devorarla **-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- **por instantes Souichi abría los ojos para admirar lo que su amante hacia, pero en cuanto veía cosas como esas los volvía a cerrar, los nervios de su cuerpo sentían los choques eléctricos que esas caricias le provocaban **-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- **se sentía tan caliente, su temperatura aumentaba conforme envestía una y otra vez **-¡Ah! ¡Oh! Souichi ¡Oh! ¡Ah!- **Morinaga gemía con intensidad, había llegado al cielo escuchaba aquellos jadeos placenteros, no sentía ninguna resistencia, al contrario sentía las caricias suaves en su piel, que esas delgadas manos le ofrecían, estaba disfrutando y su amante lo hacia con él **-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- **bajo con sutileza su pierna y se detuvo agitado.

**-¿Qué… pasa?- **Souichi le cuestionaba muy agitado **-Nada… todo esta de maravilla… es solo… que quiero intentar algo nuevo- **le dio con su voz un poco ronca **-¡Eh! ¿Algo nuevo?- **con su ceño fruncido, cuestionó **-Si, ven-** su amante respondió recostándose de lado, justo detrás de él levantó una de sus piernas y lo penetro por detrás comenzando a moverse frenéticamente **-¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- **los gemidos de Souichi no se hicieron esperar hundía su cara en la almohada, para acallarlos un poco, una de sus manos apretaba con fuerza las sabanas y la otra la colocó en una de las piernas de Morinaga enterrando sus uñas en su piel **-¡Ah! esto… ¡Ah! esto… ¡Ah! ya lo habíamos hecho… antes ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- **le indicaba entre hermosos jadeos, Morinaga buscó su rostro, lo vio muy sonrojado, de su frente resbalaban unas pequeñas gotas de sudor, rio un momento y le comentó -**¡Oh! ¡Ah! lo sé** **¡Ah! pero esto no** **¡Uh!- **con sus manos tomo su cintura, con fuerza lo jaló hacia él, lo sostuvo recostándose completamente en la cama, lo posicionó encima de él elevándolo en el aire y envistiendo desde abajo **-¡Ah! ¡Ah! Morinaga ¡Ah! Morinaga ¡Ah!- **Souichi buscó equilibrio con sus pies sobre la cama flexionando sus piernas y sus brazos hacia atrás, estaba arriba del pervertido de su amante quien lo subía y bajaba solo sosteniéndolo de la cintura **-¡Ah! Cómo… ¡Ah! puedes hacer… ¡Ah! esto… ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- **le sorprendía la fuerza que ese chico de menor edad tenía, Morinaga besaba intensamente su espalda y su nuca susurrándole con lujuria -**Ni yo lo sé… ¡Ah! solo sé que… ¡Ah! te amo demasiado ¡Ah!- **Souichi se entregó completamente a esas sensaciones, gemía con intensidad una y otra vez **-¡Ah! ¡Ah! Morinaga ¡Ah! Morinaga ¡Ah!- **se sentía completamente expuesto de esa manera, veía su cuerpo por completo, distinguía su miembro completamente erecto **-¡Ah! ¡Ah! Mori… ya no puedo ¡Ah!- **muy sonrojado volteaba hacia atrás buscando el rostro de su amante, quien al igual que él mostraba un placer inigualable, sus ojos se cruzaron y Morinaga supo lo que su amado pedía a gritos en ese momento, lo acercó a él abrazando su cintura con su fuerte brazo, su otra mano sujeto aquel palpitante y duro miembro que estaba apunto de terminar lo masturbo, mientras sus labios se perdían en aquella boca que le correspondía con locura, Souichi acariciaba su rostro con una mano mientras seguía moviéndose encima de él, Morinaga por su parte envestía con demencia terminado y haciéndole terminar con la misma intensidad que él **-¡AAAAAAAH!- **terminaron juntos, Souichi dejo caer su peso por completo en Morinaga quien lo recostó suavemente de lado** -Te amo… realmente te amo- **le abrazó con efusividad por detrás y poco a poco ambos se fueron controlando, Souichi se sentía en paz por completo… tenía de regreso lo que más había añorado estos tortuosos días… el amor de Morinaga o mejor dicho… de su amante…

Aquella noche continuó… descansaron unas horas después de aquel apasionado encuentro, ambos abrazados, mirándose a los ojos… Morinaga escuchaba con suma atención todas aquellas situaciones que había padecido su amado tirano, no decía nada, Souichi estaba sincerándose y desahogándose con él, no lo interrumpiría, necesitaba sacarlo o reventaría del coraje y tristeza que a la vez sentía, Souichi por su parte agradeció su silencio pues no era fácil decirle todas aquellas cosas, cuando terminó suspiro con fuerza, una amplia sonrisa fue lo único que recibió de parte del chico que lo había mortificado tanto, Morinaga después desviaba sus ojos a esos suaves labios que había hablado y acercándose a ellos declaró con ternura **-Lo siento… lo siento tanto, fue mi cul…- **fue interrumpido por Souichi quien le tomó del rostro para callarlo uniendo sus labios… no necesitaba escuchar aquello…

**_"¡No!… Fue mía… por no reconocer lo que sentía por ti… desde hace tiempo"_**

**_-"Estuve a punto de perderte… por no reconocer que yo…"-_**

**_-"Te amo idiota… en verdad te amo"-_**

Souichi mantenía de manera tranquila los brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante de preciosos ojos, besándolo con ternura y al mismo tiempo con una pasión sorprendente que jamás imaginó llegar a tener, ni mucho menos llegar a sentir por el chico que hora estaba tranquilamente encima de él abrazándolo con infinito amor correspondiendo y demandando de igual manera besos con la misma intensidad que los suyos, aquellos labios lo llevaban a perderse en un mundo mágico en donde solo existía ellos dos y nadie más era necesario, continuó sus besos profundizándolos haciendo participar a su tímida lengua en ellos, comenzando a acariciar los suaves cabellos de su joven amante, sintiendo como de nuevo aquel calor invadía todo su ser, haciéndolo suspirar tranquilamente en la boca de aquel que le robaba por completo el aire a sus pulmones, quería volver asentirse arder en llamas solo con él y por siempre solo con él **-Mori… naga… hagámoslo… de nuevo...- **solicitó entrecortadamente en un suspiro al terminar su intenso beso, se miraron a los ojos un momento, Morinaga lo veía completamente embelesado con esos ojos llenos de pasión, amor y aquel brillo que tanto le gustaba a Souichi encontrar en ese profundo verde de sus ojos, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso y su corazón dio un vuelco, no era tan malo ser sincero con sus deseos de vez en cuando, no había reproches, ni críticas para su comportamiento en ese momento, solo un inmenso amor que se le entregaba a manos llenas, para que le lo disfrutará como quisiera -**Claro que si Souichi…Te amo tanto… amor mío- **fue la única respuesta en palabras que tuvo, antes de sentir aquel mar de emociones desbordarse en su boca, y sobre todo su cuerpo, aquel hombre era su total devoto y lo complacería siempre que él lo deseará llevándolo como siempre fuera de todo limite imaginado, Morinaga lo amaba no había ninguna duda, lo amaba tanto, lo amaría toda su vida y él lo amaría mucho más… pues aquel chico había logrado conquistar todo su ser completamente y era lo menos que podía hacer para poder corresponderle…daba gracias a aquella chica loca que se topo con su linda hermana, quien le dijo en su cara sus verdades y quien hablo de igual manera con su joven amante cuando este creyó que todo era una simple ilusión, sin embargo el mismo se encargó de confirmarle que todo era verdad, que sus sentimientos por él eran reales, tan tangibles como esos, besos y caricias que recibía **-¡Oh! Souichi… Souichi…-** y también daba, como aquellas lagrimas de alegría que escapaban de sus ojos al sentirse completamente enamorado **-"Te amo Morinaga… yo… siempre te amaré"- **ese pensamiento fue el último que tuvo antes de perderse completamente esa noche…

Mientras aquellos dos jóvenes se perdían nuevamente entre besos, abrazos, caricias, fuertes movimientos desbordando su pasión y amor en aquella cama debajo de esas suaves sábanas blancas, gimiendo con gran intensidad -¡**Ah! ¡Ah! Mori… naga Te amo **¡**Ah! ¡Ah!-** y suspirando sus nombres una y otra vez **-!Oh¡ **¡**Ah! Te amo ¡Ah! Souichi ¡Ah!-** o lo que su garganta les permitiera, una suave brisa se colaba por la habitación agitando lentamente las cortinas de aquella ventana entre abierta, que dejaba entrar la tenue luz de la gran luna llena que se encontraba alumbrando intensamente esa noche, aquella tenue luz que se colaba iluminaba la mesita de noche junto a aquella cama en donde la pasión no tenía limites, en esa mesa reposaba un marco de madera con la fotografía de dos atractivos príncipes uno de ojos verdes sonriendo con ternura y otro tomándolo del brazo posesivamente regalo de un joven experto en eventos publicitarios y una cajita de terciopelo en color negro, que se encontraba abierta en la cual se exhibía aquel objeto causante de la más increíble y mágica aventura que habían vivido unos días atrás, un regalo tan preciado para ambos de parte de una peculiar brujita, un pequeño dije rectangular de plata que tenía grabada una borrosa inscripción, sin embargo en aquel momento misteriosamente o por obra de una magia más allá de su conocimiento ese dije resplandeció con la luz de la luna… haciendo que esa misteriosa inscripción tan borrosa, se mostrara en segundos totalmente legible aquella inscripción decía … "**_Dulce o Truco"._**

***** FIN *****

* * *

MIL GRACIAS POR LLEGAR AL FINAL DE MI HISTORIA \\(ToT)/

Las quiero, nos leemos después ToT

Besos y abrazos Chao o(ToT)o

Espero de corazón sus comentarios

GRACIAS 3


End file.
